


Caught in the Middle

by doxi2604



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 199,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxi2604/pseuds/doxi2604
Summary: franky has worked hard to establish a relationship with bea, her feelings for the redhead are strong and finally has a chance with bea but when 2 blonde bombshells come into there lives and sweeps them off there feet can they stay together?





	1. WORTHY

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys yes im back with another story, this has been on my mind for quite some time so im writing this first chapter to see what you all think, please let me know, i will updating my other fics soon as i just just moved house and am finally settled

'hey babe can you come here for a minute? franky says and bea comes from around the corner in her silk robe 

'whats up franky? franky is in the kitchen making a special dinner as debbie is coming home in an hour

'babe can you get me some potatoes from the cupboard please, my hands are dirty

'how many do you need?

'well there is 4 of us including debbie's friend so grab me about 7.... bea brings over 7 potatoes and puts them on the bench kissing franky's cheek

'thanks gorgeous

'what can i do to help?

'nothing you can relax let me look after you

'but i want to help.... bea whined and wraps her arms around franky from behind and her chin rests on her shoulder

'babe your always looking after everyone else please let me look after you... bea smiles

'your too sweet to me franky

'dont tell anyone babe you will ruin my reputation... bea giggled and kissed franky on the neck

'your secret is safe with me... bea whispered in her ear before pulling back 'i will set the table........ bea set the table and put some music on and than sat on the couch, bea and franky had been together for about 5 months now, she met franky a year ago through boomer one of the girls from the salon and since the minute they met franky laid her moves on bea straight away but bea ignored her for a few months just rolling her eyes playfully and taking it as jokes till one day they were out for bea's birthday to a pub and as they all got drunk and danced around bea and franky danced quite close together, as they danced together franky pulled bea in close to her and kissed her and bea pulled back and looked into franky's eyes and she felt a change in herself and the look in franky's eyes showed she wasnt messing around so bea stepped into franky and kissed her back, they started dating after that and although bea had struggled with being in a relationship and with sex in general she felt okay being with franky, 

franky may be a player and had slept with a lot of woman but when it came to bea she made sure bea felt safe and thats why bea felt so comfortable with franky, bea knows how people talk about franky sleeping around and that she cant commit but she knows who franky is and knows a different side to franky, it isnt about sex or flirting its about deep inside franky and how sweet she is, how much she cares for bea and her friends, how she puts bea before herself and makes sure she feels good, she showers bea with romantic gestures like flowers, chocolates, sweet texts during the day or when they are apart, one day bea came over to franky's place and franky had scattered roses through out the house leading to the bed, bea remembers franky grabbed her hand and pulled her into a loving kiss and than bought bea to the bathroom where the bath was full of warm soapy water with rose petals and candles around the bench, after bea bathed franky had dinner ready and than they lay in bed talking the whole night as if they could never run out of things to talk about, bea smiled at the memory, they hadnt said they loved each other but they both knew they had really strong feelings for each other, popping her eyes open when she felt franky sit on her lap and kiss her lips

'babe dinner will be ready in 15 minutes where is this daughter of yours?

'she wont be far, especially when she knows your cooking, 

'she loves to eat that girl

'no idea where she gets it from, i cant even eat half of what she eats... they both laughed

'i know babe.... just than the door bell rang

'she is hear...... franky got up pulling bea up and they went to the door pulling it open

'MUM!! debbie jumped forward and wrapped her arms around bea

'hey baby im so happy to see you

'you too mum.... debbie kissed her mums cheek

'so where is your friend?

'she is paying the taxi she is coming but mum i hope you dont mind but she bought her aunty 

'thats fine debbie dont worry, you know you can bring anyone here

'i thought as much... debbie hugged franky as well

'how you doing shorty?

'im good franky and you? you still looking after mum?

'of course i am, dont worry

'good.....hearing foot steps behind her she turned around and introduced the 2 woman

'mum this is allie we go to uni together and her aunty bridget, guys this is my mum bea and her girlfriend franky........ bea's eyes locked with allie's and she felt a hit in the stomach, she had the bluest eyes she had ever scene, bea couldnt lie allie is beautiful and seems to be much older than debbie, allie stepped forward and shook franky's hand and than bea's

'hi nice to meet you both, thank you for having us... bea smiled

'its a pleasure to have you, please come in..... once they all greeted each other they went inside to sit down for dinner, 

'mum it smells so good

'franky made it all she wouldnt let me do anything

'well my girl needs to relax, so sit down while i serve up.... knowing there is no arguing with franky so she got everyone drinks and sat down across from allie, they both smiled at each other as bridget and debbie talked about school, debbie saw the way allie and her mum looked at each other and became confused but let it go for now, franky served the food with was pesto crusted lamb chops, cous cous, roasted veggies and garden salad and they began to eat, bea didnt know what she was feeling when she looked at allie but it was making her confused but she decided to talk to her and get to know her, after all she is debbie's friend

'so allie your a bit older than debbie how are you at uni?

'i am older, im 31 and i didnt finish my high schooling till about 3 years ago due to not having a stable environment

'what are you studying?

'my major is business so i can open my own business

'what are you looking at opening?

'a bakery, i love to make sweets and eat them too... she laughed and bea giggled

'bea loves cakes too, she has such a sweet tooth... franky said making bea blush

'oh yea? maybe you can sample my sweets some time.... bea nodded

'id love too...... dinner went on well and as bea and allie chatted debbie took note of bridget and franky talking on the veranda, debbie looked around and hae to laugh the couple were getting quite close and comfortable with other woman and wondered how this would play out, leaving them to it she grabbed her mums car keys

'mum im going to get dessert

'alright baby there is money in my wallet

'i dont want your money mum... bea stopped and turned to her daughter

'didnt we already talk about this deb?

'mum.. she sighed

'debbie your my daughter and although your 20 and you earn your own money i want you to save it, i want to look after you, i never got to do it when you were younger so please take my wallet and stop arguing.... debbie picked up her mums wallet and looked at her

'your so stubborn

'i know... debbie laughed and shook her head as she left the house, bea went back to the sink and wiped the dishes that allie was cleaning

'your a good mum bea, i wish i had a mum like you

'she isnt around? shaking her head

'she doesnt want anything to do with me, not since i was ten

'can i ask why? 

'umm well when i was ten i tried to tell her i see girls differently, like i would rather hang out with girls and i never wanted to be with a boy, i told her i think im a lesbian, i know it sounds stupid because at ten what the hell do i know but i did the whole looking on the internet about that kind of stuff, i tried to talk to her about it but she wasnt having any of it, she packed my stuff and took me to the nearest police station and left me there..... bea's heart broke with what allie just said... putting the tea towel down as they had finished she turned to face allie

'im really sorry you go treated like that allie.... allie shrugged and looked at the floor embarrassment evident in her face and posture, bea put her finger under her chin and lifted so she could look into allie's eyes and she saw tears rolling down her cheeks and swiped them

'what your mum did was wrong and you didnt deserve it, you deserve so much happiness in the world allie and you will find it.... bea pulled allie into a hug and she felt an electric shock between them especially when allie kissed her cheek before pulling back

'thank you bea.... finishing off the kitchen they sat on the couch seeing bridget and franky outside still talking

'so you and franky, how long has that been going?

'5 months, i had known her for about 8 months beforehand and she always flirted but she does that with everyone, 

'how did you 2 get together?

'a bunch of us went out for my birthday and she kissed me and it went from there

'do you love her? 

'im not sure, my last relationship before franky was an absolute mess, franky she is different and no matter what people say i know the real her, she is genuine and sweet and looks after me, she puts me before herself all the time, as for love? im not sure how to justify it if that even makes sense 

'i get it, you dont know how love feels.... bea nodded

'exactly

'are you happy?

'i am happy right now, as for what the future shows time will tell....... out side franky and bridget were chatting away about what they do for a living

 

'so franky your a chef?

'yea i have my own restaurant its called 'franky's tavern"

'you mean the one by bondi beach?

'thats the one, its my baby

'wow franky i have eaten there and its amazing

'thanks bridget, so what do you do?

'i work at the uni as a lecturer where allie and debbie go although i will be transferring to the one here in sydney

'why is that?

'because allie graduates in 3 weeks as does debbie and i want to be close to allie so i will be moving here

'is she your only family?

'well technically no, her mum is my sister and her dad my brother in law and they have 3 other kids but i only talk to the kids

'why is that?

'short story is they got rid of allie at ten years old because she had lesbian feelings so they packed her up and dropped her at the police station, by the time i found out she was already in the system and it took me 6 years to get her out and with me, my sister is a fucking asshole... franky nodded

'i get that, i know how it feels to be in that position

'what do you mean? franky doesnt talk to anyone about her story only bea knows but she feels comfortable with bridget

'short version i guess is my dad left when i was 5 and my mother spent the next 5 years bashing me, starving me and using me as an ashtray, eventually docs got involved and at ten i was put in the system and thrown from place to place till i was 18 and than i pissed off and got a job and made a life for myself

'did you ever speak to your dad?

'no i didnt know where he went or how to even contact him

'im sorry franky, you and allie share a very similar story

'yea i guess we do, you know bridget everyone says that we are lucky to have someone to take us in but not one of the families i stayed with gave a shit about me and im sure the same was with allie, they did it for the money

'yea thats what allie said, its sad that people care more about money than they do human life... franky nodded 

'so on a lighter note tell me about you and bea

'well we have been dating for 5 months, she is great, she is beautiful, sweet, cute, gorgeous and so different to what i usually go for

'who do you normally go for?

'take it this way bridget this is my first proper relationship, i would normally see a girl a few times just for some fun and than get rid of them

'so how did you get serious with bea?

'i tried to do the same with her for like 6-7 months but she wasnt having any of it and we were just friends until her birthday 5 months ago and i kissed her, something in both of us changed and we basically started from there but bea was on me straight away about fucking her around, she has had it really hard with her sorry excuse for an ex-husband so i told her i will be committed to her

'its good to hear franky, you sound happy with her

'i am, very much so, she is like my best friend... looking through the door her eyes locked with bea and she blew her a kiss and bea caught it, debbie arrived back with a pavlova and a box of mixed cakes and they all had dessert and sat around a while longer

'alright let me show you to your rooms

'we can share bea

'no no its fine, i have a 5 bedroom house so there is plenty of room, come on... they followed bea upstairs and to the first room

'bridget you can have this room and the bathroom is right here for you all to use

'thank you bea... bridget said as she dumped her bag in the room and sat on the bed

'right next door is debbie's room, dont touch her stuff she freaks out... bea joked and they laughed as debbie poked her tongue out at her mum

'whatever mum

'next room allie you can take this one, there is a cupboard for your stuff and a draw

'thank you bea, i appreciate this

'anytime, my room is right next door if you need anything, alright franky are you staying?

'not tonight babe i have to be at the restaurant at 4am and i dont want to wake you, tomorrow i will

'okay good, but franky its getting late you need to sleep

'yea i know im about to leave

'let me walk you out

'thanks babe..... franky said her good byes to the others and bea walked her out to her car

'babe tomorrow i wont finish till like 6-7

'franky you need to hire more staff you cant work that long

'i know babe i will put out an add tomorrow to hire a couple people, till than i have to do it

'well than you need to let me look after you too franky.... franky wrapped her arms around bea's waist and kissed her lips

'i will try, you need to go to sleep too babe

'yea but at least i have some time off while debbie is home, 

'you know debbie and allie graduate in 3 weeks?

'yea i know i need to figure out a present and how to celebrate

'why dont you do a party at my restaurant? i can close it for the night and we can do a shared one for both the girls, i know allie doesnt have family except for bridget and debbie has the girls and a few friends

'that sounds good franky, i will talk to them about it tomorrow and we can start planning, thank you

'anytime babe... franky kissed bea and than left, bea watched as she drove up, little did bea know allie was watching from the bedroom window and felt a pang of jealousy when franky kissed bea, she wasnt sure what it was but she felt a connection with bea, when she saw bea her breath caught in her throat at how beautiful she was, but when debbie announced frnaky as bea's girlfriend she wasnt impressed at the slightest. hearing a voice behind her she jumped and turned around

'you like her

'no i dont bridget and dont creep up on me like that, you know i get easily scare

'sorry but yes you do, i can see it in her eyes

'aunty bridget it doesnt matter how i feel she is with franky which i saw you 2 getting close to each other

'dont try and change the subject allie, you like bea

'im never going to get her bridget, she is beautiful and taken, she would never go for someone like me im not worthy of her, im not worthy of anyone good.... allie sat on the bed and sighed and bridget sat beside her

'allie your worthy of anyone's love, your an amazing person and anyone would be lucky to have you... hugging allie she left her to be going to her room to go to sleep, unbeknown to them debbie had heard the whole conversation and she hated that allie felt like this about herself, she had met allie about 6 months ago when she transferred to her uni and allie had moved into debbie's room, they spend day and night together and talk about everything, debbie told allie about her dad harry and allie told debbie about her life and what she had gone through, they cried together and laughed together, when debbie was going home allie always made some type of sweet for her to take to her mum to taste, debbie sat on her bed and thought about how tonight had gone, there was no doubt that you could see the sparks fly between them and franky and bridget were pretty much the same, in reality she really liked franky but saw them more as best friends and not a couple, with allie coming along and the way they looked at each other it was clear they really liked each other, laying her head on the pillow she thought about how to go by getting all there feeling out in the open, debbie and allie would be home for 3 weeks and bridget for a week before she moved into her own place, she fell asleep not long later

bea walked back in the house and locked up and switched all the lights off before going upstairs and into her room, she got changed and laid in her bed her mind going to allie in the next room over and the little bit of information she had told bea about herself, she wondered what allie went through in foster care and how she got her life together, she really wanted to know more about allie and was glad she would be staying for the next 3 weeks, hearing a light knock on her door she looked up

'come in... the door opened and allie's head poked out

'hi bea sorry to disturb you

'its fine everything okay?

'um yea but do you have another blanket its a little cold

'yes of course you can have my red blanket, let me get it for you... bea walked over to her cupboard and stood on one of the shelves to reach up for the blanket but she lost her footing and fell back

'woah bea... allie strode forward and caught bea in time before she fell, allie fell to the ground with bea in her arms with a grunt

'shit allie are you okay? bea got up and turned around

'yea im fine can you give me a hand.... bea put her hand out and helped allie up and right into her arms, they were so close the could feel each others breath, the air around them changed as they stared into each others eyes, the intensity in allie's eyes made her take a big breath, they were edging closer and closer to each other and just when there lips were going to touch the door opened and they pulled apart 

'hey mum... debbie stopped in her tracks when she saw them pull apart and looked between them

'allie just needed another blanket... she picked it up and handed it to allie

'ugh yea thanks bea, good night girls.... allie walked out and went to her own room

'so what that about mum?

'what was what about?

'im not stupid mum i saw you 2 pull apart

'it was nothing i fell and she caught me, thats all, what are you doing up? i thought you went to sleep

'i fell asleep for a few minutes but i woke up when i got a text from a friend of mine

'everything alright?

'yea its just umm.... bea could see how nervous debbie was and wondered what happened

'whats wrong deb?

'nothings wrong but i wanted to tell you about someone, come sit down... once they sat comfortably on the bed 

'go on deb

'i met someone a while back

'okay, who?

'a guy his name is braydon

'is he your boyfriend?

'i guess so

'for how long?

'we met a few months ago and we started dating about 2 months ago

'when do i get to meet him?

'he wants to come here tomorrow to meet you and than he wants to spend some time together which means allie and bridget will be here

'thats fine deb i will keep them busy

'you dont mind?

'of course not debbie but i want to meet him properly first

'i told him that

'what time is he coming?

'i told him to come for lunch here and than we can go out after

'alright baby i will grab some take out and than you guys can go after we eat

'thanks mum your the best, im going to bed good night 

'good night baby i love you

'love you too... once debbie left bea laid down and fell asleep thoughts of blue eyes and blonde hair


	2. debbie's boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i already had this part written so i thought i would throw it out there, i hope your enjoying the start of this story

The next morning bea woke up and had a shower in her personal ensuite and got dressed, she went downstairs and began to make a pot of coffee, she was taking out a mug when she heard a voice and it made her jump

'good morning bea... bea spun around and held her hand over her chest

'shit you scared me

''sorry i was just looking out your back door seeing the nice view

'oh yea debbie was sold on that which is why i bought this place

'its really nice.... bea nodded

'coffee?

'yes please, white with 2 sugars

'coming right up, breakfast? im gonna make a ham, cheese and tomato toasty

'yea sure.... bea came to the table 10 minutes later with 2 plates and 2 mugs and placed them down sitting next to allie

'thank you bea, its good to have someone make something for me

'your more than welcome, i like looking after people..... allie smiled

'i can tell, how long have you been at this place?

'5 years now, i bought it after i got divorced, we needed to get away from our old place and all the bad memories

'from your ex-husband right?

'im sure debbie told you about it?

'yea she did, she didnt go into detail about everything just the main points, we both know about each others past and we both trust each other, its weird because im 11 years older than her but she is my best friend

'even before meeting you i knew you and debbie were close, whenever i talk to her she brings you up and that your both hanging out and looking after each other, i really appreciate you helping her out a few months ago when you 2 were out at the club with that guy

'she was pretty scared after it happened, did she tell you what happened?

'she tried to but she just kept crying so i came and picked her up, she told me about you helping her and i wanted to thank you but you had left uni for a couple days

'yea i had to sort some stuff out, i didnt want to leave her but i made sure a couple of our friends stayed with her till you got there

'yea i met them, they had me and franky laughing, thank you for doing that i was scared when she called me crying 

'i can imagine, she had me scared, that night we went out and had only been there for a couple hours when she went to the bathroom, she had been gone for ten minutes so i went to look for her with the other 2 girls and we went to the toilets and she wasnt there so we looked around, just down the corridor was the disabled toilets so i walked down there and opened the door to see the guy had her pinned up against the wall about to take advantage of her, i grabbed him and threw him against the other wall as the other 2 girls helped debbie by putting there jackets over her and take her out of the toilet

'debbie said you gave him a beating?

'i sure did, i belted the crap out of him and ended up getting arrested

'oh shit debbie never told me that

'i asked her not to, i didnt want you to worry, i would do it again the punk had it coming to him, i broke my hand i fucking hurt like a bitch... they both giggled and bea ran her finger over allie's knuckles

'im glad you were there to help her, when i saw the state she was in on the way home i felt so broken and i didnt know how to help her, it broke my heart to see her just lay in bed, she was home for a month and for the first 2 weeks she would only lay in my bed and didnt want to go anywhere, i know you rang everyday sometimes 2-3 times to check on her

'of course i had too, she is my best friend and i wanted to make sure she was okay

'it was because of your support she decided to went back to uni, thank you so much allie, what happened with the guy? debbie never told me

'he got off light as usual because he was intoxicated, he got community service 

'thats such bullshit

'yea it is but as long as debbie is okay than i dont care about him.... bea smiled, bea's fingers continued to run over allie's hand the whole time they talked and as they sat in silence as well, allie turned her hand over and held bea's fingers in her palm and she heard bea gasp, looking into bea's brown eyes all she wanted to do was lean forward and kiss bea but she couldnt, she had to remind herself that bea was taken and allie doesnt take whats not hers, releasing bea's fingers she stood up and picked up the dishes

'i will clean up... bea nodded, bea herself felt the same sensation with wanting to kiss allie, she just wanted to pull allie into her lap and taste the blondes plump lips and she almost did until allie stood up and went to the sink, clearing her throat she too stood up

'debbie's boyfriend is coming today..... allie turned around and her eyes went wide

'fuck... allie mumbled

'whats wrong allie?

'i dont know if i should tell you, i dont want debbie to be mad at me

'tell me what? allie went quiet for a moment and bea moved forward 'allie?

'i have met him

'her boyfriend?

'yea braydon

'okay, what the problem?

'fuck debbie is going to hate me

'your starting to worry me allie

'bea... allie whispered and bea moved even closer and held her hand seeing allie have an emotional battle with herself

'talk to me allie, please.... allie took a big breath

'braydon does drugs...... bea felt her whole world shatter when she heard this, its because of drugs as well as alcohol that harry became so violent with her and debbie knows she wont accept this, allie felt bea's hand tighten around her own and looked into bea's eyes seeing different emotions scared, anger, confusion but most of all determination

'bea? are you okay? bea nodded

'yea thanks for telling me, does debbie know he does them?

'no she doesnt

'how did you find out?

'he came to our place one day and i went to the bathroom and he was shooting up when i walked in, i told him to break up with debbie and leave her alone but he threatened me

'what do you mean?

'he is part of the the holt family

'oh shit, i know about them there dangerous

'yea they are, he told me if i told debbie he would come after me, that was a couple weeks ago and i have been trying to get her to dump him but she wont

'fuck, i have to sort this out

'im sorry bea i tried to get him away but i couldnt

'its not your fault i dont want you getting hurt in this, i will have to find a way to fix this, he is coming today for lunch so we will see how it goes, thank you for being there for her

'i always will, anything she needs she can count on me

'im glad she has you, i need to figure out what to get for lunch 

'just something simple and easy bea

'yea i will grab something in a couple hours, shit its 10.30 i need to clean up 

'i will help you

'no your a guest

'none of that bea i want to help, plus i can hear foot steps upstairs so aunty bridget and debbie are probably awake so i will make them breakfast and you start cleaning, actually bea there is nothing to clean, its spotless in here... she laughed and bea giggled 'oh bea your a clean freak

'oh shush up... bea laughed 

'well you clean your non existence dirty house that you could eat off the floor and i will make bridget and debbie something to eat... allie said looking up to see them walking down the stairs

'deal..... bea went to the lounge room and allie poured coffee

'good morning you 2

'morning al, any food?

'i will make you both a toasty because we are having lunch in a couple hours

'sounds good.... debbie said and yawned

'just coffee for me allie

'okay aunty, debbie's boyfriend is coming for lunch here today so you get to meet him

'sounds good.... bridget knows about braydon and his habits and hopes that bea knows about what is happening before debbie gets involved in it herself, bea walked into the kitchen kissing debbie on the head

'good morning baby

'morning mum, what are you doing?

'cleaning

'cleaning what? you could eat off the floor

'thats what i said... allie laughed

'oh whatever you 2, go and get your cheeky butts in the shower... debbie stood up and downed her coffee before walking upstairs followed by allie and they stopped half way and turned to face bea and bridget and saluted her and than ran up the stairs giggling, bea shook her head and laughed

'oh bea you have your hands full with them 2, are you sure its okay for allie to stay here for 3 weeks?

'yes of course, she is great to have around even though she is as cheeky as deb

'that she is.... bea sat down and sighed

'so braydon is coming here? bea nodded

'he is....bridget could see in bea's eyes that she knew exactly what braydon does

'you know dont you? about braydon?

'allie told me, what do i do bridget? 

'its hard bea because debbie doesnt know and she probably might not even believe you if you tell her

'yea true

'i think the best thing to do is suss him out when you meet him

'thats the plan i guess, not much else i can do is there

'not really, just remember im here as well as allie

'i know thank you

'no problems, im going to have a shower he will be here soon..... as bridget went upstairs bea's phone rang picking it up she saw franky's name and she answered

'hey franky

'hey babe how are ya?

'im good and you? you at work?

'yea im flat out but im only gonna get busier so i thought i will buzz you quickly

'did you advertise for new staff?

'yea i did, hopefully sooner than later

'hopefully franky, are you coming here after work?

'im gonna be shattered babe

'i know but please come here so i can look after you, i dont want you going home to no one

'okay i will come there. i will text you when im finished, should be no later than 8

'okay good i will see you later on

'bye babe

'bye... hanging up bea looked at the time it was 12 and braydon was coming 12.30 she she ordered food to be delivered at 12.45, she couldnt be bothered to pick up so she looked through uber eats and came across a chicken and chips place and made an order to be delivered on time, dropping her phone down she leaned her head forward on the table and sighed, she felt so angry at the situation with braydon and didnt know how to fix this, maybe he will force debbie to take something? maybe debbie will feel obliged to try it? she felt a hand run through her hair which instantly soothed her

'bea are you okay? lifting her head she saw allie standing there

'i dont know how to handle this, im petrified that debbie will get involved with drugs

'i know your worried but i wont let that happen and the second i see it i will make sure i kick his ass

'thank you.. again

'i told you bea i have debbie's back no matter what.... half an hour later they were all sitting at the table when the door bell rang

'i will get it... debbie jumped up and went to the door, she opened it and the others could hears voices and than debbie came back holding braydons hand, bea stood up and they came closer

'mum this is braydon my boyfriend, braydon this is my mum bea

'hi bea nice to meet you... he put his hand out and bea shook it

'you too braydon, you know allie over there.... she nodded towards a nervous looking allie

'hmm i do... he gave her a filthy look which debbie missed but the other 2 didnt and to say bea was less than impressed would be an understatement, although she only met allie last night she felt protective of her especially after how she has looked after debbie, 

'this here is bridget, allie's aunty and a lecturer at there uni

'hi bridget its good to meet you

'you too braydon

'braydon why dont you take a seat and i will get some drinks, lunch wont be far off

'i will help you bea.... allie followed bea into the kitchen and grabbed some cans of drinks from the fridge and put them on the counter, bea could see her hands shaking and she grabbed them

'allie your shaking

'its cold... she whispered

'its not cold... bea whispered back and looked into allie's bright blue eyes, 'are you okay?

'im fine bea, im just worried about debbie

'i know me too, come on it will be okay.... bea loved how much allie really cared about debbie, she was happy to see someone else in debbie's life that cares for her, taking the drinks back to the table they put them down and poured drinks

'here we go guys

'thank you bea... braydon said and bea and allie sat down side by side

'so tell me about yourself braydon? 

'okay not much to say, well i own my own mechanic shop not far from the uni which i ran with 2 of my buddies, i dont go out much, i dont have any brothers and sisters

'how about your parents? what do they do?

'dad is in investments and mum helps him.... bea nodded knowing how full of shit he was

'do you see them often?

'every now and than... bea nodded knowing that there both in jail

'so when debbie moves back home how will you see each other?

'oh she is not moving back home

'excuse me? bea asked

'we talked about it and i decided she doesnt need to move back home..... allie felt bea take her hand under the table and squeeze it feeling her anger

'where do you think she is going to live?

'with me.... bea scoffed

'thats never gonna happen braydon, this right here, this place right here is her home and yes she is old enough to live out of home but its over my dead body that she will live you

'that can be arranged... he said and bea lost it as she launched across the table and punched him right in the nose twice before allie pulled her off him

'you dont go near my daughter you fucking pig, 

'mum what the hell?

'debbie do you know who he is? who his family is?

'no i dont

'really you failed to tell her right, ass hole... allie held bea tighter as she tried to launch at him again

'bea calm down

'im not calming down for nothing, debbie he is a holt, part of the holt crime family, both his parents are in jail for murder and to top it off he is on drugs.... debbie looked from her mum to braydon

'is this true?

'your mums a fucking lying slut... he felt a kick to the groin and moaned in pain

'dont you dare fucking talk about my mum like that you pig, i want to know if its fucking true?

'yes it is, im a holt

'the drugs?

'debbie... he groaned

'just tell her bryadon, tell her allie walked in on you shooting up at there place and you threatened her if she told anyone, dont lie to debbie

'you threatened allie? the person who got me through all that crap, the person who beat him up for putting his hands on me, the person that looks after me when im so far away from mum, makes sure i eat, makes sure i have everything i need... debbie looked at allie and sighed 

'im sorry allie..... allie shrugged

'its not your fault... debbie looked at braydon who was standing up

'get out braydon

'what?

'i want you out of my house, me and you are done

'your breaking up with me?

'yea i am, i dont want to be with someone like you, just go now

'you will regret this... he grabbed his car keys and mobile and left the house slamming the front door, debbie sighed 

'im sorry... she muttered and walked up the stairs to her room, bea went to go after her but allie stopped her

'dont bea, leave her for a bit, she needs to get her head around what she just heard

'i know but i hate that she is hurting

'give her some time bea, allie why dont you take bea upstairs and get her hand cleaned up and i will clean up down here, the door bell just went so its probably the food

'okay thanks bridget.... allie pulled bea up the stairs and into her own bathroom and told her to sit down 

'do you have a first aid kit?

'yea in the cupboard

'run your hand under warm water first, come here... as bea rinsed her hand allie took out the kit and sat down, bea sat in front of her with a towel wrapped around her hand, wiping her hand she saw 2 decent sized cuts 

'this is gonna sting bea.... bea nodded as allie wiped her hand with alcohol wipes

'ah fuck that doesnt sting it fucking hurts

'sorry.... allie blew on bea's hand to soothe it and it gave bea butterflies in her stomach, once her hand was dry allie put a bandage on her hand and than kissed it

'there all better

'thank you... bea leaned forward and kissed allie's cheek but she lingered there for a few seconds the smell of allie filling her nostrils, allie turned causing her lips to graze over bea's, looking into each others eyes they knew they had to pull back and when they did bea heard alllie sigh

'whats wrong?

'its nothing bea..... allie looked down

'i know something is up

'i cant tell you

'why not?

'because you will probably kick me out... bea was confused 

'what are you talking about allie? allie really wanted to tell bea about her feelings but was worried how she would react plus she has franky

'are really truly happy with franky? this caught bea off guard

'i think so.... allie nodded and stood up

'good im glad, you deserve it... she went to walk out but bea grabbed her hand

'why did you ask that?

'just asking

'there is a reason why you did, allie i need you to be honest with me..... to be honest bea was having feelings for allie and she thinks allie has some for her but she needed to be sure before anything happened and she figured out what to do about them, she also had franky to think about

'i dont want you to freak out bea

'i wont freak out, please talk to me... taking a big breath allie looked bea in the eyes

'i really like you, like all i want to do right now is grab you and kiss you, i want my hands all over your beautiful body, i want you to be mine and only mine, i want you you so bad bea it hurts... shaking bea's hand off she began to walk away before stopping again

'but i cant because your with franky, your happy and i would never tarnish that for you, you deserve the best and im far from it, your too good for someone like me, im just gonna pack my stuff and stay in a hotel its easier, sorry... she mumbled and walked out of the room leaving a stunned bea still sitting there, allie went to her room and sat on the bed and began packing her stuff into her bag

'what are you doing? she looked up to see debbie standing there

'hey deb you alright?

'im fine but what are you doing? why are you packing?

'im going to stay in a hotel

'why? is it because of braydon?

'no... she shook her head, debbie could tell allie was upset and she walked in and closed the door before sitting on the bed

'hey whats going on?

'i just cant stay here deb

'why not? allie shook her head

'is it mum? allie sighed and looked at debbie before turning her head to look at the wall again

'you like her?

'is it that obvious?

'yea pretty much

'sorry deb, i made things weird and shit as usual

'allie you need to stop being so hard on yourself, your a good person 

'no im not deb and you should know that

'what i know is your amazing, you look after me like a mother hen, you have my back all the time, you took me out of my funk and made sure to stay close to me till i was over the worst of it, your the best friend i always wished i could have, so you like my mum im not surprised she is beautiful and amazing, 

'but my past deb

'i know all about it, you stripped and you did drugs, i know it all remember but that doesnt change who you are now, who you strive to be, we graduate in 3 weeks and you can work on opening your cake shop and i will be by your side the whole time because your the best person i want in my life, your not going anywhere allie your staying right here, plus mum likes you too... allie scoffed

'as if she does

'seriously she does, i can tell as soon as she met you

'she has franky and franky is good for her

'im not gonna lie franky is great but they work better as friends than a couple

'it doesnt matter what you or i think she is with franky and thats not gonna change

'you cant leave allie, i wont let you, even if i have to sit on you the whole time to get you to stay, please i need you here especially after that dumb ass braydon

'your mums not gonna want me here

'why wouldnt she?

'because i told her how i feel, i didnt want to but she pushed me to it

'mums not like that you know, she would upset if you left for any reason..... just than there was a faint knock on the bedroom door

'come in... debbie said and the door opened to bea

'hey deb can i talk to allie please?

'sure mum, maybe you can tell her not to leave.... bea nodded as debbie left the room closing the door

'bea im sorry

'no wait stop allie... bea said and sat on the chair in the room opposite allie 'what you said caught me off guard but im glad you told me

'why so you can laugh at me? allie bit back, she didnt mean to but she had her walls firmly in place right now

'oh allie i would never laugh at you especially your feelings, im glad you told because i needed to know that this isnt one sided

'what do you mean bea?

'i have some feelings for you as well, as soon as i saw you i felt something and i was confused, i know its only since yesterday but it happened straight away

'what about franky?

'i really dont know about it all right now, to be honest im confused

'i didnt mean to make things difficult for you bea

'i know you didnt, just please dont go, i dont know what any of this means right now but i need to sort myself out and i wont hurt franky, she has been so good to me and for me

'i know she has... allie nodded her eyes on the ground the whole time, she couldnt look at bea right now she felt too vulnerable

'please stay

'i dont think its a good idea

'i want you to stay, what just happened stay between us 

'and debbie

'you told her?

'she figured it out, apparently im not very subtle sorry

'stop apologising, you have nothing to be sorry for, please just stay and give me some time to wrap my head around the whole situation

'okay i will stay but if it gets weird im leaving

'it wont get weird... bea stood up and headed for the door 'come down for lunch the food is here

'i will in a few minutes.... bea nodded and left the room going down stairs and sat on the table, debbie handed her a plate

'thanks deb, 

'everything okay?

'its all sorted, are you okay? 

'i will be, now that he is gone

'sorry i hit him

'what made you hit him?

'he mumbled a smart ass comment and i just flipped out, plus he was trying to control you

'well he is gone now so dont worry

'i will try not too... just than bea saw allie walk down the stairs and sit at the table debbie handing her a plate

'thanks deb..... bridget and debbie chatted about random stuff as bea watched allie's lame attempt at eating, she was clearly in her own head and bea wished she could just wrap her arms around her to make her feel better, she didnt want allie to kick herself over what happened, getting up she grabbed drinks for them and placed them down, when she placed allie's down she gently rubbed her arm trying to bring her back to herself and allie looked up seeing bea mouth

'its okay... before she took her seat again, it bought allie back a little but after a few minutes she excused herself saying she had a headache and was going to lay down for a while, bea and debbie exchanged glances as they watched her go back upstairs, the rest of the day passed and bea made dinner, allie didnt want to eat so stayed in her room, bridget checked on her after dinner sitting on the bed

'you alright allie?

'im fine just a headache is all

'you need to eat something?

'i will soon

'have you got any tablets?

'yea debbie bought me some earlier today 

'they havent helped?

'not yet. im fine dont worry aunty

'alright well im going to take debbie for a drive to check out my new place that i move in next week do you want to come?

'no thanks you go enjoy yourself

'if you need me call me

'i will thank you.... bridget left and allie laid there a little longer before having a shower 

 

bea got a text from franky saying she was on her way there so bea got to filling the bathtub to help her relax, once done she heard franky's car and went to the front door opening it just as franky was walking up the pathway

'hey babe

'hey franky you look shattered..... she pulled franky into a kiss and hug holding her tightly

'i am..... they stood holding each other for a couple minutes before bea pulled back

'come on come and relax.... she pulled franky into the house and upstairs to her own bathroom, she undressed franky and helped her into the water leaving a kiss to her forehead

'im going to get your dinner ready i will be back..... franky felt her body relax into the warm soapy water, she had been thinking about coming here after work all day but she felt it weird that she was really looking forward to seeing bridget more than anything, after last night she felt a really strong connection to her and found her to be extremely sexy, bridget was a woman of substance and poise which franky really liked, how in the hell can she feel like this about someone only knowing them for 24 hours, during her lunch break her mind wondered to bridget and how she would be in bed, how is would feel to have bridget's trembling body come undone beneath her finger tips, shit she had bea thou and would never want to hurt her especially after the trust they built between each other, thinking back to last night it was weird that both bea and franky had the biggest smiles on there faces but they werent together they were talking to allie and bridget, come to think of it allie had that look in her eyes when she looked at bea and maybe bea felt the same, she needed to talk to bea because if this was in fact happening there was no use stringing each other along just for the sake of not hurting each other which would happen if they did do that, she was tired but tomorrow was her day off and so after she ate dinner she would talk to bea, getting out of the bath she dried off and got dressed before retreating down stairs to the table where bea was placing a plate down with a drink

'sit down and eat franky... as franky was eating allie came down stairs to grab a bottle of water

'hey franky 

'hey allie how are you?

'good and yourself? busy day

'very busy, you dont look to well are you okay??

'im fine franky thanks, just a bit of a headache..... glancing at bea she looked back at franky and than began to walk off

'im off too bed good night to you both

'good night... they both answered as allie left the room, franky saw it the sly glance between bea and allie and she couldnt be mad because the feelings she herself was having for bridget was just as bad, finishing off eating bea cleaned the few plates and than they sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes

'bea i think we need to talk...................................


	3. EXCITED

bea nodded and turned to face franky

'i know we do... they were silent for a few moments

'i dont even know what to say bea

'as if i do but i guess i should start out by saying you have been the best person to have in my life apart from debbie

'i feel the same but i think things have changed recently, i umm.. shit i dont know how to say it... before franky could continue bea blurted something out

'i have feelings for someone else..... silence took over them again until franky chuckled

'why are you laughing?

'because i have feelings for someone else as well, god i hope its not the same person? franky asked

'allie

'bridget... they both laughed now

'im not gonna lie franky i love you like my best friend but any more than that i cant commit too, 

'i know bea, we have been good together but the last month i think has been more of a friendship than anything, unless i get you in the sack and girl you got moves for a beginner.... bea blushed as they laughed

'piss off franky

'sorry couldnt help it

'listen franky i cant thank you enough for how you treated me, you made me feel wanted and loved and i will forever be great full for that

'i would do it all over again bea, i only want whats best for you and if allie is it than go for it, she is smoking hot... bea playfully slapped franky's arm

'watch it yea

'dont worry red she is all yours

'red?

'yea well i cant call ya babe anymore now can i, anyways isnt it funny we both fell for blondes and so fast?

'it really is, is it weird that there related?

'nah it aint, you and allie could be really good together, red just remember you can trust people, dont let your past dictate your future, go be happy, have fun, be everything you can and more

'thank you franky, you too thou, dont go back to your old ways, if you really have a connection with bridget than put in the effort to be who you really are, dont forget i know exactly who you are and if i see you acting like an idiot i will pull your ass up... franky laughed

'i hope so, so were good?

'of course franky, i told you best friends

'forever... they shared a hug and sat back for a while

'i should get home im shattered and i still gotta drive

'dont go franky just stay here

'wouldnt that be weird?

'franky were adults and your my friend, its only sleeping after all

'if your sure?

'i definitely am, its dangerous if you drive now so come on lets go to bed.... franky and bea made there way upstairs and into bea's room and got into bed facing each other 

'i love you franky and i cherish everything we shared

'i love you too bea, you showed me what a real relationship is.... franky kissed bea's cheek before turning over and falling asleep straight away, bea lay there for a while trying to sleep but she just wasnt that tired so she got out of bed careful not to disturb franky and left the room, walking into the kitchen she saw allie making a sandwich

'there is leftovers in the fridge... allie jumped and turned around dropping her sandwich

'fuck bea you gave me a heart attack

'sorry i didnt mean too.... she saw allie bend down picking up the sandwich and throwing it in the bin 'you should have leftovers you havent eaten all day

'a sandwich is fine thanks... she turned to face the counter making another sandwich as bea went to the fridge to get a bottle of water for herself and handed one to allie

'are you okay? hows your head?

'its throbbing to be honest but i will get over it

'did you take anything apart from this morning?

'no i didnt

'i have something stronger that might help but it will make you drowsy do you want some?

'sure thanks... allie sat at the table eating her sandwich and bea handed her 2 tablets which she took

'thank you bea... bea sat at the table just staring at allie

'do i have something on my face? bea smiled

'no you dont

'than why are you staring?

'im trying to figure something out

'and whats that?

'how someone like you has feelings for someone like me?

'some one like you bea? she quirked an eyebrow

'come one allie you know parts of what i went through i know debbie told you

'so what? it doesnt mean your not a good person, please bea im the fucked up one, my past although its my past i have hang ups, i have issues that i need to deal with, im completely fucked up

'who doesnt allie, everyone has problems but your not fucked up, you care for debbie like a mother would, when she went to uni i was so scared something would happen to her, she stayed to herself and made a few friends but didnt go out much more wanting to concentrate on her schooling for the moment, 7 months ago when you transferred there she told about you and the little bit of information she knew about you i knew you were a good person she told me on the first day you were there you made her dinner and cleaned up, you stocked up on food which i am very great full and i know how much she can eat

'she sure can... allie laughed

'allie you looked after debbie and you will forever have a place in my heart.... bea saw tear that strayed down allie's cheek and swiped it away

'i didnt mean to upset you allie

'you didnt, thats nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, i love debbie, she is the best person i know although you could give her a run for her money... bea blushed and allie laughed, allie put her elbows on the table leaning her chin on her palms and looked at bea, they just stared at each other for some time bea blushing even more under allie's intense gaze, bea saw allie's eyes were getting heavy and she was struggling to keep them open

'you should get to bed allie you need to sleep

'im fine

'your falling asleep so go to bed.... allie nodded and stood up only to grab the table as she felt dizzy and bea rushed to her side putting her hand on her back and arm to steady her

'are you okay?

'yea just sometimes i get a bad headache and it makes me dizzy or unsteady

'sit down for a second and i will close up the house than i will help you to bed

'im fine bea

'just listen for one would ya, geez your as stubborn as debbie... allie smiled as she watched bea check the front and back door and switch all the lights off, going to allie she pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked up the stairs together, once in allie's room bea helped her get settled in bed and bought the blanket over her body, without even realising she kissed allie's head

'good night allie, if you need anything call out to me

'good night bea, thank you.... bea left the room and went to her own crawling in bed and falling asleep next to her best friend

 

The morning came and debbie and franky were the first up and were drinking there coffees on the back veranda whilst swinging on the seat

'what time did you get in last night?

'by the time i finished work and drove here it was about 8-8.30

'shit thats a long day franky

'yea i know, i advertised for workers but not reliable ones

'what kind of jobs are you offering?

'i need a bar worker and 2 waiters

'well i got my bar licence a couple years ago and im back home so if your willing to give me a shot i need a job?

'seriously?

'yes if you want to, you dont have to

'of course i would love too deb, i trust you and i know you wont mess me around, how about you come in tomorrow at 10 and we can go from there?

'awesome thanks franky, 

'actually debbie im not sure if your mum told you yet which i doubt but last night me and your mum broke up.... debbie raised her eyebrow in shock

'really?

'yea, look your mum is the most amazing person i know there is no doubt about that and she helped me stop being an idiot and really look at my life and better it, you know what i used to be like

'sleep around, go out all the time, yea i know

'well i stopped all that because your mum made me feel loved, like not in a sexual lover kinda way, in a way to make me feel important

'you are franky

'thanks deb, your mum and i were good together but i think in the last month we were more of a friendship than anything so we talked last night and decided to part ways, we both realised we had feelings for someone else

'allie and bridget

'how the hell do you know?

'it wasnt hard, as soon as you both greeted them i could tell

'is it weird to fall for someone so quick?

'nah i dont think so, i see it as a connection with your true person

'makes sense... franky nodded

'so will you still be around? i hope so

'oh i definitely will, your mum and i are best friends and that will never change

'will it be weird to see her with someone else?

'it might be weird just to start with but i want her to be happy, i need her to be happy after all the crap she went through

'me too, i want you both to be happy, your like my aunty franky so i hope you dont disappear on us

'i wont deb i promise, have i ever broken a promise to you?

'never

'i dont intend too

'good.... while they sat and chatted some more bridget woke up and went to check on allie, walking in the room she sat on the edge of the bed gently shaking allie

'allie wake up sweety... allie slowly opened her eyes and groaned

'how are you feeling?

'my temples are throbbing i dont know why

'lets get you to the doctor okay, you havent had them this bad in a long time, can you get up and shower?

'just help me up i should be alright.... allie got up and had a quick shower and sat back on the bed while bridget had a shower and got dressed, as she was walking back to allie's room bea walked out of her room

'good morning bea

'good morning bridget, where are you off too so early?

'allie is not in a good way, im taking her to the doctor, do you mind if i use your car?

'of course not the keys are by the door, do you want me to come with you to help?

'do you mind?

'not at all just give me ten minutes to freshen up

'okay thank you bea... bridget went to allie's room and saw her leaning against the head board in the dark

'allie, bea is coming with us so lets get you down to the car she wont be long

'okay... bridget helped allie down to the car and told her she would be back, she put her in the back seat so she could half lay down with the blanket over her head to hide from the light, bea was coming down the stairs when bridget went inside to get a bottle of water for allie

'let me just tell debbie and franky we are leaving i will meet you in the car.... bridget nodded and bea went to the back veranda 

'hey mum where are you going?

'allie is not well at all so bridget and i are gonna take her to the doctor, are you 2 alright here?

'no sweat red go look after your girl... bea smiled and ruffled her daughters hair before leaving, throwing $50 on the bench in case they needed anything even though both franky and debbie didnt need it, going out to the car bea saw allie in the back seat and got in there lifting allie's head to sit in her lap, allie peaked out from under the blanket and bea rubbed her cheek gently, bridget took off and bea directed her to the closest doctor center where they could do all the tests there as well, getting allie inside and sat down was a task as the light was hurting her head more so bea gave her sunnies to her and put her jacket over allie's head, bridget put her name down and sat with bea and allie, watching on as allie lay her head on bea's shoulder and bea gently rubbing her head, half an hour later the doctor called allie in and they went into his office and sat down

'hi ladies im doctor will jackson which one of you is allie?

'this one here, im her aunty bridget and this is bea her friend, allie suffers headaches and has for years

'did something happen for it to start up? bridget looked at allie and she nodded

'when she was 16 a guy hit her from behind, she was in a coma for 6 weeks so since than she gets these migraines and sometimes when its really bad she vomits or cant even open her eyes, yesterday this one came up and she spent yesterday and all night in bed in the dark, she says the light makes it worse hence the sunnies and jacket on her head, 

'has she ever had tests done to see why the headaches are still happening?

'she has had x-ray and ultrasound but they dont know why there happening

'there is a new fluid test that can be done, its safe but it can be scary

'what does it involve?

'an injection in the neck to extract fluid so we can test and we can also get an mri which will show more extensively what is going on, i can do both tests now if she is willing? 

'allie what do you think? allie just simply nodded

'okay what im going to do is search our australian data base for her records from the incident and get as much information as possible, the nurse will get allie to do the mri first and than i will do the other test

'okay thank you doctor.... as allie changed into the gown and did the test bea felt her heart break when she thought about what happened to allie, for someone to hit you so hard for nothing just because they were intoxicated she ended up in a coma, you hear so many stories on this type of situation but you never think it would happen to someone you know, she was pulled out of her thoughts when bridget came over to her 

'hey bea allie asked if you could sit with her during the test, she is really scared

'of course i can, where is the room? bridget took bea to the room and she went in and was given a special outfit to wear and sat in the chair by allie's bed and held her hand, she heard allie's faint voice say 'thank you' and she squeezed her hand a little, the test took about half an hour and than dr jackson did the fluid test, they were asked to wait an hour which allie groaned about complaining saying there was too much light in the waiting room so the doctor organised to have allie lay down in the spare room with the lights off and bea sit with her as bridget went to get a coffee, allie was laying there looking at bea and the redhead smiled at her

'can i get you anything?

'no thank you, sorry for keeping you here so long, you left your girlfriend home with debbie

'franky is fine with deb they get along well, plus franky is my ex-girlfriend

'since when? allie asked

'since last night, we both agreed it wasnt working and we are better off as friends... allie nodded

'thats the only reason? allie asked, bea smiled as she traced patterns on allie's palm feeling her shiver

'maybe there's another one... she shrugged, the doctor came in with bridget in tow some time later and they sat down

'allie i have your results

'are they bad?

'no actually there not, you have swollen blood vessels in your brain, it was caused from your attack but because they have been left untreated you still suffer headaches

'so what do i need to do?

'i will give you a course of medication to bring down the swelling for 1 week and you should be fine after that..... allie sat up and looked at him

'are you telling me that after i have seen so many doctors and specialists about my headaches its as simple as medication for a week? this could have all been avoided?

'i cant speak for what the other doctors have done but by the looks of your scans yes the medication will bring down the swelling, when you get angry or stressed do you fine the headaches are worse?

'very much so

'this will fix it allie and as long as you dont hit your head than you will be fine.... allie cried like really cried and bea got on the bed wrapping her arms around her 

'its okay allie you can live a pain free life

'doctor how about you get the paperwork for me so i can get allie home

'of course follow me.... bridget smiled at bea and left them for a bit so bea can comfort allie, she was surprised allie allowed bea to hug her or even hold her hand, allie hated to be touched by others but she seemed to have a connection with the red head... 

allie cried for a while with her head on bea's shoulder, she felt overwhelmed as after 15 years of these headaches she would be free of them, after some time she stopped crying but didnt move out of the red heads embrace just loving having her so close to her own body, bea felt so warm and bea's arms around her felt like a big warm fluffy blanket, pulling back a little she kissed bea's cheek

'thank you for being here for me

'i wouldnt want to be anywhere else..... the air changed between them and allie moved forward the need to kiss bea's lips was encompassing, as she moved closer and closer the red head did as well and just as there lips were about to touch the door flung open and they pulled apart

'you ready to go allie? bridget knew immediately what she walked in on but didnt say anything choosing to ignore it, both allie and bea's cheek flushed red and she tried not to giggle

'ah yea sure, can we get something to eat im hungry?

'of course come on..... allie's headache was still there so she put the sunnies on and bea's jacket over her head as they walked out and to the car getting in taking up the same positions as before, bridget stopped to get chinese for lunch for them all and than drove home, by the time they got home allie had been lulled to sleep with bea's fingers in her hair

'hold on a sec bea let me get her out

'i got her bridget its fine

'are you sure?

'yea i will help her to bed.... bridget held the door open as bea helped a sleepy allie to her feet and wrapped her arm around her waist and walked her into the house, debbie helped going up the stairs as allie was half asleep leaning on bea, getting her into bed bea put the blanket over her and left her to sleep, going to her own room followed by debbie she undressed and put something comfortable on

'how did it go at the doctors mum?

'they finally found a reason for her head aches

'seriously after so long?

'yep, swollen blood vessels, she takes medication for a week and she should be fine

'wow 15 years and something so simple

'thats what allie said

'im glad something good happened, or maybe 2 things good happened?

'what do you mean deb?

'you mum, i know you like her

'oh..um..ugh.... before bea could continue to stutter debbie giggled

'its fine mum, you like each other and if your both happy than so am i

'it wouldnt be weird?

'it might take some time to get used to, i mean my best friend and mum is different but she is much older than me and closer to your age, as i said i want you to be happy mum and if its with allie than go for it

'thank you deb but im not sure whats gonna happen, i do like her a lot 

'and she likes you

'yes she does she told me, im just gonna let things digest by themselves

'good idea mum, now feed me.... bea laughed and pushed her daughter out of the room

'we got chinese lets eat

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

once they ate bea and debbie went to the chemist to get allie's meds and bea needed a few things of her own, they also went to do a shop as she hadnt had time in the last week to do so, they arrived back home and unpacked the shopping with bridgets help 

'has allie woken up yet?

'not yet bea but i will wake her up so she can eat and take her meds

'i will wake her bridget, mum can you warm her food please

'im on it... debbie went upstairs and crept into allie's room and sat on the edge of the bed

'aaaallllliiiiieeeee wake uuuuuuuuuuuup.... she sang out quietly 

'why are you singing? allie groaned and debbie giggled

'i wanted to serenade you 

'as much as i appreciate it debbie you sound like a drowned rat... allie laughed and than held her head

'ah fuck

'shit are you okay?

'yea i just hurt, i hate when its this bad i end up in bed for days

'well we got your meds so why dont you come and eat and take them, 

'okay let me just freshen up... allie freshened up and she followed debbie down stairs 

'hey allie come and sit down and eat i just heated it up

'thanks bea..... bea put the plate down and than went around the house closing all the blinds and curtains as well as the lights and lit up a few candles and the tv was on for light

'you dont have to do that bea i dont want to put you out

'your not putting me out allie, you just eat and here are your meds you take one tablet 3 times a day

'thank you.... allie squeezed bea's hand and she smiled at her, once allie had eaten and taken her meds she sat on the couch 

'hey allie do you mind if i go out for a while? i need to order furniture for my new place

'of course not aunty bridget, im just gonna watch some tv

'okay if you need anything just call me

'i will

'good, hey deb you want to come shopping?

'oh hells yea, mum do you mind if i go?

'go for it baby, here let me give you some money to get some stuff 

'mum i dont need

'i know you dont... bea cut her off 'just let me do something for you

'fine thank you... bea gave her some money and debbie and bridget left the house and bea joined allie on the couch

'you okay? do you need anything?

'im okay thanks, im just a little tired which is weird because i slept all day and night yesterday and just now for a few hours

'now that you have started the meds they will make you feel better soon

'hopefully

'why dont we watch a movie?

'sure what do you have?

'well do you want scary? comedy? romance?

'maybe a romance

'okay here is the list.... scrolling through the list allie stopped bea

'oh that one

'the notebook?

'i heard is a great movie

'you havent seen it allie?

'not yet

'you will love it, alright lets watch it.... bea played the movie and they both got more comfortable, ten minutes in bea pulled the blanket from the side of the couch and draped it over them both and she felt allie take her hand

'is this okay? allie asked 

'yes it is.... bea smiled, they had watched half the movie and bea paused it

'i need to use the bathroom and im gonna get a snack, do you want something?

'what are you going to have?

'i got some lamingtons earlier so i will bring them over

'sounds good... bea quickly used the bathroom and grabbed the packet of lamingtons and 2 bottles of water and went back to the couch, she opened them up and they both took a piece out, they were only small but very messy, allie giggled when some of the coconut fell on bea's chest

'umm bea.... she pointed but decided to grab the coconut that fell and bea's breath caught in her throat, there eyes locked and the air changed between them, allie tucked a lock or bea's hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek, bea saw allie's eyes change colour and go darker, allie leaned forward as did bea and there lips locked in a soft kiss, there was no dominance, no tongue or anything like that, it was soft, it was sensual and it felt amazing for them both, bea put her arms around allie's neck pulling her closer still, they broke apart and leaned there foreheads together

'wow allie

'sorry i couldnt help myself

'dont be sorry, im not complaining 

'can i ask you something bea? she asked pulling back

'anything?

'would you go on a date with me? allie asked nervously and bea smiled

'i would love too

'really?

'absolutely, i like you allie and i want to see where this can go..... allie pecked bea's lips and smiled

'how about saturday night?

'sounds good... they snuggled together and finished off the movie together, when it finished allie wanted to make dinner for them all

'no allie you need to rest

'as long as its quiet in here i should be okay

'well than im helping you and dont bother arguing with me

'fine come on beautiful...... bea giggled and followed allie into the kitchen, 

'alright what do we have... she said and opened the fridge

'i just did shopping so there is plenty of food

'alright you have chicken breast so how about i make burritos?

'yum i love them

'great how about i do the chicken and bread and you cut the lettuce, tomatoes and make the guacamole 

'deal........ they worked well in the kitchen while making dinner and when bridget and debbie came in just before it was ready they watched on as bea and allie giggled and made fun of each other and worked together in the kitchen

'hey mum were back

'hey baby did you have fun?

'so much fun you know i love shopping

'what did you get?

'oh well i got a couple dresses because summer is very soon, i got matching shirts for me and allie... allie looked over and laughed, debbie had a 2 shirts one saying im with stupid and the other said im stupid and they all laughed

'which one is mine deb?

'well were the same size so we can swap

'good to hear, what else did ya get?

'i got a new pair of sneakers the other are ruined

'there awesome deb

'debbie why dont you go put your stuff away dinner is ready

'okay mum.... debbie took off upstairs and bridget set the table

'how you feeling allie?

'im okay aunty bridget, my headache isnt as bad

'thats good but you watch yourself yea, keep away from light, drink plenty of water and keep up with the meds and lots of sleep

'i will bridget..... debbie came down the stairs and sat at the table

'lets eat im hungry

'when arent you... allie said and debbie poked her tongue out, they had dinner and debbie and bea cleaned up while allie had a shower and bridget took a phone call, which turned out to be franky but no one knew that, 

'so mum you and allie? whats the deal?

'no deal

'oh come on mum, you 2 were flirting before in the kitchen so up with it... bea took a breath

'we kissed... debbie squealed

'oh my god mum thats great, how do you feel about it?

'it was amazing deb, my god this must be weird for you

'no mum its not, i love you both and i want you both to be happy, so tell me where it goes from here?

'she asked me on a date and i said yes

'awesome, when is it?

'saturday night

'im so excited for you mum

'thanks deb im pretty excited, is it bad that im moving on so fast from franky?

'no mum its not, you and franky ended on mutual and good terms

'yea true

'alright well im off too bed mum

'okay deb good night

'good night mum i love you

'forever..... debbie took off and allie came back down the stairs looking so cute in her pyjama pants covered in puppies and matching top

'you look so cute allie

'you like? she smirked and bea giggled and nodded, allie kissed bea's cheek 

'did you take your med?

'im about too now, i guess you could call it dessert right

'something like that, actually speaking of dessert how about some fruit and chocolate bikkies

'sounds good bea, do you want to sit in my room and watch tv or listen to music with me?

'sure i would love too.... bea made a fruit bowl and grabbed a packet of biscuits and a couple bottles of water and they headed up to allies room after she took her tablet, they got into bed and decided to put the radio on low and just relax, they had there sweets and sat against the head board

'so tell me more about yourself allie

'i guess i should tell you my past before we go out, you probably wont want to anymore... she nervously played with the blanket covering them, 'when i was ten my mum dropped me off at the police station and i never saw her again, i bounced from foster home to foster home till i was 16 and when i got hit and ended up in a coma the family i was with told the hospital i was not allowed to go back there again, when i was released i lived on the streets for some time and i had to do some really shitty things to live

'like what?

'i stole, i robbed people and shops, i needed to eat somehow what else was i supposed to do, i did that for a couple years and i stupidly got into drugs, i know what your gonna say and i agree with you i hate drugs but i needed a way to forget about life, about the hole i was in, than i did something really stupid... allie bit her lip nervous to tell bea the next part 

'you dont have to go on allie

'i need to tell you, i tried to kill myself, i had had enough of it all, the drugs, the stealing, living in a car, sleeping in door ways and all that crap, so one day i went to the wharf in the city and climbed up the harbour bridge and jumped off, i remember hearing people scream and that was it, i just wanted to die but there were officers on duty that saw it and they pulled me out of the water and revived me, i broke my leg and arm but apart from that i was fine, i got sent to the mental hospital for a month and thats where bridget turned up, she had been trying to find me since i was ten and never had any luck but she my name on the news and tracked me down, i got clean, got the help i needed, finished my schooling and now almost finished uni..... allie had not looked at bea of fear of rejection so her eyes were left on the blanket on front of her

'if you want me to leave i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all for the amazing and sweet comments, i hope your enjoying the story


	4. feelings

bea was quiet for a few minutes and allie thought she didnt want her here so she got out of bed and started to pack her stuff, bea was quiet because her heart broke for how much allie had been through, she wished she was around to help allie through her hard life, to be treated like that from your own mother is disgusting and she could never imagine treating debbie like that no matter what, bea shook her head of those thoughts for now and looked to see allie was packing her stuff

'what are you doing allie?

'you dont want me here, its fine im disgusting.... bea got out of bed and pulled allie's hand spinning her around and wrapped her arms around her holding her in a loving hug

'of course i want you here

'but you went quiet? allie said as she snuggled into bea's neck

'sorry i was just thinking i wish i was there to help you, i wish you came into our lives earlier and no one should have to go through what you did.... allie squeezed bea tighter conveying how important what she said was to her

'so you dont want me to go?

'absolutely not, come on come and lay down you need to rest.... pulling back allie kissed her cheek and got back into bed with bea pulling the blanket up

'you get some sleep okay i will be next door if you need anything... bea went to walk off but allie grabbed her hand

'can you stay for a bit please? bea's heart melted at how sad allie sounded and she just couldnt say no

'of course..... getting into bed bea leaned against the headboard and allie lay her head in bea's lap and she ran her fingers through the soft blonde locks, 

'that feels nice..... she hummed and bea smiled 

'rest up sweety.... in no time allie was asleep and even bea herself fell asleep

debbie woke up in the morning to her phone going off, text after text and text and than the phone calls started all from braydon, she ended up putting her phone on silent sick of the crap, getting up to use the bathroom she saw her mums door open and wondered if she was already awake, walking into her room her mum wasnt there and her bed hadnt even been slept in, she looked downstairs but still no sign, her car was still here so was confused about where she was, deciding to go see if allie knew she went upstairs and opened her door quietly not wanting to scare allie, when she peaked her head from behind the door a huge smile spread across her face, her mum was laying on her back and allie was laying on her chest both with there arms wrapped around each other and both fast asleep, closing the door she did a little happy dance almost jumping out of her skin when she heard a voice

'what are you doing debbie? she turned around holding her hand over her heart

'you scared the crap out of me bridget

'sorry but what are you doing dancing in the hallway? debbie laughed

'i couldnt find mum and i came to see if allie knew where she was and look what i found.... opening the door bridget looked in to see the same sight debbie saw, smiling to herself she closed the door

'wow

'i know right, how cute is that?

'it is indeed, are you okay with your best friend and your mum together?

'it will be a bit weird to start with but i am happy for them

'its early days debbie remember that

'i know i know i just think they would be good together

'i think so too

'so how about you and franky? bridget shyly smiled

'not much to say... she shrugged

'really? because i thought i heard you on the phone with her till 3 o'clock in the morning?

'oh that

'yea that, dont be shy franky is a really cool chick

'she is, im just not sure where it will go if anywhere

'when it comes to franky she is the biggest shit talker ever but she is honest, caring and does not lie about anything

'thats good to know

'just give her a chance bridget

'i will, anyways why are you up?

'my phone has been getting blasted by braydon all morning

'texting?

'and phone calls

'what do the texts say?

'about how he is coming for me mum and allie, how we will regret every crossing him and crap like that, i put my phone on silent eventually but i couldnt get back to sleep

'maybe you should change your number debbie?

'yea im going to call the phone company now and change it, hopefully it wont take long

;you need to tell your mum

;i will when she wakes up, i just hope she doesnt go crazy 

'well if he continues with his crap she wont hold back

'thats what im afraid of, not for herself but for him, she will annihilate him

'not like he wouldnt deserve it

'thats for sure, anyways why are you up early?

'i am spending the day with franky.... debbie smiled

'ha knew it, your so into her

'i am its true but im much older than her

'who cares? if your happy than that doesnt matter, franky hasnt had it easy but she finally has her shit together and her relationship with mum was good for them both, franky was calmer and dare i say more mature and she was able to help mum concur a lot of fears she had and still has but not as bad, my mum went through a lot with that asshole and since he left our lives it has been great but i know she still worries, 

'what did happen to him debbie? if you dont mind me asking?

'5 years ago he laid into mum pretty badly and stabbed her, he did a runner and was never found, there has been no trace of him at all and both mum and i think that at some stage he will come back but i hope not, i fucking hate him with a passion and i wish he was dead.... bridget hugged debbie to help her calm down, she felt her cry softly into her shoulder

'your okay debbie, your mum is okay and safe... debbie nodded and pulled back

'i hope so, i couldnt bare if something happened to her again, i want her to be happy and healthy and i think with allie she really could be

'i think you may be right debbie

'im going to leave you to get ready and im going to call my phone company, i will message you my new number, have fun with franky

'thanks debbie.... debbie went to her room and sat on the bed calling her phone company, after explaining the situation they changed the number straight away and she sent out a text to everyone telling them not to give it to anyone and especially not braydon, it was now 9.30 and decided to make breakfast for the 3 of them so headed down stairs to make a start, bridget had left 10 minutes ago so didnt need to worry about that, 

allie woke to her phone going off, picking it up it was a text from an unknown number and opened it 

'hey guys its debbie smith, this is my new number, please dont give it to anyone without my knowledge and especially not braydon, xx

she frowned and wondered what had happened, putting her phone down she turned over to find bea in her bed, she must have fallen asleep last night, she couldnt help but stare at the redhead, she was absolutely stunning with her long red curls that drape over her defined cheek bones, she had a cute as a button nose and sexy lips she just wanted to kiss over and over again, running her finger down bea's cheek softly bea let out a soft moan in her sleep causing allie to giggle

bea was sleeping soundly when she heard a beep go off and movement but didnt move, a couple minutes later the bed moved and she felt a body closer to her and she panicked a little, scared to open her eyes, a few seconds later she felt a soft finger running down her cheek and she knew it was allie and was surprised with herself when she let out a little moan and than allie giggled, opening up her eyes to see a smiling allie looking at her

'good morning bea

'good morning allie, sorry i mus have fallen asleep

'dont be, i like sharing a bed with you, did you sleep okay?

'i havent slept like that in a long time

'i guess your comfortable with me than ay? allie smiled

'i guess so

'i just got this look... allie reached out for her phone and showed bea the text, sitting up she got out of bed

'i better find debbie, he better not have hurt her.... allie didnt even have a chance to say anything when bea bolted from the room a scared look on her face, bea ran from debbie's room to her own, the bathroom and than down the stairs coming to a stop when she saw debbie dancing and humming to the music while cooking, debbie must have sensed her mum and turned around with a smile but it dropped when she saw the panic in her eyes

'mum whats wrong? bea breathed a sigh of relief

'i got scared, you sent the message to allie and i got scared sorry

'its fine mum, im okay but i changed my number because braydon wont stop texting and calling

'when did that start? bea said moving closer to debbie

'at about midnight and than continued all morning

'oh baby you should have woken me up.... she pulled debbie into a hug

'its okay mum i put it on silent but i couldnt really sleep after that... just than allie entered the kitchen 

'sorry i didnt mean to interrupt i just wanted to see if you were okay deb?

'no you didnt im fine, mum just needs to relax a little

'so your okay?

'yea i changed my number because braydon hasnt stopped texting and calling but im all good no worries

'i will always worry debbie.... allie kissed debbie's cheek and made herself a coffee and bea as well, handing it to bea she went and sat on the couch flicking on the news

'so mum you and allie? you slept together? bea blushed bright red and debbie laughed

'debbie!!!!

'oh mum i dont mean sex geez, i meant like in the same bed

'oh yea we talked last night, she told me about herself and her past, i cant believe what her mum did to her?

'i know its so wrong, i can never imagine you doing that to me

'and i never will

'when i told her what you did to protect me she was shocked, she had a new found respect for mums that protect there kids, i think thats why she really likes you because your strong, caring and beautiful as she says... bea giggled and blushed again nudging debbie's shoulder

'deeeeb

'oh mum your such a cutie, off you go and sit down breakfast wont be long... heading to the lounge she sat down next to allie and they watched tv for a bit

'sorry about before, jumping out of bed like that

'dont worry about it bea you were worried about her, but for future references i really like snuggles... bea smiled wide blushing again, gee between debbie and allie she was a blushing mess this morning, they soon enough had breakfast and than allie cleaned up after ushering bea and debbie out of the kitchen, allie joined them once she finished, bea had spoken to franky last night about the girls graduation and said even though they werent together she still wanted to host the party for them so be bought up the subject

 

'so you both graduate in a few weeks, what do you have planned?

'not sure yet mum maybe dinner?

'yea i think dinner with aunty bridget

'well franky has offered to throw you both a joint party at her restaurant after the ceremony, we will have all the girls, bridget included and you can both invite your friends

'that would be awesome mum, allie?

'yea sure but i dont have any friends 

'dont worry allie we will all be there and this doofus will as well.... bea playful pushed debbie

'okay than that would be awesome, whats the plan?

'well we need to organise decorations and invite people, franky will do the food and drinks, i am putting a tab on so people drink for free

'no bea i will pay for that, you cant pay for everything

'allie i want to okay, debbie is my annoyingly but smart and beautiful daughter and your very special to me... debbie smiled as allie blushed a little 

'well now thats settled do you mind if i go out with boomer? she text me earlier, allie do you mind?

'of course not deb, im just gonna lay down once i take my meds, you go have fun

'mum?

'go debbie, i will be here

'great thanks..... debbie ran upstairs and showered than got dressed and packed a few things before she took off leaving bea and allie alone, it clicked to them both that they are alone with a fair amount of built up tension and anything could happen

'allie why dont you take your meds and i will run a bath for you?

'you dont have to do that bea

'i want to look after you so please let me.... allie nodded

'okay thank you....bea took off upstairs into her own ensuite and started the water and put the plug in, she added some of her vanilla bath bubbles and oil and waited for it to fill up, allie came in as she was turning the water off

'there are a couple fresh towels right here and im just going to light these... bea said lighting 5 candles and turning the main light off 'if you need me im going to be on the bed watching a movie so call out, take your time there is no hurry... bea went to walk out but allie stopped her and kissed her cheek

'thank you... bea nodded and walked out kicking her slippers off and laid on her bed, she turned the tv on and relaxed, allie undressed and got into the water which felt so amazing around her muscles, she had spent quite some time in bed in the last few days and she was aching a little, but felt herself starting to relax, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall no one had ever done something like this before, debbie looked after her when she got sick at uni and she gathered she got her sweet soul from her mum, allie stayed in there for almost an hour and once she was dried off she saw bea bought in her robe and some undies and she put them on, walking back into bea's room she saw bea was falling asleep and smiled, she went to tip toe out the door but she heard bea's gravely voice

'come lay down allie... allie turned to face her

'are you sure? i should leave you to sleep your tired

'your tired too so lets lay down together... allie smiled and got into bed with bea and bea pulled the blanket over her

'thank you bea, what are you watching?

'i was watching finding nemo 

'i love this movie, its so colourful, debbie and i have watched it so many times

'oh its one of her favourite movies

'yea and musicals, she sings along to them all.... they laughed, when there laughter dies down there eyes faced the tv watching the movie, after twenty minutes bea's eyes began to close again and she fell asleep turning over to snuggle into allie's shoulder and got more comfortable, allie kissed the top of her head and she too closed her eyes and fell asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they woke a couple hours later both smiling at each other, 

'you know bea you snore a little?

'i do not!!! 

'oh yes you do, its cute thou.... allie said smiling

'allie i dont snore

'how do you know? your asleep

'because no one has ever told me that

'maybe you saved it just for me... she giggled when bea frowned so leaned forward and kissed the redhead softly 

'sorry i shouldnt have done that... allie said shyly

'dont be i like you kissing me, in fact i wouldnt say no to more... pulling allie by the robe to lay on top of her she kissed allie, they made out like teenagers for a long time, hands running all over each others body, hearing the door slam shut allie jumped back causing herself to fall off the bed, the next thing they know debbie opens the bedroom door

'hey mum where is.... she stopped in her tracks when she saw allie on the floor, her mum on the bed, both there lips swollen from the obvious make-out session they just had, allie scrambled to her feet and scratched her head

'umm we were just... allie started

'talking... bea mumbled out, debbie looked from allie to her mum and laughed

'sure, talking... im going to order dinner while you 2 finish talking.... she laughed again as she walked away 

'fuck sorry bea

'its not your fault, we were both into it and im sure as hell not complaining... bea got out of bed kissing allie again 'lets go before she comes back up, 

'she sure isnt subtle is she?

'definitely not, come on.... walking downstairs they sat at the table with debbie

'i ordered indian, is that okay?

'thats fine deb, look deb sorry about you know?

'oh god mum your adult, in fact we all are so do whatever you want, i just dont want to walk in on something... debbie laughed as her mum went bright red

'you wont, its, not.. i... bea stuttered out

'mum relax its fine, 

'okay, what time is bridget coming back? 

'she sent me a text she isnt coming back today... debbie said

'she is spending the night with franky? bea asked surprised

'seems like it, are you jealous mum?

'what? no of course not, i have what i want right here... she grabbed allie's hand and allie smiled at her

'ugh you 2 are so sweet its sickening, im going to watch tv let me know when the food arrives... debbie went to the lounge room and flicked the tv on

allie had the biggest smile on her face that be couldnt help but mirror

'whats that smile for allie?

'you, you showing this kind of PDA is really sweet

'your sweet allie... bea counted back, they sat there chatting about what to do the next day, allie hadnt been to the beach in years so bea said she would take her and after talking to debbie who tried to tell them she would stay home so they can have private time together but they kept pushing and she said she would go with them, dinner arrived and they sat down to eat

'holy shit this is spicy... allie blew out 'fuck my mouth is burning

'debbie pass her a bottle of water... debbie grabbed 3 bottle from the fridge and gave them out and allie took a few sips

'thanks deb, woah i have never had something so hot

'i forgot to get it mild sorry allie, 

'its fine, are they all spicy?

'no just that one, the other 2 are coconut and just a standard curry

'thank god for that

'i forgot you were soft allie... debbie laughed out

'oh piss off you shit, im tough

'you are not tough, your soft, its fine because mum is soft too so you go well together

'hey im not soft debbie, i do boxing remember... bea said and allie and debbie laughed

'oh right sorry mum your a badass, if you were in prison you would be top dog

'you best believe it now eat your food

'yes boss.... after dinner they all cleaned up together

'hey do you guys feel like a drive? its early and we can have dessert?

'im not sure deb, allie might not be up for it

'im fine bea as long as its not loud where we go

'we can go to the side street in Brighton and get something from the sweet shop on the way?

'if allie is up for it than im willing to go

'im good lets get ready

'are you sure allie? i dont want you to go if your not feeling the best 

'im okay debbie, as i said as long as its not loud i will be good, so go get ready... 15 minutes later they were in the car and bea drove off, after stopping at the sweet shop and getting ice cream sundaes they arrived at the beach and parked up, getting out they sat on the bench and began enjoying there sweets and chatting

'so for the graduation what time is it on?

'we need to be there at 10.30

'what are you 2 wearing?

'i have no idea

'me neither, 

'well than we need to go shopping for something to wear, maybe in a couple days?

'sure mum

'sounds good to me

'mum i was thinking we could have a colour for the party?

'like what?

'well my favourite colour is purple and allie's is red so those colours?

'i think thats a great idea deb, we can get red and purple balloons, streamers, banners and everything else

'that would be great, your the best mum.... debbie laid her head on her mums shoulder 'the best ever, i hope you know how much i love you mum?

'i do, i love you too deb... bea kissed the top of her head

'i love you too allie, you have been there me from the first day i met you, you helped me through one of the hardest times of my life and i will always love you

'i love you too debbie and i will always be here for you

'promise?

'i promise deb

'good... debbie smiled 'come on lets go on the swings.,.... allie and bea laughed as she pulled them towards the park area and debbie got on one swing and allie told bea to sit on the other but bea got shy

'no you go on and i will push you

'no no come here... allie sat down and got bea to sit in her lap and then she pushed off with her feet, she didnt go high in case either of them fell off, bea put her arm around allie's neck and giggled when allie went a little higher

'bea should i go higher?

'oh no we might fall off... she said shyly

'yea true, look at debbie... they looked over to see debbie had gone to the equipment and was going down the slide and climbing stuff and bea remembered when she was younger and bea would take her to the park and play around like this, bea would watch debbie for hours at the park and they would have a picnic together and spend time together away from harry and his violence and loud voice, bea felt a hand on her cheek and she looked at allie

'you okay?

'yea she is just grown up so much, after everything she is so together and seems happy

'bea your daughter is amazing, she has the biggest heart and is the sweetest person

'yea?

'yes bea, you know when i told her about my past i thought for sure she would make fun of me and tell me to piss off as i cried but you know what she did?

'what?

'she held me as i cried like a baby, she kept my secret and had my back no matter what, you raised an amazing girl bea

'she is amazing isnt she?

'very much so... debbie came bounding over and sat on bea making the swing creak

'oh shit this is gonna break deb

'are you saying im fat allie?

'as if ya little twig but its an old swing

'how about we head home its getting late and cold?

'sure mum, plus allie looks like she is going to fall asleep any second... allie's eyes were half closed

'sorry guys its the meds

'its fine allie, come on lets get going.... they arrived home half an hour later and debbie and allie were half asleep, shaking them both debbie woke up

'baby were home go up to bed

'alright, do you need help with allie?

'no i got her baby no worries

'okay, good night i love you

'love you too baby.... debbie went inside and up to her room getting changed and falling into bed, bea had been trying to get allie up but it wasnt the easiest thing to do, 

'allie wake up

'no im tired just me here... allie whined

'allie come up i will help you, you cant sleep in the car.... allie opened her eyes and looked at bea while taking her hand, bea pulled her up to her feet and wrapped an arm around allie's waist and allie rested her head on bea's shoulder

'lets get you to bed yea

'hmm... allie nodded, bea made it to allie's room and sat her on the edge of the bed

'allie you need to get changed, where are your pj's?

'in the top draw.... getting allie's pj's she put them on the bed and saw allie was almost asleep sitting up

'woah allie wake up sweety.... she opened her eyes

'sorry, my head hurts

'its okay lets get you changed so you can sleep

'can you help me please?

'are you sure allie?

'yea but umm i have some you know

'scars? bea asked tenderly and allie nodded

'yea

'its okay... bea whispered and helped take allie's shirt off and put the pyjama shirt on and bent down in front of her doing up the buttons, she saw on allie's stomach a deep scar and she gently ran her finger over it, allie put her hand over bea's as tears sprung to her eyes 

'please dont, there ugly, im ugly... bea shook her head

'your beautiful, so beautiful... leaning forward she kissed the scar and than allie held her face between her hands and kissed bea's lips

'your amazing bea.... kissing her lips again 'so amazing

'you are allie, i feel so strongly for you

'i do too

'can you stay with me tonight?

'you sure?

'absolutely bea, i want to hold you while we sleep

'okay, lets get you changed and than i just need to lock up the house and check on debbie.... bea finished dressing allie and than went down stairs and locked the front door and back before going upstairs, entering debbie's room she saw she fell asleep half hanging off the bed so fixed her up and than but the quilt over her not so little girl, she went to her own room and got changed into shorts and a singlet before going back to allie's room, allie was laid down on her side almost asleep again, turning off the main light she used her phone to get to the bed and climbed in and lay behind allie, allie leaned back and pulled bea's hand over her and bea settled more comfortably

'is this okay bea?

'more than okay, good night allie

'good night.... thye were both soon asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope your enjoying this story please let me know hat you think of it, to those who asked about the story the special 2 i have deleted it due to a couple of reasons, i apologise for doing that buti felt i had rushed it and wasnt sure where to go with it so instead of just leaving it there i got rid of it, i will do another danielle/kate story but that wont be for a while, thanks you for your continued support


	5. weirdo

bridget turned up the next day quietly creeping into the house at around 9 hoping the 3 woman were asleep but no such luck as they were all sitting on the table drinking there coffee's bridget stopped in her tracks and blushed a little

'well well well what do we have here? if im not correct it that professor westfall coming in late from dare i say a night with the infamous franky doyle.... debbie said making the other 2 snicker 

'deb.... she blushed a little

'no no there is no need to explain i just want to know if you behaved yourself? but before you answer we can tell by the look on your face that you were definitely naughty

'debbie leave her alone

'mum where is the fun in that? 

'its fine bea, well miss bossy i was well behaved and if i wasnt you wont find out... bridget smirked

'well miss 'kiss and dont tell' take a seat and i will make you a coffee

'why thank you... once bridget got her coffee they were all seated at the table

'bridget i said i would take allie to the beach today you up for coming with us?

'sure i would love too, who else is coming?

'franky as well as a few friends boomer, liz, kaz and joan, you can meet all my friends and of course these 2 bozos here

'okay sure sounds good, what time are we leaving?

'in a couple hours, we need to stop on the way at the shops to grab drinks and the others will organise the food

'great i might have an hour nap first and than i will be ready 

'someone tire you out professor? debbie smirked

'yea im tired of your questions sticky beak.... bridget laughed and headed up stairs

'your very cheeky deb

'what did i do allie? im just interested is all

'sure thats what it is, anyways i need to buy something to swim in, debbie do you want to come to the shops with me?

'yea sure i need to get a new bikini anyways

'deb you have like 5 of them in your draw upstairs

'mum i need to get a new one for this season, plus i need a different colour..... bea rolled her eyes

'what ever debbie, while your at the shops do you mind getting the drinks than?

'sure mum, what do you want?

'a box of water and get the box of mixed soft drinks with 30 cans in it, here is my card and buy your bikini with it too

'sweet, hey allie wanna go on a shopping spree with mums card? allie giggled

'dont you dare you little shit

'oh relax mum we were only gonna spend a few grand... she giggled

'you are too cheeky for your own good

'me mum? im innocent

'oh yea right deb, go get your butt ready and get to the shops 

'yes boss.... debbie stood up and skipped off up stairs

'that girl is too cheeky for her own good bea

'oh i know, you better go get ready because the girl has no patience 

'i know she always tells me off for making her wait.... allie stood up and kissed bea's head 'i will see you soon beautiful

'okay... bea smiled, allie and debbie left about 10 minutes later bea offering her car to allie which she happily took, bea herself cleaned up the kitchen a bit and went upstairs to clean the bedrooms, debbie's room had clothes thrown everywhere clearly her daughter had not taken up her ocd cleaning but she used to be a bit more tidy, assuming it was just because they just got back a couple nights ago, she decided to help her daughter out and packed away her clothes that were out and than unpacked a couple of her bags, once she started she decided to just unpack all 5 bags of debbie's clothes so debbie didnt have to worry about it, finishing off her room she went to allie's room and saw she was actually quite tidy, apart from a jacket on the bed which was made up and sneakers in the middle of the floor everything else was packed away, putting her sneakers in the closet she folded up allie's jacket and went to put it on the edge of the bed but she had a woof of allie's perfume from it so bought it to her nose inhaling what was allie's scent, closing her eyes her thoughts went to blonde hair and blue eyes, taking a deep breath she put it down on the bed and went to her own room, making up the bed and packing a few items away, she had a quick shower and got dressed for the beach, she wore a bikini and a nice sundress with her flip flops and a fedora hat which she loved, grabbing her beach bag she took it down stairs where bridget was sitting at the table

'you ready to go bridget?

'yea but i need a towel

'oh let me get you one... bea grabbed 3 towels and handed one to bridget who put it in her bag

'thank you so much

'no problems, so how did you go with furniture shopping?

'really good, i got everything and paid for it, i just got off the phone with the realtor and she said i can get the keys in 2 days so we will be moving on the weekend

'we?

'yea, me and allie she is going to live with me.... bea nodded, it made sense to live with bridget but she liked having allie at her house

'you 2 have gotten close?

'yea we have, its weird thou

'what do you mean?

'well i never get close to anyone especially not in that way

'yea franky told me she had to work her ass off to get anywhere near you.... bea chuckled

'she sure did, it wasnt franky it was just the fact of anyone near me, franky was the first person i actually wanted to be with, sorry this must be hard for you to hear

'its fine, its not the easiest but im interested, please continue

'well before franky came along i hated anyone near me, for a long time it was just me and debbie, than the girls from the salon were around but not a lot as i was still with him, once everything went down with harry we all became closer and thats how i met franky, she was her normal cheeky abrasive self as usual and i just blushed her off 

'so typical franky... they laughed

'yea pretty much, she tried for a long time and on my birthday when we finally kissed she was really sweet, before we got together when others were around she was a shit but in private when it was just us 2 she was sweet, when we got together i saw a completely different side to her, she never pushed me for anything and let me go at my pace

'in what way?

'she bought me flowers, sent me messages through out the day checking up on me, made me dinner, even lunch for work if she had time, you know franky is one of the sweetest's people i know but she will only let those really close to her see it, so if you see it that means she trusts you and your really important to her

'thats good to know, so tell me how allie is different? bea smiled 

'when debbie first told me about allie to start with i was happy debbie had a friend, when that thing happened at the night club and allie helped her i couldnt believe someone protected debbie like i would and they hadnt known each other for long, allie would always send sweets with debbie when she would visit here and i was really thankful for that because i love sweets, what really intrigued me was that allie made an effort to send something down with debbie just for me and it was a really genuine thing for her to do, when i first laid eyes on her she had this beautiful smile on her face that i just could never forget, she has been so good to debbie and to me and my mind and heart go crazy when i think or see her.... bea blushed bright red

'you know bea allie doesnt have a pretty past

'yea i know she told me

'than you also know she struggled a lot, she has abandonment issues and sometimes struggles with her feelings,, if you can handle that which i think you can you can have an amazing relationship

'i think so too

'bea i just need you to promise me something?

'what is it?

'dont hurt her and dont walk away from her, its something she really struggles with, even when we have had arguments and i walked away she had a complete freak out, the same thing happened with debbie so we know not to walk away from her as it takes her back to when her mum left her at the police station and just walked away making her feel more unwanted than anyone else had in her life, she is seeing someone about her issues but its a long process

'i understand bridget i wont walk away and i wont hurt her

'thank you.... just than the front door opened and in walked debbie and allie laughing loudly and giggling, debbie obviously said something inappropriate by the looks of allie's blushing face

'hey girls how did you go?

'good mum i got a red bikini and allie got a black one and some shorts, the drinks are in the car

'great, go pack your stuff you 2 so we can go

'okay mother.... debbie said and went upstairs with allie giggling, half an hour later they arrived at the beach and got out, bea looked around to see where the crew were and almost jumped when she was lifted off the floor by franky and spun around

'heya red

'hey franky, put me down would ya... franky laughed and saw allie give her a filthy look

'oh shit blondie doesnt like me ay, i dont think she likes my hands on ya

'leave her alone franky

'i think she is jealous 

'bridget would be too thou

'oh shit i didnt think of that... she pushed bea away playfully 'get away from me red

'god your such a shit franky.... they both laughed

'yes, yes i know, alright come on than the others are hear, did you tell them about joan?

'no i forgot

'you cant let them go in blind

'yea i know.... she turned to the others 'hey girls come here for a sec please... bridget, debbie and allie came over

'whats up mum?

'joan is here

'fucking hell still

'deb watch your mouth please

'sorry mum but seriously i dont like her she is creepy

'i know but she is with kaz

'like her girlfriend?

'oh i dont know but she comes everywhere with her

'so whats the deal bea?

'joan is different, she is weird and she looks at people weird, its like she is cold or something

'she sounds charming

'look blondie just be careful around her yea, all of you, just say hi and get away from her... they all nodded in agreement

'alright lets go, franky help me with the drinks please.... they got there stuff and the drinks and headed over to there are where the others were sitting

'hey bea is here with mini red

'hey boomer....boomer gave them both a tight hug 

'boomer let them go they cant breath

'oh shit sorry... she let them go and stepped back 'who are they?

'thats allie, debbie's room mate from uni and thats bridget allie's aunty

'ah hey im boomer

'hi boomer nice to meet you

'you too... 2 blondes and a dark haired woman came over

'girls this is liz, kaz and joan, guys this is allie and her aunty bridget

'hey girls nice to meet you both

'you too liz

'g'day girls im kaz how are you?

'pretty good kaz

'ladies... joan nodded and allie smiled back

'nice to meet you joan

'and yourself.... you could cut the tension with a knife so franky jumped in

'alright lets get to eating yea

'what did you bring franky?

'i just grabbed fish and chips i couldnt be bothered to cook here its too hot, boomer bought ice so throw the drinks in the esky's there and lets relax.... allie and debbie unloaded the drinks and debbie wasnt happy the way joan was looking at allie

'why does she keep staring at me? allie whispered to debbie by the bin 

'i dont know but she better fucking stop before i punch her face in

'its alright debbie come here... pulling the younger smith woman into a hug debbie wrapped her arms around allie's waist 'you dont worry about her okay, we are here to have a good time

'i cant stand her, she just creepily watches people... pulling back she kissed debbie's cheek

'stay away from her yea, you stay with someone all the time fuck knows what she is up to, anyways she kaz's girlfriend?

'i dont think so i think she is just her friend

'kaz seems alright

'yea she is, she works at the salon with mum.... allie nodded

'lets eat yea im hungry

'oh god me too... they laughed and went and sat down staying close to bea, franky and bridget, bea had already loaded plates for them both and handed them to the 2 girls

'thank you bea

'thanks mum, eh where is the sauce?

'right here deb dont worry

'thanks franky.... after they ate the rubbish was thrown out and they laid there towels out, 

'allie, debbie make sure you put on suncreen

'yes ma'am... debbie giggled and took out her sunscreen spray can and put in on her self and than allie before they lay down, while debbie stripped down to her bikini allie was in a bikini top but did not take off her shorts and wondered why, she was going to walk over and see if she was okay but remembered last night where allie was shy of the scars on her lower stomach and thats what the shorts were covering, kaz and bridget were talking, boomer and franky were messing around chasing each other and she saw joan was staring at allie, she saw it before but wanted to see what if anything she would do, she also saw debbie's eyes on joan and she was already pissed for looking at allie and she hoped joan would stop as debbie had a tenancy to fly off the handle especially at joan, she straight out cant stand her, grabbing 3 bottles of water she went over to debbie and allie and gave them one before sitting on her own towel

'thanks mum, 

'no worries baby, what are you 2 chatting about? 

'just stuff mum 

'everything alright? debbie looked from debbie to allie and than debbie again and knew something was up 'deb tell me

'its braydon, he turned up at school and approached a few of my friends about me

'saying what exactly?

'he wants my new number, wants to know when i am back, just crap like that

'he wont get to you deb i promise, i will make sure

'i know mum but he knows where we live

'i will install a new security system and make sure its always on, if either of you see him than tell me okay?

'yea okay mum

'allie?

'okay bea i will tell you but you need to be careful, he is dangerous and so is his family

'i can take care of him dont you worry about that, thats enough on that asshole we are here to relax and enjoy our selves

'true, im gonna tan for a little while and than go in the water

'sounds good to me... they lay in the sun for about half an hour and than debbie stood up

'im going in you both coming?

'i sure am

'good, allie? 

'umm sure, i will put my feet in... walking down to the water where the others were except for joan of course they all went in except allie stayed at the waters edge with her feet in, once bea had dove into the water she looked at allie and than went to debbie

'deb why is allie not in here with us?

'i dont know mum

'i might go find out, you stay near the girls

'i will.... bea walked over to allie and smiled

'why arent in there with us? allie shrugged

'im okay here

'but its too hot out here, you should come in with us the water is really nice

'no no im fine here.... bea frowned 

'allie whats wrong?

'nothing im good

'allie

'you will laugh at me

'as if i would, tell me please... allie took a big breath and looked anywhere but at bea

'im scared of the water

'what? she wasnt sure if she heard right

'im scared of the water, go ahead and laugh anyone i tell that too does... bea held allie's hand 

'im not going to laugh, can i ask why?

'i never learned to swim, the foster homes i went to werent exactly family people or into any of that, when i go to the beach or pools i just go knee length, the beach scares me more because i cant see the floor... bea nodded

'allie why dont you come in with me? i will look after you

'no there is no need for that, i will stay here you go hang with the others

'but i want you with me... bea saw the smallest smile on allie's face even thou she was looking out to the water 'come in with me please, i wont let you go

'i dont know bea

'allie look at me... allie looked into bea's eyes

'i wont let anything happen to you, i promise..... allie was scared but she did trust bea even thou they didnt know each other for long. holding onto bea's hand tightly they slowly walked into the water deeper, there werent any waves it was a calm day which was making it easier, as it got deeper to just above there thighs allie moved closer to bea and she put her arm around allie's waist

'its okay i have you... they walked in further, bridget knew allie had a fear of the water and was going to go sit with her but bea beat her too it, she had been trying to get allie to do lessons but allie was too embarrassed, to be her age and not know how to swim but now looking on bea was able to get her into the water, debbie went over to bridget wondering what was wrong with allie

'whats going on with allie?

'she didnt tell you?

'tell me what?

'that she is scared of the water, she cant swim

'no she didnt tell me

'im surprised your mum managed to get her in here, she usually wont go passed her knees

'they have a special connection... said debbie and bridget agreed as they watched bea and allie slowly walk in

'your doing really well allie

'im scared bea.... she shakily said

'i know you are but your strong allie, being in the water and being able to swim is a big part of life, please let me teach you

'what if i drown?

'you wont drown i wont let it happen, you see debbie there swimming around like a dolphin? she asked

'yea

'i taught her to swim, we all get scared of something allie and thats okay, i need you to trust me

'i trust you bea

'good... bea stood in front of allie and pulled allie's arms around her own neck 'look at me and no one else and lets walk in further yea.... allie nodded her eyes never leaving bea's as they walked in further, there were now level with the other girls and debbie came over to them

'you okay allie?

'yea i am thanks to your mum, sorry this is so embarrassing... franky had been watching the whole time and had picked up the obvious fear in allie

'no its not blondie, we all have stuff we cant do or afraid of, kaz over here cant kick a ball if her life depended on it, boomer is scared of cats... franky said rolling her eyes, 

'hey there scary with the hairy fur and weird eyes... boomer defended making them all laugh

'anyways liz is scared of cockroaches, like petrified of them

'what about you franky? debbie asked

'i guess i could say im petrified of commitment... she said looking at bridget who understood how hard that was for franky to say and she nodded to show franky she understood 'everyone is scared of something

'im scared of losing mum... debbie said as she swallowed a lump in her throat

'oh baby your not going to lose me, im right here... bea rubbed debbie's cheek, she didnt know debbie felt like that and made a mental note to have a talk about it later in private

'you see blondie we all have fears silly ones and not so silly ones but in the end its who we are, so let bea help you, she is one of a kind... allie nodded

'thank you franky... she whispered

'anytime, now girls lets move over a bit to give these 2 some room and time together.... the group shuffled over leaving bea and allie together, bea pulled allie closer to her and pulled her legs around her own waist, they were inches away from each other as they just floated around, chest to chest and bea could feel allie's heart beating fast

'how do you feel?

'im okay

'your heart is beating so fast

'its the first time i have been in water like this since i was 8 or nine, its a bit daunting 

'i can imagine, if its too much you tell me i wont be upset

'im alright right now, having your arms around me makes me feel okay

'good... leaning forward bea pecked her lips making allie smile

'can i ask you something allie? you can tell me to mind my own business

'yes you can 

'your scars? what happened? allie bit her lip in nervousness, there was a part of her she hadnt told bea and didnt want to tell her just yet, she was more embarrassed about it than anything else so she sort of just told a part story

'when i was living on the streets a guy roughed me up, i was begging for money and he was drunk not that i knew that but he turned to me and hit me, he laid into me kicks, punches and all till he was dragged off me but i was a bloodied mess, the was something stuck to his shoes when he kicked me and it sliced my skin twice

'what a prick

'i was in a coma for 5 days, when i woke i found out he was on ice as well and when we had court the charges were dropped because the only witnesses there was was his 2 friends and there not going to go against him, the police tried there best to push for charges again but they could never stick

'do you know who this guy is?

'yea his name is jake stewart, he continues to live his life drinking, doing ice and every other drug he can get his hands on, you know what he does for a living?

'what?

'he works at the mens prison as a guard, ironic right... allie scoffed and bea wiped the tears from allie's face and pulled her into a loving hug not giving a shit who was looking or around, they held onto each other for quite some time with allie resting her head on bea's shoulder

'i wont let anything happen to you allie, i got you...... allie tightened her arms around the redheads neck a little to say in understanding that she knew she had her and allie for the first time in as long as she could remember she felt safe in the arms of this woman, they managed to stay in the water for about half an hour before they got out debbie following suit and they all sat on there towels

'mum im going to get a slurpy do you want one?

'i would love one deb

'red?

'yes please, get everyone one just ask them what they want

'okay, allie you want to come for a walk?

'sure deb, you shouldnt go on your own.... after getting everyones orders they headed to the 7-11 and started to fill up the chosen cups, everyone wanted red except franky who wanted a mix so it made it easier

'how do you feel spending some time in the water?

'i really enjoyed it, i was petrified to start with but your mums been great, im sorry i have hogged her today

'oh no its fine allie really, im just glad to see her happy, if i want alone time with mum i will just go and tell her and she will drop everything for me

'your very lucky to have her deb

'oh i know, the luckiest person in the world... after allie paid they went back to the group and handed them out before sitting down with bea and franky right next to them, franky was talking to bridget hush hush and she kept looking over the group, liz was reading her magazine chatting to kaz and bea, allie and debbie were chatting away and frnaky smiled when she saw bea holding allie's hand, bea was generally one of the nicest people franky knew and she always cared about others, her eyes shot to joan who was just staring at allie and it wasnt the first time today either, she had seen it a couple times, debbie laughed and turned to lay down, as she was fixing her towel she looked at the others and saw joan staring and something in her snapped, franky saw the change in the younger smith, debbie stood up and marched over to joan with franky right behind her

'what the fuck is your problem? 

'what do you mean? joan responded 

'why the fuck do you keep staring at allie? 

''i was not staring... she coldly responded

'i fucking saw you

'alright deb thats enough...franky jumped in as she wrapped her arms around the fired up brunette and walked her away from everyone

'keep your beedy eyes off you you fucker... debbie yelled out as franky dragged her away from them, bea was going to go over to debbie but franky shook her head no and bea trusts franky a lot, more than she has ever trusted anyone before, if debbie needed her she would call for her, franky walked debbie away from them and sat her down

'deb whats going on?

'she keeps fucking staring at allie i dont like it, she is a creepy fuck and she has this look in her eyes

'i know deb, i seen it too

'whats her problem? i dont want her near mum or allie, they have both been through too much to have some crazy fucker around

'maybe she knows allie?

'allie doesnt know her i asked her

'well you cant go off like that on her, pushing a crazy person like that isnt going to help the situation

'yea i know, i know... she sighed out 'allie is my best friend and i dont want that bitch looking at her

'fuck you look like your mum so much right now, so fiery... debbie and franky laughed

'good i wouls rather be like her than anyone else

'just dont go all red mist on us okay? franky ruffled her hair

'i will try

'look allie is coming over i will give you 2 a minute

'thanks franky.... franky walked off and allie came and sat beside debbie

''so whats just happened?

'i dont like how she was looking at you, it was like a predator would

'yea i saw it earlier

'well franky saw it as well and i dont like her

'i can tell, its alright deb

'no its not, there is something not right about her, i dont want anything to happen to you

'i appreciate you looking after me but i dont want you stressing about it okay

'when than she better keep her eyes to the ground before i make her

'oh shit your a badass

'piss off... debbie laughed and pushed allie and allie tickled her and they fell on the floor laughing, they were both tickling each other and laughing loudly as they tackled each other, bea and franky watched on as they tumbled around on the ground

'its like 2 children

'you wouldnt think allie is 30

'oh i know franky, she and debbie are so close, im glad debbie has someone like that

'yea she needs it after everything.... they both nodded

'i guess we should break them up before one of them gets hurt.... walking over to the pair debbie had allie pinned to the ground and was tickling her 

'ahhh deb stop please.... she giggled out

'deb let her go

'no way she started it

'bea please help, how is your daughter so fucking strong.... bea smirked

'good genes i guess

'yea yea, can you get her off.... bea lifted debbie off her like a light weight and franky helped allie up

'i win... debbie giggled

'you just wait till later, when you least expect it BAM im right there.... bea and franky laughed as debbie and allie stuck there tongues out

'oh god you 2, come on our slurpees are melting

'you too go along i need to talk to debbie please

'sure red.... bea and debbie sat on the bench together

'so what was that about with joan?

'she is a weirdo, she keeps staring at allie and i dont like it

'but did you really need to go off like that?

'yes, she deserved it, she needs to keep her beady eyes to herself and if i see it again im going to rearrange her face

'wow you sound like

'you? debbie laughed

'i guess so, please just try and keep the peace, remember we are here foe allie, she hasnt bee to the beach in years

'yea alright i will try

'thats all i ask

'oh my god mum look at boomer....t hey both looked on as boomer had franky thrown over her shoulder and was running into the water and dumped her

'franky is gonna lose it... they both cracked up when franky stood up and jumped on boomer to try and put her under the water but boomer is too big so just stood there

'there all gone back in why dont you join them deb, im going to sit with allie

'where is joan?

'i saw her go up towards the shops

'okay.... debbie went down to the water and bea went over to allie and sat down

'you okay?

'hmm yea i just dont want debbie getting worked up on my behalf

'she really loves you and when she loves someone she gets very protective and with you its more so because your so close

'i love her too, she is my only friend and she is a real friend, you bought her up really well bea

'really? even with him around?

'she does struggle with some things which is her anger but she is an amazing young lady with a heart of gold

'im glad, i tried to be there as much as i could but you know... allie nodded and held bea'd hand

'i know bea its ok...... they stayed there a few more hours and allie spent another hour in the water with bea which was good, on the way home they picked up pizza as they were too tired to cook, once they ate allie was the first too shower, as bridget, debbie and bea showered allie sat on her bed reading a book, bea wondered back in half an hour later and allie was fast asleep, taking the book from her she put the quilt over her and kissed her cheek

'good night.... she whispered and left the room closing the door, turning when she heard debbie

'hey mum 

'hey deb, you ready for bed?

'yea im buggered 

'its been a big day

'allie asleep?

'yea she fell asleep reading

'she always does that and than she doesnt know what page she is on

'i put a book mark on it for her

'thats cute

'what is?

'you looking after her, its cute... bea blushed and shyly smiled

'i like looking after her, you as well

'i know mum, anyways im off too bed, the house is locked up and the lights are out so go to bed

'i will, good night baby

'good night mum love you

'love you too.... bea kissed debbie's cheek and went to her own bed, getting into bed she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. scum

A couple days later allie, debbie and bea were out shopping for something to wear for the graduation/party, they had been to 10 different shops but nothing caught there eye, allie kept saying she didnt care what she wore it wasnt important and bea replied with 

'of course its important because your important... allie smiled tiredly and blushed a little, they walked into another shop and debbie was happy to see a few dresses she really liked, bea was helping debbie look through but allie was tired and grumpy like she had been since she woke up, she had a bad dream and it had instantly put her in a bad mood, she hadnt told the girls but debbie had seen this mood a few times while living together and knew what had allie stroppy but didnt say anything yet, once bea settled debbie in a dressing room she went over to allie who was looking at something on her phone, allie felt bea's fingers running through her hair and she looked up

'see anything you like?

'you could say that... allie quirked her eyebrow and bea smiled

'i meant clothes

'oh right, umm... i dont know..... she shrugged her shoulders

'how about i find you a few things, will you try them on?

'i guess so.... bea crouched in front of allie running her fingers gently up and down her thighs

'whats wrong?

'nothing im fine

'i know your not, we may not know each other for long but i can tell your grumpy, you can talk to me you know? im a good listener..... allie looked at bea and put her hands on top of hers

'thank you but i really dont want to talk about it right now.,,,,, bea nodded

'okay just know im for you

'thank you,

'anytime, how about i choose a few things for you to try on and once we are finished here i will take you and debbie to eat?

'okay sounds good... allie walked around with bea both of them choosing a few dresses and than bea set her up int he dressing room, yelling out to both of them that she wanted to see every dress

'yes boss.... debbie replied making allie giggle, bea sat on a chair in front of the dressing rooms and waited for the girls, debbie was the first out and she had on a blue dress that was long past her knee and long satin sleeves, standing in front of the mirror she looked at her self

'what do you think mum?

'its nice but its not you deb

'i was thinking the same thing, i dont really like the long sleeves, it will get hot later on at the party

'very true, especially when you start to drink and dance.... debbie nodded 

'agreed.... debbie went back into her dressing room and than allie came out, she had on a gold dress that was glittery and it was knee length, bea had to admit one really big thing is that allie has a pair of sexy legs, they went for days

'what do you think bea? im not a big fan of this one its too

'show girl... bea replied

'exactly, next one..... they spent an hour trying on dresses and debbie even tried a suit which she really liked, she was caught between a grey suit with black high heels or a red dress that really looked amazing on her

'mum i cant decide, what are you wearing?

'im going to wear a black suit with a gold vest and high heels

'that sounds good, alright i think im going to go with the red dress with the black heels

'you will look beautiful deb

'thanks mum, alright im getting changed i wont be long, allie have you chosen something? she yelled out

'i think so, im coming out

'i thought you already did? debbie piped up causing allie and bea to laugh, allie came out and pushed debbie playfully

'your a shit head

'im a good girl..... debbie said

'pfft as if buddy, the only good thing about you is your grades

'ugh whateverrrr, so show what you chose

'i think this one..... she stepped out in front of the mirror and bea and debbie looked on, it was a black dress with spaghetti straps, it was flowy and long down to her ankles but there was a split down this side of her leg and it showed her amazing, sexy legs, debbie looked at her mum and tried not to giggle, she sat there with her tongue hanging out and just staring

'mum? no answer

'mum? still nothing, walking over to bea she clicked her fingers in front of her face and bea looked up

'mum snap out of it

'whats wrong?

'your tongue was hanging out 

'no it wasnt.... she blushed bright red, allie smirked 

'yea you were mum, i was going to ask you what you thought of allie's dress but by the look on your face you like it

''ugh yea its really nice, you look really pretty... she said locking eyes with the blonde with a genuine smile across her face as did allie, 

'ugh you 2 enough lets get changed so you can feed me.... debbie walked off as the other 2 laughed

'she always thinks about her stomach that girl

'dont i know it, 

'you sure this looks good bea?

'no it doesnt look good, YOU look good, absolutely beautiful

'thank you.... allie whispered and headed back into the dressing room to change into her normal clothes, once dressed they went to the shoe section and chose shoes, bea ended up paying for both the girls outfits and shoes which ended up with allie and her bickering 

'no bea you cant do that

''of course i can, i want to

'i can pay for my own stuff

'i know that allie but i really want to so let me please, think of it as a graduation gift

'its too much bea

'allie dont bother arguing with her you will always lose, she is the most stubborn person i know.... bea smirked and allie knew she was losing the battle

'ugh fine

'good.... bea smiled and handed over her card and paying, once they were given there stuff they headed to a cafe and sat down and picking up the menu's

'i am so hungry

'when arent you? bea and allie said in unison

'im growing ya know and plus allie you eat as much as me

'sometimes... she countered

'more so, anyways i want the big platter

'on your own?

'yes mum, i missed breakfast im starving

'alright fine, allie what are you going to have?

'do you want to share a pizza and salad? we can also get garlic bread?

'sounds good to me..... once the order was put in they chatted about the graduation and party

'how many people have you guys invited?

'i just have bridget... allie replied

'i invited about 15 people from school

'okay so with them and our girls its about 30 people, thats doable

'mum what food are we going to do?

'franky organised to have a buffet, i told her not to go overboard and i wanted her to be involved in the party and not work the night so we decided we will order food, which is weird because its a restaurant but its easier this way and easy to clean up

'good idea, so what are you going to order?

'so we were thinking pizza's from a pizza place and kfc because thats your favourite, chicken, chips, gravy, all that stuff and people can eat as much or as little as they want

'thats so much better mum, i want franky at the party with us not working the night away

'exactly, i will have a open bar for everything except shots, people can pay for thee own shots but everything else is covered

'bea i dont want you paying for everything its not fair

'but i want to allie, i want to host this party for you both so just let me, 

'its too much thou, at least let me pay half? i dont want a hand out from anyone, i have looked after myself and that has not changed.... she saw the look of hurt flash threw bea's eyes and realised how harsh it sounded

'sorry bea its not that i dont appreciate everything, i do, more than i can express but i want to pay for something

'fine, you can pay for half of the food

'i will pay for all of it.... allie chimed in and debbie giggled

'oh shit mum i forgot to tell you allie is as stubborn as you

'oh i can tell, alright fine pay for the food

'good.... allie smiled and touched bea's knee, there food came and debbie's plate was pretty damn big, she had 2 chicken skewers, 2 lamb skewers, hot chips, rice, cabbage salad, hummus, lebanese bread and garlic dip and she devoured it like a pro 

'damn girl even i cant eat that... debbie wiped her mouth, took a drink of her coke and burped

'ahhh that was yummy, how about dessert?

'debbie where are your manners?

'oh sorry, excuse me, now dessert?

'do you mind if we get something on the way home girls im tired and my head hurts a little?

'of course allie, did you take your meds today? debbie asked concerned for her best friend

'no i forgot

'well than we should get home soon

'we are finished so lets go, deb while i pay why dont you go to the cake shop and grab some sweets for now and some for later, here take this... she handed debbie her card as she had cash and she went taking allie with her, once bea paid she went to the bathroom and than found the girl waiting for her

'mum i may have gone a bit overboard because i couldnt decide

'its fine deb we can keep it for tomorrow, lets go home.... they arrived home 20 minutes later and once inside debbie and allie took there stuff upstairs and packed them away, bea grabbed a bottle of water and went upstairs to allie's room and knocked, 

'come in... she entered and saw allie sitting on the bed taking her shoes off

'hey i bought you some water to take your tablet

'oh thanks bea... allie quickly took her tablet and than settled back against the headboard, patting the bed beside her bea sat down as well, leanign her head back she face the redhead and smiled tiredly 

'you tired? 

'hmmm.... allie nodded

'you should get some rest, i will leave you to relax..... bea went to get up but allie's hand on her stopped her

'dont go please, do you mind sitting with me for a while?

'i dont want to disturb you

'you could never disturb me bea, i like having you here with me..... she held onto bea's hand, 

'okay i will stay for a bit, do you want the light off?

'yes please.... bea leaned over and turned off the lamp turning the room dark, bea felt allie lay her head on her shoulder after a few minutes and she was happy to stay there with her, she wanted allie to lay down and whispered her name

'allie..... but allie didnt answer, she realised allie had already fallen asleep so she helped lay her down properly causing the younger woman to groan

'what are you doing?

'im just laying you down, go back to sleep... bea kissed her cheek and pulled the blanket up to cover allie and went to leave but allie grabbed her hand

'lay down with me, i really dont want to be alone, please..... bea could tell in allie's voice that she needed some comfort so she kicked off her shoes and jacket and got into bed beside the blonde, allie immediately cuddled into bea wrapping an arm around her waist and than was fast asleep again, bea herself felt really comfortable with allie which was weird for her, apart from debbie, franky was the only one to get that close to her when they were together but that took time in itself, they didnt become sexual with each other till 3 months after they started a relationship, although bea thought franky would piss off waiting for her but she didnt, franky waited patiently and whenever they were together just kissing or cuddling franky would push just a touch more but stopping as if she knew what bea could handle but she never pressured her which bea was very thankful for, even though bea and franky had been together she still was worried and scared to get too close to allie, she was scared of getting hurt, she was scared of intimacy, of sharing her feelings, of being given her own space, of being hurt again, she knew that allie wouldnt intentionally hurt her but her mind over ruled her brain quite a bit but she was getting better since being with franky, kissing allie again she got comfortable and pulled the quilt over them both before closing her eyes to get some rest 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

when they got back debbie went straight to her room and put her dress and shoes away in the cupboard before laying on her bed for a while going through her phone, she laughed when she saw on instagram one of a video from the other day at the beach that boomer posted of her and franky with franky sitting on boomer's shoulders and they were singing and laughing together, putting a quick comment her phone rang straight after seeing it was a friend of hers from uni and she answered it

'hey samantha how are you?

'im good deb and you?

'yea good, just got back from the shops with allie and mum we got our dresses and shoes

'oh sweet, im going shopping tomorrow im excited for the party

'me to sam

'listen deb i need to tell you i came back to school today to get the rest of my stuff and braydon was here, like in the room sitting on your bed

'what the hell, what did he want?

'he said he needed to see you it was important

'well i dont want to see or talk to him

'i know, i told him so but he didnt take it well

'what happened? debbie asked nervously

'he trashed the room deb and broke the 2 frames you have of you and your mum and you and allie, i tried to stop him but he got too violent

'in what way? did he hurt you? they were silent for a few seconds and debbie knew he did 'tell me sam?

'he punched me in the face

'WHAT THE FUCK, THE FUCKING SCUM BAG....... debbie yelled

'debbie calm down, its okay im fine

'its not fine sam, he is a piece of shit

'i know and the police were called and he was arrested

'good, fuck i am so sorry sam, im sorry you got caught up in this

'dont worry abotu it deb but i think you and allie need to come back and sort through your stuff, he went crazy debbie and cut up all of allie's clothes, cut her mattress, ripped up her photos as well

'fuck allie is gonna be so upset

'i know, can you get up here today?

'yea i will bring mums car up, what did the police say?

'they will need to talk to you about braydon

'alright well i will go talk to mum and allie and get up there soon, thank you for letting me know, did you go get checked out?

'yea its just a bruise, he hits like a bitch... they both laughed

'your a good friend sam, i really appreciate you

'ditto kid, alright well i will be here for a while so call me when your here

'i will, see you soon.... hanging up her phone she put it on charge and went to her ums room to tlak to her, entering she didnt see her so she thought she would talk to allie, she knocked but no answer so she opened the door and peaked in to see allie and her mum snuggled together sleeping, she didnt want to wake them but she had too, walking in she gently shook her mum 

'hey mum sorry to wake you

'its fine, are you okay?

'i need to talk to you, well both of you, something happened at uni

'let me wake allie.... she gently shook allie 'hey allie wake up... allie groaned 

'too early.... she mumbled and snuggled into bea's shoulder making debbie and bea giggle

'get up lazy butt... debbie said and allie opened her eyes

;whats wrong deb? allie said

'how do you know something is wrong?

'because you only ever wake me to eat or when something is wrong

'true, alright well i had a call from samantha from uni, she went back to grab her stuff and braydon was in our room

'how the fuck did he get in there?

'i have no idea, he trashed our room pretty bad and punched sam in the face.... allie and bea sat up

'what an asshole

'i know, im so sorry allie, he cut up your mattress, broke our stuff, ripped up clothes and everything.... debbie sighed and sat on the bed, allie pulled debbie into a hug holding her tight

'thats just material stuff i dont care about that, is sam okay?

'yea she got checked out and she is fine, said he hits like a bitch... they laughed

'she is a worrior that one, so what happened to him?

'he got arrested, the police want to talk to us both, we need to go up there and clean up, sam thinks most of our stuff are rubbish

'even our photos?

'possibly

'alright let me have a shower and we can jet off deb, the train might take a while

'i will come up and we can take me car

'are you sure mum?

'of course baby, although it will be late by the time we get up there so pack a bag we can stay in a hotel, we will leave in half an hour

'alright i will text aunty bridget and let her know whats happening

'tell her the backdoor is unlocked and i will leave a set of keys for her in the table

'alright thanks bea.... half an hour later they set off in bea's car, it was an hour drive and it was 3pm by the time they left, a few minutes before they arrived debbie called samantha and she met them at the car park, parking up and getting out debbie's eyes went wide when she saw the bruise on her cheek

'fuck sam thats not nothing

'dont worry deb, my baby sister pinches harder... she smiled

'im sorry you go hurt

'all good deb dont worry... allie came over an hugged samantha

'you alright?

'im fine but your room is in a bad state

'we will sort that, this is bea, debbie's mum

'hi bea nice to meet you... she shook her hand

'you too sam, sorry you got hurt

'its a scratch, come on guys lets go to your room.... walking to debbie and allie's room they opened the door and walked in having to step over stuff, broken glass and clothes

'fucking hell, what a mess.... allie said as she looked over her stuff and bed seeing the big cut marks on the mattress, bea came up behind her almost falling over something till allie steadied her

'woah you alright?

'yea thanks

'where do we even start with this mum? debbie said sitting on her own bed and putting her head in her hands and sighed, bea went over to debbie and sat beside her pulling her into a hug

'its alright baby we will sort this out

'but everything is ruined

'things can be replaced debbie dont worry about it alright, all of us together will clean up

'its alright debbie its just stuff and he made a fool of himself, im going to get a couple of the bins from outside and start throwing stuff out... allie said and took off

'hey deb i need to get the last of my stuff so i got to go but i will see you at graduation

'okay, thanks for letting me know what happened sam and sorry again

'no worries, see you soon, by bea it was nice to meet you

'you to sam... sam walked off but came back in a couple minutes later when she remembered she had a couple photos in her pocket, allie had just walked in as well

'i forgot to tell you i have these... she handed one to allie which was of allie and bridget on allie's first proper xmas together and it was very important to her

'oh my god thank you so much sam, this is my only photo from when i was younger

'i know thats why i grabbed it... allie hugged the young girl

'and debbie i have this one of yours... it was of debbie and bea when debbie was ten years old and she and bea were sitting at the beach on her birthday and it was a harry free day, it was so important to debbie and she cherished the photo

'your a life saver sam, this is the only copy of this photo

'i know deb, when i saw him starting to break things i grabbed both photos and tucked them into my jacket, i had come here to grab my shoes i left here last time

'thank you so much sam, i owe you big time

'you owe me a shot at the party... she laughed

'you got it sam

'alright girls see you soon, bye.... once she left allie rolled a bin into the door way and the 3 of them started throwing out all the broken and ripped up stuff, they sifted through most of the things and the only things that seemed to be okay is there toiletries, perfumes and the photos that sam saved

'he literally ruined everything here.... debbie said 'how could he do that, its not right

'no its not deb but people like him are entitled... replied allie

'i will replace everything allie i promise

'dont worry about that deb, i had half my clothes with me so im good...... debbie nodded

'girls why dont we finish it tomorrow and lets go to the police station now and get to a hotel

'thats a good idea mum, im tired

'alright come on, most of it is done so lets get going.... they agreed and left the room and got into the car driving to the police station going on the card that samantha gave them, parking up they went inside and as allie and bea were at the counter debbie was sitting down checking her phone, one second she was replying back to a text from franky and the next she was up against the wall with braydons hands around her neck

'you fucking bitch, im going to fucking kill you.... before anything more could happen bea turned around and saw red and grabbed him and turned him around punching him square in the jaw followed up by a upper cut which landed him on the floor, she jumped on him and laid punch after punch into his face 

'YOU FUCKING PRICK YOU DONT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER..... she yelled in his face, she felt arms around her waist and was lifted off him by an officer, a few other officers following through to break it up and allie quickly went to debbie to make sure she wasnt touched because by the look in bea's eyes she would tear this place apart if anything happened to debbie, 

'crazy bitch.... braydon said 

'STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU PIG..... bea fought against the tight grip around her as she kicked and screamed 'LET ME FUCKING GO NOW

'miss i need you to calm down

'LET ME GOOOOOO

'i cant until you calm down and even than you assaulted someone

'HE HAD HIS FUCKING HANDS AROUND MY DAUGHTERS THROAT... she continued to yell

'stop swearing and calm down miss

'mum im okay, please your scaring me.... bea looked at debbie and tried to control her breathing, she was okay wrapped in allie's arms, thankf fuck for allie being there otherwise god knows what would had happened 

'sorry debbie.... she breathed out but the anger she was feeling was to far gone and she was breathing heavy and she was trying to calm herself down

'miss i need you to come with me to the interview room, you get mr holt into the medical room and than into another interview room... the officer said to another officer

'im not leaving my daughter

'you dont have a choice

'mum its okay, allie is with me

'its okay bea i have her, take deep breaths and calm down it will be okay.... bea nodded and the officer guided her to the interview room and sat her down in the chair

'stay here i will be back soon

'like i have a choice... the officer went back out to the waiting room and braydon had been taken to the medical room and allie was sitting down with debbie sitting in her lap her arms wrapped around the sobbing brunette

'im really sorry about what happened, you must be debbie?

'she is... allie replied as debbie was too upset to reply

'we need to take statements from you both about what just happened and what happened earlier with mr holt at your university

'okay, whats going to happen with bea?

'the redhead? thats her name?

'yea it is, thats debbie's mum

'not sure yet i need to tao take statements and see if mr holt wants to press charges

'will she need a lawyer?

'most likely as im pretty sure mr holt will want to press charges

'okay

'can i get you anything while you wait?

'no thanks

'alright i will get you in as soon as i can.... allie nodded and the officer walked off

'allie you need to call franky?

'why?

'she is a lawyer as well

'oh okay than, give me your phone i dont have her number... debbie handed her phone over and called franky and allie told her what had happened, franky said she was on her way and to hold tight. 7 hours later bea, allie, debbie and franky all left the police station

'i booked us a hotel room, it not far from here.... allie said

'im going to drive home, you guys going to be alright?

'no your not franky you come with us, its 3am and your not going anywhere, your tired

'im fine bea

'no your not, allie can drive my car with debbie and i will come with you

'fine...... bea gave her keys to allie and barely even looked at her, allie was a little upset that bea hadnt said anything to her and that bea went with franky which was her ex-girlfriend, letting it go for now she got in the car and drove tot he hotel she booked with franky following them, once they got there allie organised the key and they went up to there room, it was pretty big and it had a queen bed and a single bed, there was a L-shaped lounge with a little kitchen and a tv with balcony

'im going to take a shower

'okay baby.... debbie took off to the bathroom and undressed getting under the water, allie sat at the table and bea and franky sat on the bed in the bedroom talking, allie was really pissed now as bea hadnt said a word to her at all and wondered if she was pissed at her, debbie came out of the bathroom not long later and allie went for a quick shower and than sat out on the balcony on the lounge with debbie

'are you okay deb?

'it was scary, i never thought he could be like that

'i didnt think he could when i first met him either but he showed me his true colours quite quickly, i need to know debbie that your okay? 

'i think i am, it bought back memories of that guy at the club that night

'im sure it did, your okay debbie i promise.... wrapping an arm around the younger woman debbie leaned her head on allie's shoulder

'i know i am, do you think mum is angry?

'with you?

'yea

'no way, its not your fault its braydons and she knows that, she would never blame you for this, anyways your tired you should head to bed

'how about you?

'im fine deb but you need to rest so off to bed ya go

'yea i am pretty tired, good night allie thank you for being there for me today

'anytime, good night.... debbie went inside and sat on the bed with bea and franky

'you okay kiddo?

'yea i am, it was scary thou

'i bet it was

'im sorry mum

'you have nothing to be sorry for baby, he is the scum bag not you

'he really is..... debbie yawned 

'you go to sleep debbie

'what about you mum? can you lay down with me please?

'of course just let me have a quick shower..... debbie thanked franky for coming to help them while bea was in the shower, bea climbed into bed and debbie lay her head on her mums chest

'good night to you both im going to sleep on the couch, where is allie?

'on the balcony, said she isnt tired yet

'okay, night girls

'good night.... both smith woman were asleep before franky switched the light off, she went and had a shower and went out to see what allie was doing, she was watching over the view with her legs up on a chair

'do you mind if i sit?

'go for it... franky sat down 

'bea and debbie asleep?

'they sure are, they fell asleep reel quick.... allie nodded

'good..... they sat in silence and franky could tell allie was thinking really hard about something

'are you okay allie?

'im fine

'you really are a shit liar, try again

'its nothing its just been a big day

'it has been but are you sure your okay?

'im good, as long as bea and debbie are okay than thats all that matters.... allie replied not even moving her eyes from the view

'im here if you want to talk

'nothing to talk about, im fine

'okay well im going to sleep on the couch

'you can sleep on the single bed franky

'no thats where you should sleep

'its fine you take it

'are you sure?

'positive

'okay thanks, good night.... franky left allie on the balcony and fell into bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. allie herself had all these different thoughts going through her head, maybe bea blamed her for what happened with braydon? allie should have just kept her mouth shut and dealt with it herself, if allie didnt say anything to bea none of this would have happened, thats why bea wouldnt talk to her, thats why she is ignoring her, she was angry at her, 'she must hate me' allie thought, im not good enough for bea, im shit, my family were right im nothing, im rubbish, im useless, worthless... all these thoughts were going through her head and she felt her anxiety rise, she couldnt be here when the others woke up, looking at her phone she saw it was 5am, going inside she closed the door quietly and grabbed her bag swinging it over her shoulder, she wrote a note and left it on the table and than left the room, walking otut of the hotel she walked down an alleyway and with that she was gone


	7. understandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to leave you in suspense but i have no patience at the slightest so here is the next chapter, a bit of an explanation as to why allie took off, can this be fixed?

Debbie was the first up and looking at the time it was 12.30, shit lunchtime already, her mum was still fast asleep so she got out of bed slowly and left her to rest, she used the bathroom to freshen up and went to the little kitchen and made a coffee taking it to the table and sat down, she had seen franky was sleeping on the single bed so assumed allie would be sleeping on the couch but it hadnt even been slept in, she looked out on the balcony and she wasnt there either, she was confused so got up and looked around the hotel room but didnt see her

'where the fuck is she? she said to herself, she had only just seen a piece of paper on the side table and picked it up and read it

'debbie i left, im sorry to bring you so much trouble with braydon, i should have kept my mouth shut, you deserve better than to have someone like me around, you will be good back with your mum now, i just want you to know your the best friend i have ever had in my life, your the only person i have ever trusted and the only person to accept me for who i am, i love you debbie and you continue to be the best person i know you are, please tell your mum im sorry for causing so much trouble, 

'love allie..... debbie sat on the couch and dropped her head on her hands, apart from her mum allie has been the best thing to ever happen to her, allie is an amazing person and the thought of not having her in her life broke her heart, she cried for a while till she heard foot steps

'deb baby whats wrong? bea came and sat beside her daughter, debbie wiped her tears and looked up

'its allie

'what about her?

'look.... handing bea the letter she read it and she felt so many emotions, upset, hurt, sad and most of all her heart broke for allie thinking it was her fault, she never blamed allie if anything she was thankful that she told her and bea was able to get debbie away from braydon

'mum her bag is gone

'do you know where she would go?

'maybe back to school or back to our place because her stuff are there

'alright lets get ready and leave so we can go to the uni first and go from there

'mum your tired you need to eat and shower first or we could get into a wreck

'yea alright im going to shower can you get franky up

'okay, mum we have to find her

'we will baby i promise.... debbie nodded and went to the other room and woke up franky telling her what has happened

'just let me freshen up and i will help you look

'no franky i need you to go to our place and see if she is there, all her stuff are there, if she turns up make her stay there

'alright im on it..... half an hour later they had all showered and had a coffee before leaving

'bea i will see you both back at home

'please call me when you get to my place franky and if she turns up

'i know keep her there, have you spoken to bridget?

'yea but he is at the new house sorting stuff out, she tried calling her but she doesnt answer

'okay, i will be in contact..... franky left to go home and bea and debbie took off towards the uni picking up food on the way, once they got there they quickly scoffed there lunch and went inside and into debbie and allie's room and saw it had been completely cleaned up and fixed

'allie was here mum

'yea i know, fuck i wish she never left

'me too mum, what now?

'well there isnt anything else we can do so lets get the few things you can and go home

'i need to hand in the keys to the dean

'alright lets get going..... they left the uni 20 minutes later they left the uni and headed home, halfway franky had called and told them that allie hadnt come back and bridget had been trying to call her phone but allie wasnt answering

'alright thanks franky we are about 40 minutes away can you stay there please

'of course, see you soon.... hanging up bea kept driving 

'i dont understand why she would blame herself? bea asked 

'i dont know mum, what did she say to you last night?

'nothing, i didnt talk to her

'what? what do you mean?

'well i didnt want to talk to her i was embarrassed 

'about what mum?

'i completely went mental and she saw me in that state, i was embarrassed about her seeing me like that, i never want her to see me like that

'mum its not your fault, if anyone's to blame its me, i was the one who chose him and went out with him

'no deb its not your fault, how are you to know what he is like? who he is? how violent he is?

'i didnt but still

'no baby your not too blame

'neither are you, braydon is too blame for all of it

'fuck i should have talked to allie last night, i was just embarrassed, i dont want her to think im crazy

'well you kinda are but its okay... debbie giggled at her mums face

'gee thanks deb

'look mum anyone that knows you knows how protective you are about me, allie knows as well i have told her lots of stories about you going bunta

'ugh... bea groaned 'i hope she turns up at home.... bea said worriedly

'me too mum.... they arrived home 45 minutes later and debbie had called allie more than 50 times but it just kept ringing out, pulling up outside there house bea parked the car in the driveway and they both got out and headed inside hearing loud voices and one sounded like allie

'mum quick... running inside they came face to face with allie on the floor and franky sitting on top of her holding her arms down

'get the fuck off me franky

'no not till you talk to bea and debbie

'i dont need to do shit, get off me now

'not gonna happen blondie

'franky im serious, get off before i flip the fuck out and put you on your ass... allie struggled but she had to admit franky was strong for her size

'you listen to me okay, i dont know why the fuck you took off but bea and debbie are freaking out, you just fuck off and leave a letter like that? its not right

'i had too, i wont fuck them up because of me, now get off me... allie huffed, unbeknown to them they hadnt realised that bea and debbie had come home until they heard debbie's voice

'allie your here... allie and franky turned to see them walking towards them 'i was so worried about you

'im fine deb dont worry, im trying to leave but this fucking fatty wont get off me

'hey im not fat, i had a big lunch

'just get off me franky.... allie sighed 'i just want to get my stuff and leave

'why? bea spoke up 'why are you leaving? 

'because i bought too much trouble to you, i should have never said anything about braydon

'im glad you did, what would have happened if i didnt know? he may have gotten debbie to do drugs? he may have hurt her really bad... she chocked out that thought making her almost physically sick

'please allie you cant go... debbie peladed

'i have to debbie... she managed to push franky off as she wasnt concentrating and stood up 'im sorry deb but i have to.... she began walking up the stairs but was stopped by debbie's voice but didnt turn to face her

'you promised me after what happened at the night club that you would never let me down, well thats exactly what your doing, your breaking your promise to me and if you leave it means you break every promise to me....debbie knew it was a low blow but she had to get allie to stay, turning to face debbie she sighed

'thats not fair debbie

'well its true thou isnt it, you told me when we went home that night that you would look after me, that you would never let me down, that you would never leave me, if you leave now you will break your promise to me so its your choice allie.... allie looked at debbie and than franky and than her eyes went to bea and they held eye contact

'please stay... bea begged, allie sat on the step and looked down she really didnt know what to say, 

'debbie why dont you come out the back with me and give your mum a few minutes with allie... debbie nodded

'okay but if you leave im holding you to everything i just said.... allie didnt say anything and she walked out side franky stopped to whisper to bea

'go check your girl bea, she needs you.... bea nodded and waited till the door was closed behind them till she took slow steps towards allie and sat on the same step next to her, taking a deep breath she had to be strong for allie right now, she was clearly struggling with her inner demons and she needed support

'what happened to make you leave? they sat silently for a few seconds till allie spoke

'i thought you hated me... she whispered

'why would you think that?

'you couldnt even look at me last night and you never said anything to me, i thought that you blamed me for what happened.... bea sighed she had a feeling after reading the letter that was the issue and now it was confirmed, she needed to tell allie why she didnt talk to her

'it wasnt you allie it was me

'what do you mean?

'i was embarrassed at how you saw me, i mean i dont regret bashing that little fucker but i was worried that it would scare you, im not normally that person and i didnt want you to ever see me like that

'i dont get it bea

'acting like that makes me seem like harry... she spat out

'your nothing like him

'how do you know? you dont know who he is? what he is like?

'no i dont but i know who you are and what your like, your sweet, gentle, caring, amazing and so beautiful, you could never be anything like him, you protected your daughter and thats all it was

'i shouldnt have ignored you allie im sorry

'i shouldnt have taken off like that, im sorry as well, i didnt mean to upset you and debbie, she is gonna tell me off isnt she?

'oh without a doubt... bea giggled as did allie, they sat for a few minutes in silence again 'can you tell me why you got so upset and didnt talk to me? 

'i guess it goes back to when i was younger, one of my foster families always said i was too blame for everything and i was always beat up and than put in a cupboard for time out, they would leave me in there for days

'im really sorry allie, i cant imagine how hard that was for you to go threw, i want you to know i dont blame you for anything in fact im so great full for you being in debbie's life and now mine, i dont know where debbie would have been right now if it wasnt for you having her back

'i always will, im sorry i freaked out and took off, as much as i hate to admit it franky was spot on, it wasnt right of me to do that

'oh god dont tell her she is right her head is big enough... they laughed

'can i ask you something?

'of course you can allie

'do you still have feelings for franky? she whispered out and bea was a little shocked by the question but she really liked allie and she wanted to make sure there was no misunderstandings between them

'yes franky and i were together for 5 months and we went through a lot in that time, franky helped me to understand my feelings not just in the romance area but towards harry, with debbie and with people in general, she made me feel like i was worth it, like i was worthy to be who i was, for a long time i felt like i was shit, crap, a shit mother, a shitty wife, a shitty person in general and franky helped be to begin to deal with those feelings, im not going to lie i have a lot of issues allie and i am dealing with them day by day but i am trying, franky is very important to me but anything more than friendship is definitely off the table with us, i dont want to be with her at all, although i need you to understand i wont get rid of her from my life, she is too important to me... allie nodded

'i understand bea, im sorry to ask but i needed to know, i can appreciate your honesty and i understand of you and franky's friendship, i also need you to understand that i have my own issues to deal with, i need to be upfront with you which i should have done by now

'wait we really need to have a proper conversation come to my room, come on... getting up bea held allie's hand and they went upstairs to bea's room, kicking off there shoes and jackets they settled on the bed leaning against the head board

'okay go on

'bea my growing up wasnt very good, in fact it was down right shit, my parents didnt like me and made sure i knew that everyday, when my mum left me at the police station that night it was bittersweet, i was away from my fucked up so called family but now i didnt know where my life was heading, i went from foster home to foster home and each one worse than the last, with beating, abuse both physical and sexual abuse, when i finally went out on my own and ended up on the streets it wasnt just drugs and sleeping rough, i needed to find a way to support myself, i looked for work cafe's, bars, take away shops, clothing shops anywhere i could think of but when you dont have an address or phone number they dont even look at you so i was left to fend for myself.... taking a deep breath this was the part she didnt tell bea and she thought the easiest way was to just spit it out

'i worked as a prostitute to support myself.... it hung in the air and you could cut the tension with a knife, allie was more than a little embarrassed with herself, she had just told bea her deepest and darkest secret and she wasnt sure how bea would handle it, she was fiddling with her phone in her hands and refused to look at the redhead

bea herself was really shocked with allie's admission, allie had been through so much from abuse, to beatings, rape, drugs, living on the streets and to top it off she had to prostitute herself just to live

bea hadnt said anything for a while and allie felt the tears spring to her eyes, she is disgusting, why would bea want anything to do with her? why would she want her near debbie? allie felt her heart pounding and the tears began to fall so she stood up 

'im sorry... she mumbled and went to walk off but bea jumped up and ran to allie slamming the door shut as allie was opening it, bea pushed her self into allie's body from behind and moved her face into her neck inhaling the sweet scent of allie, one hand wrapped around allie's midsection and the other on the door to support them both, pulling allie into her own body they fit together like a glove and they swayed gently

'you have nothing to be sorry for, you were dealt a shit hand and your trying to make your life better, you have made your life better... allie listened as bea spoke in her ear and leaned her head on bea's shoulder

'your an amazing person allie and dont you ever doubt that, each day i feel myself wanting to be close to you, i smile like an idiot whenever you walk through the room or you cheekily flirt with me, i feel so drawn to you that it scares me how much, 

'but bea... allie tried to protest but bea's finger on her mouth stopped her

'no allie, i dont care about your past, its exactly that your past, i understand you have a lot of issues to deal with as do i but i want us to work through them together, i want to hold you when you struggle, i wont to be the shoulder you can cry on, i want to be there when you need someone to talk to, i just want to be here for you....... by now allie's tears were flowing freely 'please let me be that person for you, please let me be the one to help you through this tough time, 

'are you sure bea?

'i have never been more sure allie,..... she kissed allie's neck a couple times and than turned allie around gently and smiled

'its not going to be easy, i sometimes still crave drugs, i sometimes let my thoughts run away from me, i have a lot to deal with... tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear she kissed allie's lips

'i know and i will be right beside you this whole time, although i think we should put a hold on our date for a while, not because i dont want to but just give us both some time to deal with some stuff and also we have to deal with braydon and the graduation, i still want to spent time with you and get to know you better that does not change

'i think thats a good idea..... allie wrapped her arms around the redheads neck and held on tight, she felt very emotional and began to cry, she wasnt sure why, maybe it was because for the first time in so long she had someone who knew how it felt to be alone, to feel abandoned, to feel unloved and that made her feel comfortable to let bea in, her sweet, caring bea... allie stopped crying after a few minutes but they still held each other, bea felt allie's body relaxing into her touch and allie's head was getting heavier on her shoulder

'allie are you asleep? she asked and allie mumbled something she didnt really understand so she pulled back slightly

'did you sleep at all last night? allie shook her head

'no i didnt

'come on and lay down you need to sleep

'im fine bea... she said her eyes closed 

'no your not so come on....... guiding allie to her bed she pulled the quilt back and laid her down and pulled the quilt up

'i should go to my bed... allie mumbled but she was already falling asleep and if bea was honest she didnt want allie anywhere else but her bed right now, she left allie to sleep and seeing it was already 8pm she went downstairs to see where franky and debbie were, they were sitting at the table talking and laughing

'hey mum is allie okay?

'she will be baby, she is going through a lot and needs some help dealing with it all

'you both are mum

'yea bea i think both of you can help each other

'thats the plan franky, thanks heaps for being here for us all

'no worries bea im happy to help anytime

'im going to order pizza do you want to stay?

'no thanks im going to pick up bridget and go for dinner so im going to get going 

'alright bye franky... both girls said and franky left, bea sat down with debbie

'you okay baby?

'im good mum im just glad allie is here

'me too

'did you 2 talk?

'yea we did, she told me about everything

'everything, everything? debbie asked

'yes everything, the drugs, abuse, prostitution and everything else

'how do you feel about it?

'as i told allie its all in her past and it doesnt change how i feel about her debbie, i really like her 

'so the date?

'we put it on hold right now, just for a few weeks, we need things to settle with braydon and graduation first, right now we will continue to hang out and get to know each other more and go from there

'thats a good idea mum, now feed me.... bea laughed and ruffled her daughters hair, they ordered pizza and sat down to eat

'should we wake up allie?

'no deb she didnt sleep at all last night

'like at all?

'nope so just let her sleep right through

'is she in bed?

'she is in my bed im going to leave her there

'alright well im going to shower and head to bed im tired

'alright sweety, 

'by the way tomorrow we need to sit down and you need to tell me what happened with the police,

'yea we will deb, i will tell you everything 

'alright good night mum, i love you

'i love you too my girl.... debbie headed off to bed while bea put the leftover pizza in the fridge and closed down the house, she went upstairs and went to the main bathroom and had a quick shower, she than went to her room and quietly crept in trying not to wake allie, allie was completely out of it so when bea got in bed she didnt even flinch, allie hadnt even moved but bea was happy she was getting some rest, pulling the quilt over herself she put an arm over the blonde and she too fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day allie woke up alone in bea's bed, it was lunch time about 12.30 and she stretched out like a cat her bones and spine cracking, she felt really lethargic as she had slept for so long, she doesnt even remember falling asleep, her tummy rumbled so she got out of bed and used the bathroom before heading downstairs seeing debbie at the table

'oh look who is awake... debbie smiled

'morning deb

'more like good afternoon, did you sleep well?

'i did, how long was i out for?

'since last night about 7

'shit i slept like 15 hours

'you sure did, hungry?

'starving

'mum made pasta i will put you some

'i got it you sit down.... allie put herself a bowl of pasta and sat down with debbie

'where is your mum?

'hanging up the washing out the back, she wont be long.... allie nodded 

'look deb im really sorry about yesterday, i never meant to upset you or anything

'i know but you leaving like that was a shitty thing to do, apart from my mum your the closest person to me and when you left it felt like you didnt care about me.... allie held debbie's hand

'debbie your one of the most important people in my life as well, i care more for you than i do myself dont ever think otherwise, i just have issues that i struggle with sometimes and when i get in my own head it makes me do stupid things

'i realised that, i know you have issues allie but you need to know me and mum are here for you, even if its just to listen... allie nodded

'yea i know, your mum and i talked last night and both have our issues and we will help each other deal with them 

'thats good, mum never lets anyone get this close to her even franky doesnt know a lot about mum

'i will be good to her deb, i would never intentionally hurt her

'i know allie, let her help you 

'i will, how can i make it up to you? debbie made a thinking face and allie laughed

'you owe me dinner

'fine how about i take you and your mum to dinner tonight?

'and dessert? debbie asked smirking

'yes dessert as well, you find us a place to go to and book it

'sweet..... debbie skipped up the stairs to look on her laptop for good restaurants, allie had just finished eating when bea walked in and ruffled her hair affectionately

'good morning allie

'good morning bea, 

'how did you sleep?

'like a baby, thank you for letting me sleep in your bed.... bea kissed allie's cheek and sat down smiling

'i am happy to share with you, well unless you still the covers.... she giggled and allie playfully smacked her arm

'i dont still the covers.... she laughed

'sure you do

'maybe i did it on purpose so you would snuggle into me

'yea yea if ya say so.... debbie came bounding down the stairs her laptop in hand and sat at the table

'i booked us into blackbird cafe, the food looks so good and its not expensive

'sounds good deb

'what are you 2 doing?

'allie is taking me and you out for dinner tonight

'not that i dont appreciate it but why?

'an apology dinner, i really stuffed up and yes i know we talked and sorted things out but i really want to do this... bea nodded

'okay what time are we leaving?

'well i booked for 6.30 so we should leave at 5.45

'alright done, i have to go and do the shopping before my child eats me out of house and home.... debbie giggled

'im not that bad mum

'hmm if you say so deb, do either of you want to come?

'i have to go with boomer and help her with something mum, is that alright?

'of course baby

'i will come with you bea... allie smiled as did bea

'great, we will leave in ten minutes

'alright i will be ready.... debbie left not long later and allie and bea a few minutes after her, bea told boomer to keep an eye on debbie in case of braydon which boomer replied with i will punch his tits in and sits of his dumb ass making the girls laugh, arriving at the store bea grabbed a trolley which allie wanted to push around so bea let her, as they went through the isles they put things in the trolley bea needed and wanted, allie put a few things of her own as well as last night they decided that allie would stay with bea and allie and not go to bridgets just yet, they had some big issues to deal with and bea suggested that it would be easier to do it under the same roof and they can get to know each other even more so which was a bonus, getting towards the end where the frozen foods and ice cream was, allie got a bunch of frozen pizza's and dropped them in the trolley

'thats a lot of pizza allie... bea laughed and allie blushed

'i love pizza, its my favourite 

'you sounds like debbie so much, she is the same

'oh i know, we have hogged into pizza's so many times together

'i can imagine, alright how about ice cream?

'ohhhh i loooooove ice cream.... bea giggled at how excited allie got over pizza and ice cream

'alright which one?

'umm lets see, the wagon wheels, the choc tops, gaytimes and the tub of the picnic and tim tam one

'alright anything else?

'hmm oh yea debbie likes the splice

'alright lets go so i can go to the butcher.... once at the checkout allie paid after bea tried tried to argue with her but allie put her foot down 

'no bea im paying and dont even bother trying to fight with me, im not backing down

'ugh fine than, your so stubborn

'i know.... allie laughed and kissed bea's cheek, once they had packed the trolley with there food they went to the butcher

'i want to have a bbq tomorrow so is there anything you dont eat?

'i eat almost anything except like liver and offal 

'oh me neither, alright let me see, where is the guy? she looked up as he was walking towards them

'hello ladies what can i get you?

'hi can i get a 20 pack of bbq flavour kebabs, 20 pack of sweet chilli kebabs, 20 packs of the garlic kebabs as well, can i also get 5 kilos of chicken wings, 2 kilos t-bones steaks, 5 kilos of griller chops, 3 kilos of chicken breast and 5 kilos of the beef sausages

'sure i wont be long.... once he packed it all for bea he put it in her trolley 'anything else i can get you?

'yes a kilo of greek feta cheese, 2 punnets of green olives and 5 bags of pita bread thanks...... once bea paid they went tot he car and put everything in and took off back home, they both unloaded the car together and packed away the shopping allie having bea laughing at her stupid jokes and quirky manner

'oh god allie stop my stomach hurts

''hmm does it... she smirked and pulled bea into her own body, bea wrapped her arms around allie's waist and smiled

'i like being this close to you and you smell so good... allie said her face in bea's neck kissing ever so lightly

'allie... she moaned out and she lifted her head looking into big brown eyes, allie leaned in brushing her lips softy over bea's and she could feel bea's breath fasten, bea herself was struggling to hold back as allie was being a complete tease, she couldnt handle it so in a split second she lifted allie up and held her against the fridge and kissed her hard, allie held on around bea's neck and reciprocated just as much releasing a loud moan from her lips, bea held allie under her ass and carried her to the couch and put her down, she looked down at allie who was breathing heavily

'come here.... allie husked out and pulled bea to straddle her lap and there lips were on each other straight away, allie's hands snaked under bea's shirt touching her bare back and fuck was it strong and the muscles were on point, dragging her nails down bea's back when bea sucked on allie's bottom lip, they had only stopped to take a couple of deep breaths but they were going at it again and much more passionate than before, they had been making out for a while when allie's hands moved to the hem of bea's shirt and bea pulled back helping allie take it off 

'are you sure? bea nodded

'absolutely... pulling bea's top off allie's followed right behind and bea sat back a little to take in the view right in front of her, allie's chest was pink and heaving and her breasts were absolutely beautiful and she couldnt help but palm both her breasts and allie moaned, she could feel her nipple harden after her touch

'fuck bea i need to feel you.... allie huffed out and pulled bea into herself and turned them over so bea was laying on the couch and allie was hovering over her, there lips meeting in another passionate kiss, they made out for sometime almost 40 minutes, they both knew they didnt want to go all the way as things were still new but the temptation was definitely there, allie kissed along bea's chest and licked bea's nipple through her bra making bea moan loudly, all of a sudden the door opened, allie looked up and saw debbie walking through with boomer, she tried to hide herself but she leaned back an ende up falling on the couch, debbie stopped in her tracks and looked at allie realising what was going on when she saw her mums shirt on the floor and turned around making boomer turn as well and they started laughing

'oh fuck deb im so sorry.... bea said

'nope dont say anything just get dressed please, i saw nothing but i dont want to be scarred..... allie grabbed hers and bea's shirt and they quickly put them on and sat down properly on the couch

'is it safe to come in?

'yes it is... debbie and boomer came walking over giggling, her mums face was bright red and allie was red herself

'i dont want to even hear about what you 2 were doing but im glad i didnt see anything

'us too.... bea mumbled

'well im going to shower and get ready, boomer i will see you soon

'thanks for your help mini, enjoy dinner, im gonna go franky is gonna love this

'boomer.... bea said as debbie laughed walking up the stairs and boomer walked out cackling

'ugh she is gonna tell everyone.... bea groaned 

'she sure is, sorry i shouldnt have let it get that far

'it wasnt just you allie, we both got caught up but i dont regret it

'me neither bea, i guess we should get ready as well

'yea i need a shower

'shit me too, im on fire... allie laughed and got up and went upstairs swaying her hips as she went, leaving a blushing bea behind

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at dinner at 6.30 dressed casual, bea couldnt stop her eyes following allie's legs, allie had on a nice blue dress with high heels and her legs looked amazing, debbie also had a flowy purple dress on with boots and bea had on black dress pants with a white button up, a black vest and heels, they were seated pretty quickly which by the way debbie's stomach had been growling was a good thing, allie had called to request a table away from everyone else as she wanted to be just them, it would cost more but she didnt care the smith girls were well worth it, 

'welcome to blackbird cafe ladies, i am brooke and i will be your waiter, can i start with drinks?

'yes please, i will have a beer

'make that 2

'i will have a red wine please.... said allie

'okay i will be back with your drinks and to take your food order.... brooke left to get there drinks and the 3 girls had a look through the menu

'there is so much to choose from mum what are you going to get?

'i was thinking the ribs and wings but it will be too much just for me

'i will share with you bea, we can have aranchini balls and garlic bread to start and than share the main?

'that sounds really good, how about you deb?

'i might try the kangaroo, the last time i had it at a restaurant it was really good

'do you want a separate starter or share with us?

'i just want a piece of garlic bread please

'alright done... brooke came back and handed out the drinks

'alright ladies are you ready to order?

'yes we will have the aranchini balls and garlic bread to start and for main the kangaroo with mash potato and salad

'do you want the jack daniel's sauce?

'yes please... allie said when debbie nodded

'okay what else would you like?

'we are going to share the ribs and wings combo with chips and salad please, that would be all

'okay i will put your order in it shouldnt be too long, if you need anything else please dont hesitate to call out

'thank you brooke... broke left the girls to place there order

'hey mum i was thinking for the party next week that we could do a chocolate fountain?

'we can do that deb but not a big one

'no i dont want a big one, i found one online a couple days ago its small but big enough for the party, they set up the machine and put in the chocolate and they give us extra incase we need it, we can get marshmallows, fruit, waffles things like that

'you can have anything you want baby

'dont tell her that bea she might get strippers.... debbie blushed bright red and giggled as the other 2 laugh

'as if i would allie

'you might not but i would just to see what aunty bridget would do to franky if she got one

'oh shit she would go crazy, i have seen angry bridget and you better stay out of her way when she is like that

'definitely, oh by the way i spoke to a really good pizza place and placed an order for pizza for that day and they will even deliver it, i also spoke to kfc and placed an order with them too and they will deliver as well

'wow you work fast, what did you get? debbie asked

'lets see, from the pizza shop i ordered 3 meat lovers, 3 Hawaiian, 3 bbq chicken, 3 cheese, 3 chicken and feta, 3 pepperoni, 2 supreme, 10 garlic breads as well, from kfc i ordered 50 pieces of chicken, 20 large chips, 10 potato and gravy, 10, coleslaw and like 50 bread rolls of and the big bucket of popcorn chicken

'shit thats a lot of food

'i may have gone a big overboard but i would rather have too much than not enough plus i know people like to snack through the night and debbie and her fiends eat again after they drink, like stuff your face drunk 

'in my defence i get hungry after i drink and dance so i need to refuel

'well there will be plenty of food for the night and any left over can maybe go to a shelter or something

'thats a really good idea, kaz works for a shelter so we can organise it through her... bea said

'great

'wait mum is joan coming?

'she will most likely come yes, i think her and kaz are together, like girlfriend and girlfriend 

'thats so weird, kaz can do so much better than her and she creepy as hell

'i know deb, franky and i have tried talking to kaz but for some reason joan has this weird hold on her

'yea i saw it at the beach, its like when franky told kaz to come to the water she had to check with joan if it was alright to do so, 

'yea i saw that as well, kaz seems really nice but joan will only bring her down... allie said

'all we can do is keep our distance and watch each others back, there is something fishy about her but until we know more we cant do anything about her, she might just be weird ya know

'yea i guess so mum, oh look food... debbie's eyes lit up as the entree was served to them, not too long later they received there main course and began eating

'look debbie about before at home

'no mum stop, your both adults and can do whatever you want but just do me a favour and keep it to the bedroom and quietly please... debbie giggled when her mums face went bright red

'deeeeeb... bea said shyly

''sorry mum but it was too easy, but seriously you can do whatever you want i just dont want to see or hear it

'we will try and keep it down deb... allie piped up and smirked

'oh please do, so are you 2 like together? bea looked at allie confused her self and allie thought this woman is so cute

'not officially deb, your mum has asked me to stay with you 2 for a while so we can help each other with dealing with our issues and also so we can spend more time together and see where things go, would you be alright with that? if not debbie its fine i wont be offended or hurt, the most important thing is that your happy and comfortable with us.... debbie laughed

'wow allie i never thought i would see you ramble like that, or see you so nervous.... allie blushed a little and looked at her wine glass

'i really like your mum and i dont want to stuff it up... she whispered although both bea and debbie heard her, debbie held allie's hand knowing how hard that was for allie to say 

'im glad your staying with us, although us 2 together mum might have a heart attack... they both giggled when bea raised her eyebrows

'whats that supposed to mean?

'nothing mother, nothing at all.... they finished off dinner and sat for a while longer, allie paid even though bea tried again to do so but allie wouldnt let her, once they left they decided on a walk along the dock where the water was, it wasnt a cold night but it wasnt hot either so they were comfortable to walk off there food, allie grabbed bea's hand as they were walking and bea smiled shyly at her, she hooked her other arm with debbie and they walked for some time, they could see all the drunk people walking around being loud and obnoxious but they just ignored them, after some time they came to a stop where there was a little water area of about 10-15 holes that spat out water and normally kids would run through them and play, they sat on the bench and took there shoes off as they started to hurt

'its really nice here at night mum

'yea i just hate all the drunk people being idiots... they looked over at a guy fighting with his mate which was quickly broken up

'yea its shit because they ruin it for so many people..... they all nodded, debbie stood up and went to one of the holes to touch the water but only reaching out with her hand as she didnt want to get wet, unbeknown to her allie was right behind her so when the water spat out allie picked debbie up and ran through not tjust that one but most of them and debbie screamed and laughed

'ahh allie im getting wet

'i told you i would get you back for the other day at the beach... she laughed and stopped at one of the holes both of them getting soaked

'mum help

'ah no sorry baby im staying dry on this one.... she laughed as she watched the terrible 2, allie put debbie down and went to walk off but debbie jumped on her back laughing

'your not going anywhere.... they messed around in the water for sometime till it got windy and they were both cold and shivering, going over to bea she couldnt help but laugh

'you 2 look like drown rats.... she chuckled

'mum im cold.... debbie whined 

'alright baby lets go to the car i have clothes there in case i need them for work.... they went to the car and bea pulled out a couple towels and handed them to the girls

'take your dresses off

'what? no way someone will see me

'i have dry clothes for you deb

'but someone will see me naked

'fine get in the backseat and get undressed and put these trackies and shirt on

'my bra and undies too? she asked shocked

'yes or you will get sick, were going straight home anyways

'fine, hold a towel over the window please

'we will.... debbie got changed in record time and got out of the car so allie could do the same, once they were changed they got in the car debbie insisting she wanted to sit in the back, bea and allie werent sure why but 10 minutes on the drive home it was obvious when she was fast asleep

'she was tired thats why she wanted the back seat... bea smiled

'she was up early worried about you, i tried to get her to go back to bed but she wouldnt budge

'im sorry i upset her

'i know you, she is fine so dont worry allie... they arrived home not long later and allie helped a tired debbie into her bed and tucked her in and than she left her room and crashed right into bea and almost fell till bea's arms wrapped around her waist

'fuck bea you scared the crap out of me

'sorry i was coming to see if you need help with debbie

'oh no she is fine all tucked into bed

'good, how abotu if you want, maybe you would want to sleep with me in my bed? bea asked shyly

'are you sure bea?

'yes i am... she nodded

'than i would nothing more than to hold you while we sleep

'me too, come on..... holding allie's hand they went to bea's room and closed the door, allie was going to sleep in bea's trackies and tshirt she gave her but she needed to freshen up

'bea im going to let you change and im going to freshen up i will be back.... allie returned 5 minutes later and they both got into bed facing each other, they held a hand between them and smiled at each other

'did you enjoy dinner?

'very much so, thank you

'it was a pleasure, im so full

'me too, im glad we didnt have dessert i wouldnt be able to stomach it...bea giggled

'me too... just than they both yawned and laughed

'i guess we should sleep

'yea im buggered.... leaning over allie placed one kiss than another to bea's lips and laid flat on her back, bea moved over and laid her head on allie's chest and they wrapped there arms around each other and fell asleep


	8. heart of gold

The following day bea had a text from maxine saying she needed her at the salon so bea got ready quickly and left a note for the girls before grabbing her keys and leaving for the salon, she arrived and parked her car before she went inside and dumped her bag under the counter, maxine was there with the other 3 girls talking, as she walked towards them she saw all the water on the floor and a bad smell coming from fuck knows where

'bea love your here

'hey maxi, whats happened? she said looking around at the mess

'someone burst the main pipe between our shop and 5 others and we all got water damage

'it stinks in here

'its the sewage 

'fucks sake, how long will it take to fix the pipe?

'there working on it, apparently a couple teens were responsible, they stole a car and hit the pipe by accident

'are they okay? bea asked concerned

'yea just a few scratches, they have been taken by the police to the station

'do we know how long till its all fixed and this is cleaned?

'they said it will take a couple days to fix the pipe as they have to get a special brand new pipe delivered from somewhere so i would say at least 2-3 days

'alright send the girls home and tell them we will call them when we re-open, can you please reschedule all the appointments till next week, its gonna take us days to get rid of the smell in the place, fuck its making me sick, maxi can you burn some candles or something please

'sure bea, 

'im going to the police station to talk to them

'alright here is the details for the case... maxine handed bea a card

'thank you maxi, i will be back soon.... bea grabbed her stuff and took off to the police station, parking the car she went inside and spoke to the officer at the front desk

'hi miss what can i do for you?

'hi officer, my shop was damaged today from the pipe burst

'oh yea i heard about that, 5 shops were involved

'yea exactly, i need an update about the teens involved please? i was told to ask for a officer jackson

'let me get him for you, take a seat.... bea sat down and pulled her phone out to text franky while she waited

'bbq at my place tonight at 6, bring bridget

'sure thing red, i will make a salad and a cake

'great see you than franky....... she sent the text to the others as well and decided to call kaz in regards to joan... kaz picked up after a couple rings

'hey bea how are you?

'im okay kaz and you?

'pretty good, 

'listen kaz i wanted to talk to you about something are you alone?

'just hold on a minute bea.... bea could hear some shuffling and a door close... 'alright go ahead bea

'whats the deal with you and joan? kaz sighed she really hated talking about joan and didnt want to tell anyone what the deal was but she knew she could trust bea

'as you know i met her a while back but we were just friends, thats all i wanted from her but... she hesitated

'but what kaz you can tell me

'i dont know how to explain it

'are you in a relationship?

'i dont want to be, i dont see her like that but i thinks thats what she thinks or wants... taking a deep breath bea could tell it stressed kaz out

'tell me what has been happening? this has been on bea's mind for a while about joan, debbie hates her and now she stares at allie like a predator and now hearing kaz's distress doesnt fill her with anything but dread

'bea i have lived on my own for years and years and i very rarely share my space with anyone but she somehow has moved herself into my place and even sleeps in the same bed as me

'why dont you tell her to leave?

'honestly, she scares me, im scares of what she will do if i tell her this isnt what i want and i never did... bea understands

'i get it kaz, 

'i saw how she looked at allie and how debbie reacted to her but i cant go anywhere without her, if i do she freaks out when i get back and i just dont have the energy to fight with her, i dont know what to do

'can you get away this afternoon and come to my place?

'i can try

'please do, we will figure out a way to fix this kaz, im sorry i didnt realise what was happening kaz or how bad it was

'its not your fault bea, i will do my best to come to your place

'all the others are coming here as well so we will all have your back, im going to tell them what is happening and together we will figure something out

'thank you bea, i appreciate you helping me, i cant take much more of this she really creeps me out, i feel like i cant sleep of fear of what i will be waking up too

'we got you kaz, i will see you later on, you can come anytime you want allie and debbie are home now so whenever you can just get to my place

'okay

'see you soon kaz

'bye bea.... hanging up she put her phone in her bag and she heard a voice 

'hi im officer danny..... he put his hand out which bea shook it

'hi im bea smith the owner of curls the salon that was damaged

'bea please follow me to my office... they went down a long corridor and he opened the last door on the right and motioned for bea to have a seat and he took his own seat

'so tell me what has happened with these kids that damaged the pipe?

'well its 2 boys, one kid his name andrew andy and the other kid shane butler, andrew is one of those spoilt rich kids that thinks he can do whatever he wants and he does because his dad is well know

'how about shane?

'he is a street kid, his mom died when he was a baby, no one knows who his dad is so he went from foster home to foster home and now he lives on the streets

'has no one tried to help him? 

'i have been dealing with shane for years and i got him into a shelter but he took off, ungrateful little shit... he sighed and bea was pissed off at what he said

'you need to understand thats kids like shane dont take to authority very well as they have grown up without anyone to help them, to guide them or even be there for him, calling him ungrateful would be very immature of you... bea said angrily, she had seen plenty of people on the streets that she wished she could help but wasnt able to and by the sounds of it shane needed help

'listen bea you try dealing with him it isnt easy

'have you actually tried to sit down and have a conversation with him and ask him what he wants? knowing full well that he hasnt

'no, i found him somewhere to live and thats all he needs

'wow you sounds stupid right now, how as a police officer you think that just putting a roof over someones head is just fine and thats all they need, what if he was getting bashed in there? abused? teased? treated like shit? some fucking police officer you are... she snided

'bea

'no just forget it, whats going to happen with them?

'andrew's parents sorted it out and they are getting processed as we speak, they will be out in a few minutes

'i want to meet shane and im not asking, if you all wont do anything to help the kid i will try

'fine follow me... he grumbled not happy how she spoke to him, taking her to another room they walked in to see a boy sitting on one side of the room and another closer to the door, the boy closer to the door had his head down and 2 adults in front of him screaming at him about being a trouble maker and to stay away from andrew, it was clearly shane and the fact that 2 adults who seem to be going off at this poor 16 year old kid made her blood boil, bea stepped in furiously standing in between them, she wasnt sure why but seeing this boy so down made her angry

'how dare you speak to him like that? the couple took a step back shocked looks on there faces

'excuse me? the lady said

'you heard me, you must the parents of the delightful little shit over there with the smirk on his face, how dare you come up here and have a go at shane when your son is old enough to know the difference between right and wrong and yet your going off at shane and not your own son

;shane made him do it

'oh give me a break, your son is an entitled little shit that does whatever he wants, when he wants and you just dont give a shit

'dont speak to us like that im....before he could finish his sentence bea cut in

'i dont give a shit who you are, nothing gives you the right to go off on this young boy, go teach your son some respect to others and make sure he doesnt come near shane again... turning to face shane who looked up and her heart broke

'hi shane, come on your coming with me... shane looked at officer danny who nodded and than followed bea out of the room stopping at the front desk to pick up his paperwork and than out of the station, she went across the road to the cafe and sat down, it was clear shane hadnt eaten in a while so wanted to make sure he had something, handing the menu to him she smiled

'order whatever you want its on me.... he looked at her quizzically and confused

'who are you?

'your ruined my shop today, the salon

'so why would you be so nice to me? i dont deserve it

;maybe i want to help you

'why? 

'because i know how it feels to feel alone, to feel stuck like no one cares.... he looked at her sadly and nodded, the waitress came over just than

'hi what can i get you both? bea nodded at him 

'a burger and fries please and a coke

'make that 2... bea said and the waitress left to put there order in

'im not going to press charges

'why not? he asked confused

'because that would mean you go to juvi where you get mixed in with stupid shit and thats not going to help you, 

'so what do you want?

'number one you need to apologise to the shop owners that are out of business for the few days, clean up everyone's shop as well the sewage stinks, i almost threw up... she grimaced and he tried not to laugh but he himself threw up when it broke

'i know it made me vomit

'gross, where are you living? he shrugged

'in an abandoned car

'how long have you been there for?

'on and off for 2 years

'what happened? when the officer took you to the shelter?

'i got teased

'why?

'about the colour of my skin, im darker than a lot of people so they called me names and told me to go back to my country... he shrugged

'im sorry that happened but you cant live in a car

'no where else to go

'you can stay with me

'you shouldnt have to do that, i will stay in the car

'no you wont, i have an extra room although i have rules

'which are?

'no drugs or drinking as your underage

'i dont do either

'good, no bringing anyone back to my place unless you ask me, i have a daughter she is 19 thats lives with me and her best friend as well who i am currently seeing so if you have a problem with same sex couples? she quirked an eyebrow

'i dont, if your happy than who cares who you want to be with... bea smiled

'good, now do you need to get anything from the car? clothes or whatever?

'yes, i have a couple things there

'alright after we eat we can get your stuff and than go back to the salon to start working

'okay...... they had lunch and went to the car which wasnt far away and bea watched as he took 2 t-shirts, a paint of jeans and 2 photos, bea smiled sadly to see this boy has only 4 items of his life, 

'im ready

'okay come on.... bea drove to a shopping centre and parked the car

'what are we doing here?

'you need clothes

'im fine, i have these... he said holding his stuff up

'yes you do, but you need more than that, your going to sort your life out, get your school certificate, get a job and you cant just wear those clothes so come on

'i dont have money... he said shyly

'dont worry about that, come on we got things to do.... following bea inside the shops she scanned the list of shops and found a couple of boys and mens shops so went to it and started looking around, 

'what size are you? he shrugged

'i dont know, i get these at the shelter and the size was cut off

'alright, i think your a medium so try these pant and shirt on and we can go from there...... an hour later they had a trolley full of clothes, shoes and stuff for shane, she got debbie and allie a couple things she thought they would like, putting everything in the boot she drove them to the salon and he followed bea inside, he saw another woman there and put his head down in shame

'hey maxi sorry i took so long

'thats alright hun, who do we have here?

'this is shane butler one of the kids from the accident, he is here to clean up his mess, shane this is maxine she owns the salon with me... lifting his head he looked at maxine

'im sorry for what i did, i didnt mean to make such a mess, im sorry to both of you... maxine stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder

'thank you for apologising shane and your forgiven

'shane go into the kitchen and get a drink i will take you to the other shops in a couple minutes.. he nodded and walked to the other room

'so bea what did the police say?

'oh he was an asshole, there was 2 kids the other one was andrew, a kid with filthy rich parents that thinks he can do whatever he wants and have no consequences.... bea shook her head and explained what had happened down to having a go at andrews parents

'wow bea

'i know, i just saw this kid getting absolutely banished by 2 adults who should know better and i snapped, i dont regret it at all this kid clearly needs help and im going to do what i can to do that... maxine rubbed bea's shoulder

'your a good person bea

'i just know how it feels to be left on your own to deal with shit

'your a strong woman, what are you going to do with him?

'i have a spare room so he can stay in it, i will help him finish his schooling and get a job, he needs to get his life together

'he sure does

'maxi you can take off shane and i will clean up

'are you sure love?

'of course, you took care of everything else so i will take it from here, relax for a while and come to mine tonight for a bbq at 6

'alright love i will bring something for dessert

'sounds good.... maxine left and bea went to the kitchen 

'you ready to start? shane nodded

'better get this over with.... shane had apologised to all the shop owners and told them he will come back tomorrow to clean up as it was getting late in the day and they were thankful for that, bea locked up the salon seeing it was 3.30 so they headed back to bea's place, she had text both allie and debbie during the day telling them she would be home soon and that they all needed to talk

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

arriving home bea parked the car and got out but shane didnt he stayed seated in his seat, bea went over to his side and opened the door

'whats wrong?

'what if they hate me? im just some dumb street kid that caused you trouble.... bea crouched down beside him

'listen your not some dumb street kid shane, your just stuck in a place of doing stupid things but you want to fix your life up right?

'definitely 

'good, those 2 in there wont judge you trust me, all you have to do is stick to what we talked about and you will be fine... shane nodded

'are you sure?

'absolutely, now come on its warm out here.... getting out of the car he followed bea inside bea smiling when she saw debbie and allie giggling as they were making something sweet by the smell of it

'hey trouble makers... they both spun around smiling

'hey mama, where have you been?

'i will fill you in soon enough, listen this here is shane he will be staying with us for a while, shane this is my beautiful daughter debbie and her best friend allie

'umm hi... he said shyly

'hi shane welcome to this crazy house, dont trust this one here... she nodded at debbie 'she stole my toast earlier... debbie and allie giggled

'shane why dont we get your stuff and i can show you your room and you can unpack... he nodded and followed bea,,, a few minutes later they were up the stairs and bea took him to the spare room which had a queen bed, a cupboard, 2 side drawers, a desk and table and a tv in there

'here we go, you can unpack while i explain to the girls whats happened, dont look so worried they wont judge you

'i hope you will all let me make it up to you

'i told you shane you just stick to what we talked about and we are good, we are having a bbq later on so you will meet the rest of the family soon enough, the bathroom is across the hall 

'okay, can i take a shower?

'of course you can, you dont have to ask shane

'thank you bea, for everything

'anytime... leaving him to unpack and settle in bea went downstairs to talk to the girls who were now sitting on the table

'you dont always come home with randoms

'sorry i havent had a chance to call you but i wanted to tell you face to face anyways.. she said taking a seat

'so what happened? bea spent the next while telling them exactly what happened and how she came across shane

'wow pour kid has had it hard

'yea i cant imagine being on my own without you mum, 

'you never will baby, he just needs a chance at a real life not just here go out and figure it all out yourself, he needs stability, comfort, love, food, shelter, guideness, sorry i should have spoken to you both before i bought him home

'no mum you did the right thing, i hope we can all help him get himself together

'he is a good kid he just needs a chance, he knows no drugs or alcohol as he is underage to drink, he will finish his schooling, get a job as well, he is going to spend the next couple days cleaning up the mess he made

'how about andrew?

'ugh mr i cant do whatever i want, forget about him, shane is not to talk or see him at all, its one of the rules, shane needs friends that dont get him in trouble

'yea true, dont worry bea we will all keep an eye on him

'thank you, well we have the bbq tonight and i need to do a whole bunch of stuff

'dont worry we already did it

'what do you mean?

'well we cleaned the house, set up the tables and chairs along with the bbq, made the salads, marinated the meat, cut up the veggies, made the rice it just needs to be heated up, the drinks are in the fridge, we also made ice cream cups that are in the freezer

'oh wow thank you so much, i thought i wouldnt have time

'well it was mostly allie as she was up earlier than me

'well thank you both, what time is it?

'4, mum why dont you rest for an hour or so you look tired

'i am a litte

'well you and allie can go rest and i will hang out with shane, he is closer to my age than you 2 oldies

'hey watch it you cheeky bugger... bea pushed a laughing debbie playfully 

'come on bea... allie stood up and took bea's hand and they went upstairs stopping at shane's roon

'shane my room is at the end of the corridor im going to lay down for a bit with allie, debbie is down stairs, feel free to eat and drink whatever you want dont be shy, i want you to be comfortable

'okay, can i do anything to help set up for later?

'these 2 did it all, the tv has foxtel with lots of movies and shows taped so watch whatever you want just dont delete them debbie will freak out

'thank you so much for everything

'im glad your here... bea walked with allie to her room and allie sat bea down on the bed, taking off her over shirt leaving her in a singlet, taking off her sneakers and socks as well

'bea its so hot you shouldnt wear 2 shirts and sneakers

'i know i was in a hurry this morning

'well lay back and relax

'will you stay with me?

'yes just let me put the over head fan on... pushing the switch she took her things off and lay in bed next to bea both facing each other, allie stroked bea's cheek and bea smiled loving the feeling of allie's soft palm against her cheek

'i missed you when i woke up

'i know sorry, i wanted to stay till you got up but i had to take care of the salon

'its okay, im glad your here now,

'me too, by the way kaz is coming over at some stage

'with joan?

'no, i spoke to her today about the whole joan thing and there is a lot more to it, joan practically moved herself into kaz's place without even asking, she in under the assumption that there together and she even sleeps in kaz's bed

'creepy

'yea, kaz is too scared to ask to her to leave, she freaks out at kaz if she leaves without her, i told her to get out of the house and come here by herself and we will figure out what to do, i think joan is dangerous and i need to get kaz away from her

'well debbie sure as hell hates her... bea nodded

'yea and i dont like how she looks at you

'no?

'no, i dont want anyone looking at you just me... allie smiled

'good because your eyes are the only one i want on me... allie surged forward placing soft kisses to bea's lips and than laid her head on the pillow

'you should have a nap, i will set the alarm

'only if you stay with me?

'deal.... allie set the alarm for 5.30 and they got comfortable and fell asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie was sitting on the couch a drink in hand scrolling through the shows and movies looking for something to watch when shane came over and sat on the single couch

'i hope you dont mind?

'course not shane, im just trying to find something to watch while mum and allie rest

'sorry to keep your mum away all day

'its fine, i mean yea what you did was stupid but if you learn from it than thats what matters

'oh i definitely did, whenever i hang out with mathew we always end up in trouble

'than why do you hang with him? shane shrugged

'he buys me food, you would do almost anything to fix the stomach cramps you get from not eating... debbie looked on sadly

'im sorry you went through all the crap you have

'well it has lead me to here and thanks to your mum i have a chance to get my shit together

'thats good, so school?

'i only got to the end of year ten so i need to finish till year 10 at least, i also need a job to pay my way and pay your mum back for the damage to the shop and everything she bought me, far out debbie she bought me so much stuff, more stuff than i have ever owned before

'mums like that, if she sees someone in trouble or that needs help she does whatever she can to help

'i see that, so many people dont look at me twice but mum your came out of no where when mathews parents were going off at me, i was pretty close to losing it myself but your mum burst in and put them in there place, i had no idea who she was but she was the first person to care about me and stick up for me

'im glad mum helped you, you deserve to be happy and living here mum will make sure you do what you need to do, sometimes she will be hard on you but thats because she cares

'i know, so are you in school?

'no i just finished uni and i graduate in a week

'wow congratulations

'thank you

'what will you do now?

'well allie just finished as well and we will be opening a business together very soon, right now i work at mums friends bar for some extra cash and keeps me busy because when im bored i just lounge around and eat... they both laughed

'its good you know what you want to do

'have you ever thought about that?

'you have a lot of time to think when your on the streets, i always wanted to have my own business

;doing what?

'i want to open a restaurant that does burgers, fries, hot dogs, nachos but i want there to be like different things you can put on your food and make it your own because if the customer isnt happy than whats the point

'true, sounds good shane, you can definitely do it, start with school and a business course and go from there

'thanks debbie, 

'do you know how to cook?

'i do actually, i used to cook at the shelter i loved it but the ingredients were very minimal but people liked it

'will you cook me something some time?

'sure, i can make dinner tomorrow?

'great, we can go to the shops tomorrow and get what you need

'awesome... he smiled and debbie put a movie on to watch, 

allie and bea woke with the alarm at 5.30 and allie giggled when bea groaned and pulled the quilt over her head 

'make it stop allie.... allie turned it off and faced bea

'bea we need to get up

'i dont wanna... she whined, allie pulled the quilt down a little to reveal bea with a sad puppy dog face

'i know your tired but it was your idea to have the bbq

'i know but i cant be bothered

'bea you need to get up the others will be coming soon, all you have to do is shower and than sit outside with a drink i will take care of the food and drinks

'no no, im not doing that, i cant do that

'of course you can bea, the food prep is done its just cooking the meat, dressing the salads and heating up the other couple dishes, so get your cute butt in the shower and get down there, 

'fine... bea huffed and allie giggled when she stomped off towards the shower

'well at least i know where debbie gets her sulking ability from.... bea turned around and frowned

'dont make me come there and get you allie

'im not scared of you bea, in fact if you put your hands on me they will never want to come off.... she smirked and bea shook her head

'maybe thats what i want... she responded

'i dare you.... allie said

'dont tempt me allie

'worried you cant keep your hands to yourself?

'i think its the other way around... bea said stepping closer to the bed where allie was now sitting on the edge of, bea ran her fingers through allie's soft blonde locks and heard allie hum in delight

'i dont think you will be able to stop bea

'you think i have no will power?

'i know you dont bea, i see your eyes follow me, i see them on me all the time

'they have a mind of there own.... leaning down towards allie she put her finger under her chin to make her look up at her, bea moved in slowly and can feel allie's breath on her own lips, just as she was getting closer and closer bea pulled back smirking

'maybe later allie.... allie was left open mouth and shocked as bea took off to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, allie sat there a few seconds and shook her head

'fucking little shit, i need a cold shower... she mumbled to herself 'i will get you for that later bea...... she yelled through the door and heard bea chuckle, allie left bea's room and went to her own to get a change of clothes and went to the main shower to wash up, 20 minutes later she walked into the kitchen being greeted by a smirking bea and allie just shook her head

'later... she whispered in her ear and went out to debbie and shane to have a drink, debbie handed her a beer and she sat down

'thanks deb, how you settling in shane?

'yes good, i unpacked my stuff and had a shower, i havnt showered like that in like 3 years

'im glad your hear shane, you have a chance to get yourself together... shane nodded

'im very grateful for bea's help, she took me in without even knowing me and i will never take that for granted

'good to hear, she is a good woman... allie gushed, they heard the door bell and a few minutes later out came boomer, bridget, franky, liz and maxine, 

'hey fuckers... franky yelled making them laugh

'hey franky, hey everyone this here is shane he will be staying with us for a while, shane this is franky, bridget, liz and maxine

'hi shane good to see you again

'hi maxine

'hey young blood... franky said shaking his hand

'hi franky, hi bridget nice to meet you both

'you too shane.... bridget smiled at the shy young boy before pulling franky to sit down

'shane love im liz im like bea's mum and debbie's grandma

'you are my mum and debbie's grandma.... bea said behind her and liz smiled

'what she said, its nice to meet you love

'nice to meet you too liz... he went to shake her hand but was pulled into a loving hug, shane had never been hugged so was a little stiff but relaxed in liz's embrace easily, it was clear to bea how much this boy craved love and affection and she would do her best to provide him with what he needs, liz herself had been told by bea a little bit inside and was eager to meet young shane, the minute she felt him relax in her arms she knew he had been hurt so much her heart breaking for him, puling back she rubbed his cheek

'you trust bea and let her help you, she has a heart of gold and only wants the best for you

'thank you liz... he got chocked up a bit, bea had gone to sit down with allie and debbie and allie gave her a beer

'you relax here i will get things done

'no i will help... bea went to get up but allie stopped her by sitting on her lap

'no, i told you i will do it

'but

'no buts bea, just sit your ass down right now, if i get up and you follow me your in big trouble

'maybe i want to be in trouble... bea whispered making even allie blush

'dont start this now bea, you behave

'behaving is boring... pulling allie closer they kissed before bea whispered in her ear 'i really really want to misbehave with you, i want to be naughty... allie shivered slightly and bit her lip

'later on bea, i will show you how naughty i can be... she whispered back and stood up winking at the red head before going inside, as allie walked inside she asked shane to come with her which he did

'shane do you mind doing the bbq? 

'sure

'do you know how too?

'of course i do, i want to be a chef... he smiled brightly

'thats sounds awesome, well here is the bowl with all the meat its at the end of the balcony

'okay i got it.... as shane walked out the door bell went and she went and answered it seeing a scared kaz standing there looking over her shoulder

'hey kaz you alright?

'hmm i think she may have followed me though, i may have lost her half way, fuck i hope so

'come in kaz... allie pulled her in and hugged her feeling her shake, she didnt know kaz long but she felt a close connection to her for some reason and seeing her like this make her feel sick

'come inside i will get bea... allie took kaz to the couch and gave her a beer and than went to the balcony, bea looked at her and she nodded her head to come to her which she did

'whats wrong?

'kaz is here, she is freaked out

'shit, okay one sec..... she went to franky and whispered something in her ear and she followed bea inside to where kaz was sitting and hugged the older blonde woman, 

'how you doing?

'im fucking freaking out bea, there is something unhinged about her, she knows something for sure

'what do you mean?

'a couple hours ago i was making a coffee and she came into the kitchen and said out of the blue 'your mine forever' it sounded so creepy

'fucking hell, look i have franky here because she is a lawyer, i need you to tell her everything about joan and she has contacts to find out everything

'i thought you owned a bar?

'i do, im a chef and a lawyer

'talented much? franky chuckled

'yea yea, alright tell me everything.... kaz didnt know much about joan so she just told them what she knew and franky put in a call to an associate of hers

'he will get back to me tomorrow, he said he has heard her name but didnt know anything about her

'alright good franky, kaz you will stay here till we figure this out

'she has been calling me... showing her phone to bea and franky, 10 missed calls in 1 hour

'obsessive much? franky said

'give me your phone im going to call her... kaz handed her phone over and hit call on joan's number and she answered very fast

'where are you kaz? she said harshly

'hi joan its bea

;oh bea, how are you? her voice softened

'im good and yourself?

'not too bad, 

'i just called you to let you know kaz is with me so no need to worry, im not feeling the best and i asked her to stay with me for a few days to help debbie and look after me, i didnt want you to worry

'i had wondered where she went... she grumbled out

'yea dont worry she is with me, have you had the chicken pox joan?

'no i have not

'i didnt think so, thats what i have and i know kaz has had it so she cant get it again so i asked for her help, i didnt want to ask you because there is just so much germs involved in it ya know..... bea said looking at kaz and than franky

'yes thank you very much for letting me know bea, i hope you feel better soon

'the doctor said about a week it will take but kaz is definitely going to be a big help for me

'im glad, i will let you to rest

'thank you joan, bye

'good bye bea.... hanging up the phone she gave it back to kaz

'how the hell did ya even think of that so quick bea?

'i know joan despises germs and its the first thing that popped in my head

'well she will definitely stay away from here

'exactly, alright tonight no more of this crazy bitch talk till tomorrow, lets relax, eat, drink and be happy... bea said and the other 2 agreed, they went out to the balcony and bea went to the kitchen 

'everything alright bea?

'yea, i lied to joan and told her i had chicken pox and kaz is helping me out for a few days

'you think that will keep her away?

'well she has this phobia of germs so i dont think she will come near here right now 

'thats good

'yea, do you need any help?

'no thank you, you go relax

'but i wanna be with you... bea said cutely

'im nearly done here but do you know where is boomer?

'thats a good question, i will call her... sitting at the table she called boomer

'hey bea

'hey boomer you alright? i thought you would be here by now

'yea im good, i got a flat tyre i just fixed it, i will be there in ten minutes

'alright see you soon... shoving her phone in her pocket she stood up

'she had a flat tyre she will be here soon

'thats good, off you go to sit with the others...s he shooed bea off, bea quickly kissed allie's cheek and walked off outside to join in, boomer arrived and than the food was laid out like a buffet

'everyone dig in... everyone made a plate and complimented shane on the cooking of the meat and allie for the rest of the food, bea made a plate and looked at allie who was in the kitchen cleaning up, going inside she grabbed her hand and pulled her outside

'but the kitchen

'i dont care about a mess, you made all this delicious food and you need to eat and take your tablet

'oh shit yea i forgot

'here sit here and eat i will go get you one... bea returned and sat next to allie giving her the tablet and she took with some water

'thank you... she whispered, they sat around talking and eating, bea happy the others were involving shane and finding out about him making him feel comfortable, 

'allie, kaz will be staying with us for a few days till we figure out the whole joan thing

'okay, i will crash on the couch

'no i was thinking more you can sleep with me? unless you dont want to? she said quickly in case allie didnt feel like it

'of course i want to, sleeping with you in my arms is the best feeling ever, well for now anyways... she winked at bea and giggled when she blushed, they finished dinner and maxine and liz insisted on cleaning up leaving the others to chatter away for a while, dessert was the ice cream cups debbie and allie made, cupcakes, moist almond cake and a chocolate mud cake, it was 2.30 when everyone left and bea took kaz upstairs to allie's room

'you stay in here, allie will be staying with me... kaz smiled

'you really like her dont ya?

'shit, so much kaz, i feel im already falling for her

'im happy for you bea, you deserve to be happy after everything

'you do too kaz

'i just dont get it, im not into woman so i dont understand why joan thinks im interested in her

'some people do warped things kaz and we just dont understand

'i guess so, i mean dont get me wrong if the right person came along man or woman i wouldnt hesitate

'its good to have an open mind, i mean look at me

'yea you went from Casanova to little petite allie... they laughed

'i guess so

'do you have a change of clothes bea?

'your about debbie's size elt me grab you a couple things and you can go to the shops tomorrow and get a few things... bea returned with trackies, shorts and a couple t-shirts and handed them over

'thank you so much bea, for everything

'we are family and we stick together... kaz nodded, hugging bea she went into the bathroom and had a shower before falling into bed, bea went downstairs and allie was cleaning up with hsane, debbie was asleep on the swinging chair

'guys go to bed i will clean up tomorrow, you have both run the night tonight

'its fine bea we are nearly finished

'im going to take debbie to bed

'do you need help?

'i should be alright thank allie... going over to debbie she shook her gently

'baby wake up

'mm its too early... debbie grumbled and bea smiled, debbie always hated to wake up early and hate to be woken up 

'baby your sleeping outside come to your bed... debbie's eyes half opened 

'im too tired to move

'i will help you, im not leaving you here all night..... lifting debbie to her feet she wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her inside and upt eh stairs, going into her room she put her to lay down, she pulled all her clothes off and put on a t-shirt and shorts and than tucked her in

'i love you baby... she whispered to debbie and kissed her cheek and walked out, stopping at the door when she heard debbie

'to the moon and back... she mumbled and went straight back to sleep bea smiled she and debbie had been saying that to each other since she could talk and bea loved it. closing the door behind her she saw shane walking into the bathroom

'im having a shower and than going to bed

'did you have a good night shane?

'it was great, i loved cooking, all your family are really nice and i felt very welcome

'im glad, im really happy your here shane

'me too

'good night shane

'good night bea... bea went downstairs to see allie sitting at the table 

'hey allie you alright?

'hmm, yea just a little tired

'i told you to let me help you... bea said sitting in her lap

'you cant be doing everything all the time bea, i wanted you to relax

'well its time for you to relax with a nice shower and than bed, your all sweaty

'i know i stink

'you dont stink, your just sweaty its quite hot, why dont you get in the shower and i will use the other one and i will meet you in bed?

'sounds good, can you put he air-con on please its freaking hot

'of course, off you go

'yes boss...... they both had a shower and allie lay on the bed cracking her neck and massaging it

'allie lay on your stomach

'why?

'i will give you a massage, take your shirt off and i will be back... allie took her shirt off already having no bra on and lay on her stomach on her shorts, bea returned with a body lotion and sat on the bed, 

'this should help

'you dont have to do this bea

'i want to so just let me... allie nodded, bea squirted some lotion on her hands and rubbed them together before putting her hands on allie's back, she massaged all along her shoulders not able to reach properly so she straddled allie's very curvy ass and pushed more into her skin, allie moaned gently every now and than as bea's hand were doing wonders for her back, bea massaged her shoulders, neck, along her spin and down to just above her ass, she had been massaging for a while and allie had been quite for a few minutes

'allie? she whispered but no answer. looking to the side she saw allie had fallen asleep so she got off her and washed her hands, before joining allie in bed, pulling the quilt over them she put an arm over allie and allowed sleep to consume her quickly


	9. graduation

The day before graduation debbie and allie had to drive up the hall where the graduation would be held for rehearsal, bea offered to drive them but they both said they wanted tomorrow to be a surprise so bea lent her car to them, as allie drove debbie took it upon herself to act as dj in the car going from song to song that they both like, she had allie's phone as her playlist had more to offer when a text came threw seeing her mums name, she accidentally tapped it as she was choosing another song and she read it, smiling ear to ear

'Im laying here in my bed completely bored, completely missing you, completely wanting your arms around me, you make me feel so safe allie xx

looking at allie she smiled wide, allie could see it and wondered what she was smiling about

'what are you smiling about?

'you got a dirty text from mum... she said her face so serious and allie's eyes went so wide they almost popped out and debie cracked up laughing

'i was kidding but oh my god your face is priceless

'piss off.... allie laughed

'but you did get a text from her

'hold on a minute we are stopping for petrol here and i will read it.... allie pulled up in the petrol station and turned the car off 'can you fill it up please while i respond and i will pay?

'sure... allie read the message and her heart fluttered at bea's words, this woman really was so totally sweet, she sent off a text back to bea

'i miss you too beautiful, i would love nothing more than to lay with you in my arms, to play with your soft red locks of hair, to gently stroke your face and here you hum in delight, how i want more than anything to be close to you right now and soon i will be, its crazy how much i miss you already xxoo... throwing her phone on the seat and grabbed her wallet and got out of the car walking over to debbie to check what number the pump is

'deb what do you want to drink?

'do you want to share?

'yea sure, the raspberry drink?

'yes please

'alright anything to eat?

'we are gonna eat after rehearsal so no thanks

'alright i wont be long.... debbie got back into the car and picked up allie's phone so she didnt sit on it, her phone lit up with a message from her mum again, she really wanted to read it and normally she would as both allie and debbie always went through each others phones, they never hid anything from each other but because it was her mum she didnt as not to embarrass either of them, allie got back into the car and handed debbie the drink

'thanks allie, you got another text from mum, i didnt read it

'im not bothered if you do

'i know but its private between you 2... allie nodded and flicked the message open

'hmm i love when you stroke my face it gives me the sweetest goosebumps ever, i will leave you to do what your doing and i will see you when you get back, xx

'see you soon my beautiful bea...... allie smiled and handed her phone back to debbie who plugged it in and put the music on, they arrived at the hall and went inside, it took about 2 hours for rehearsal and by the end of it debbie was grumpy, tired and hungry, to top it off the director pissed her off when he was rude to her causing allie to step in and tell him to mind his manners, he wasnt impressed but the dean of the uni told the director to respect all the students, luckily 20 minutes later it finished and they left, the car was quiet as allie drove for the first 10 minutes, they were going to have lunch closer to home but debbie needed to eat so she pulled up at an outlet with a bunch of eating places and a couple restaurants

'why are we here?

'because your hungry and im starving, i cant wait till we get home i may pass out... debbie smiled thankfully

'thank you, im starving too

'good, what do you want to eat?

'how about the chinese restaurant?

'sounds good to me deb... getting out of the car they walked into the chinese place and were seated straight away and handed menu's

'ladies i will give you a few minutes.... the server said

'thank you... they both looked over the menu and decided to get a few dishes and share, an hour later and they had finished and debbie paid even though allie tried to but debbie wouldnt let her, they headed home stopping a few minutes from home to get something sweet as debbie really had to have something, arriving home they locked the car and headed inside shane was washing the dishes

'hey shane

'hey girls how was rehearsal?

'it was fine but im tired, allie tell mum im going to have a nap i think im in a food coma... they laughed

'alright deb i will get you up in a couple hours

'thanks....debbie took off up stairs

'hey shane where is bea?

'laying down, she did all the washing and i told her to lay down and rest

'im gonna go up and lay with her, you alright down here?

'im fine no worries.... allie went upstairs and opened the bedroom door slowly seeing bea sleeping, tip toeing into the room she took her shoes off and slowly got into bed with bea kissing her cheek and laying her head down, bea turned and wrapped her arm around allie

'i missed you... bea muttered

'i missed you too bea, sorry i didnt mean to wake you

'you didnt, i wasnt asleep

'your such a liar..... she giggled and bea squinted her eyes

'fine i was dosing off, how did it go?

'it was okay, the director was a tool

'really?

'yea on his high horse, gave debbie attitude and debbie told him to suck it

'oh my god, where does my child get this stuff? bea groaned

'it was quite funny, the dean had to step in and told the director to treat every student with respect, thankfully it finished soon after

'im glad debbie can stick up for herself

'oh she sure can bea you dont need to worry about her

'good, come closer... bea said and allie got even closer there breathes mingling, there lips so close bea can smell the chapstick allie uses, allie gently smiles before moving in and connecting there lips together, it wasnt anything dirty or forceful just a simple kiss full of warm fuzzy feelings, pulling back she kissed bea's nose making her giggle and tucked a lock of hair behind bea's ear

'your so beautiful

'you are.... bea whispered back

'how about a nap and than dinner?

'sounds good to me, where is debbie and shane?

'shane is cleaning the kitchen and debbie is having a nap, so your stuck with me... allie said as she turned around her back to bea and bea pulled her flush against her own body kissing her neck

'i wouldnt want it any other way.... they lay silently for a few minutes with bea tracing patterns on allie's back

'what if one day i kissed you and never stopped? bea said

'what if i let you? allie replied

'what if i had my hands all over you? bea said moving her arm to hold allie around her stomach

'what if i wanted you to?

'what if i touched you? bea said

'than i would let you.... allie replied, she was liking what bea was saying, allie really hoped bea would just let go of her fear and make love to allie, it was clear that there was a strong connection between them and eventually they will snap and just go for it, the thought of having bea's hands on her sent a slight orgasm threw her entire body before she finally relaxed, no more words needed to be said as bea held allie and they both fell asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was a mess, between everyone trying to shower, debbie having a melt down about her hair before bea stepped in which she had tried to but stubborn debbie wanted to do it herself, allie was so nervous she kept tripping over things and eventually bea told her to sit down and have a scotch to calm down, the only good thing was shane was up ealry, had cooked everyone breakfast and had gotten himself ready, bea had taken him a couple days ago to get a suit and he looked smashing in it, debbie was finally ready and was walking down the stairs bea following, allie looked up at both of them and they looked absolutely beautiful, shane stood in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water which he dropped when he saw debbie, allie giggled at him as he tried to hide it,

'wow deb you look beautiful

'thanks allie so do you.... bea came over to allie a big smile on her face

'you look stunning bea.... bea blushed a little, bea in a suit made allie's legs even weaker being around her

'thank you so do you... looking at shane he looked really good in his suit

'you look great shane.... the boy blushed brighter than bea's hair and shyly smiled

'thank you, so do you, you all do... they all smiled

'mum photos?

'absolutely

'here give me the camera i will take them... shane said, they had taken quite a few photos and than debbie took the camera and set it on auto and pulled shane into the photo with them the biggest smile on his face, debbie also wanted a photo with just her and shane as well which bea took,

'alright guys lets go before we are late.... bea drove them to the hall and parked the car, it was getting pretty busy so they got out and allie and debbie headed round the back along with all the other students, shane put his arm out and bea happily took it and they walked inside and looked around for seats, bea heard her name and saw franky standing and waving at her so they went over there seeing bridget there along with liz, boomer and maxine as well

'hey guys im so happy you came

'we wouldnt miss it for the world love

'mum deb would be so happy to see you here

'im so excited to see her graduate bea, come on you too sit down... once they were seated they chatted amongst themselves for a bit

'hey bea where is kaz?

'she left early this morning she needed to go to the shops to get a few things

'is she coming today?

'im not sure but i hope so

'how has she been?

'you know what franky, kaz has been telling me about joan and the woman is a dead set freak, i dont know how she put up with it

'well after what my friend told us about her i think kaz was right to not push joan about anything, she could snap and hurt kaz badly

'yea true, i hope she comes today but im just not sure.... franky nodded and just than the lights went down and someone stepped to the microphone to talk, the ceremony went for about 40 minutes and than the names were called one by one, bea could see the line to see when the girls were coming up and saw debbie and allie right behind her about 5 people behind the first one she told the group and they got ready, the dean of the school was the one calling out the name and debbie was next

'DEBBIE SMITH..... bea and the rest of them jumped up cheering and tooting and hollering and debbie blushed red but smiled, accepting her award and shaking the other associates hands before walking off on the other side, next was allie

'ALLIE NOVAK.... again they all jumped up boomer whistling loud for both girls as franky hollered and stood on the chair, allie's face went bright red but when she looked at bea, bea blew a kiss and she acted like she caught it and giggled, allie accepted her award and shook the other peoples hands and walked off stage going to debbie and hugging the young brunet, the ceremony went for another 20 minutes and it was over, the group followed bea outside and they waited a bit till all the graduates came out, bea saw debbie first and debbie ran into her mums arms and she lifted her up hugging her and debbie squealed with delight

'im so proud of you deb, so so proud

'thank you mum... bea put debbie down and kissed her cheek 'i could never have done this without you

'no it was all you baby

'no mum, i would not be here without you, your my hero... bea wiped the stray tear that fell and hugged debbie again

'i love you debbie

'i love you too mum

'hey where is allie?

'she is coming, she got caught up talking to some one... bea nodded and debbie went to the others as they excitedly hugged her and congratulated her, allie came over 5 minutes later and bea hugged her

'congratulations allie

'thank you bea, i cant believe i did it

'you did and you should be proud of yourself, i definitely am

'thank you... allie blushed at the compliment, bridget came over and hugged her niece

'im so proud of you allie, you worked your ass off and you earned it

'thank you aunty bridget, all those late night study sessions and early morning was worth it... bridget smiled

'you deserve this allie.... after they all congratulated the girls they headed to the cars and towards franky's bar, franky left 20 minutes before them to make sure everything was ready, arriving there along with a few other taxi loads full of debbie's friends from school they all went inside and it looked amazing, it was decorated with 2 congratulations banners, balloons, streamers, confetti, the food was being laid out buffet style as it had just been delivered, drinks were lining up on the bar and people were starting to take them, a line of shots was made for boomer and the crew as well,

'hey guys over here.... franky said and the group walked over to them

'ay franks ya got the shots out? boomer wriggled her eyebrows

'of course booms, just for you

'sweet, here everyone take one, well except for you shorty...she said to shane who just laughed, he had tried the whole alcohol thing but wasnt a big fan of it plus he was under age so was happy to stick with coke, they all took a shot in there hands and lifted them

'congrats girls, you both deserve every bit of success, cheers... they all threw the shots back and allie cringed so badly bea laughed almost spitting hers out but she managed to keep it down

'that shit is foul franky

'oh come on, havent ya ever had a wet pussy? she smirked at allie

'more than you can count... franky threw her head back laughing and shook her head

'ya better watch this one bea, she is a cheeky little shit

'my eyes are on her dont worry

'arent they always? boomer said and they all laughed making bea blush and allie cackle, bea playfully pushed allie and laughed herself

'shut up you

'aww bea dont be like that, come on dance with me..... allie didnt give bea a chance to answer as allie threw her bag at debbie and pulled the redhead on the dance floor pulling bea close and pulling bea's arms around her own waist and her arms went around bea's neck

'allie i dont really dance

'why not?

'i dont know, i get shy i guess.... she shrugged and allie smiled softly,

'do you trust me? bea nodded

'i do

'good.... allie pulled bea flush against her there breaths mingling, there lips so close it was making bea's knees weak 'than let me lead and just follow, i really, really need to be close to you.... she pecked bea on the lips and than smiled when bea nodded and moved along with allie, it was a slow song so they just moved together as one, the others were seated at a booth franky saved for them with fresh drinks

'far out i have never seen bea dance to a slow song... liz said

'yea well since allie has been around red has been different, she seems more....franky said trailing off

'calmer... debbie replied and they all nodded

'allie makes her happy and she deserves that... maxine said

'aint it weird for ya deb? ya mum and ya best friend? boomer said

'it was a little to start with but i want mum to be happy and i want allie to be happy, there both very important to me and have both been through a lot of crap, when i see them together they just mesh so well and i love that, there happy and i know they wont hurt each other... they all nodded and watched on as allie spun bea around gently and bought her back to her own body, shane had been taking photos the whole time, of the ceremony and now at the bar, he got some really good ones of bea and allie together which he was proud of, franky announced that the food was ready so everyone came over to the table lining up to get food, well everyone except allie and bea who were in there own little world and continued to sway to the music together, tucking a stray curl behind bea's ear she kissed her cheek

'you look amazing bea, like how lucky am i to be standing right here in your arms? the luckiest damn person ever.... bea smiled and blushed

'i think im the luckiest person ever, im here with the most beautiful woman ever, she has the bluest eyes that have me so captivated its crazy, i know we only met a few weeks ago but i just cant get you out of my head allie, you drive me crazy... bea said as she boldly moved her hands down to allie's ass giving it a squeeze, allie leaned her head on bea's shoulder and let out a little moan right into bea's ear

'if you keep doing that i might have to drag you out of here

'i wouldnt be opposed to it allie... allie looked into bea's eyes full of desire

'bea you need to behave... she smiled

'im really trying but your not making it easy

'what did i do?

'your looking all kinds of sexy and if we were at home i wouldnt hold back... bea kissed allie on the lips and than took a step back, winked and than walked to the food table seeing everyone had gotten a plate, allie stood there stunned by bea's words not sure what to say or do, being able to be with bea would be an absolute privilege for allie, she would make sure to look after bea no matter what, but was she ready? would she be okay with allie touching her? she knew bea had been with franky and franky wasnt exactly shy in the sexual department but she didnt know if bea was ready, she seemed to be, the way she spoke made allie think she was but how could she truly know? an arm around her shoulder bought her out of her lust filled gaze and it was franky

'you right there? allie nodded and cleared her throat

'yea im good

'you know whatever she says to you she really means

'what do you mean? allie frowned

'well being intimate with her, she fought through a lot of barriers to be where she is now

'what if she thinks she is ready but she isnt?

'bea knows her own body by now, if she says or shows you than trust her on that

'i would never want to push her

'i know and she does too, just take it as it goes and trust your bodies, i will tell you one thing, she is a hell of a woman that bea smith and make sure you never hurt her or im coming for ya.... allie nodded

'i wont, i promise

'good, now go get food before debbie and all the youngins eat it all... they laughed and allie walked over to the food table nudging bea's shoulder playfully, they made a plate and sat down at the booth to eat, as they were eating bea saw kaz walk in with 2 massive bunches of flowers, bea went over to her and hugged her

'im so happy you came

'i wasnt sure if i would but i couldnt miss it

'the girls would be happy to see you

'where are they?

'stuffing there faces as usual..... bea signalled to allie to come over which she did

'congratulations allie.....kaz hugged the blonde and handed over the flowers

'thank you so much kaz and thank you for coming

'of course, i couldnt miss you girls graduating, where is debbie? she said looking around

'just there go see her kaz and than get food and sit with us... kaz walked to the young girl and hugged her

'congratulations debbie, im so proud of you... she said handing over the flowers

'thank you kaz, im so happy its all done with

'i bet, so whats next with you?

'allie and i will be going into business together

'thats great, you will be very successful

'thank you kaz

'you go over to your friends im going to sit with your mum and the others

'okay... kaz made a plate and went to sit in the booth, franky slid over and made room for her the others greeting her warmly

'im glad you came

'me too franky, i wouldnt miss this for anything... kaz smiled, franky asked one of the bar guys to bring over more drinks for everyone, an hour passed and everyone had eaten and there was heaps left over so the bar staff packed it away to be dealt with tomorrow, the drinks were flowing with franky and boomer pretty drunk already and allie and debbie not far behind, bea decided to not drink too much wanting to make sure debbie and allie were okay, although she was a little pissed and was giggling with allie beside the stage choosing a few songs to play

'oh my god bea you gotta see this

'what is it?

'this song here, one day me and debbie got bored and made up a dance routine

'oh this i have to see.... putting on the song it started to play and debbie's eyes found allie and she motioned her to come over, they moved everyone out of the way and stood in the middle both laughing, bea took her phone out and set it to video and recorded the whole thing, the song was 'ice ice baby' and debbie and allie rapped and danced to it like they came up with the song, everyone was cheering them on and some were rapping along with them, they danced and almost fell over a few times as they were pretty drunk and bea loved to see them so care free, when it was finished allie danced her way over to bea who had tucked her phone back into her pocket and wrapped her arms around bea's neck kissing her over and over again

'are you having a good time allie

'the best, i have never had anyone to celebrate anything with so this is a first for me, it makes it 100 times better than you and debbie are here as well

'we wouldnt want to be anywhere else

'good, now come and dance with me bea... bea just couldnt say no to this girl if she tried, the smiled on her face lit up the entire room, the next few hours they all danced and drank more, they arrived home about 3.30 in the morning, bea was helping allie and shane was helping debbie inside the house, both girls were a mess but all of a sudden they were hungry

'you couldnt tell me on the way home? i would have told the taxi to go to maccas

'i didnt think about it motherrrr.... debbie said and shane giggled

'well what am i supposed to do now? debbie shrugged

'oh oh oh oh i know i know, order uber eats.... allie said

'i guess i could, alright what do you want?

'maccas... they both said in unison and bea and shane laughed

'fine, i will order and you 2 go and get changed

'yes boss... they both saluted and headed to the stairs, bea made a quick order online and than looked up, debbie and allie were sitting on the stairs talking

'your supposed to be changing

'oh shit, right were on it.... allie said and they got up and head up the stairs, as they reached the top step debbie tripped and fell forward on the carpet dragging allie along with her

'oh shit thats gonna hurt in the morning..... allie groaned

'are you 2 okay? bea asked laughing as she came up the stairs

'oh my knee hurts... allie pouted

'muuum.... debbie whined 'i have a boo boo... she said and showed bea her elbow and her knee, bea laughed as thats what debbie used to say when she hurt herself when she was younger, debbie only had a scratch but bea would always look after her little girl

'does it hurt? debbie nodded

'yes

'how about you get changed and i will put a bandaid over them?

'okay but can you help me up please

'of course baby... helping debbie up she took off to her room, she looked at allie who was actually bleeding

'come on allie you need to get changed and i will clean it up for you

'but it hurts... she sulked

'yes i know, you landed on it

'silly debbie... allie said like a child and bea tried to hold back a giggle but she just couldnt, 'come on let me help you up.... helping allie up she walked her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed

'can you get changed yourself?

'i think so

'alright i will be down stairs with the first aid kit

'alright.... allie and debbie were down stairs after ten minutes and bea cleaned debbie's elbow and knee first

'owwww mum it stings

'i know but if i dont clean you can get an infection... debbie giggled

'thats a weird word, infectionnnn. in-fec-tion. infection... bea laughed this girl is a funny drunk at least, putting a bandaid on her elbow and knee she kissed them both

'better?

'much better, thank you mama

'why dont you sit on the couch while i clean up allie?

'okay... debbie went to the couch and bea went on to clean up allie's knee, shane had just gone up to get changed into something comfy and joined debbie on the couch, bea wiped the wound down on allie's knee

'ouch bea... she said crankily

'oh not you too, i need to clean it

'well its sore... she pouted

'i know, im nearly done okay?

'okay... once bea was done she kissed allie's knee and than helped her to the couch, packing away the first aid kit she washed her hands and than the door bell rang so she answered it taking the food off the guy and thanking him, taking the food into the lounge room she handed it out and they began eating, even shane and bea ate as i had been some time since they ate

'mum its been the best night... debbie said her mouth full of burger

'im glad you had fun baby

'yea its been the best

'yea bea it has, you and franky out done yourselves for sure... allie said after she swallowed a bite, she was holding chips in one hand and a half eaten burger in the other and as she was talking her eyes were closing and she was dosing off

'allie... she clicked her fingers in her face 'allie stay awake and eat, it will help soak up the alcohol

'alcohol? what alcohol?

'the alcohol you drank, you both drank

'i didnt drink

'me neither... said debbie 'i think mums drunk allie, she thinks we drank... bea raised her eyebrows at them both and than looked at shane and they both laughed

'just eat your food

'gee she is bossy when she is drunk

'i know deb, thats your mum

'yep, the best damn mum ever, hey, hey allie did you know that mum knows how to cook?

'no way.... she said shocked

'oh yea, she makes, chicken, steak, pasta lots of stuff, oh and she makes this yummy chicken soup with fresh crusty bread, yum its my favourite.... bea and shane looked on as allie and debbie talked about the most randomest of stuff and were so serious about it, they had finished eating and shane had cleared away the rubbish and now bea and shane were just listening to them talk

'you know deb, one day i went and i bought a sandwich

'oh yea?

yea, it had like green cucumber and cheese and ham and lots of other stuff, it was yum.... bea had enough and she was really tired and if she didnt separate the 2 they would sit here for hours talking, bea saw it was 6am and they spent 2 hours talking

'alright thats enough its bed time... she said standing up

'bed time? what are you talking about mum? its daytime... debbie rolled her eyes

'we are all tired and we should all have a sleep, dont you think so shane?

'yes absolutely, we are all tired and need to take a nap

'okay fine i guess we should have a nap

'good, come debbie let me help you to bed

'alright, bye allie

'bye debbie

'bye shane, you looked really handsome in your suit today

'thank you debbie, you looked really pretty... he shy smiled

'thanks cutie

'alright come on... bea took debbie upstairs sloppily and got her into bed, the second her head hit the pillow she was out, bea tucked her in and kissed her cheek, she pressed the button to close the shutter to make it dark and left the room, going to allie who was currently showing shane how to juggle with the oranges

'see i can do it.... she threw them up and 2 fell straight away rolling to where to where bea was who picked them up

'thats great allie but bed time now

'i guess so, bye shane

'see ya allie

'shane go to bed you need to sleep

'yea im going, good night

'night... shane went to bed and bea walked allie up the stairs and into bea's room sitting her down on the bed

'where is debbie?

'she has gone to bed, she was tired

'im not tired bea

'well i am and i really want you to lay down with me please

'okay than, i will snuggle with you till you fall asleep.... bea could see allie was exhausted and was already dosing off as she was sitting there and bea closed the shutter to make it dark, bea slowly laid allie down and was fast asleep within seconds, bea got into bed and fell asleep just as quick


	10. feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi all and merry christmas, i hope you all stuffed your faces and received all you wished for, here is a quick update, just because i can

bea opened her tired eyes and looked at the time 1.30 in the afternoon, she felt really tired, her body ached from dancing and she really just wanted to stay in bed but she needed to make sure the girls were okay, turning over to look at allie the blonde wasnt there and the sheets were cold meaning she had been up for a while, rolling out of bed she used the bathroom and than went to debbie's room who wasnt there either

'where the hell are they? she mumbled to herself, going down the stairs her question was answered when she saw them both sitting at the dining table a plate of food in front of them and shane was getting them water by the looks of it, stepping closer debbie spotted her first

'hi mama... she beamed as she had her mouth full, bea could tell debbie was still pretty drunk

'hi baby, what are you 2 doing up?

'we got hungry.... debbie shrugged her shoulders, allie looked at her mouth full of toast and bea rubbed her cheek

'i was hungwy... she said and bea smiled, they both had glassy eyes, slurring there words and stank of alcohol, they were both still drunk but eating was a good thing to help soak up the alcohol

'you want some?

'no thanks deb i just need a coffee

'i will get it bea you sit down... shane made a coffee and put it down in front of the red head

'thank you shane and thanks for cooking for them

'well i couldnt let them burn the house down could i

'we would have not have done that... said debbie and scrunched her face up

'well you literally put the carton of eggs in the pan, like the whole thing

'well i wanted lots of eggs... bea and shane giggled

'sure ya did... debbie poked her tongue out at him and than continued eating, bea looked at allie who had her head down eating like a champ, as if the food was going out of style

'allie slow down you will get sick

'im good bea, i love food

'i can tell, after you 2 eat you need to shower, you both stink of alcohol

'i dont stink!!!! allie and debbie both said in unison

'ah yea you do, while you shower i will change the sheets and than back to bed

'but i dont wanna mum.... debbie whined

'well you need to sleep trust me..... debbie looked at her mum for a good full minute than huffed

'fine than

'good, allie?

'im not tired but i will lay down if it will make you happy

'it will, very much so

'than i will do it

'thank you.... by looking at them bea knew as soon as they laid down they would fall asleep and thats what she wanted, the more you sleep than the hangover is not so bad, once they finished she sent them up to shower while she cleaned up the few dishes, shane himself was watching tv, hearing noises upstairs she wiped her hands dry and told shane she would lay down with allie, going upstairs she could hear them chatting away laughing and gossiping about last night, walking into debbie's room they were sitting on the floor both in there undies and bra leaning against the wall

'what are you 2 doing? both girls looked up at bea

'nothing mum

'why arent you in the shower?

'we were going

'what happened?

'we got side tracked, i had to tell allie about something

'it couldnt wait?

'probably could but i didnt wanna

'are you finished telling her?

'well yea.... she shrugged

'well can you get in the shower please so i can do the washing

'ugh fine.... debbie stood up and headed to the main shower and bea raised her eyebrow at a smiling allie

'hi... allie wiggled her fingers at her shyly

'are you ready for a shower? bea smiled and allie nodded

'yes

'come on than... bea put her hand out and helped allie up to her feet, allie kissed bea's cheek and walked towards bea's room to use her shower, bea's eyes were firmly on allie's nice plump ass and when allie stopped halfway at the cupboard to get a towel bea wasnt concentrating and bumped straight into her, bea's hand grazed allie's ass on instinct, allie looked at her and smiled wide

'see something you like? she asked and bea blushed bright red and looked at the floor shyly

'maybe

'good.... taking a towel allie went to the shower and stripped down and got in, bea shook her head of allie's ass in her hands and got some new bedding for both beds, once debbie's bed was done she did her own and threw the bedding in the laundry basket, going to debbie's room she had finished her shower and was now laying in bed

'baby do you need anything?

'i have a headache mum... she groaned

'alright let me get you something for it.... a few minutes later debbie took a couple tablets and drank half the bottle of water and lay back down

'mum its hot

'i will put the air con on but right now i want you to relax and close your eyes

'will you sit with me for a while?

'of course i will..... as bea was sitting there rubbing debbie's head allie came in not looking to good herself, bea handed her a couple tablets which she took and climbed into bed with debbie, debbie put an arm around allie and within minutes they were both fast asleep with bea's fingers rubbing there heads, bea left them to sleep and went down stairs putting the laundry on to wash, she put on the central air con to cool the place down, looking around there wasnt really much to do as shane had been cleaning, going into the lounge room she found the young man sitting down watching tv

'hey shane thanks for helping with those 2

'no problems at all, when i saw what debbie was doing i had to step in even if she thinks she is gordon ramsey.... they both laughed

'i really appreciate it, did you have fun last night?

'so much fun bea, thank you for including me

'we loved having you there, your part of this dysfunctional family

'i never been part of a family, its nice to have people... he smiled

'yea it is, i didnt always have this, i was like you stuck... shane nodded

'did you think you would ever get out?

'no never, debbie and i went through a lot together, her father was a bad person

'she doesnt miss him ya know

'how do you know that?

'the way she acts, the way she smiles when she looks at you, she is happy and free

'im glad she is, i worried i wasnt enough

'you dont need to be, i have you and im really happy.... bea smiled wide as the boy opened his heart up to her

'im glad your here shane, i want you to treat this place like your own home, this is your home now and that wont change

'everyone says that, they say this is your home and than get rid of me.... bea's heart broke for him

'the difference with me is that i know how you feel, i know the meaning of not having a home and its shit so i would never do that to you, you deserve to be happy shane, you deserve to have a family and i hope we can be it, you trust me and i will help you make a real life for yourself... shane nodded

'i do trust you bea, more than i have ever trusted anyone before

'good and if you ever need anything come to me because im here for you

'thank you... they both smiled

'alright well im going to have a nap and you need to as well, we were up till this morning

'yea i know, i should have a nap im pretty tired

'have a nap and i will set my alarm and we can get up for dinner at 6

'sounds god bea... shane and bea went up to there rooms and bea laid on her bed, smelling the sheets it was her favourite thing to do when she put freshly cleaned ones on, pulling the quilt over herself she was dosing off when the door opened slowly and there stood allie looking at her shyly

'come on..... lifting the quilt allie got in and snuggled into bea and they both fell asleep, they all woke up a few hours later for a snack and than back to bed they all went

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning bea woke up almost falling off the bed and popped her eyes open, looking over she saw allie sleeping soundly and at some stage debbie must have crawled in bed with them as she was sleeping there as well, bea smiled and leaned her arm over allie and rubbed debbie's cheek, she loved her girl more than anything and was so proud of her little girl, they had been through so much and both came out on top of it,

harry was a disgusting man and bea had tried so hard to get away from him but on the last day she saw him he hurt her so bad and than took off and it was always in her head that he would come back and nothing would stop him next time, she had always looked over her shoulder thinking he was around or would pop out of no where had her worried,

looking at allie she kissed her cheek and smiled she she scrunched up her cute little face, allie was cute as a button and bea was excited to see where they went with what was going on between them, leaving the girls to sleep she got out of bed and left the room closing the door quietly behind herself, patting down the stairs and made herself a coffee and sat at the table going through her phone, she was looking at photos some she didnt even remember taking herself, she came across a photo that probably debbie took of her and allie, allie was sitting down with bea sitting in her lap and it looks like allie was tickling her and bea was laughing and moving around in her lap and allie had the biggest smile on her face, bea loved to see allie's smile it was so beautiful and it lit up the whole room, scrolling to the next couple photos she stopped at another one she and allie had there arms wrapped around each other and there foreheads touching, there eyes locked and the look in allie's eyes made her get goose bumps, no one had ever looked at her like this and her heart beats faster than ever for allie, her blue eyes on her gave her all kinda feelings, hearing a noise behind her she saw shane walking down the stairs

'good morning bea

'good morning, how did you sleep?

'like a baby, i dont know how those 2 go out all night and recover? i dont even drink and i felt crappy yesterday... they both laughed

'yea i know, i have done it myself but those 2 are something else, they just talk and talk and talk, i sent them for a shower yesterday afternoon and i found them 20 minutes later in debbie's room chatting away, apparently debbie just had to tell allie some gossip... they both laughed

'they can definitely talk, how are they today?

'there sleeping in my bed

'still? its 11

'yea well im guessing they were buggered, so i was thinking today we would get you registered for school?

'night school right?

'is that what you want?

'yes because i want to get a job, i need to earn money to live

'alright well than night school it is, as for a job i may know someone that has something to offer so i will find out today

'that would be great bea thank you

'let me get my laptop and you can register and i will make a phone call about the job

'sounds good.... bea got her laptop and logged on, she found the website to register and left shane to do all his details while she made a phone call, scrolling to the contact she hit the number and it was answered after a couple rings

'hey red how are ya?

'im good franky and you?

'yea pretty good, im just at work doing some paper work

'thats what i wanted to talk to you about, work

''whats up?

'shane needs a job and he loves to cook and wants to be a chef, i thought that since you need a helper in your kitchen maybe you could use him?

'hmm, can he really cook?

'he sure can, his food is great

'alright bring him in today and i will test him, if he does well than i will bring him into the team

'great franky thank you, what time?

'can you bring him in an hour?

'sure can, just gotta get the other 2 fed and we will come there

'alright red i will see you soon, laters

'bye franky.... hanging up bea went back to sit beside shane

'so i have you a kinda job interview in an hour

'an hour? im not ready for a job interview in an hour, i need time to prepare, oh my god im gonna fail, i have done an interview before.... he stressed

'shane calm down you will be fine, its with franky at her bar/ restaurant, she needs a helper in the kitchen

'oh okay than, i guess i could try it

'you will be fine dont worry, franky is great to work with and she is very talented, im going to get the 2 trouble makers up and make them something to eat and than we can go

'i think there awake i can hear there foot steps and whispering loudly... bea chuckled

'there not exactly subtle, alright i will make something to eat and you go get ready

'what do i wear?

'casual, jeans and a shirt with sneakers, you will be fine shane dont worry, now how did you go with your registration?

'great i finished and i got a confirmation email they received it and will let me know when i will start

'great, off you go get ready i will make food... he nodded and bea went to the kitchen to start making pancakes, she was half way through when debbie and allie came down stairs freshly showered and smiling

'good morning mama

'its not morning anymore debbie

'shit what time is it?

'just after 12, so good afternoon, how did you sleep baby?

'good, your bed is so comfy... debbie smiled

'hmm yes i did see an extra lump in my bed today

'i needed to get snuggled mum... debbie said so cutely making bea laugh

'baby you can come to my bed anytime, how did you sleep cheeky?

'very well thank you, it helped having your warm body next to me.... allie smiled when bea blushed

'oh god is this what i have to expect? you 2 all lovey dovey? debbie groaned

'oh shuch up you... allie playfully nudged a giggling debbie

'alright you 2 i made pancakes so dig in.... she placed the plate on the table and they dug in

'listen im taking shane for a job interview at franky's place soon so can you 2 behave till i get back?

'mum you make us out to be such trouble makers..... debbie mocked

'cause you are, both of you... allie and debbie looked at each other and shrugged than went back to there plates,

'well anyways we can behave, hopefully

'good to hear, shane is coming down give him some words of encouragement he is nervous... they both nodded and shane came and sat down to eat

'you look great shane

'thanks allie, i have an interview

'you will be fine, just be confident and show off your skills

'yea you will be great, franky is cool to work for and i work there too... shane smiled at debbie

'thank you both... bea and shane left not long later and pulled up at franky's place soon enough, getting out shane took a big breath and they walked inside

'shane you wait here i will get franky

'okay.... shane sat at one of the tables while bea went round to the office and knocked

'what do you want? franky shouted and bea opened the door

'is that how you greet everyone... franky laughed

'sorry red but the staff are being difficult today, how ya doing? franky got up and hugged the red head

'im good, i got shane out in the main area

'oh sweet, im going to get him to cook me something and see how he goes in the kitchen

'you will love it franky trust me

'i do trust you and you know how important this place is to me

'i definitely do

'alright lets go... walking out to shane the poor kid looked like he was gonna throw up and franky felt bad for him but she needed to know he has what it takes

'hey shane how are you?

'im good franky and you?

'pretty good, red here tells me you can cook and you need a job?

'yes thats right

'alright i want you to cook me something and we will see how it goes

'anything in particular?

'yep, i feel like eggs

'okay, where is the kitchen?

'follow me, red get yourself a drink and come round and sit with me... bea nodded and went to the bar, shane followed franky to the kitchen and there were a few people there

'i need everyone out now, go for a half an hour break

'yes boss... they all said and scattered off

''alright shane my kitchen is yours, fridge is there, spices right there, i will be watching... shane nodded and got to work, franky sat on a bench and bea came and joined her handing her a coke with ice

'thanks red, he seems confident

'he is when he cooks, he can be quite shy with new people and things like that

'you can tell

'why did you get him to make something so simple?

'because eggs are simple and boring but if you can make them taste amazing it means you know your flavours... bea nodded

'thats true, i want to taste as well than... franky laughed

'yea alright red, ya can...... shane took out 2 eggs and whisked it in a bowl adding a little bit of milk to make them fluffy,, he added a few herbs and spices and than some basil and cooked it off, plating it up and handing it to franky with a fork

'thank you, time to taste... cutting off a bit she took a mouthful while looking at shane, she took another and than bea took a couple mouthfuls, franky nodded

'its pretty good, i like the paprika in it and the basil

'thanks

'alright your hired, 5 days a week, you come in at 3 and do prep for 3 hours and than you help the head chef throughout the night, you finish normally around 10, can you handle that?

'absolutely, thank you franky i wont let you down

'you better not especially when bea recommended you, i think very highly of her and trust her judgement and i wont have any trouble here will i?

'no you wont at all, im done with all of that and need to make a life for myself

'alright well welcome to the team, you start on monday as i need to fix up the rosters so take this week off and relax, i need you to bring in your bank details and tax file number

'have you got any questions for me?

'yea how do i get a tax file number? both bea and franky chuckled

'dont worry red here will sort you out

'thank you so much for the opportunity

'righto well i got to get back to work you right to let yourself out?

'we are, i will talk to you soon franky

'will do, laters guys... franky went to her office and bea took an excited shane out to the car, he stopped her and pulled her into a loving hug

'thank you so much bea, you have no idea how much this means to me.... bea hugged him back

'im happy to help, now we need to call the school and change to day school online as you wont have nights free.... they drove home and parked the car, walking inside bea stopped at the kitchen her mouth open in shock, debbie and allie were attempting to cook but there was flour everywhere, broken eggs on the floor as well

'what are you 2 doing? they both turned around flour on there faces

'oh shit your home

'i sure am, can you explain what happened to my kitchen?

'umm well...we were going to make a cake and i fell over holding the flour, the flour went up and everywhere and i dragged allie down with me who had the eggs and they fell as well, sorry mum we were about to clean up but you came home... bea had to laugh these 2 together were double trouble

'im going to hang up the washing and water my garden, please clean this up

'we will bea... allie smiled that smile you just couldnt be mad at and bea shook her head smiling and walked out to the laundry

''let me help you girls clean

'thanks shane, the vacuum is in the closet, oh how did you interview go?

'great i got the job, i start on monday

'thats great congratulations

'yea congrats shane,

'thanks girls, im so excited to be working in a kitchen

'i bet, alright lets get this clean before miss doubtfire comes back

'i heard that debbie... they all cracked up laughing as bea was still in the laundry, they cleaned up and shane helped them make the cake and put it in the oven, allie left them to hang out and she went out to bea who was standing with the hose in her hand watering the flowers, snaking her arms around her waist she kissed her cheek

'your flowers are beautiful bea

'thank you, i did them a while ago to help me get through some stuff... allie nodded

'can i help with anything?

'if you dont mind can you just move the table over there so i can clean it

'sure thing... allie slid the table over and took a step back and bea wet the table and than wet allie

'whoops... bea said smirking

'whoops? allie said her hands on her hips

'my hand slipped... she said and wet allie again and allie yelped and laughed

'you little shit... allie went to run towards bea but bea completely soaked her but allie ran to her anyways fighting with the hose and she ended up with it and soaked bea, they wrestled to the floor laughing and wetting each other and giggling, bea grabbed the hose and turned the nozzle to turn it off and than straddled allie looking down at the blonde, bea's hair dripped water down onto allie as she stared down at allie's plump lips as she giggled, the air quickly changed between them and bea licked her lips and allie pulled bea down and there lips connected into a kiss, it started off chaste but allie deepened it wrapping her arms around bea's back and rolled them over so bea was now laying on the grass, allie pulled back taking a few breath's and looking down at bea, there legs were tangled and they were both now wet for a whole different reason, allie connected there lips again and slipped her tongue into bea's mouth both of them moaning, one of allie's hands snaked under bea's shirt and onto bea's breast and she felt bea stiffen up so she pulled back completely and sat on her knees both of them breathing heavily

'fuck im so sorry i shouldnt have done that

'im sorry allie, i.. i.. im just.. im sorry... bea got up and turned the water off and went inside and up the stairs into her bathroom, allie sat on the grass and sighed

'what a fucking idiot i am.... she mumbled to herself, debbie came outside after seeing her mum run up the stairs, she saw allie sitting on the grass wet from head to toe and mumbling to herself,

'hey you alright? what happened to mum?

'i seriously fucked up right now

'what happened?

'i cant tell you deb, its a little private... debbie nodded

'oh okay, just so you know its hard for mum to be around new people so just give her time

'thanks deb

'are you coming inside?

'not right now, i just need to be alone for a bit, sorry

'dont be i get it remember... allie nodded and debbie left allie outside on the grass, bea herself got into the shower and stayed in it for a while she needed time on her own, what happened with allie felt so good, having allie kiss her like it was there last kiss ever was amazing, when allie touched her breast she felt a different kind of emotion, she was scared but not because allie touched her it was because of how it felt whens he did, she was so turned on that she felt like she would combust so she had to get out of there, but shit she didnt think how this would effect allie she just took off

'fucking idiot... she mumbled, finishing in the shower she got dressed and looked out her window allie was still sitting on the grass and it was night time and she felt like a complete idiot, going down stairs shane was making dinner with debbie's help

'hey mum you alright?

'im good baby, im just going outside to talk to allie

'thats a good idea, she hasnt moved since you went upstairs, mum just remember she has been hurt too and you also know that she hates it when people walk away from her

'fuck i forgot about that, i will sort it out... walking outside she closed the door so the others didnt hear and walked closer to allie she was just staring at the floor,

'allie? she said softly but allie didnt look up

'allie im sorry i ran off, i didnt mean to walk away from you... allie nodded but didnt look up

'im sorry i scared you, i didnt mean to force myself on you

'oh allie it wasnt that at all and im very embarrassed about what happened, i was scared but it wasnt because of being hurt, i was scared of how aroused i was when you touched me, i have never felt that before so i panicked and took off.... allie looked up at bea trying to see if she was lying but there was no way she was, bea hasnt and wouldnt lie to her

'i thought i hurt you... allie said almost releasing a sob, the tears rolled down her cheeks and bea crouched down beside her wiping them

'i promise you didnt, i just didnt know how to cope with the excitement i guess you could say, god its so embarrassing

'no its not bea, i like that you have a new feeling with me, thats what i want

'really?

'yes, i want you to always feel like that with me, i want to show you there is pleasure not pain, love not hurt, i want to show you the world if you will let me... bea smiled and kissed allie

'i would love nothing more, come inside and shower your shaking from your wet clothes... allie nodded and bea helped her up and they went inside, debbie smiled at them on there way up and than they went to bea's room, allie showered and bea sat on the bed waiting for allie to finish, once allie was done and dressed she walked out of the bathroom and looked at bea, bea moved her finger to tell allie to come closer and she did, she stood in between bea's legs and bea put her hands on allie's legs gliding them around to her ass giving it a gentle squeeze before bringing a hand around and lifting allie's shirt a little and placing soft kisses to her skin

'bea... allie whispered and ran her fingers through her soft curls as bea continued her kisses, pulling back after a couple minutes she looked up at allie and allie tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and rubbed her cheek

'so you know allie i loved you touching me, im not scared of you im more nervous about my feelings for you.... allie smiled and pecked bea's lips

'thank you for explaining it to me, i get nervous to you know bea

'yea?

'yea i do, i have never had a proper girlfriend or relationship and i know we arent girlfriends yet but im hoping thats where we are heading... bea smiled and nodded

'i want that too... standing up she kissed allie and held her hand 'debbie said dinner is ready so we should eat

'yes please im hungry... going down stairs they sat at the table and allie made a child like face as she smelled the food

'smells yummy guys

'thanks allie, dig in everyone.... after dinner they stayed up and watched a movie and than retreated to bed, debbie and shane were going to watch another one, bea and allie crawled into bed and gravitated to each other, they shared a few kisses before getting comfortable and falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope your enjoying this story, please let me know what you think


	11. The next step

bea was fast asleep a couple days later and allie went to the kitchen to get a drink, grabbing a bottle of water she took off back upstairs and as she was about to enter bea's bedroom she heard someone talking in there sleep, thinking it was debbie she went to debbie's room and opened the door but she was fine so she checked shane and he too was fine so there was only kaz left, opening the door she peaked in and heard kaz mumbling in her sleep,

'no dont, get out, i said no... she shuffled around in her bed and allie stepped closer to her putting the bottle on the table and sat on the edge of the bed, gently shaking kaz to wake her

'kaz, hey kaz wake up.... kaz slowly stopped moving around and opened her eyes

'allie?

'yea its me, are you okay? kaz nodded but allie could see she had tears rolling down her cheeks and than she broke down crying and allie cradled her into a hug

'hey its okay, your okay here

'i want my life back.... she cried out

'i know you do, you will have it back soon enough, bea and franky will take care of this for you... kaz nodded and pulled back wiping her face

'im a mess

'your fine

'sorry

'dont be, i get how it feels to feel stuck, more than you would ever know

'i appreciate you coming to check on me allie

'anytime, will you be okay?

'yea i will thanks

'if you need anything dont hesitate to come to us

'i will... kaz smiled a little, allie got up and left the bedroom and went back to bea's room, creeping into the room she crawled into bed and bought the quilt over herself and bea who must have felt allie get in bed because she turned into allie and wrapped an arm around her stomach and nuzzled into her shoulder, allie smiled and kissed her head before closing her eyes and falling asleep

The next morning debbie was up first and once freshened up she went downstairs and made a big pot of hot chocolate, she realised she had been having too much coffee recently so needed to slow down with it, pouring herself a cup she took a couple sips and hummed in delight, this was her favourite thing to drink since she was little, anytime she was scared, worried, stressed or anything her mum would make it for her and they would drink it together, bea had a special recipe that she handed down to debbie and it was there secret thing they shared, debbie has made it for allie before and even tried to get the recipe but debbie said she would not give it to anyone, it was something she and her mum shared which allie respected but she wasnt shy to ask debbie to make it all the time which debbie was happy to, looking in the fridge she decided to make breakfast for everyone so she took out the stuff for pancakes and mixed up a batter before beginning to cook them, it would take some time as there were 5 people and 3 of which meaning herself, allie and shane all with big appetites, while the pancakes cooked she took out mango, oranges, apples, banana, strawberries and blue berries and but them all up to make a big fruit salad, the pancakes were nearly ready so she decided to wake everyone, as she was kinda lazy to walk up the stairs she decided to put music on loud to run throughout the house, once she put the song on she began dancing through the house and shane and kaz trotted down laughing at the young brunette a few minutes later,

bea and allie were sleeping peacefully when music started playing and it scared allie and she jumped up and fell out of bed, bea felt the jolt and tried to catch her but she couldnt in time

'oh fuck

'shit allie are you okay? bea asked looking over and trying to stifle a giggle

'i think i hurt my ass or back... bea giggled

'beaaaaaa....allie whined

'im sorry allie but you should see yourself right now

'im gonna kill your daughter, i know this is her doing with the music

'how do you know?

'because she did it in uni, she gets into this mood and she dances around and would wake me up all the time, i bet you any money she made hot chocolate, debbie+hot chocolate= trouble

'oh shit she loves that stuff, come on let me help you up... bea got out of bed and walked over to allie lifting her up who went straight into bea's arms and groaned

'ow ow oh shit that hurt.... bea kept her hands on allie's hips to help her

'what hurts?

'my back, i think i landed funny

'oh shit, sit down i will give you some neurofen it should help..... once allie took a couple tablets they made there way down stairs giggling as debbie handed a mug of what they assumed to be hot chocolate to shane and kaz as she set the food on the table as well as water and juice, debbie saw the 2 coming down the stairs and smiled

'morning mum, allie

'hi baby, you have been busy?

'yep i made our special hot chocolate, pancakes, fruit salad, there is also nutella, jam, syrup and cream for your pancakes, so everyone sit down..... they all sat down and made there plates, debbie gave both allie and bea a mug of hot chocolate

'thanks deb, by the way was it necessary to wake us up like that? scared the shit out of me.... debbie grinned

'but of course bestie, you love it

'i fell off the bed..... she sighed and everyone stopped to look at her and than burst out laughing ''oh piss off all of you....allie huffed and threw a pancake at a giggling debbie

'im sorry allie but that never gets old, you know how i am

'i sure do, for that you owe me a massage

'fine fine i will give you a massage ya big sooky la la

'beaaaa she called me a sook...allie pouted and bea smiled and rubbed her cheek

'dont you worry about her, i will look after you...... allie smiled and than turned to poke her tongue out to debbie, bea smiled at allie and debbie with how cheeky they both are, they had breakfast and than shane offered to clean up

'hey girls i have something for you both so stay here i will be back.... bea ran up the stairs and into her room going to her cupboard, she had bought the girls graduation presents but decided to not give them at the party not wanting them to get ruined or lost as they were all drinking, coming down the stairs with a bag in her hand she sat down

'what you got mum?

'well i bought you both something for graduation

'you didnt have to do that mum, you have done plenty

'i wanted to.... bea dug her hand into the bag and pulled out a box handing it to debbie, it was a jewellery box

'open it baby.... debbie popped open the rectangle box and there sat a beautiful tennis bracelet with diamonds, there was a flat small plaque than had an inscription and debbie bought up closer to read it *to the moon and back* debbie smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek

'mum its absolutely beautiful and so expensive

'well your kinda worth it, i would buy you the world if i could.... debbie got up from her seat and pulled her mum up into a hug so tight bea struggled to breath

'thank you so much

'your welcome... bea pulled back and debbie kissed her cheek and than handed it to bea to put on for her

'wow debbie thats beautiful

'yea mums got good taste, well in jewellery anyways.... debbie laughed when allie playfully slapped her arm

'hey watch it ya cheeky bugger... debbie giggled even more and sat down

'hey hey thats enough you 2, allie i got you something as well

'me? allie asked shocked

'yes you... pulling another jewellery box out it was bigger and rectangle and she placed it in front of allie, allie looked nervous

'its not gonna bite allie

'i know deb but i dont get gifts

'yea well get used to it, we are big gift givers so open it.... allie looked at bea and she smiled at her and nodded, allie pulled the lid off and she put her hand to her mouth in shock, it was a white gold necklace and a hanging plaque that said allie's name on it, the inscription in the back of the necklace allie read and smiled

'thats the day we met... allie looked at bea

'it is, its very important to me allie as you are, as soon as i met you i was floored by your beauty and as we get to know each other more i feel a stronger connection with you.... allie wiped her tears and grabbed onto bea's hand

'i feel so connected to you bea that sometimes it scares me but in a good way...... debbie had seen it was getting into a serious talk between the 2 so went to the lounge room and asked shane and kaz to come for a walk with her to the shops which they were happy too and left the other 2 sitting down, allie got up and sat on bea's lap hugging the red head

'thank you bea, its beautiful

'your beautiful and i want to ask you something

'what is it?

'i know we havent known each other long and we said we wouldnt rush it but being around you more and more makes me wonder why i waited so long

'for what?

'for you to be my girlfriend

'are you actually asking me?

'yes i am, allie novak will you be my girlfriend? bea smiled nervously and allie kissed her lips

'god i have waited so long to hear those words, of course i will bea.... bea smiled wide and planted a loving kiss to allie's lips

'thank god i was nervous as hell... she giggled

'your amazing, your the most amazing woman i have ever met bea..... bea blushed and looked down in embarrassment but allie put her finger under her chin and made bea look up and smile

''so absolutely beautiful

'allie... she said shyly

'sorry i didnt mean to embarrass you i just cant help it, being close to you, being able to kiss you, share a bed with you or do anything really is like a dream come true

'i feel the same allie... allie stood up and picked up the necklace and handed it to bea

'can you put it on please?

'sure turn around... allie turned around and bea put the necklace on kissing allie's neck softly once done, her lips stayed connected to her neck kissing from one side to the other feeling allie tremble slightly, bea wrapped her arms around allie's waist and her hands went under her shirt caressing her skin and they stood in that position for a few minutes, bea moved her hand up more and more till her hand came in contact with allie's breast hoping she wasnt crossing a line, she was going to move her hand till she heard allie moan and put her hand over bea's massaging her own breast, bea could feel allie's nipple harden under her touch

'oh bea that feels good.... bea nibbled on allie's neck and than her ear before whispering

'come upstairs with me..... allie swallowed hard and leaned back into bea

'are.. are you sure bea?

'i have never been more sure.... turning around in bea's arms she looked into her eyes for any sign she was lying or was unsure but she didnt find any and kissed her softly, grabbing bea's hand they walked upstairs and into bea's room locking the door behind them, although allie was probably the more experienced one she felt nervous right at this minute, since she laid eyes on the redhead she wanted bea, like she really wanted bea and if it was in any other situation she would have put the flirt on straight away and have her in bed asap but bea was different, she had the purest heart and cared so much for allie, debbie was exactly like her mother, bea saw allie fidgeting with her fingers and moved closer and smiled

'hey its okay allie we dont have to do anything

'sorry bea im just a little nervous, i want it to be good for you

'i wont the same for you allie, i want you to be comfortable just as much as myself, what can i do to help you relax? bea saw allie looked really tense

'will you umm join me for a shower? allie asked shyly and bea smiled

'are you sure? allie nodded

'yes

'okay, why dont you get in first and i will be in there in a minute

'okay.... allie went to bea's bathroom and stripped down and got into the shower adjusting the water making it a little cooler than normal as it was a warm day, bea gave allie a few minutes on her own first and than went into the bathroom stripping down, no one had seen her body except harry, franky and debbie so this was different for her as well but she trusted allie and knew she would not hurt her, stepping in behind allie she wrapped her arms around the blonde and felt her shiver when her breasts touched allie's back, they were silent for some time just standing there feeling each others bodies, allie moved her hands over bea's and moved them upwards to bea over her breasts and bea moaned at the feeling, allie squeezed bea's hands over her breasts and it felt fucking amazing having bea do this to her, she wasnt scared of bea herself, she was more scared about her own feelings towards the redhead and worried that if bea and her did finally go all the way will she cast her aside like everyone else does, but bea is different and she knew that she just needed a bit of time for her head to catch up with her body

turning in bea's arms she kissed the redhead and smiled

'hi...allie said shyly

'hi yourself... bea responded 'you okay?

'more than, sorry i just needed a minute to relax so thank you for that,

'anytime, if its too much allie its fine we can wait till your ready i have no issues with that

'im okay, we just need to go slow is all, but bea promise me one thing

'anything beautiful girl

'dont leave me, dont make me fall for you and than leave me.... bea tucked a lock of hair behind allie's ear

'im too addicted to you to let you go allie, never gonna happen... that was all allie needed and her lips were on bea's in a heated kiss to start with but it slowed down to be so sensual that they both moaned into the kiss, they spent some time kissing and caressing each others body till allie pulled back panting and turned off the water

'lets go to bed... bea nodded and they got out and wiped down dry and allie pulled bea towards the bed and they fell onto it giggling

'sorry... allie smiled

'its fine, your so beautiful... bea said and smiled wide when allie blushed bright red 'are you blushing allie?

'oh shush up

'oh you are, thats so cute... bea giggled when allie flipped them over and bea's back hit the mattress and allie kissed bea as her hand went to her breast and squeezed gently running her thumb over her nipple, allie moved her lips down to bea's neck and licked and sucked on her tender skin

'allie.... bea moaned out, allie moved down further and sucked on bea's right nipple and than her left making them stand up straight, she moved down further and kissed all over bea's toned stomach and nipping at her skin, allie moved to lay between bea's legs and looked up at bea and licked her lips

'so wet bea

'only for you baby.... bea replied so sexily allie felt herself get wetter from her sexy voice, allie gave bea's core a big lick from her entrance to her clit and bea fell back and released a long moan,

'ohhhh fuuuuuuuuck.... allie sucked bea's clit into her mouth and than pushed 2 fingers into bea and pumped her fingers slowly, flattening her tongue she rubbed it over her clit and felt bea's hand on the back of her head holding her in place,

'allie faster please.... allie moved her fingers faster and her tongue as well, bea could feel the tingling feeling in her stomach and than it hit her all at once, her legs clamped shut around allie's head and bea grabbed at the sheets as the orgasm tore through her body, she had never felt something so strong in her entire life, it felt like it went forever, allie helped bea through her high and felt her legs loosen from around her head and she looked up wiping her chin from bea's juices that flowed, looking up at bea who had her hand over her heart and breathing heavily, allie crawled up bea's body kissing ever inch she could and leaned over bea smiling down at her,

'you okay? bea nodded and pulled allie down kissing the blonde

'your perfect allie

'no im not... she shyly shook her head

'yes you are, to me you are.... allie smiled shyly and lay down beside bea wrapping her arm around her and snuggling into her side, once bea's breathing returned to normal she turned her head to look at allie who was smiling at her

'that was amazing allie

'im glad you enjoyed it because i really enjoyed doing it a lot.... they both just lay there staring at each other both tired from there fun, both of there eyes began to close and they fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie, shane and kaz took off by foot to the shops chatting about the party and general things, kaz had been a little quiet so debbie and shane made sure to keep her talking and interested,

'so guys for dinner i was thinking about roast beef with potato bake and salad

'sounds good deb, i would like to help

'that would be great kaz, lets get to the shops and we can have lunch leave mum and allie to some time alone

'do we go to the food court or a cafe?

'i really want to try the seafood restaurant if you 2 are up for it?

'sounds good to me deb

'me too.. shane agreed and they walked into the centre and to the restaurant and were seated straight away and handed menu's

'hey guys how about we get the seafood basket for 3 and share? it has a bit of everything?

'im good with that kaz

'me too, lots of lemon and sauce as well.... they had lunch and kaz was quite happy to be spending some time with the 2 young teens, they went and floated through the shops for a while kaz needed some more clothes and also buying shane and debbie some things as well, even if both of them tried to stop her

'guys just let me please, i have had the best time with you both and i appreciate you taking the time out to hang out with me

'we like hanging out with you kaz, you dont need to buy us anything

'i know but i want to, your like my niece and nephew and i want to do this so let me please... debbie and shane nodded

'okay, thank you

'good..... kaz bought debbie and shane a new leather jacket, she also got them a pair on nike sneakers each as well, she herself got some day to day clothes as she wasnt able to go home to get her own clothes, they than headed to the food store and got what they needed for dinner and kaz went to the liquor store to grab a couple bottles of wine as she felt like a couple drinks tonight, she got a bottle of scotch knowing bea loved scotch and than headed home, they had a trolley so they all messed around in it, debbie and kaz sat in it with the shopping and shane pushed the cart, he spun them around laughing as debbie took a few instagram videos and posted them to her story, they were all laughing, at one stage shane pushed it down a hill and than he got onto the side and it went down the hill, luckily it was only a small hill because as it went to the bottom than ran into the grass and they all fell over absolutely in stitches laughing so hard, debbie had videoed the fall and posted it straight away

'oh my god my stomach hurts from laughing

'me too kaz, oh i have a stitch... they laughed as they picked up the trolley and there shopping

'shit we better get home the security from the shops is looking at us.... they turned to see him coming towards them and took off laughing with the trolley and there stuff, they finally arrived home having ditched the trolley a few houses away and unpacked the shopping

'its quiet they must be sleeping

'yea, we should watch a movie for a while

'yea sweet, what movies you got deb?

'i just downloaded the crazy asian movie so how about that one?

'yea sweet, shane why dont you make some pop corn, i will make us drinks and deb you get the movie started..... a few minutes later they were sitting on the couches spread out to get comfortable and began watching the movie, debbie had put on the air con as it was pretty hot and they had sweated from running and messing around, they spent the next couple hours watching the movie and than laughing as they talked about there day,

 

bea woke to allie's soft fingers making patterns on her stomach as her muscles flinched at her finger tips, lifting her hand she rubbed her cheek

'hey beautiful... allie smiled

'you are, did you sleep okay?

'i slept great, you?

'in your arms? perfect i would say, how about a proper shower? allie replied

'yes please.... they could both hear the 3 down stairs so thought they should get up, they both got up and headed into the shower, they shared caresses and kisses for some time but it wasnt enough for bea, she needed to feel allie, she wanted to touch all of her so she kissed her and pushed her up against the wall with her hand on her breast

'bea... allie moaned out, bea kissed along allie's neck finding a particular spot that made allie tremble so she paid more attention to it, she guided her hand down between there bodies and in between allie's legs slipping 2 fingers into her wet folds rubbing her clit

'oh fuck that feels good.... bea smiled against allie's skin and moved her lips to suck onto her nipples, taking her time to work allie up but in reality allie was so worked up that she wouldnt last long,

whats not to love? bea had her up against the wall, sucking on her nipples and her fingers on her clit, it felt amazing but than bea pushed 2 fingers into her and allie let out the most sexiest moan bea had even heard and threw her head back on the wall, bea looked up as she began moving her fingers in and out and allie's eyes clamped shut as bea built her up,

'allie open your eyes... bea said and allie's eye popped open and looked deeply into bea's, they held eye contact as bea continued her assault on allie feeling her inner walls contract against her fingers, than she did something that franky taught her to get the most pleasure and she curled her fingers and went in deep touching allie's g-spot and allie held on around bea's neck and came with full force moaning out bea's name over and over again, she bit her shoulder lightly trying to not be loud, allie even bounced more on her fingers to make sure she got every single thing out of it she could, no one and she means no one had ever made her feel like bea just did, allie had been with many guys and girls, the guys was for work but that was just fucking, as for the girls well they were just a fuck to release some tension and sexual frustration, with bea it was completely different, bea cared about her, she wanted allie and she made her feel wanted, as bea pulled out of allie she wrapped her arms around the blonde as she listened to her heavy breathing in her ear, they were silent for some time and bea could feel allie's heart on her own chest, eventually allie pulled back and kissed bea

'wow, just fucking wow.... bea smiled wide and kissed allie again and again

'it was okay?

'okay? fuck bea no one has ever found my g-spot... she laughed and bea giggled 'your like a pirate.... bea looked at her confused

'what?

'you know a pirate, you found the hidden treasure.... bea burst out laughing at allie's analogy and allie smiled

'god allie being with you is on another level

'a good one i hope?

'an amazing one, now lets get out because im starting to prune

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when they went down stairs kaz and debbie were making dinner which was nearly ready and shane was setting the table, debbie saw them coming down and smiled she had honestly never seen either of them so happy before and hoped it would work out for them

'hey mama, hey allie

'hey guys what are you up to?

'we went to the shops and got a few things and now dinner is nearly ready

'oh yes im starving.... allie said dramatically

'you always are allie

'so are you deb

'im a growing kid.... debbie shrugged

'yea yea, anyways what did ya get from the shops?

'oh mum look what kaz got us... debbie went to the couple bags and took out the leather jacket and sneakers for both her and shane

'wow there beautiful, you didnt need to do that kaz

'i wanted to bea, i tell ya i have not laughed so much in so long as i did today with these 2

'why?

'oh um you should both check my intagram story.... debbie said and allie grabbed her phone and got onto the app and played it, both bea and allie laughing as each mini story played out, especially when they fell with the trolley debbie's face was priceless and than the last one of them running from security

'oh god what on earth were you doing?

'we were just shopping and things happened, on the plus side we got cake and ice cream.... debbie smiled wide and wriggled her eyebrows

'of course ya did, did you hurt yourself?

'just a little scratch on my arm mum... she said as she lifted her sleeve and bea stepped forward

'deb its infected

'nah its fine mum

'really? well does this hurt? she touched the edge of the long scratch and debbie winced

'ow mum

'you need to get a shot

'a needle? nah nah im good, no way am i getting a needle

'debbie its really infected, please let me take you to the doctor to get it checked?

'but im hungry... she whined

'fine, after dinner i will take you to the doctors up the rd

'okay fine... she huffed

'good... she kissed debbie's cheek and went and sat on allie's lap playing with her hair as the other 3 continued to prepare dinner, debbie turned around when she heard giggling and smiled when bea blushed red at something of course inappropriate was whispered in her ear by allie

'hey so whats going with you 2?

'what do you mean?

'well mum would never sit on anyones lap like that unless.... debbie smiled even wider

'unless what? bea asked

'unless she was in a relationship with them...... she said and giggled when allie put her thumb up and nodded

'how do you know that deb?

'allie put her thumb up and nodded... bea whipped her head around and laughed at the sappy look on the blondes face, 'alright yes okay, i asked allie to be my girlfriend.... debbie squealed and ran over to them hugging them both

'im so happy for you both

'really? your okay with this?

'absolutely, your the most important people in my live and i want you both to be happy, if this is what makes you happy than im good, but i dont want to hear any noises coming out of the bedroom.... allie and bea both blushed bright red and debbie laughed

'god you 2 are too easy to get riled up

'oh piss off you... allie pushed debbie playfully, so where is my dinner? im hungry deb

'aright its coming.... they sat down and had dinner which was very yummy, kaz had been quiet and bea was worried about her, allie had also picked up on her quietness and after dinner pulled bea aside to have a quick chat

'babe i think i will take debbie to the doctors with shane and you need to talk to kaz

'you dont mind?

'not at all, i got debbie dont worry

'but she is petrified of needles

'i know, i have her its all good but kaz seems really sad and depressed

'yea i picked that up as well, alright you go with debbie and shane

'okay babe i will see you soon, we will bring something sweet back if we finish early enough

'okay.... allie took a step back but bea pulled her back into her and kissed her lips

'wait before you go say it again... allie frowned

'say what again?

'call me babe..... allie smiled wide

'babe... she said seductively and bea blushed a little

'fuck it sounds so sexy when you say it

'thats because im saying to the sexiest woman on earth.... allie kissed bea and squeezed her ass making her release a little squeal

'bye babe see you soon.... allie left with shane and debbie in tow, kaz was sitting at the table and had just finished her glass of wine when bea filled it up and poured herself one joining her

'how you doing? kaz shrugged

'its hard bea, i was living my own life, going out with my friends and family, living in my place, seeing whoever and doing whatever i wanted to do but now i feel like a prisoner, when i am out i am watching over my shoulder

'i know kaz, but remember tomorrow we planned to move in and get her removed from your place

'even if you do i cant live there anymore, i have to move, her aura is circling the place

'i get that, we will get you moved and settle you somewhere else, dont worry kaz it will be over soon, franky's mate said they have been tracking her and although she has seen you out she is yet to approach you, the plan is to take her down quickly and quietly and get her into the hospital to get her help

'she definitely needs it... bea nodded

'she does, kaz you can stay here as long as you need, we are all here for you

'thank you bea i appreciate everything

'anytime, come on lets go watch a movie while the 3 trouble makers are out... kaz laughed and went with bea to the lounge room and put a movie on.

 

allie had put debbie's name down at the doctors surgery and was now sitting down with debbie and shane, debbie's knee was bouncing in anxiety at the thought of a needle so allie put her hand on her knee

'deb relax its okay

'i hate needles

'i know you do, i took you for the last one and did you die?

'no

'did anything happen to you?

'no

'i would never let anything bad happen to you i promise

'i know, sorry i just get nervous

'i get it, just try and relax...... debbie nodded and sat back on her phone for a while till her name was called

'debbie smith

'thats me.... debbie stood up and allie and shane followed her inside, shane was going to wait outside but debbie wasnt having any of that and told him he better come inside with her, he couldnt say no to the brunette if he wanted to, once inside the doctor looked over debbie's arm and it had gotten much redder than it was

'well miss smith

'call me debbie

'okay debbie, its definitely infected, i will clean it up and wrap in with a bandage and than give you a needle for the infection... debbie grimaced and the doctor looked at her

'you dont like needles do you?

'i hate them

'i get it but it will be quick and in the long run will help you.... debbie nodded

'okay.... the doctor cleaned and strapped her arm and got the nurse in to give the needle, cleaning the area on her arm she grabbed allie's hand with the spare hand and squeezed tight as the needle went in, allie wiped the couple stray tears that rolled down debbie's cheeks

'its okay deb i promise, im right here.... debbie nodded and kept her eyes on allie the whole time, once done a little bandaid was put on and she was good to go

'see it wasnt hard was it?

'it hurts...s he whined causing the other 3 to laugh

'how about a lolli pop?

'yes please... he held out the box of lolli's and she took 2 red ones and the doctor looked at her

'for my friend... she said handing the other one to shane, the doctor and allie laughed

'alright come on trouble lets go, thank you doctor

'anytime, see you next time debbie

'no offence doc but hopefully not for a long time

'no offence taken, bye... they left and got into bea's car and drove home stopping at a cake shop to get something sweet for them all, arriving home 3 hours after they left they realised it was actually quite late, going inside you could hear the tv playing so they went to the lounge room seeing kaz watching a movie and bea fast asleep

'hey guys everything alright?

'all good thanks kaz, how long has mum been sleeping?

'about 40 minutes, she crashed out pretty quick

'i should get her to bed, you guys the dessert is on the table help yourselves

'thanks allie, let me help you with mum..... they tried to wake bea but she was exhausted so they lifted her gently onto her feet and with one on either side of her walked her slowly up the stairs and into her room putting her down on the bed

'i should change her before i go

'i will do it deb its okay, you go hang out with the other, can you make sure you lock up please

'i will, good night... debbie kissed her mums cheek and than allie's and left the bedroom, allie stripped bea of her clothes and put a t-shirt and shorts on her before tucking her in bed, doing the same for herself and getting in next to the redhead and snuggling into her very muscly body and closing her eyes falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think some of you will think this chapter is not right to the true bea character but to be honest with you all i really like this, the sexual tension has been building for the last few weeks and they both came to the realisation that they could in fact trust each other and just went for it, i hope you did enjoy this chapter and plenty more to come


	12. hidden

Kaz was nervously tapping her foot as she was listening to franky and her friend jake talk about joan... bea, allie and debbie were all listening in shock at the information that has come to light

'wait a second, are you saying that joan has been on the police radar for a while now?

'yes thats right debbie, it started when she was younger about 10 years old

'what happened? bea asked

'her father was a very hard man to deal with and very hard on her, always wanted her to do right, to be strong and not let anyone be better than her, she came to the police's attention when she had suffocated a cat at 10 years old, the court ordered she buy a new cat for the owner who was there neighbour and she also had to attend anger management for children, i know thats weird but there are actually lots of angry kids that need a class like that, anyways from there onward there had complaints about her stealing, watching people, following people and things like that, it went on for the next 5 years but without proof they couldnt do anything

'wow thats shit

'it got worse. at age 16 she got into a fight with another girl from school and scratched her eye out, the girl lost her eye and needed surgery to put in a glass eye

'holy shit, thats fucked up... said allie shocked

'yea she ended up in juvi for 12 months but than got out like nothing happened, she went on with life for a couple years but she kept stalking people, she would have a fascination with one person and than concentrate on them for a while, she has had about 15 avo's on her but because she isnt violent they cant arrest her, than about 5 years ago she was prime suspect for a murder of a young aboriginal woman but lack of evidence caused her to go free, 

'now she is stalking kaz.... debbie said and they all nodded

'what do we do?

'firstly i need your permission kaz to request her to leave your premises... kaz nodded 'i think its a good idea to get an avo on her till we figure out what her end game is, i think i know though

'what do you think? bea asked grabbing kaz's hand to try calm her

'she wants kaz, she wants to be in a relationship, lovers, whatever you call it thats what she wants

'how can we get her to stop though?

'one step at a time, first i will give serve her a notice to leave within 24 hours and also an avo at the same time, we have people watching her but she is very shifty so watch your backs okay.... they all nodded and bea faced kaz

'hey look at me kaz.... kaz looked at bea 'you will be okay, you stay here as long as you need

'im so sorry bea.... kaz's eyes filled with tears

'none of that now, i told you this isnt your fault she is the one with this crazy image of you 2 together

'ewwwww... debbie said making kaz giggle 'oh that makes me sick for anyone to be with that thing

'agreed, okay so jake what do you need from kaz now?

'i have the paperwork with me i just need kaz to sign

'give it to me.... kaz signed the paperwork and jake took off to see a judge to get immediate avo and an order of eviction even though joan technically doesnt live there, 

kaz and bea were left alone on the couch 

'i want to sell up bea, like now

'are you sure?

'yea, i cant live there anymore

'alright we can get your place appraised and get it on the market as soon as she has pissed off, you stay here till you sell and get a new place

'are you sure bea it might take some time?

'absolutely kaz, as long as you dont mind the 3 trouble makers in there

'we heard you mum.... debbie said making bea and kaz laugh

'thank you bea, you have been a life saver

'nah just a friend, alright now thats done its time to figure out dinner, lets go find out what they want.... walking into the kitchen where shane and debbie were laughing and giggling at a red faced allie

'whats so funny?

'allie's blushing

'why? debbie smirked and shane tried to stifle a giggle

'lets just say that when it comes to you mum allie is highly easily embarrassed

'shut up deb... allie sighed and debbie just laughed

'i dont even want to know, we came to find out what we should have for dinner?

'pizza... both debbie and allie responded

'okay well how about a drive and pizza on the beach?

'can we go swimming?

'ugh sure, its still early and quite hot so yea why not

'sweet, come on lets get readyyyyyyyyy.... debbie said heading up the stairs shane and kaz following, bea sat in allie's lap kissing her cheek

'so do i really want to know what that was about with deb?

'she is just teasing me about liking you, apparently i blush when i talk about you..... allie rolled her eyes

'thats cute baby

'im not cute.... allie whined

'of course you are, your my cutie pie... allie pulled a face making bea laugh

'ugh bea dont, im so not a cutie pie, give me a better name than that

'hmm let me think? bea tapped her chin like she was thinking real hard but was distracted as allie moved her hands under bea's shirt lightly scratching her nails against her stomach, her lips were kissing her neck

'allie... bea breathed out and swallowed hard as she rolled her head to the side giving allie better access

'is this what you want bea? allie so seductively and tweaked bea's nipples

'oh yes

'tell me what you want bea? i want you so bad

'i want you to touch me

'how?

'squeeze me breasts.... she said and put her hand over allie's massaging her breasts moaning in the process 

'what else?

'i want you to suck on my neck, it drives me crazy.... she bit her lip as allie sucked on her pulse

'what else?

'i want your fingers inside of me, i want you to fuck me

'i want to so bad bea but we have to go...... just than bea stood up trying to even out her breath before yelling out

'deb, allie and i are going to get drinks we will be back in 20 minutes

'okay... debbie yelled back.... bea grabbed allie's hand and her car keys and took off out to her car, they jumped in both laughing and bea drove off, she parked her car at a park down the road in the corner where no one ever goes, they both climbed into the back seat and allie pulled bea's jeans off along with her now ruined panties and than pulled bea into her lap kissing bea hard as she wasted no time in plunging them into the red head, there was times to be gentle but now wasnt it, bea came within a few thrusts and once bea calmed down she took allie over the edge twice as she just couldnt help herself, as allie was calming her breathing sitting in bea's lap they both just started laughing

'fuck why cant i control myself around you allie?

'i dont know but im glad you cant, i just want to taste and feel every inch of your sexy body... bea giggled

'we better go before debbie has a freak out..... they got dressed and drove home stopping to actually get drinks so it didnt look suspicious, when they got home they both quickly showered and packed a bag before leaving with the others to the beach, when they got there it wasnt busy because it was like 5pm but it was daylight saving so they could swim for at least 2-3 hours, they settled on the grass area and shane and debbie ran to the pool connected to the beach which was only 15 feet from them and jumped in together laughing

'there such kids... bea laughed

'yea but babe its so fun... allie stood up and striped down to her sexy red bikini, kissed bea and ran and jumped into the pool bombing the other 2

'wow bea you have 3 kids basically

'oh i know, lord me but i love them all... bea's eyes went wide when she said that and kaz quirked her eyebrow

'you love allie? bea shrugged

'i dont know

'thats what you said

'yea but i dont know, how does one know? i have never been in love?

'different ways really, the main one is your heart flutters when you see them, talk about them or even think of them, you feel it in your gut and you miss them when there not around.... bea nodded

'i dont know, im confused i think

'thats okay bea, just relax and take your time, there is no rush and im sure allie isnt rushing you

'no she isnt, when it comes to us it was instant attraction but is it because she is so protective of debbie and me? is it real love? i dont know im so confused... she sighed

'i know what it is but you need to figure it out yourself

'can you tell me?

'nope sorry love, you need to figure it out yourself

'yea i know, alright you coming in?

'yep, lets go before the 3 musketeers make trouble... they laughed and got up jumping in the pool.. unbeknown to them a serial stalker is watching them and had been following them since they left the house, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later kaz went up to the pizza shop to get dinner, walking in she went to the counter and looked at the deals they had before a man approached her, he was very good looking, dark and buff as hell

'hi im will the owner, can i take your order? he smiled wide

'um sure, i will get the big family special... this comes with 3 pizza's, 2 garlic breads, a garden salad and 2 drinks

'sure what pizza's would you like?

'a meat lovers, supreme and a peperoni 

'okay and what drinks?

'a pepsi and a fanta

'okay take a seat it will be about 15 minutes.... kaz decided to sit outside on the outdoor setting, taking out her phone she replied to a couple texts from franky and boomer checking on her, she had a text from joan but didnt respond, she was going through social media when she heard a voice, looking up to see will standing there

'can i get you a coffee or something while you wait?

'no thank you will

'do you mind if i sit?

'course not... will sat down and smiled, kaz had to admit he was pretty damn fine, his muscles bulging from his shirt 

'you got a nice place here will

'thanks... he nodded for her to say her name

'kaz.... she replied

'thanks kaz, i just bought it and making a few changes to make it my own

'well its a great location

'oh yea, we are run off our feet all day, its good business, so what do you do?

'i work at a shelter right now

'oh wow that must be fulfilling?

'yea it is, the woman there just want someone to care and comfort them

'its a hard situation when people end up there, i really feel for them

'it is but with the right support you can rebuild your life and move forward

'its really great.... will turned when his worker came out with kaz's order

'oh great i better get back to the others, how much do i owe you?

'its on the house kaz

'no come on will thats not fair

'fine i will take your number if you want? i would love to take you out, your absolutely beautiful... kaz blushed and smiled shyly

'okay..... will took his phone out and put kaz's number in and called her phone

'now you have mine as well, i will call you later or tomorrow kaz

'okay, bye will

'bye beautiful.... kaz picked up the food and drinks and took off across the road, looking over her shoulder will had his eyes on her ass and she had to giggle, she finally got to there area and the others were waiting for her

'you took so long, im starving

'sorry deb, i got side tracked

'with what? debbie said shoving pizza into her mouth bea rolling her eyes at how charming her daughter is

'i um met someone

'a guy? allie wriggled her eyebrows

'yes a guy, his name is will and he owns the pizza shop

'so what happened?

'we chatted a bit and i gave him my number, i got the food for free... she laughed at there shocked faces

'shit free food, a date with a business owner, i gotta go out with kaz... debbie said making them all laugh

'you got it going on kaz... allie said 

'stooop.... kaz said blushing

'alright, alright thats enough leave kaz alone, im glad your moving on kaz you deserve to be happy

'thanks bea... after they ate they swam a bit longer before having an ice cream and than heading home, by the time they got home allie was fast asleep

'shane can you open the door please and put the air-con on its so freaking hot

'sure... shane and kaz headed inside 

'mum she wont wake up

'how do you know?

'you hear that little noise? she said and they both went quite and bea smiled wide when allie let out the cutest little snores, you could barely hear them 

'she does that when she is tired, she wont wake up

'i guess i will be carrying her than, here debbie can you lock up the car after i get her out please

'sure mum.... bea lifted allie into her arms and walked inside, allie was completely out and a bomb could go off and she wouldnt wake up, taking her to her bedroom she laid allie down on the bed and took her thongs off leaving her in her shorts and t-shirt, she tried to take off the bikini top at least but allie was just such a light weight, she pulled her up so her head was laying on the pillow and pulled the sheet over her as it was too hot for the blanket, she saw allie was quite red from the sun so put some aloe vera gel on her, she herself had a shower and than went down to get a bottle of water

'hey mum we are gonna play a game, you want to play?

'no thanks deb, im pretty tired so im going to bed

'okay good night

'good night guys..... bea went upstairs and got into bed beside allie pulling her flush against her own body, sleep consumed her quite quickly

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

unbeknown to them the stalker had been watching them the whole time, joan had followed them from home and was watching them at the beach, when will approached kaz and was seen talking to her joan was seething because according to her kaz was hers and this guy was trying to take her as was bea, she blamed bea for keeping her away from kaz and bea would pay for it at any cost, she watched as kaz played happy families with bea and her slut allie, yea she knew exactly who allie was and what she had done in her life, she was disgusting and she had clearly turned bea gay and took advantage of her, debbie was also a trouble maker, saying joan was a 'weirdo' and creepy, she would get whats coming to her as well, but now was a new person in the mix shane butler, she had looked into him when he saw him at bea's salon while she was watching bea, his family history was sad but that didnt mean shane could be a punk, they all needed to be taken care of and joan had the perfect plan, if she couldnt have kaz no one would, after following them home she herself went back home, well kaz's place which she classed home now, she had been there for about an hour when there was a knock on the door, opening it she saw 2 police officers and a what seemed to be a detective

'joan ferguson?

'yes, what do you want? she always hated police since she was younger

'this is for you, you have been served, you have 24 hours to vacate the property of karen proctor... with that they left leaving a stunned joan behind, she slammed the door and sat down reading the paperwork, 

'how dare she do this to me?!?!? she yelled out 'i will fix them up, she got to work on her plan to take them all down..... she had planned to go back to her own house and work from there

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie woke up in the middle of the night with a freight jumping up and looking around, the jolt had woken bea in the process

'hey allie its okay

'bea... allie croaked out

'yea its me, are you okay? she said stroking allie's cheek feeling it was quite warm

'yea sorry i just had a bad dream

'you feel very warm allie

'yea i have a bit of a headache

'i think the heat made you a bit unwell, do you want a couple tablets?

'no thats okay i should be fine

'come lay down baby... allie lay her head down on bea's chest and bea gently massaged her head both of them falling asleep not too long later, 

bea woke up a few hours later seeing it was 9am, allie was still sleeping and upon feeling her cheeks and head she was still quite warm so she went to the bathroom and getting a face towel and wet it with cold water and took it back to allie putting it over her head, allie moaned a little but stayed asleep, leaving allie to sleep she left the room and went down the stairs and into the kitchen shane was there with debbie

'morning guys

'good morning mama, coffee?

'yes please deb.... bea sat down as debbie slid a coffee in front of her

'there you go

'thank you

'allie still sleeping?

'yea she is not feeling too well, she is quite warm

'heat stroke?

'probably, i put a wet cloth on her head just before i came down here so hopefully with some rest she will be okay

'yea, so how about i make breakfast for us?

'sure deb that would be great..... debbie made breakfast with the help of shane of course and they ate, she made a plate for allie and put it aside till she was ready to eat, they had decided to have a relaxed day at home watching movies or whatever, they were sitting watching a movie when allie came into the lounge room and sat beside bea resting her head on her shoulder

'hey sleepy head, how you feeling?

'i little hot but better than earlier

'you hungry?

'yea

'let me heat your foot up... bea heated up her plate of food and bought it to allie and she ate, they spent a few hours just relaxing on the couch, bea and allie laying down on one couch and debbie and shane taking the single seats, kaz had left early to go to work and than franky and bridget were taking her for dinner so she would be home for a while, before they knew it they ate dinner and had an early night

 

a couple day later they were all sitting at the table after just finishing dinner which allie cooked, they were chatting away until all the lights turned off 

 

'woah what happened? mum did you pay the bill?

'of course i did, use your phones to light up the place a bit, im going to check it out

'i will come with you

'okay come on shane, you 3 stay here..... they walked outside the house and to the box checking it to see the wires had been cut so they headed back inside, it all happened so fast, they heard big crash the sound of a window breaking and than bea felt a hit across the head as did shane and it all went black


	13. like a moth to a flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldnt wait so i sat and wrote all day so here you go, enjoy

bea's chest was hurting, it felt like she couldnt breath, opening her eyes she saw she was in the garage on the floor and could see the door leading to the house there was smoke coming from there and you could see the orange coloured flames trying to break through, looking around she found shane laying beside her, rolling over she tapped his cheek

'shane, shane wake up... he groggily woke up and bea helped him to sit up

'what the hell happened? he coughed

'i dont know, shane look the house is on fire

'shit, the girls...they both jumped up and went to the door 

'ahh fuck... bea yelled as she tried to open it up but it was scorching hot

'are you alright?

'yea, get me that that cloth there please... handing bea the clothe and getting one for himself bea tried to open the door

'fuck, its locked, DEBBIE, ALLIE, KAZ!!!! she yelled out but no answer, shane tried to open the main door but because the electricity had been cut it wasnt working

'shit were stuck, were gonna fry... shane said fear in his voice and eyes

'hey you listen to me, everything will be okay i will get us all out

'but how? were stuck, the girls are probably in there

'i have an idea, follow me..... going to the few cupboards bea has she swung the large one open revealing 2 fire blankets, 2 fire extinguishers an axe and a few other tools

'woah, how do you even have this stuff?

'i needed to make sure my daughter was protected no matter what happened and im not giving up now

'okay, im with you lets do this bea

'im going to work on the small door, i need you to work on the garage and get out of here, go to the neighbours and call for help and than smash open all the windows in the house so the smoke can get free

'okay.... as bea took a blanket, an extinguisher and the axe she went to the door between the garage and the house and started to hit at the door over and over again, she knew she was making progress when she could feel the heat coursing through the wood, she took a step back and kicked it a few times before it broke open and a fireball rolled over her head and she and shane dropped down

'shit are you alright shane?

'im fine, you?

'im good, im going in be careful 

'i will...... putting the blanket over her and taking the extinguisher bea went inside the house which was well and truly lit up, her vision wasnt good due to the smoke, she could hear windows breaking so assumed shane had gotten out which was good, she made her way to the front door swinging it open as she could hear the fire engines and police sirens, going along the wall on her hands and knees she made it to the kitchen but couldnt see the girls there

'DEBBIE, ALLIE, KAZ where are you? she heard coughing 

'bea... she heard a groan

'who's that? where are you?

'dining table... she heard over the roaring flames and crawled towards there using the extinguisher to clear a path

'kaz, are you okay?

'im okay but allie and debbie

'where are they? 

'there upstairs

'alright hold on a second.... she went to the kitchen and found a few dish towels and soaked them, she also put the plug in to fill the sink and flood it to help out, it wasnt much but better than nothing, going back to kaz she gave her one

'keep this over your nose and mouth and crawl out to the front door, its open and shane is out there

'okay..... kaz took off towards the door and when she got there shane was there to help her out and carried her to the road where all the fire engines, police and ambulances were pulling up, when shane got out there were neighbours already there and had called the necessary people

bea put the other cloth over her face and went to the stairs, they were very unsteady but she needed to get her girls, crawling up as gently as she can she arrived at the top and heard a creak and jumped aside as the stairs collapsed, 

'fucking hell.... she mumbled but she needed to continue, gong into debbie's room first she called out to them but nothing so checked kaz's room and than shanes but no good, crawling into her room which was well lit she called out again

'ALLIE, DEBBIE WHERE ARE YOU? she went over to the window and smashed it open before going to the bathroom as she couldnt hear any voices, thats where they were laying there on the floor allie covering debbie and both were out cold, allie was covering debbie's body to protect her from any harm, checking there pulses they were there but very faint, she kept slapping there faces but they wouldnt wake

'come on both of you wake up.... but she got nothing, she turned the shower on cold and plugged the drain with a towel, doing the same with the sink, there was no fire in the bathroom but plenty of smoke, she had to get them out so went to the window and stepped out onto the roof and shane saw her so he got closer followed by a few others

'miss im in charge here, call me matt, who's in there?

'my daughter and my girlfriend, there in the bathroom

'how are they doing?

'there both out of it i cant wake them up

'are they hurt physically?

'i dont think so, i think smoke inhalation, i cant bring them down the stairs collapsed

'alright im going to set up a blow up drop, can you bring them out through the window?

'yes i will bring out debbie first.... bea went back inside and crawled to the bathroom, rolling allie over and sliding her closer to the shower to keep her cool, she picked debbie up in her arms and slowly made her way to the window and getting out there, she saw a big blow up device on the ground

'is that safe?

'yes it is, as soon as she comes down the ambulance will take her to the hospital

'shane go with her please

'i got her bea i promise...... bea wasnt very comfortable on throwing debbie like this but she needed to do it, taking a step back to get a better stance she swung debbie back and threw her forward and let go, hoping with everything in her that should be safe, she watched as debbie's limp body landed in the middle of the device and they all scurried to get her off and in the ambulance, they put her on the bed and put the oxygen mask on her straight away and took off

'alright go and get allie... matt said.... bea went inside and the flames were much worse, staying low she made it to the bathroom and over to allie trying to wake her again

'baby wake up please.... but allie didnt wake, bea wasted no time in picking her up and making her way to the window but half way the floor gave out and her foot fell through 

'ahhhhhh..... she yelled out, putting allie down she kept the fire blanket over her and tried to lift her self but there was a piece of wood in her left thigh and pulling it out was so painful, she had no choice than to pull the wood from the floor as it was lose and leave it in her for now, pulling herself up gently she grabbed a shirt from the floor that she found and secured it to keep the wood in place groaning at how painful it really was, taking a few deep breath's she looked down at allie and lifted her up again, limping to the window and climbing out of it with allie, 

'hey hey she's back... one of the officers yelled and matt stepped forward

'bea how is she doing?

'barely breathing

'alright now you have 2 choices, throw her and than you jump or you jump holding her?

'she has to go first, i have a piece of wood in the my thigh.... she pointed out and matt nodded

'alright, the same way as debbie.... bea nodded and took a step back and swung allie and let go breathing a sigh of relief when she landed on the blow up device, once she saw allie being taken to the ambulance matt looked at her

'bea jump so you land on your back, so you dont make your leg worse.... bea nodded and taking a step back she went to take off when there was an explosion and bea was thrown from the roof but luckily not too far as she ended up ont eh device but right on the the edge and she was out cold, they all rushed to get her to an ambulance and check her injuries and was taken to hospital, kaz had gone with allie

'everyone get those hoses going.... matt said out loud and the hoses were on the house trying to extinguish the fire but by the looks of it everything was destroyed

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

franky was sleeping deeply after her night with bridget, they had gone to dinner and than spent the night talking in bed, her phone began ringing and she groaned, opening her eyes she saw it was 3am, she picked up her phone and it said private number, no one ever called her from private number but she answered it anyways

'hello? she groaned out

'franky, franky is that you? its shane..... she could hear the distress over the phone

'shane, whats wrong?

'there's been a fire at bea's house, the house is gone

'what? what the hell happened? she said as she sat up in bed, bridget had also woken by franky's voice

'i dont know, please come here

'where are you?

'at the hospital, allie, debbie and bea are all hurt please come... he choked out on the verge of crying

'alright calm down shane, im on my way

'okay... franky hung up and turned to bridget

'there has been a fire, bea, allie and debbie have been hurt... bridget's eyes went wide with worry about her niece and her friends

'lets go now franky..... they jumped up and got dressed and left to go to the hospital, fanky rang maxine and boomer and let them know what happened and they would meet frnaky at the hospital, she tried to ring liz but didnt get an answer so left a message, the radio was playing and it was all over the news about bea's house and it made both the girls even more anxious knowing the details, arriving they parked the car and ran inside to the reception desk

'im franky doyle i need to see bea smith, debbie, allie, shane and kaz, all of them from the fire that just happened

'are you family?

'yes i am, im shane's sister and this is allie's aunty..... she made up the lie about her being shane's sister otherwise they wouldnt let her in

'okay hold on a moment... the reception lady checked the details before looking up

'you can see shane and karen but the other 3 are still being assessed, come through this door and i will take you to them.... franky and bridget followed the lady down the hall and entered into a room with 2 beds in the emergency area, kaz and shane were laying down with oxygen masks over there faces

'shane, kaz.... franky went to shane and hugged the young kid, he cried into her shoulder

'hey its alright shane, its okay buddy.... bridget want to kaz hugging the blonde, after some time shane calmed down and franky pulled back wiping his tears

'just relax and keep this on

'did you find out about the others?

'there still being assessed, how are you 2 feeling? kaz?

'im fine just smoke inhalation

'shane?

'smoke inhalation and a few stitches on my head

'what happened?

'we had dinner and we were sitting there talking when all the electricity went out so bea and i went to check the box, the wires were all cut so went headed back inside but i felt something hit me in the head

'did you see anything?

'no, bea woke me and we were in the garage and it was filled with smoke, both the door connecting to the house and the garage was locked so bea showed me her fire cupboard, she used the axe and broke the door down and headed in, i used her electric drill to brake the lock on the garage and opened it up, there were a few neighbours there and they helped me out, one called 000 emergency and another guy helped break all the windows, bea told me to do that to let all the smoke out, kaz came crawling out not too long later but kaz said allie and debbie were upstairs and bea had to throw them from the roof as they were out cold, plus the stairs collapsed

'fucking hell, thats crazy, 'who the hell did this? franky said

'probably joan... kaz said and dropped her head in shame, she didnt know what to say and was pretty sure joan did this to get back at her and the others, 

'this is all my fault

'no kaz dont do that, if it was her its her fault and i will take care of that bitch, the fault lies with whoever did this

'but joan.... kaz tried to protest but franky put her hand up

'no dont kaz, i wont let you blame yourself for something that wasnt your fault.... kaz bit her quivering lip as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she was angry, upset, mad and everything else to go with it all, just as bridget went to speak they heard a loud voice

'I DONT GIVE A SHIT NURSEY, I WANT TO SEE THEM

'miss you cant, your not family

'NOT FAMILY, I AM THE REDHEAD'S SISTER SO LET ME FUCKING IN BITCH BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR TITS IN

'oh shit i better go get boomer.... franky ran down the corridor and opened the door seeing a worked up boomer and maxi trying to calm her

'boomer calm down

'eh franky she wont let me in

'nurse thats bea's sister she needs to see the family, they both do

'well she cant just be speaking like that

'i know, boomer apologise

'yea right... boomer scoffed

'boomer apologise or you wont be able to come in

'fine. im sorry your a bitch.... maxine snickered and turned her head and franky stepped closer

''BOOMER!!! properly

'yea alright alright, ugh im sorry i was loud and shit, but ya know i wanted ta see bea

'your forgiven, you can go in but dont be loud 

'cheers ay... 'nurse ratshit... boomer mumbled as she and maxine followed franky where the others were

'hey guys you alright?

'were fine boomer

'how about bea, allie and debbie?

'nothing yet, actually franky why dont you come with me and see if we can find out anything?

'okay gidge, maxi please keep this one down

'of course love..... bridget and franky went to the nurse from before

'hi sorry about my friend she is just worried

'i understand, its okay

'is there any news on the girls?

'let me see a moment.... she placed a call to the doctor talking for a bit before hanging up

'okay so debbie and allie have been put on oxygen and they have given them something to clear there lungs, they will be rolled into the room with the other 2 very soon there just having a few tests done

'have they woken up?

'not yet

'okay, how about bea?

'well she had to have surgery on her leg as she had a piece of wood puncture her thigh and she lost some blood

'how long will that take?

'a couple more hours, what i can do is once she is out of surgery i can get the doctor to come and update you

'that would be great, thank you for your help.... walking back to the room franky told them all the information that was given, not long later allie and debbie were rolled in and hooked up to the electric socket, the machine that they were connected to was to help them breath for a while till there lungs were clear of the smoke, bridget went to allie and sat beside her taking her hand and kissing her cheek, 

'oh sweet heart.... she let a couple tears roll down her cheeks, franky and maxine went to debbie holding her hand to show her someone is here for her

'i cant believe what happened

'me neither maxi, has anyone seen the house?

'i watched the news in the car on the way here its gone, its completely gone, i saw it on the video it caved in... boomer said

'kaz do you know how the fire started?

'not really, but there was more the a couple people involved thats for sure, when bea and shane went outside allie and debbie went upstairs to get candles, i felt someone come behind me and put something to my face and i couldnt really breath, as i was losing consciousness i could hear a couple voices and one said go get the others upstairs, the next thing i know i could hear bea and than she told me to crawl outside, the fire was very much lit at this stage and it just continued to get worse

'fucking hell, they fucking lost everythin

'its okay boomer, as long as they are okay than everything else can be replaced

'except debbie's teddy bear.... boomer said and they all looked around knowing how important that was to bea and debbie,

 

years ago when harry had hit bea one day and left her a mess debbie came out of her room at maybe 5-6 years old freaking out as her mum had blood everywhere, she was screaming and crying in bea's arms, her little body shaking uncontrollable, bea had called an ambulance because she was having trouble breathing, thats where the officers found them when they got there, bea had passed out from the pain and debbie was curled up to her body crying, the next day when bea woke up all she could think about was debbie and in panic she tried to sit up but couldnt out of pain, as she groaned and moaned in pain she felt a little hand slide into hers and she looked to the side

'mummy, are you okay?

'baby... bea stroked her cheek 'im okay, are you alright?

'yea, liz is with me... liz stood by the little girl

'hey sweety, how you feeling?

'im okay... liz could see the pain in her eyes and nodded, 

'sure you are, debbie is staying with me for a while and you will too when you get out

'i need to get out now

'no you dont bea, you need to heal and debbie is safe with me... taking out a $5 she handed it to debbie

'sweety there is a machine just outside the door go and get something for yourself

'okay, mummy do you want anything?

'no thanks baby... debbie nodded and walked out

'bea harry has been arrested, he is being held on remand at the jail

'really?

'yea, the police arent stupid and his knuckles were bloodied and bruised

'thats a relief.... she breathed a sigh of relief 'did you by any chance bring my phone?

'yes i did and your bag and your safety money envelope

'can you do me a favour please

'anything love

'can you take some money from my bag and go and buy a teddy bear for me from the shop down stairs

'i can do that, but why?

'you will find out soon, leave debbie with me

'alright... taking some money from bea's bag she bought debbie in who has some m&m's and sat her on the bed next to bea

'i wont be long... liz left and debbie looked at her mum touching her cheek where there was a bandaid

'are you hurting?

'i am but i will be okay

'did daddy do it? he is a bad man

'he is baby but you dont worry he will never hurt you

'but he does, when you get hurt i hurt here... she pulled bea's hand to sit over her little beating heart and bea had to wipe her tears away

'baby im so sorry you saw all that, i wish you never did

'i was scared mummy, i stayed with you until someone came

'thank you, you helped me so much... just than liz walked in handing the beautiful white teddy bear to bea

'sweety this is for you, whenever you feel scared, or worried or you miss me you just hug this bear and its like hugging me, im right here in your heart

'thank you mommy, i love you so so much,.... debbie had never let go of that bear since that day and now it was gone and both debbie and bea will be shattered, harry went to jail for 3 months but when he came out he beat bea like she was taking his last breath from him, the day he disappeared was the best day ever, she doesnt know what happened to him but she did know that he would always come back for her

 

they stayed there for some time till they heard some coughing and they all looked up to see debbie waking up, franky called for a nurse and 2 of them came in with a doctor, debbie was struggling with the tube down her throat

'debbie im doctor bennett you have a tube down your throat, just relax your muscles while i take it out... debbie nodded and grabbed franky's hand, within a few seconds the tube was out and debbie coughed a bit more

'water... she croaked out, franky helped her drink a little bit of water and debbie lay back down

'have slow sips debbie, your gonna be sore for a few days but you will be fine, we will keep you in for a couple days to make sure... debbie nodded

'okay, thank you doctor

'i will leave you guys to it... the doctor left and franky sat on the bed next to debbie

'you feeling okay?

'yea, my chest is tight and my throat hurts but i think thats normal, hows mum and allie? shane, kaz?

'shane and kaz are right there... franky pointed to them and they waved

'allie?

'she is here, she hasnt woken yet although she inhaled more than you so hopefully soon

'mum?

'she is a bit worse off, she has smoke inhalation, her thigh was impaled by a piece of wood, not sure how and she was thrown from the roof by an explosion so were not sure right now, she is due out of surgery very soon

'she has to be okay franky, they both do

'i know debbie, just relax right now, you need to heal and hopefully we will have news.... debbie nodded and held franky's hand to her chest and fell asleep not too long later, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea had woken up her head was throbbing and her chest hurt bad, looking around she saw a doctor and a couple nurses, she tried to speak but couldnt as she coughed and they turned to face her

'bea your okay sweety, you have a tube down your throat we are going to remove it... the nurse put on gloves and gently removed it from bea's throat

'alright bea just take slow breathe's in and out, do you want some water? bea looked at her confused, she saw her lips moving but couldnt hear anything, 

'bea? bea scrunched her face up and the doctor took out a pen and wrote something on the pad and showed her

'can you hear? bea shook her head no, he wrote something else

'the explosion might have hurt your ear drums, im going to send you for tests.... bea nodded, he wrote something else down

'are you in pain? she nodded and pointed to her leg, head and chest, so he wrote down he would get some pain relief and get her to her tests, he went to walk away and she said something

'debbie... she turned to her and wrote on his pad again

'debbie is okay, she woke up and is with franky and the others, 

'shane? kaz? allie? he took time to write the next one not wanting to freak her out, 

'shane and kaz are fine, allie hasnt woken up yet but is in the room with debbie and the others

'will she be okay?

'she inhaled a lot of smoke and has a nasty cut on her head, hopefully she will wake soon... bea nodded worry etched all over her face, the doctor mumbled something to a nurse and she took off, bea lay there alone and scared, she couldnt hear and allie still hadnt woken up, just than she felt a hand slip into hers and she turned and smiled

'debbie... debbie waved been filled in on her condition, she grabbed the pen and paper she was given from the nurse and wrote down

'are you okay?

'i am fine, you?

''im okay... she wrote, 'allie.... bea nodded

'i know deb, it will be okay.... debbie wrote something else down

'the house is gone, teddy is gone... bea wiped the tears from her daughters cheeks, 

'i will fix this, dont worry baby... debbie nodded, debbie saw the doctor and nurses come back in 

'mum there taking you for tests now, do you want me to come? bea nodded and debbie smiled, debbie was able to sit on the bed beside her mum as she went and did her tests to see the extensive of the damage, once finished bea was taken to her room on the ward, it was for 4 people but no one else was there, they just lay together comfortable in each others arms for a while till debbie heard noise and looked up tapping her mum, they watched as allie was rolled in with bridget right beside her, kaz were rolled in on the bed and set up, shane, franky, maxine and boomer following on foot with the nurses and doctors one of them coming over to bea and debbie

'how are we doing?

'im okay, mum seems to be calm

'we got the results for the tests she has a piece of glass on the ear drum which is slopping her from hearing

'how do you fix it?

'its not surgery at this point, i am going to do it now and try and remove it

'okay, give me a few moments to explain it to her

'of course, i will be back in 20 minutes or so.... all the others had waved at bea but didnt approach her just yet trying to give her time to get her head around what had happened, debbie sat up and grabbed her pen and pad writing down what the doctor said, she showed bea and bea raised an eyebrow at her and she wrote something else

'it will be okay, im right here with you.... bea nodded and hugged her little girl, franky approached and looked at the 2

'you okay? bea nodded

'allie? bea said

'give her time, she inhaled a lot of smoke.... franky wrote down

 

the doctor managed to get the glass out easily which was good and in time bea will be able to hear properly, boomer came over to bea and wrote something on the pad

'shane is staying with me, so dont worry... bea smiled

'thank you... she wrote something else

'i will bash some tits in... bea, debbie and the others all giggled, only boomer can bring so much light to this situation, just than they all turned to see 2 police officers walk in

'we need to take statements about what happened? franky stepped forward

'you can take shane's and kaz's right now, debbie you can get tomorrow and bea cant hear yet, allie hasnt even woken 

'who are you?

'franky doyle, there lawyer and im very interested in what happened?

'we know it was deliberately lit but apart from that not much, the fire is still going and there trying to put it out, the fire chief will be in contact as soon as he can

'fine give him my details.... she handed him a card from her wallet

'i will miss doyle, we wont be long, shane and kaz can you follow us to the room over here please.... franky nodded at them and they followed the officers, franky wrote on bea's notepad

'its okay they just a statement, deliberately lit but thats all they know, i will be your lawyer... bea nodded, once the statements were done boomer left with shane so he could get some rest, bea and debbie fell asleep, debbie hadnt even gone to her bed wanting to be close to her mum, bea had spent an hour staring at allie worried she wouldnt wake, her blonde hair was black , her eyes dark, her skin pale, her poor girl was hurt and she couldnt do anything to help her, kaz was also asleep, once she had fallen asleep franky gave them an extra blanket and than sat beside bridget who was still holding allie's hand

'she will be okay gidge

'60% of people with smoke inhalation die because there bodies cant handle it, allie body has been through enough and she may not be able to handle this kind of thing

'you need to stay positive, she is a strong girl and she has something very special waiting for her... franky nodded towards bea and debbie

'yea she does, i can tell that bea loves her and cares so much for her

'she does, shit red never looked at me like that

'oh baby i do dont worry

'thanks gidge, what can i do for you?

'you being here is all i need baby,..... maxine had gone to get food and returned not too long later with a couple trays of bits and pieces from the bakery and coffee for them all, bea and debbie woke to eat and than debbie went back to sleep but on her bed this time, bea herself needed to get off the bed so swung her legs around gently franky seeing this and went over to her

'what are you doing? she wrote down

'i need to see allie, i need to hold her hand

'bea your hurt..... 

'i dont care, i need to make sure she is okay, i need to feel her.... franky understood and helped bea up and gave her the crutches

'just slowly okay

'im fine... bea hobbled over to allie and sat down beside her bed, franky elevated her leg on another chair and took bridget to have a break with maxine, bea held allie's hand and kissed her palm

'im right here baby, you wake up soon yea, debbie and i need you...... allie's hand was clammy and slightly cold but held on like her life depended on it, after some time she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see debbie

'mum

'yea?

'wait, you can hear me?

'holy shit i can, my hearing is back

'thats awesome mum, what are you doing here? you should be in bed

'i needed to be close to her, sorry

'dont be, i understand... debbie said taking a seat next to bea and holding her mums hand

'are you okay baby?

'im sore but im okay

'do you know what happened? upstairs?

'we went to get candles and while we were going through your draws in your room a couple guys grabbed us and held something over our faces

'probably chloroform 

'i guess so, anyways the next thing i remember we woke up and were on the floor in the bedroom and saw we were surrounded by flames so allie took us to the bathroom and she went to check if there was a way out but at that time there wasnt so she came back and hovered over me to not get hurt, she took in a lot of smoke mum, she had my face covered with her shirt which was wet, she saved my life as did you

'she sue did, now we just need her to wake up

'i hope its soon.... both girls sitting there thinking about this woman that in different ways saved both of there lives, she saved debbie from inhaling too much smoke and she saved bea in just being with her, the love just oozed out of her making bea feel complete and fulfilled


	14. The awakening

kaz and debbie were released a couple days later and debbie stayed with franky and kaz stayed with boomer along with shane, they did that because when bea and allie leave they would stay with franky as well, allie still hadnt woken as her lungs were really struggling with the inhalation of smoke, the doctor told them it was because of when she used to do drugs it had done some damage and although in the time she had been clean the damage was repairing on its own this has set it back, bea had to stay in a few more days in case of infection and she had thrown up a few times so her concussion was pretty bad, the fire chief matt fletcher had just arrived to talk to bea and franky was there as well as bridget, debbie was with boomer resting up much to the annoyance of debbie as she wanted to stay for her mum and allie but bea knew she needed to rest

'so bea we still have the investigators going through everything but we can tell it started in the lounge room and by petrol, we found 2 empty cans out the back along with fire lighters

'is everything destroyed?

'im sorry to inform you bea but yes everything in the house and garage is destroyed... bea nodded, she knew it to be but the confirmation made her sick

'did anyone see anything?

'we spoke to a mr henderson a couple doors down and he said he saw a person walking down the street about half an hour before we turned up but apart from that no

'what happens now? before you answer that be straight up with me, dont tell me to wait around and crap like that i just want the truth... matt nodded

'first thing to do is contact the insurance company and lodge a claim, i will have a final report by the end of this week although there really isnt much more we can find, than you have 2 choices, first- you can rebuild on the same lot, second- you look for another house

'what would you do? she asked him

'honestly i would buy another house, there would be constant reminders of what happened and you dont want that

'debbie loved that house, she is so upset about what happened and allie hasnt even woke up... she said grabbing allie's hand

'i get that bea i really do, you got to remember allie was in there the longest so inhaled more than you and the others although of what i hear she is a tough girl so hopefully she will wake soon, as for the house well you may need to start from scratch but its not the end of the world, you lost your memories but you can make more, you were all very lucky to have gotten out of there alive... bea nodded

'i know, things can be replaced, im just upset about debbie's baby photos and her teddy i gave her when she was 6, she is very upset about losing it, it was very special to her, we will start from scratch and make new memories, i think finding a new place is better

'i agree with you bea

'any update from the police?

'not yet, although they did want me to ask if you or the others had any enemy's or someone that didnt like you?

'there is a few people actually, franky can pass me the pen and paper i will write down the names

'sure, here ya go.... bea wrote down the list and handed it to matt

'harry smith, joan ferguson, braydon holt? hmm i know him, how do you know him?

'he is debbie's ex-boyfriend, it didnt end well and he tried to go after her once at a police station

'but red belted him.... franky blurted out and laughed as did the others

'right, joan ferguson?

'check her records and you will know who she is, crazy doesnt even begin to explain her

'okay, harry smith? your ex-husband? didnt he disappear?

'yea he did a while ago

'i thought he died?

'a lot of people think that but i think he is still around

'alright anyone else? bea thought for a minute

'i dont think so, franky?

'nah thats it i recon

'alright i will pass this onto the police, do you have a contact number?

'my phone burnt in the fire, all of ours did but here is franky's number, she is my lawyer so you can talk to her about anything and tell the police that

'ok i will pass it on, how will you get money out without id?

'franky here organised a stat debt and i ordered my new licence and bank card as well as a bunch of other stuff that will be delivered to franky's place

'thats good, dont forget to forward your mail as well

'i did that as well

'alright bea well they will be in contact when they know more, if you need anything please call me, here is my number

'thank you matt

'bye guys

'see ya.... matt left and bea turned to face allie again stroking her cheek

'we will get through this baby, i promise.... franky decided on a walk to give bea some time with allie

'gidge how about a coffee?

'yea okay

'red we wont be long... bea nodded and franky and bridget stood up and began walking out, as they reached the door bea gasped

'woah, allie?

'red what happened?

'im sure she squeezed my hand... franky and bridget walked back and they watched as allie slowly began to open her eyes moaning and groaning

'she is waking up, franky get someone.... franky ran off to find help as bea ignored the pain and pulled her self to stand by allie looking at her face as her eyes opened, she tried to pull the tube out but bea stopped her

'allie baby its okay, calm down beautiful... she felt allie squeeze her hand and she looked into her blue eyes, bea saw how scared she was

'just relax the doctor is coming now... allie slightly nodded and a doctor and 2 nurses came running in and to her bedside

'allie im your doctor, you have a tube down your throat and im going to take it out slowly okay, take a big breath in.... he said as he pulled the tube from her throat and allie had a coughing fit, the nurse put a mask over her nose and mouth

'i need everyone out please.... bridget and franky walked out and when bea went to hobble off allie wouldnt let go of her hand, she held it so tight that bea though it would break

'she wont let go... the doctor looked at allie

'allie i need her to go so i can examine you... allie shook her head no dramatically she sat up and tried to get out of bed frantically and took the mask off husking out

'no

'if i let her stay will you calm down? allie nodded yes 'okay she can stay

'come on baby lay down and relax im not going anywhere... allie lay back down and held tight onto bea's hand as she looked into her eyes

'allie i need you to slow your breathing okay or your going to have an attack, bea talk to her and help her calm down... bea nodded and stroked allie's hair and cheek

'allie your okay, your in a safe place

'debbie... she croaked out

'she is okay

'fire.... allie said and bea saw the fear in her eyes

'yes sweety there was a fire but dont worry about that right now, everyone is okay and you are too

'debbie...allie said again

'she is with boomer

'debbie... bea scrunched her face and looked at the doctor as allie kept taping her eyes

'i think she wants to see debbie to make sure she is okay.... bea smiled and looked at allie

'i will call her to come

'now... bea nodded

'okay, i will message her i have franky's phone.... allie nodded and bea sent debbie a text to boomer's phone because she was with her telling her allie woke up and she wants to see her and debbie sent a reply

'she said she is on her way and she said she is bringing donuts... bea heard the slightest giggle from the blonde 'should i ask? allie shook her head

'alright allie im just going to check a few things.... he checked over allie for a few minutes and was glad that allie had calmed down considerably and was surprised how easily bea could calm down allie considering how worked up she was

'so allie your lungs are struggling a bit, we will keep the mask on for now

'no... she said

'you need it

'no

'alright than how about this that goes in your nose. a nasal cannula? its this or the mask? allie pointed the the nasal cannula and it was put on her and tucked behind her ears

'good, are you in pain?

'chest... she croaked out

'tight?

'yes

'it will be for a little bit, we are starting you on something to help break down the fluid that accumulated and it should help, you will feel different in a couple hours, you can have small sips of water and ice chips and i will check on you in a couple hours, hopefully this medication should work and you will be able to go home in a few days

'thank... she swallowed and tried clearing her throat 'you

'no problems if you need anything just hit the button... with that he left and allie turned to bea, she glided her fingers through bea's soft curls

'you okay? she asked

'im fine

'your leg? she struggled to get out coughing a little

'im okay baby dont worry, you just relax..... allie scooted closer to bea and put her hand on her leg gently and ran her fingers over the bandage, bea teared up in that moment, she had been hurt so many times at the hands of harry but allie only ever showed her love and not hurt, the moment was broken when franky and bridget walked in bridget going to allie's side kissing her head over and over again

'you scared the crap out of me

'sorry

'are you okay? are you in pain?

'bridget she cant talk to much just yet, her throat is quite sore... bridget nodded

'okay... allie said and held her aunty's hand

'good, me and franky will go to the shops and get you guys a few things and some clothes for all of you, is there anything that you really need?

'a phone if you can please, i know its a lot to ask and i will pay you back when i get my bank card

'its fine bea, anything else?

'clothes and stuff for all of us, keep the receipts for it all and i will give you the money, guys can you do me a favour?

'sure

'as you know debbie's teddy was destroyed.... allie's eyes went wide and she teared up and she grabbed bea's hand

'teddy?

'its gone allie... allie shook her head

'sorry

'it can be replaced, as long as everyone is okay than thats what i care about... allie nodded

'red do you want us to get her another one?

'yes please, it needs to be white

'i remember what it looks like, we will get it for her no worries red

'thank you so much

'its no problem, we will be back in a few hours and bring some dinner as well, tell everyone to stay around

'we will... the girls left and bea turned back to allie who was now dosing off, she kept opening her eyes trying to stay awake

'baby go to sleep, you need to rest

'debbie

'she will be here in about an h our or 2 and i will wake you up... allie nodded

'you come

'what? bea asked

'come up..... allie patted the bed and bea understood 'please

'okay slide over... allie slide over and bea got up on the bed laying back and allie put a pillow under her clearly sore leg, allie lay in her arms and as soon as she felt bea's arms wrap around her she was fast asleep and bea followed her

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when debbie got the text on boomers phone about allie waking up she was so excited and rushed to get into the shower to get there asap, once ready boomer drove them to the hospital bribing boomer to stop for donuts, they arrived at the hospital and debbie practically speed walked inside and to the lift

'jesus wait deb... boomer huffed

'i just want to get there, i need to see allie... she said worriedly and shane grabbed her hand

'your mum said she is okay.... debbie nodded

'yea i know, sorry guys

'its all good mini-red.... once the lift got to the right floor they took off towards allie's room, as they walked in they saw both bea and allie asleep in the bed, handing the bag to shane she went over to her mum kissing her cheek which caused her to flutter her eyes open

'hey deb

'hi mum, how is she doing? bea gently rolled allie to lay down and got out of bed with debbie's help and sat on a chair

'she is in some pain, her chest is quite sore and she cant speak more than a couple words

'what did the doctors say?

'hey lungs are weak but there giving her medication to break down the fluid around her lungs

'will she be okay?

'there hoping in time she will start feeling better, let me wake her..... bea stood up and leaned closer to allie gently kissing her cheek and stroking her cheek

'allie wake up sweety..... allie groaned as she slowly opened her eyes seeing bea

'bea... she mumbled

'hey baby debbie is here, so is boomer and shane... debbie walked from behind her mum and smiled at allie tears rolling down her cheeks

'debbie... allie said and smiled as she took her hand 'you okay?

'im good, how are you?

'sore

''can i get you anything? allie shook her head no 'i bought donuts.... debbie said making allie giggle

'why does she giggle every time you say donuts? bea asked debbie who smiled

''well remember that time when i was at uni and that guy attacked me at the club? she continued when bea nodded 'well i wouldnt get out of bed for 4 days or leave the room so allie went and bought like 5 boxes of donuts and invited 2 friends over and she got me out of bed when she shoved a donut in my face so now when one of us is sick or not having a good day we buy donuts, it sounds silly but its our thing.... bea smiled the sentiment sounded silly but it really shows the important friendship debbie and allie share,

'its not silly debbie its cute, how about i take shane and boomer to the cafe for a drink while you spend time with allie?

'great idea thanks mum

'oh and franky is bringing dinner soon so dont go anywhere, she can eat slowly but not a lot debbie

'okay... bea stood up and kissed allie

'i wont be long okay... allie nodded and waved at shane and boomer as they walked out, debbie sat down and cut a donut in quarters and put it in front of allie

'thank you... she croaked out and they began eating, after a few minutes of silence debbie spoke up

'thank you allie... when allie scrunched her face up in confusion debbie continued

'you saved my life, if it wasnt for you being there with me i wouldnt have known what to do, you put your shirt over my face instead of yours and than covered my body with yours, you kept me safe.... debbie bit her lip as she struggled to hold it together, tears filled her eyes as did allie's, allie rubbed debbie's cheek

'you okay?

'i am okay, i was in here for a couple nights but im fine, you and mum are the ones that got hurt... allie nodded

'she okay? allie had to abbreviate everything as it hurt to talk just yet

'i know her leg hurts a lot even if she tries to play it down, i know her too well

'i will look... allie coughed 'after her, i promise

'i know, we will look after each other... allie nodded

'water please

'of course... debbie put some water in a cup and handed it to allie who took a couple sips

'thank you

'do you need anything?

'come lay down.. please.......... debbie packed the sweets away and got into bed with allie both lay facing each other for a while, bea came back with boomer and shane not long later and they decided to leave to give bea, allie and debbie some time, bea sat down and they all sat in silence for a while till debbie spoke up

'i was so scared, when someone grabbed us i tried to fight and i saw you allie kicking and trying to fight them but they were big guys and strong.... debbie's voice broke with emotions

'debbie you dont have to talk about it

'i know but i want to mum, when we woke up we were surrounded by flames and we tried to leave the room but the flames were covering the door so allie said we should go to the bathroom, it was quickly filling with smoke and allie wet her shirt and kept it over my face, she passed out first she was coughing so much and the smoke got too much for me so i did as well, i woke up in here... debbie cried into allie's shoulder and allie wrapped her arms around the young girl, bea rubbed debbie's back to comfort her

'its okay baby, we all got out of there and we will all be fine

'but we lost everything mum... debbie sniffed

'yea but i have a good amount of savings so i will replace everything, i will find us a new house and we will make it our own home

'insurance? allie asked

'yes i have it although it can take some time to get a pay out from them, sometimes up to 6 months

'holy shit, where are we gonna live for 6 months till we find a place?

'i have thought about that, im going to apply for a bank loan and than pay it off when the pay out comes through

'no mum than you will be paying all this interest you cant do that, you have some saved?

'yes, putting aside money for furniture, clothes everything really plus a new car, i have about 90% of a new house, i have been looking online

'but all that interest to pay back is too much, shit how did you even get that much?

'the salon plus harry's death insurance payout

'wait is he dead?

'thats what they think but he was never found, after a particular amount of time they pay it out, anyways i got a payout from his insurance a while back but never touched it, you do too actually i just wasnt sure when to tell you

'really? how much?

'$500.000.... debbie's eyes went as wide as a cartoon character in shock

'holy shit, well than use that for the house

'no way, not happening, thats your money to start your life

'but mum im not going anywhere, yea allie and i are starting a business together and all that but i cant have my own place and my own business at the same time, thats too much adulting for me at once... allie and bea giggled 'seriously mum unless your kicking me out im not ready to go anywhere

'i would never kick you out, im dreading the day you leave me, if anything you should just live with me forever.... bea said so cutely that debbie giggled

'dont say that mum it might happen, than its settled you will use my money

'no debbie

'oh my god mum dont be difficult, why dont we do this, we both put in half and co-own it?

'own the house together?

'yes mum, im not going anywhere for a while and i think its better that way you cant be a sook about it

'i dont know deb, are you sure you want to do that? i should be looking after you

'which you have my entire life, so yes i am absolutely sure, allie its a great idea right? they both looked at allie who just nodded 'see allie agrees

'alright co-owners, if you change your mind its okay

'i wont change my mind, im 20 and im gonna own a house. sweeeeeet... debbie fist pumped 'i cant wait to decorate... bea groaned

'lord help me... bea said making them laugh, allie coughed up a fair amount and bea gave her water while debbie patted her back gently

'thank you

'no problem, you lay back down and i will organise the tv for you.... when bea returned allie was laying on her side facing the chair bea sits in and debbie was massaging her back, neck and shoulders gently

'thats all done.... bea said hobbling in and sitting down once she turned the tv on ' you alright?

'sore... she said

'thats why im giving her a massage...before bea could respond franky walked in with bridget and lots of bags

'hey fuckers

'jesus franky too loud

'shit sorry guys, anyways we got ya heaps of stuff but first... franky put all the bags on bea's bed and rampaged through them 'red come here... bea went over to her and franky handed her the teddy bear for debbie

'thank you so much franky

'anytime... bea turned and went to the seat smiling at debbie, 'i asked franky to get me this so i could give it to you, im sorry yours got destroyed but im hoping this little guy can help keeping you safe... bea said handing over the teddy bear to her daughter as she wiped debbie's tears away, she had been so upset about teddy that franky heard her cry herself to sleep last night, it was the only important thing to her as it was from her mum, debbie got off the bed and went to her mum pulling her into a tight embrace

'thank you so much mum, i love you

'i love you to baby... bea wrapped her arms around her not so little girl feeling all the love she could from her, kissing her mums cheek she pulled back and showed allie

'cute... she said as she played with its ears making debbie giggle

'alright so sit down red before you hurt yourself even more and i will show you what i got... once bea was comfortable franky continued as bridget sat and watched

'alright so for shane we got clothes and toiletries and some shoes for now, i will take him shopping so he can chose his own clothes,

'good idea

''kaz i did the same, got her some tops, shirts, a couple trackies, shorts, shoes and thongs and of course some undies and socks for all of you, now you 3 are pretty much the same size except allie is taller by a couple cm so i got a whole bunch of clothes, pants, shirt, tops, singlets, jeans, shorts anything i could find in a short period of time i got you, i will make a bag for each of you while your here and take the rest home with me, i also got you a pair of sneakers each, thongs and slippers and toiletries as well, i got you 3 a robe each too, i also got all 5 of you a brand new phone they just need to be set up

'oh wow franky and bridget thank you so much for everything you have done, where are the receipts?

'umm lost em... franky shrugged, bea raised an eye brow

'you lost them? no you didnt

'yea i did anyways dont worry about it

'franky

'bea dont start, i wanted to do this so get over it, i wont tell you how much i spent or my bank details so move on, you have to worry about getting a new place and furnishing that, plus you got heaps more to buy in wardrobe and shit

'fine but no more, i want to pay for it i can afford it

'i know you can but just let me do this this okay.... bea nodded and hugged franky, allie watched on a little jealous of franky and bea hugging, she knows she shouldnt be but she just couldnt help it right now, she was very vulnerable and stressed with the whole situation, looking over to bridget she grabbed her hand

'i lost our photo

'oh sweety you dont worry about that, we can take many more and we will okay? allie nodded as bridget stroked her cheek, moving closer to the bed to reach allie as the other 3 went through the shopping, bridget got closer to allie to talk between themselves

'are you okay? your upset

'i just cant believe what happened.... she whispered out, it was getting a little easier to talk 'i was so scared that when something is finally going right in my life its gonna get taken away, maybe i dont deserve it... bridget wiped allie's cheeks and looked up at the others

'girls can i get a few moments alone with allie please? bea looked at them and allie was facing bridget, bridget mouthed 'its okay' and bea nodded

'deb pass me my crutches and lets go for a walk... they left after a couple minutes,

'allie why do you think you dont deserve it?

'i have done a lot of bad things in my life

'so have a lot of people and for some fucked up reasons, you didnt do bad things allie you did things to survive, your not a bad person your a survivor, you deserve bea and debbie in your life, you deserve so much good in your life and i will be by your side all the way through... allie ponded for a few minutes and looked at bridget

'i love you aunty bridget

'i love you too sweety.... they watched tv for a while when bea, franky and debbie returned food in hand

'did you go get pizza? bridget asked

'no we ordered it, they delivered to our bench where we were sitting, the face on the delivery guys face was priceless, i doubt he has ever delivered to a hospital

'it really was franky... bea came over to allie kissing her lips

'you okay? allie nodded and smiled

'i am now, you need to rest

'i will but im hungry, you hungry

'yes

'good, franky lets eat... after dinner which allie was able to eat 2 pieces and some iced water she was slowly dosing off as they were all chatting away

'allie baby go to sleep

'i cant, i want to shower i feel yuck... she looked at bea with her tired eyes

'okay, how about i get franky to help you there and than i will help you shower?

'okay

'hey franky can you guys help me please

'of course, what do ya need?

'franky can you help allie to the shower, debbie can you get me and allie a change of clothes and some shampoo, conditioner, body soap, tooth brush's and tooth paste please and bridget can you get us a couple towels each please

'of course mum, you make your way there and get the chair ready.... bea watched as they all got allie out of bed to make sure she is steady as she hasnt walked for a few days, after a couple steps she was fine to walk slowly and debbie and bridget got what bea asked,

'alright thank you guys we wont be long

'we will be here mum if you need anything

'thank you deb,... closing the door bea undressed them both and sat allie in the chair, the shower took a little longer than normal as they both washed both there hair and body like 3 times to make sure all the smoke is out, once bea rinsed them both the hair and body she turned he water off and wiped the dry and got dressed, they brushed there hair and there teeth and they were done, bea opened the door and they both had slippers waiting for them

'there ya both go

'thank you deb, come on allie... putting the slippers on they went to the bed and allie got in and bea tucked her in kissing her forehead, debbie collected there stuff and put it away, as they had on hospital gowns she put them in the dirty washing basket outside there room and than came back to her mum

'alright mum you need to be in bed as well

'im fine deb

'mum im not going anywhere until your in bed... before bea could protest again allie spoke

'babe im okay, you need to rest your leg and your still concuss so please lay in bed, im right here im not going anywhere

'okay fine, my leg does hurt.... kissing allie on the lips

'come on than

'your so bossy... bea mumbled to debbie who just laughed

;wonder where i get that from... she giggled, debbie helped bea into bed and put a pillow under her leg to elevate it and than tucked bea in

'there we go your both all tucked in and ready for bed, now we are going before we get kicked out, mum i will set up all the phones and bring you back yours and alllie's, if you need anything you can call from the room phone to franky, boomer or bridget's phone

'yea okay

'i will be back tomorrow at around lunch time with a proper lunch

'okay... bea yawned

'hey guys looks like allie was tired... they all looked to see her fast asleep and bea smiled

'she is so cute... bea said making debbie groan

'your so love sick, come on you 2 lets go

'see ya red

'see you guys, you look after my daughter yea?

'i will guard her with my life

'good, bye guys, thank you for everything i will see you tomorrow

'good night mum

'night..... bea said as her eyes were closing, it had been a busy day but she was very thankful that allie woke up

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. negligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my laptop will take another 2 weeks to be fixed so i pulled out my old laptop which may i add is like 100 years old, anyways it did the job and i had this chapter in my head for a week so i had to write it, i dont know any medical stuff so if im wrong in some parts just relax as its all made up, anyways enjoy and let me know what you think,

A couple days later bea had been discharged and her leg was healing nicely, she wasnt hobbling as much but still had to use the crutches, bea did not want to leave the hospital as allie was still in for another night or 2 and thats where they were at right now

'bea i will be fine on my own, you can go home

'no i dont want you on your own

'mum they wont let you stay so you have to go 

'they cant make me leave... bea said

;yes they can, they can get security to escort you out and they will ban you from coming back... franky said

;babe please go, i dont want you banned i need you to come back tomorrow, im okay i swear, i will hopefully leave tomorrow if not the day after... bea looked at allie and than folded her arms and sighed

'fine.. she huffed out making allie smile at how much bea could sulk

'come here... allie put her hand out and bea took it and got off her chair and sat on the edge of the bed 

'we will give you a moment to say bye, we will wait in the corridor... bea nodded at franky and debbie as they walked out and than faced allie

;it will be okay 

'i dont want you on your own

'if i need you i will call you now that debbie set up new phones for us

'promise?

'i promise beautiful, now give me a kiss and get to franky's to rest... kissing allie a couple times on the lips and than stood up with the help of the chair and grabbed the crutches

'are you sure you will be okay? bea asked worriedly 

'yes i will be, i have my phone right here and you can call or facetime any time you want... bea pouted and allie giggled as she pulled on her shirt to kiss bea again

'go and rest up babe i will be fine, im going to eat my dessert debbie bought me and than go to sleep

'alright im going... leaving one more kiss to allie's lips she left the room and bea, franky and debbie all left the hospital

A nurse walked into allie;s room half an hour later to check her vitals as allie was just finishing her sweet treat

'how are you feeling allie?

'my chest is quite sore

'alright i will get something for the pain i wont be long... the nurse returned a few minutes later and pushed something into her iv

'this will make you more comfortable

'thank you... allie lay back and flicked through the tv till she found a movie and got comfortable, she fell asleep in no time at all 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Allie woke up a couple hours later feeling sick, she had a tummy ache and her head was throbbing, she hit the nurses button and one of them entered after a few seconds

'allie is everything okay?

'no i feel sick, im gonna throw up.... the nurse grabbed a vomit bag and held it as allie threw up a couple times

'allie your a bit warm im gonna get the doctor here... the nurse went to get allie's doctor and they returned with another nurse as well

'hi allie the nurse says your feeling unwell?

'yes, my stomach hurts and my head is throbbing

'doctor she has a temp of 39.2

'its very high, bring me her chart.... the doctor looked through her chart and his eyes went wide

'WHO THE HELL GAVE HER MORPHINE??? HE yelled at the 2 nurses

'i did she was in pain

'did you check her chart?

'umm no i didnt

'she is a ex drag addict and allergic to morphine

'i want bea!!! allie moaned

;allie im going to fix this

'i want bea..... allie pushed the table over

'you go and call bea and tell her to come here and than go to my office and wait, your on immediate suspension

'but i didnt.... the nurse tried to argue but to no avail

'i dont want to hear it, call bea and tell her she is needed here urgent and than let the security know down stairs..... as the nurse left the other one grabbed a bowl as allie continued to throw up and rubbed her back

'oh it hurts... allie moaned out

'nurse go and get me the reversal medication.... the nurse returned a minute later and the doctor pushed some medication through allie's iv

'allie this will reverse the morphine and this other one will help with your pain

'i want bea... allie cried

'i know she is on her way, nurse put some fluids up please

'okay doctor..... allie kept asking for bea until the medication took over and it helped her go to sleep

bea was sleeping next to debbie when her phone started ringing, groaning she reached over and answered it

'hello?

'is that bea?

'yea, who is this?

'im a nurse from wentworth hospital... bea sat up straight away

'whats wrong? is allie okay?

'she will be okay but we need you to come to the hospital

'why? whats happened? bea asked as she reached down and put on a pair of trackies

'allie was given morphine which she allergic to

'than why the hell did you give it to her... bea snapped causing debbie to wake up

'im sorry, we really need you to come here and help settle her down

'im on my way... hanging up bea put her phone in her pocket

'mum whats wrong?

'that was the hospital, allie was given morphine and has had an allergic reaction to it

'she is allergic to it

'i need to go in deb

'come on i will drive

'no you go back to sleep i will take a taxi

'not happening, get dressed lets go, i can take franky's car... debbie helped her mum to the car once she grabbed the keys and left a note for franky and bridget, arriving at the hospital debbie wrapped an arm around bea's waist and walked into the emergency as thats the only way in at this time of the night, the security was already waiting for them and they were escorted to the ward and into allie's room, bea went over to allie who was now asleep and ran her fingers through her hair, the doctor and 2 nurses were there

'bea im so sorry to call you but she was calling out for you

'its fine, what the hell happened?

'after you left allie said her chest hurt which is normal after a fire, the nurse went and got something for allie but didnt check the chart to see her allergies and so forth

'she is also an ex addict, this will set her back

'i know it will, the nurse is suspended and i have contacted the head of the hospital who will be here as soon as possible

'this is unacceptable doctor, allie has worked so hard to get off drugs and get her life together and this may put her back to the start

'its fucking bullshit... debbie jumped in as she stepped towards the doctor... 'what the fuck is wrong with the nurse to not check someone's stats, even i know that and im not a nurse, for fuck's sake

'deb baby its okay, relax and sit down... debbie sighed and sat down beside allie holding her hand

'im sorry bea this should never have happened

'of course it shouldnt, its called negligence 

'it is very much so

'she could have died

'i understand bea, i have given her something to reverse the effects of the morphine, her temp has come back down and she has stopped throwing up 

'how many times did she throw up? bea asked

'about 6 times

'this is ridiculous, is she stable now?

'yes she is, she will feel unwell when she wakes up but she seems to be okay, although she may or may not go through withdraw

'what a mess, i want everyone out of here and the head of this hospital in here asap!!!

'okay, if you need anything please call out.... the doctor and 2 nurses left the room and bea sat down beside allie taking her other hand and stroking her cheek

'how fucking stupid can they be mum

'that bitch will pay for this i promise you, lazy bitch cant do her job.... they sat in silence for a while and debbie was falling asleep

'deb why dont you go back to franky's place so you can sleep? your tired

'im okay mum

'no your not, please baby call a taxi and go back to franky's

'what about the car?

'franky will pick it up tomorrow dont worry, deb your tired and its been a crazy few days

'yea okay mum, you will keep me updated?

'of course i will, just let franky know what happened and i will see you tomorrow

'alright, bye mum i love you

'i love you too baby... kissing bea's forehead debbie left the hospital taking a taxi home, bea looked at allie seeing she was pale and her hands were clammy, bea got comfortable on the chair, well as much as you could on a chair, she had been sitting there for about 30 minutes when she began dosing off leaning her head on the bed when she heard allie's voice, it was croaky but loud enough to hear

'bea, i want bea... she moved around in the bed slightly and bea moved closer to the blonde bombshell

'baby im right, your okay... allie's eyes slowly opened and she looked at bea, bea could see how unwell allie was and it broke her heart

'bea

'hey beautiful, are you feeling okay?

'bea i dont feel well

'i know baby, they gave you morphine by accident

'im allergic to it

'i know, you had an allergic reaction but they gave you something to reverse the symptoms, you will have a sore tummy and a headache for a while

'my head hurts bad, my mouth tastes gross

'you vomited a lot, do you want to have a shower? it might help you feel better

'yes please..... allie got out of bed and was a little hazy and unsteady so had to lean on bea a little

'its alright i got you allie, come on take small steps.... allie smiled sadly at bea as they walked to the bathroom, allie showered with bea's help and than once she was dry bea put the robe on allie and some undies, she brushed her teeth a couple times to make sure she didnt have smelly breathe, bea could feel allie shaking which most likely meant the drugs were wearing off and she may feel like she is withdrawing, bea sat allie on a chair near the window so she could get fresh sheets for her bed considering how much allie sweated and was sick, going to the hallway there was a few nurses there so she went over to them

'i need someone to put fresh sheets on allie's bed right now please

'i will take care of that for you bea

'are you the one that did that to allie?

'no, she is with the doctor now and has been suspended, i always check the chart before i do anything

'good to know, can you please do her bed now she is tired and needs to sleep

'of course.... as the nurse busied herself with the bed bea went back into the room to see allie asleep her head leaning on the glass window, bea waited till the bed was done to get allie up, it didnt take long and the nurse known as nurse rose went over to help allie up

'allie come on sweetheart, lets get you to bed..... they both helped allie from each side and got her up and into bed with bea tucked her in

'is there anything else you need?

'can we get some water please?

'of course i wont be long... allie had fallen back to sleep within a few minutes and the nurse returned with a jug of iced cold water

'here you go, i also organised a rollaway bed to be set up next to allie's bed for you, you cant sleep in a chair and you need to elevate your leg so no arguments

'thank you... the bed was set up by a couple staff members and the nurse put a couple pillows and waited till bea was laid down to put the blanket on her and than put a pillow under her leg

'alright how does that feel?

'better, thank you

'good now you get some sleep, the head of the hospital is coming from interstate and will be here by lunchtime so i will wake you up

'good, can you be the only one to tend to allie please?

'already done, just me and the doctor will check on allie make she she is recovering well from it all, if you need me just press the button

'i will

'good night bea

'night... bea reached out for allie's hand and held it as she fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

franky woke up seeing it was 9.30, bridget was still sleeping beside her, bridget was going to go back to her own place but franky insisted she stay and have dinner and than she persuaded her to spend the night not that it had taken a lot to make her stay, trickling her fingers down bridgets back she heard a light sigh fall from her lips

'gidge

'hmm

'we need to get up

'its too early franky... franky giggled

'gidge its 9.30.... bridget looked up at the clock

'shit i never sleep this late

'me too, i should get up check on bea and debbie but first im going to put the coffee on

'i will be down in a few... franky put some clothes on and patted down the hall to the kitchen, she put the coffee on first, seeing a note on the table she picked it up and read it, it was from debbie who wrote down what had happened to allie and that her car was at the hospital with bea, bridget came into the kitchen seeing franky reading something

'whats that?

'here look... bridget read the note and shook her head

'wow how can a nurse make such a mistake like that?

'i dont know gidget but im gonna rain down hard on the fuckers, allie could have died... bridget nodded and franky saw her wipe a tear

'im sorry gidge i didnt mean to upset you

'its okay, its just allie is my only family i see, i mean we have lots of family but they wiped there hands of us

'why?

'well allie was never wanted and im gay which is wrong in there books, my sister allie's mum is a right bitch basically, she dumped allie at a police station when she was 10-11 and never looked back, i tried so hard to find her but they had her files sealed for some reason, when i did finally find her she was a mess, hooked on drugs and prostituting herself, the next few years were spend on getting clean and than she fell off the wagon and it became a cycle

'how did she finally say enough was enough?

'a girl on the streets od'd so she came to me begging for help which i was happy to offer, i put her in detox than rehab and than regular NA meetings, she has been clean since

'thats good

'yea, she struggled when she started uni with not knowing anyone or having any friends but debbie was a massive support to her, allie may be older but she never learnt how to make friends and things like that, debbie bought out this really special side of allie that i have never seen and i will forever be great full, now this may set her back as morphine is like having a hit of drugs so im worried about her, i cant lose her she is my family

'you wont lose her, we will make sure to keep her away from it all

'thank you

'how about i make us a big breakfast and get debbie up to eat than we can go to the hospital together

'sounds good franky.... once they got deb up they ate and franky packed a couple containers of food for bea and allie and they left for the hospital

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

when bea popped her eyes open she saw big blue eyes staring back at her

'your watching me sleep? bea asked and allie smiled

'id say i was observing, your so beautiful its hard not to look at you... bea blushed a little and smiled

'your beautiful-er... bea said and leaned her head on her elbow looking at allie

'its not even a word

'i dont care, i made it up, how are you feeling?

'my stomach is a little better but my head is pretty bad

'why dont i massage it for you?

'you dont have to do that bea... allie said shyly

'i want to allie, you want to come here or me come to you?

'i will come to you

'okay but slowly.... allie nodded, bea held her hand out and held allie's hand as she slowly got out of bed and got into bea's bed

'its a tight squeeze bea... allie giggled

;well i like to be close to you so get comfy.... bea put her arm out and allie laid her head on it and with her other hand began massaging her head, allie was still shaking but bea didnt say anything, 

'hmm that feels good, you didnt have to do this thank you

'it was my pleasure baby, i want you to get better

'me to... after some time allie has nestled into bea's neck and fallen asleep, bea wrapped her arm around allie pulling her in closer and she too closed her eyes for a little bit, 

bea was woken a couple hours later by someone shaking her, popping her eyes open she saw franky standing there and bridget and debbie a few steps behind

'franky hey

'hey bea how ya doin?

'im fine its allie that isnt doing well

'yea deb filled us in, how is she feeling? pulling allie tight into her chest as she kept sleeping she placed a kiss to her head and sighed

'her tummy is not so bad but her head has been pretty sore, she woke up earlier and i was giving her a massage when she fell asleep, i just cant believe what a fuck up was made

'i know bea, have you spoken to who is in charge?

'the head of the hospital is coming from interstate and will be here by lunchtime, what time is it?

'its 11

'i should get up and shower, shit i dont have any clothes

'i bought you some mum

'oh deb your a life saver, just have to try and get out of her hold without waking her

'let me help you mum... handing franky the bag debbie helped her mum out of allie's grasp and bea got out of bed with bridgets help, debbie pulled the blanket back over allie's sleeping form and pulled the chair over to sit beside her best friend 

'im just gonna shower i wont be long

'we will be here bea, take your time... bridget said, once bea showered she was seated in a chair in the room and they were chatting, she had eaten the pancakes franky made and was now waiting on the head of the hospital to make an appearance 

'mum whats gonna happen now?

'im not sure deb, hopefully this didnt effect allie in the long term

'it better not... debbie said sadly as she ran her fingers threw her best friends hair, allie meant so much to her and to see her hurt, hurt her, not too long later a stocky dark tanned man walked into the room in a suit and introduced himself

'hi im andrew roberts head of this hospital

'im bea, allie's girlfriend and do you want to tell me what kind of nurse administers medication without checking there chart? this is absolutely unacceptable 

'i agree with you bea and im sorry this has happened

'what happened with the nurse?

'she is on suspension right now and she will have a disciplinary hearing in a few days

'she needs to be fired, i should god damn press charges against her but we wont because were not that type of people... bea sighed, just than allie began to wake up and she was shaking a lot. she was moaning and groaning 

'bea... she moaned out and bea went over to her

'baby im right here, its okay relax

'i feel sick, im gonna be sick.... bridget handed bea the bowl that was on the table and allie threw up a couple times, 

'can everyone clear out please right now, she needs some privacy

'we will be outside mum

'andrew get her doctor and nurse rose in here now.... andrew got them both and the doctor came in and was checking on allie, she was shaking and sweating

'she is withdrawing bea

'what do we do?

'we have to ride it out with her, i will give her some meds to try and keep her calm but the morphine is very strong and it needs to leave her system, nurse bring me what i need, bea lets get her to her bed and pack everything else away its going to get tough in here... once allie was in bed bea turned to andrew roberts

'do you see this? this is what that bitch did to her after being clean for so long

'im sorry bea, we will do everything possible to help her through this

'im done with this conversation right now, but its not over.... turning back to allie she was laying on her side looking at bea tears coming down her cheeks

'it will be okay

'you cant see this bea, i dont want you to see whats about to happen

'im not going anywhere allie, im here and im staying

'please bea, im going to start to get angry, frustrated, im gonna pace the floor, be sick and fuck knows what else and i dont want you to see me like that

'well im not going anywhere, you did not do this to yourself and i will be here to get you through it.... allie looked into bea's eyes to see how serious she was and she sighed

'it wont be pretty

'i know but i know you can do this

'its going to be crazy, even though it was only one hit it will be like i have been on drugs for years

'im right here.... allie looked at the window and saw debbie looking through it

'i cant let debbie see this

'let her see you for a minute and than she will go home... allie nodded and bea signaled for debbie and the others to come in and debbie came to hug allie

'are you okay?

'i will be, listen deb you cant see this, i need you to go back to franky's place please

'i will but just know im with you 100%

'i know, i love you deb

'i love you too allie.... debbie stepped back and bridget stepped forward

'you stay strong and call me for anything

'i will aunty bridget

'i love you kiddo

'love you too

'you be strong blondie, you got this

'thanks franky.... once they left bea looked at everyone around, andrew, the doctor and rose was there

'we are ready bea and we are not going anywhere.... andrew said as he took his jacket and tie off, undid a couple buttons and rolled up his sleeves ready to do what he could to help

To say it was a bad day would be an understatement, allie went from vomiting again to pacing the floor, she was hot so walked around in her undies once she threw the robe off and than cold so bea wrapped blankets around her and held her tight, she tried to run out of the room on multiple times and eventually it had to be dead locked, she ranted and raved about everything and anything, telling them all to fuck off when they tried to help, this went on for about 5 hours till eventually bea and allie were on the floor and bea was cradling a very exhausted allie in her arms whispering sweet things in her ear and rocking back and forth, andrew had coped a hit in the face from allie at one stage and bea felt bad as the man stayed to help and had only tried to fix what had happened, rose had been amazing with getting water and ice to help allie stay hydrated, the doctor had been keeping an eye on her vitals making sure she was doing ok, andrew saw allie had fallen asleep and went over to bea

'bea lets get her in bed... andrew picked up allie easily and bought her over to the bed and laid her down, she was a complete light weight which is not surprising considering what she went through, bea got off the floor and sat in a chair next to the bed

'she did it bea, she went through the withdraw... rose said

'how will she be now doctor?

'the next few days will be tiring but she will be okay, we were lucky to reverse it so quick and she responded well to the meds we gave her

'thats good, im still angry about what happened but i appreciate you all staying here through this

'its the least we can do bea, we will cover any treatments, medications and anything else she may need 

'i appreciate that, when allie is back to her full self i will ask her what she wants to do in regards to what happened

'i understand, here is my direct number and email address, you can contact me when your ready

'i will, thank you for coming andrew

'if you need me i will be in my office.... andrew left and bea looked at rose

'you have been here since yesterday, are you still on shift?

'my shift finished 8 hours ago but i wanted to be here for allie

'thank you i appreciate that, you should go home ad get some rest, she will probably sleep till tomorrow now, thank you so much for being here

'it was no problem, i will be back tomorrow so i will see you than, bye bea

'bye.... rose left leaving the doctor with bea

'do you really think she will be okay doctor?

'yes i do, because she has been clean for so long it has worked in her favor, she is a healthy young woman and in about a week or 2 she will be fine

'thank you doctor

'i will leave you to rest but im sending a nurse in with food for you, you hvent eaten since the morning, eat and sleep and i will see you tomorrow... bea had something to eat and had a shower before she lay down on the pull away bed, she was tired after the day but glad to hear allie would be okay, looking over at allie she was completely out of it, she got up and kissed her lips before laying in bed and closing her eyes


	16. special words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all everyone for the comments i appreciate them, as you may have seen i have started a danko story and i understand some may not like the whole "real life characters" , i get some people dont enjoy that kind of story which is fine, enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think

allie had woken with a throbbing of a headache, her whole body ached and even her eyes were stinging, slowly opening her eyes the sun pierced straight through the window and into her eyes causing her to groan and shut them again, bea must have heard her because when she opened them again she was standing beside the bed

'bea

'im right here allie

'the sun

'too bright? bea asked and allie nodded 'i will close the curtain... once the curtain was closed the room was darker only the bathroom light was on and the tv

'thank you

'how are you feeling?

'my head hurts, my whole body hurts

'the doctor said it would happen, they will give you something for the aches

'no drugs

'its just going to be panadol but in liquid form through your drip... allie nodded, bea ran her fingers through allie's blonde locks and allie's eyes kept fluttering from exhaustion 

'tired?

'hmm.... allie responded and nodded

'why dont you go back to sleep?

'you need to go home bea, you must be tired

'im okay allie, i had a sleep on the fold out bed

'you need to rest properly....allie mumbled

'im fine right here, i want to be here with you

'your the best... allie mumbled as she fell asleep again

allie woke again a few hours later, opening her eyes she smiled when she saw bea sitting on a chair and her feet up in the bed reading a magazine

'hey babe... bea looked at allie and smiled

'hey beautiful, feeling any better?

'a little, hows your leg?

'its fine, a little sore but nothing to worry about, are you hungry?

'maybe for like fruit or something for now

'i will get debbie to bring you some she is on her way in

'i dont really want her to see me like this bea, im shaking and a bit scattered, i dont want her to be scared, im already embarrassed... bea got up and went closer to allie sitting on the bed rubbing her cheek

'you listen to me allie, this is not your fault and you have nothing to embarrassed about, this does not fall on your shoulders alright, its that bitches fault

'i feel like crap, i worked so hard to kick this habit and i feel like i have been on it for the last ten years

'im not going to begin to imagine what your going through but understand that we are all here for you no matter what, debbie is so worried about you and she really wants to see her

'i just dont want to scare her

'she will be fine, she is your best friend and she loves you... allie sadly smiled 

'will you come and lay with me?

'of course... bea turned her body and got comfortable on the bed opening her arms for allie to lay on her chest which she did so, bea put the news on for a while and the story came up with an update on the fire to bea's house

'WE ARE UPDATING YOU ON A STORY FROM A FEW DAYS AGO WHERE THERE WAS A HOUSE FIRE DELIBERATELY LIT, WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT DNA HAS BEEN FOUND ON THE PETROL TIN THAT WAS FOUND THERE BUT HAS YET TO BE MATCHED TO THE ARSONIST, THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE HAS A LONG LIST OF CHARGES INCLUDING ARSON AND ATTEMPTED MURDER, YOU WILL BE INFORMED AS THE STORY UNFOLDS..... 

'wow they found finger prints?

'i didnt know allie, i have been here

'where is your phone?

'over there on charge and on silent, i havent checked it since last night

'do you want to go check it now?

'no, they should have come and told me instead of finding out on the news

'yea true, i guess its good news though, who ever those prints belong to would be who is responsible 

'hopefully this takes the investigation some where

'have you heard from the insurance company yet?

'not yet, franky lodged all the paperwork for me and hopefully we get an answer soon enough, till than we stay at franky's place

'yea about that, i was thinking i should stay at bridgets place

'what? why? franky doesnt mind you staying

'i know but to be honest with you the thought of staying with your ex-girlfriend doesnt fill me with joy at all, i would ask you to stay with me at bridgets but there isnt enough room for debbie and i wouldnt want to leave her on her own 

'but i dont want to be apart from you

'i know bea but your place was only temporary for me, i was going to go to bridgets at some stage

'are you breaking up with me? bea said sadly

'no beautiful, not at all, i just think it would be easier, im going to have a few rough weeks and i need quiet and when i go through my mood swings its not fair to take them out on you guys, dont worry it will be fine, plus you can come and stay whenever you want

'i would just feel better when your with me

'listen to me this changes nothing between us, we will see each other all the time it will be okay

'i guess so, what if your unwell? how will i help you?

'i will call you and you can come over, i will get bridget to cut you a key

'okay if you think its the right thing to do than i get it

'it is babe, please dont be upset... allie said rubbing bea's soft cheek

'sorry, i just want you near me is all

'i do to but there is a lot you need to take care of so you wont be home much for the first few days and bridget hasnt started work yet, you can swap with each other, she can go to franky's and you can come to me and debbie can pretty much do whatever she wants

'okay, i trust you

'good, now tell me has kaz sold her place yet?

'she has actually, there was someone that went way beyond asking price so she and debbie are looking for a new place

'thats good, hopefully she find something

'i think she will, oh pass your phone please... allie handed her phone to bea and she called debbie

'hey allie how are ya?

'deb its mum

'oh hi mum, whats wrong? why are you using allie's phone? is she ok?

'relax deb she is okay, she is sore and tired but doing okay, she wants some fruit can you get some?

'sure i know what she likes, i will be there in about 20 minutes, do you need anything else?

'some clothes for us

'sure, i will see you soon mum

'okay bye deb

'bye mum.... hanging up bea put the phone on the table and snuggled into allie

'do you need anything?

'just you and a shower... bea giggled

'yea you stink

'ya little shit...allie playfully smacked bea's butt

'im kidding babe

'no i think your right, my skin is sticky from sweat i need a shower big time

'well deb will bring clothes so you can shower soon

'good...... debbie walked in not too long later a back pack over her shoulder and a plastic bag as well

'yo bestie its so good to see you, how are you feeling? debbie said as she dumped the stuff on a chair and kissed allie's cheek and than her mums

'im sore but okay

'you know you shouldnt lie to me, i know when our feeling like crap and its okay to say it, im here for you no matter what... allie smiled sadly

'sorry, i just dont want you to worry

;i will always worry about you allie, now i bought your stinky asses clothes and more toiletries and i also bought you allie some fruit, oranges, mandarines, apples and bananas

'yummy

'so why dont you both shower and i will cut up some fruit for you?

'okay, thanks deb, your the best

'obviously.... debbie said as she flicked her hair back making them laugh

'wow up your self much deb?

'but of course mother, now go get cleaned up

'yes ma'am.... bea and debbie helped allie to the bathroom, she was unsteady on her feet and felt dizzy, allie didnt want to shower on her own so bea went with her, debbie called a nurse to put fresh sheets and blankets on allie's bed which she was happy to do so, while that was getting done debbie was able to use the nurses kitchen to cut up a fruit salad for them to all share taking a portion and putting it away for allie for later, as she was sitting in the room waiting for them to come she asked the nurse for a jug of fresh iced water and a couple cups, after half an hour the door opened and bea came out carrying allie and putting her in bed

'she was really dizzy so it was easier to carry her

'but your leg mum?

'its getting better im fine, dont worry

'alright well i made us a fruit salad to share and there is a smaller one in the fridge for you 2 to have later

'thanks deb i appreciate it, by the way how did you get here?

'oh i have franky's car as bridget dropped her off, we need a car mum

'i know, why dont you go buy one for me?

'really?

'yea, i have access to my bank details which you know them so you can just transfer the funds when you find a car

'okay, what kind of car do you want?

'i really dont care deb, something nice and simple

'sweet, i will go once im finished here

'great

'babe have you made the claim for insurance for your car?

'yes but i had some issues

'with what?

'because they wanted my paperwork that i originally received from them but i was trying to explain to them what happen and the dumb bitch i spoke to was like, well we need the paperwork

'so what happened?

'i asked for a manager and he put it all in for me, he apologized for the consultant and made sure to put a hurry on it

'so what happens now?

'they send some one to look at the car

'but its burnt?

'yes it is but they need proof, so someone is going to see the car today actually and they will email me with the report, although the payout takes up to 4 weeks to come through

'gee all these company's are so quick to take your money but for them to follow through with there policy is too damn hard, like seriously a lot of people dont have that kind of money to replace a car till there payout comes through, your lucky

'that i am, i think we all are after what happened

'agreed mum, by the way mum i found a really nice house

'oh yea where at?

'i thought we should move neighborhoods so its about 3 suburbs away, here i will show you... debbie pulled the house up on her phone and handed it to bea who scrolled through it and allie looked over her shoulder and she leaned her head on it 

'lets see, 4 bedrooms, 1 bathroom plus the main bedroom has an ensuite and an extra toilet outside, lounge, dining, new kitchen, laundry, backyard with pergola and balcony, full fenced brick home.. its really nice deb, when is it available to see?

'i spoke to the agent and he said when your ready we can go see it

'well as soon as allie is out of here we can go

'hopefully it is soon, i hate hospitals

'i know baby, not too much longer hopefully, but i cant even look after you?

'why? where are you going?

'i think its a good idea to stay with aunty bridget

'what the hell? no allie, why would you do that?

'a few reasons, firstly franky is your mums ex

'so what, there best friends though

'secondly after what happened im going to go through mood swings for a couple weeks and i dont want to take it out on you guys, thirdly i need quiet and i doubt it would be there

'but we need to look after you

'like i told your mum, bridget hasnt started work yet so she will be home, you can come and visit anytime and when bridget is at franky's come and stay with me which will probably be a lot, im sorry deb i just need time right now is all, its not you guys its just me and this crap which im struggling to handle, i cant believe this happened, i feel like i took 5000 steps back and im right back to where it all began... allie said tears rolling down her cheeks

'allie dont cry please, i get what your saying and respect that but please dont look at this as a failure or going backwards, your clean and this was just a major stuff up, you didnt knowingly take anything and thats what counts.... pulling allie into a hug she held her tight

'it will be okay

'i hope so... allie whispered in her ear, allie lay back down and snuggled into bea's body again, she found so much comfort in the red head and didnt know what she would have done without her, 

'so mum after i leave here im going to go to a few dealer ships to look for a car, do you have a price? and color? second hand or brand new?

'color maybe silver or red, i would rather brand new, price well maybe $20-$25,000, try and stay under that

'i can do that, is there anything you need me to do?

'yea actually can you call my electricity, gas, water and foxtel companies and tell them what happened and to disconnect the service for now and send me a final bill, your authorized on all the account

'sure mum

'oh did you hear from the police deb?

'no why?

'because we were watching the news earlier and the story came up about the fire and said that new evidence has been found of finger prints on the tin can of petrol was found

'oh wow, i hope they can match them

'me too deb, you know what at the end of the day we are all safe and okay, the rest of the stuff i can replace

'thats true but its gonna cost a fortune to replace everything

'slow and steady deb, right now we just need personal stuff, deb if you need a laptop now go and get one, transfer money to franky from my account and use her card to buy one

'if i need to i will, 

'how is shane going?

'he is okay, he is a bit freaked out about everything that happened and thinks he will end up back on the streets

'i would never do that to him

'i know but he get scared like that, maybe call him to reassure him, i tried to but he would probably be better talking to you

'i will call him, listen deb do me a favour, he needs to get back into a routine so drag him to the shops with frnaky because he is scared of her and buy him proper clothes and work clothes and shoes nd get him back to work asap, it will keep his mind clear to do something

'i think thats a good idea... they looked to see allie had fallen asleep

'once allie leaves here although she is staying at bridgets i will be back and forth a lot

'i know mum so will i, if you need to stay there than do so but i just ask you text me so i know

'i can do that... just than the doctor walked in 

'hello ladies, oh she is sleeping?

'yea she dozed off not long ago

'how is she feeling?

'better than earlier

'im thinking of sending her home, she will have medication for the pain but just the softer meds, i think she will recover better at home and in a comfy bed

'i recon your right doc... debbie said

'but will she be okay after last night? bea asked worried

'as i said earlier bea, it will be a tough couple of weeks and she knows what to expect considering she has done this before unfortunately, the medication i will be giving her will be for body aches, anxiety and just to help keep her calm, she will be okay but its a process

'i understand doctor

'can you wake her so i can check her vitals and if all good she can go home in a few hours

'well mum while all this happens im going to get a car, i will let you know how it goes

'okay baby, can you pass my phone before you leave please

'sure... debbie kissed them goodbye and left to go to the car yard, bea gently woke allie who was unimpressed about been woken up

'allie the doctor wants to check your stats and there good you can go home

'okay... she grumbled, the doctor did his checks and was happy with what he saw

'allie im sending you home with some meds to keep you calm and for the aches, its not strong but it will help

'alright, thank you doctor

'well im going to get all the paperwork and scripts filled out, the nurse will take out your iv and you will be able to go in a few hours so rest up for now... allie nodded and she snuggled back into bea's chest and ell asleep again bea and the doctor laughing, he doctor left and bea wrapped her arms around the blonde and watched tv for a while, she had text debbie letting her know that allie was getting out in a few hours and debbie told her she would pick them up, she also text bridget telling her the good news and bridget was excited to have her niece home with her and her room was ready for her, bridget also told bea that she was welcome at her place anytime day or night not questions asked which bea was thankful for, she had planned to be the support for ace no matter how much she pushed her away or struggled as she goes through this

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a few hours later they were showered and ready to go, debbie had called and told them she would be out the front waiting, she asked if bea needed help carrying things but a nurse was helping so there was no need, they were given all the paperwork and scripts and than began walking towards the lift, as they exited the hospital debbie stood there smiling in front of what bea assumed to be there new car, it was a red car, nice and not too big which is what bea like

'hey deb nice choice

'thanks mum, i thought it was too, hey allie how you feeling?

'tired, i just want to go home and sleep

'alright come on get in... debbie opened the back door and allie got in and buckled up as bea and debbie packed her stuff in the boot, the car had the nice new smell and allie laughed when bea got in and looked around at the functions, although she was in the back seat and was reaching for the radio

'oh my god mum your like a child

'its just so shiny and pretty, you did good deb, i would have chose the same thing

'good, now allie you need to eat so what do you want?

'i dont know im not too hungry

'how about i get thai food that way you can eat some now and the rest when you want?

'sure deb, thank you... allie lay her head on bea's shoulder as debbie drove just listening to the music, bea held her hand and could feel it shaking and she hated she couldnt do anything to make it all better for allie, debbie placed the order online so just had to pick it up, pulling up at a few shops together she got out and went for the food, she arrived back with 2 bags of food and a couple bags of bea couldnt really see what it was

'deb what else did you get?

'i got some fruit and hydrated water so she cant stay hydrated and also a few snacks if allie wants to have later or whatever... allie smiled thankfully in the mirror to debbie, they arrived at bridgets house not too long later and got out, bea and debbie carrying all of allie's stuff and lunch, the door opened and bridget stood there

'oh sweet heart im so glad your home

'me too bridget...they embraced in a hug

'come inside and get settled, come on girls... they went inside and bridget showed allie her room and where everything is, bridget had been shopping as she had bought allie some more clothes and things she would need which was a good thing because allie wasnt sure when she would be up to leaving the house to go shopping

'hey bridget we bought thai for lunch you hungry?

'im fine thank you, franky and i had lunch about 40 minutes ago but please sit down and eat im going to pack away allie's stuff, oh allie did you get any scripts from the hospital?

'yea 3 of them

'where are they i will go get them for you?

'just on the table

'alright i will be back girls, do you need anything else sweet heart?

'not right now thanks

'okay i wont be long... with that bridget left leaving the other 3 there, debbie unpacked the food and grabbed plates and folks, they each dished themselves a plate and began eating

'oh by the way franky has some paperwork for you 2 to sign

'whats it for?

'well we all need to get id's, medicare cards, atm cards and all of that stuff replaced so franky has the paperwork stating what happened and to get new cards for everything

'that would be good, i need access to my money

'allie if you need anything just let me know and i will get it or you can transfer to bridget and use her card

'yea i will but right now im good, i just want to eat and lay down, will you stay for a bit babe?

'of course i will

'what about me? you dont want to share a bed with me? debbie smirked

'absolutely not, you kick in your sleep... they all laughed

'im not that bad

'sure your not but hey if you want to cuddle with us by all means

'ugh no thanks im good, im going to pick up shane and franky to go shopping

'he is starting work?

'yes mum, after you called him earlier he called me and we worked on a plan to get him to work with franky which will help keep his mind busy

'thats good, he needs to be kept busy and tired

'agreed, mum you let me know if you want to be picked up and i will get you

'okay deb... they finished eating and debbie left, bea cleaned up the few dishes they used and than looked around to see where allie was, she found her laying in her bed wiping her tears away, bea went to the bed and climbed in behind the blonde wrapping her arms around her holding her tightly

'it will be okay, you will get through this and i will be with you the whole time

'im just scared

'what about? talk to me... allie turned over to face bea 

'that i will crave, of losing you, of pushing you away, pushing debbie away... she said shame coming over her

'oh baby you have nothing to worry about, debbie is here and so am i, i love you and that wont change anytime soon.... allie's eyes went wide with what bea had said and even bea blushed red

'you, you love me? allie asked hesitantly, bea didnt mean for it to slip from her lips but she couldnt deny how she was feeling, putting her hand on allie's face she stroked her cheek

'i do, i love you allie and im here for you, for anything you need, for whatever you want

'what if i want cuddles at 3 in the morning?

'than i will get my ass over here as quickly as possible and get in bed and hug you with so much love your heart will burst...allie smiled wide for the first time since the fire, she kissed bea's lips and looked into her eyes

'i love you too beautiful... bea smiled and kissed allie once, twice, 3 times before settling on the pillow

'do you need anything right now?

'im okay i just want to relax right now with you.... they spent a few hours in bed bridget just leaving them be only going in with allie's meds and than she went to have a drink at franky's restaurant leaving them on there own, bea and allie would sleep for a little and than wake up talk, cuddle and kiss, they did this for the rest of the day, bea realized that when allie was really relaxed and comfortable she wouldnt shake so bea did her best to keep her relaxed, that night allie asked if bea would stay over which she was happy to do so, they got up to have dinner with bridget who made pasta and than after they had showered they headed back to bed to watch a movie, bridget had bought a tv and dvd player for allie and it had been set up by franky just before she got home, half way through the movie both girls dozed off for the night and when bridget came to check on them they were wrapped in each others arms, bridget was happy to see how comfortable allie was with bea, she doesnt normally get involved with people at fear of being hurt but the first night they met it was pretty clear there was an attraction, turning the tv off she left the room and went to her own room to call her trouble maker of a girlfriend franky, scrolling to her number she pressed call

'hey gidge

'hey baby, you still at work?

'yea, so busy today we had a tour bus pull up a couple hours ago, i wont finish for at least another 2 hours

'oh damn, was hoping you would come here for the night since debbie is staying at boomers with shane

'im gonna be late gidge, i wont get there till 12 midnight

'i will wake up just come here

'are you sure?

'yes of course

'alright i just needs to get some clothes form home, thank god i need to come in tomorrow

'good, i will see you when you get here, just call me when your hear so you dont wake wake bea and allie

'okay gidge i will see you in a couple hours, if you cant wait up just text me its fine i can go home

'no no i will wait up dont worry, 

'alright see you soon

'bye baby... hanging up bridget decided to watch a movie of her own, she didnt mind waiting up for franky as she wasnt at all tired anyways, just after midnight franky turned up and bridget opened the door for her and kissed her girl

'hey gidge

'hey baby, oh you stink

'i know damn pablo opened a pickle jar and dropped it on me

'well get your butt in the shower

'yea okay, here take this

'what is it?

'food, im starving, havent eaten since lunch

'franky that was ages ago

'i know, i got so busy, i gut you food as well

'alright well hurry in the shower, try not to be loud allie and bea are asleep

'okay.... franky had a quick shower and went to bridgets room sitting next to bridget on the bed and they ate

'oh damn im hungry

'baby you cant go that long without food, you will burn out

'once shane starts in a few days i can relax more, we just didnt expect the tour bus to come through

'yea well i think will be a good asset the way debbie talks about him

'ya recon there is something going on between them gidge?

'i think maybe they dont realize they have feelings for each other, i dont think have acted on anything, i saw the way they looked at each other at the graduation party and when they danced together was cute

'yea but red will go crazy on both of them

'bea needs to understand that debbie is 20

'yes but shane is 16

'i thought he was 15?

'well his birthday in in 2 days so same thing

'yea true, you better let bea know she would hate to miss his birthday

'yea i will, anyways she wont let them be together, shane is too young and still trying to get his life together

'exactly, anyways lets clean this mess and go to sleep im buggered... they were asleep in no time after a few kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think about debbie and shane dating, is 16 and 20 a big gap? at there age, is it wrong? im a big torn there, i have it set either way but i want your honest feed back please


	17. emotions

The next morning bea had to leave as she had a few things to take care of but bridget and franky were there so allie was well taken care of even if it felt weird for allie to accept help from bea's ex-girlfriend, bea assured her there was nothing left between them but friendship, bea had to go to the insurance office and have a meeting with one of the managers about her claim, she also had to go to the police station as they asked her to come in which she ended up going there first, she used franky's car as she had a day off today, parking in front of the police station she got out and went inside to the front counter seeing an officer there

'hi miss what can i do for you?

'im bea smith, i got a phone call to come in 

'oh yes let me get the detective in charge of your investigation, please have a seat... bea sat down and waited, her phone went off and she checked to see who it was and it was a text from debbie

'hi mum, i just spoke to allie and she seemed off, how was she before she left?

'hi deb, she seemed a little off to me too but she is still withdrawing from the drugs so she may be off for a bit

'im just worried about her mum, i told her i was gonna come over but she told me not too as she will just sleep all day

'maybe she needs to just rest on her own, i will call her after and see how she is doing

'okay, thanks mum, talk later love you

'love you too deb... she tucked her phone away and looked up when she heard a mans voice

'hi bea im detective montell... he shook her hand 'please follow me through to my office

'okay... they walked through the station and entered an office and sat down, the detective was going through some paperwork to make sure he had the correct information

'okay bea so as you know we have found finger prints on on of the petrol tins?

'i know now because of the news but in future i want to know everything before it gets released, that wasnt fair

'no your right and the only reason we didnt approach you is because of the situation with miss novak, we know she was still in hospital

'i appreciate that but either way i want to know everything, i lost everything in that fire, baby pictures i can never get back, debbie's favorite teddy, my glory box of all my memories of debbie, plus we all almost died

'okay i will make sure to keep you in the loop

'even if its just texting me what is happening thats fine

'i will keep in touch

'thank you, now tell me about the finger prints?

'well we had a special team come in and go through what was left on the property and they fond the finger prints

'who do they belong too?

'its hard to say right now, we are unable to ask people for there finger prints without proof of doing something wrong, we ran them through the system and nothing has come up yet

'have you spoken to the people on the list?

'we have spoken to joan and she says she was out of town when it happened, i know of the history with her and kaz and im keeping my eyes on her

'good, how about braydon?

'he is a tricky one, his family have the absolute best lawyer in the country and he is very blase about his where abouts, but we havent ticked him off the list, now harry smith, why do you think him? he died didnt he?

'so they say, he disappeared a long time ago but he was never found so they announced him dead

'but you dont think so?

'detective just because you dont see someone for some time it doesnt mean they are dead, he knows he is looking at a long list of charges and he will stay in hiding for as long as he can

'why would he torch your house?

'because he hates me, he thinks that i pushed him to do what he did

'you mean the abuse?

'correct, he has a big drinking and drug problem that he cant control, he probably thinks that if i was dead than he could come out of hiding and there would be no charges

'he cant be that stupid surely?

'he sure is

'even though his daughter was in the house?

'he would think that i turned her against him

'you really know what he is thinking? he asked interested

'think about it detective, when your angry and hitting someone the truth just spills from your mouth, i know everything about him and he doesnt even realize that, i used to be so scared of him but now if i saw him i would make sure the world is rid of him

'im going to pretend i didnt hear that, im on top of this bea and although it wont be easy my eyes and ears are open, nothing gets done quickly so just bare with me while i try and tick off people, i need to somehow get fingerprints of joan and braydon, but i dont have a reason to take to a judge

'i can help with that

'okay, go on

'joan ferguson, she is obsessed with kaz my friend, moved herself into her place and all of that so i took kaz into my house making joans anger turn towards me, she hates me now and i know she would do anything to get rid of me

'makes sense i can work with that, how about braydon?

'he is my daughters ex-boyfriend , he tried to introduce her to drugs but allie shut it down real quick, when i met braydon he came over for lunch and debbie found out he tried to threaten allie if she told debbie about his drugs so she broke it off with him, than he trashed debbie and allie's uni room and got arrested, we ended up at the station to find out what happened and he threw debbie up against a wall and threatened her which in turn i through him to the floor and bashed his face in, so now he hates me 

'oh shit, i have been waiting to get the paperwork on that situation so thanks for letting me know, im going to write this all up in the next couple days and take it to a judge, hopefully they will get me a subpoena and force them to give us fingerprints

'good idea 

'alright bea thats all for now, i will be in contact

'thank you detective... with that bea left the station and drove off, half an hour later she had arrived at the insurance office and went inside to the reception desk and spoke to the lady

'hi im bea smith and i was asked to come and talk about my claim

'let me just check who is looking after it... the lady scanned the screen 'oh yes miss miles is taking care of your claim, please have a seat and i will call her

'thank you... bea sat down and decided to text allie

'hey beautiful im just at the insurance place, how are you feeling? did you have lunch? she got a response straight away

'hey babe, im fine just laying in bed, i ate half an apple im not really hungry

'beautiful girl i need you to eat, please have a sandwich or something?

'bea im really not hungry, maybe later

'after i finish here i need to do a couple more things so i will pick up some dinner for us and we can eat together?

'i dont want to sit out there, i want to stay in my room

'thats fine by me, me, you and pizza?

'i guess so

'thats my girl, i need to go into a meeting i will text you when im on my way, i love you beautiful

'i love you too, can you bring some fruit please?

'of course, anything else?

'no thanks, why are you so good to me?

'because i love you and your my girl :)

'xxoo, love you more... bea smiled and tucked her phone in her pocket as someone approached her

'hi miss smith im linda miles

'hi linda nice to meet you, you can call me bea

'you too, come through to my office... bea followed her down this long hallways and right at the end she popped the door open and signaled for bea to sit down

'thank you for coming bea, i have all the paperwork and reports that was sent in from your lawyer franky doyle and the fire chief, i just have a few more question

'okay

'who else lives at the premises?

'there is me, my daughter debbie, my girlfriend allie, my friend kaz and a kid shane that im helping out

'yes about him, i have all the details about who he is and his record, its something we have to do with everyone involved

'okay

'i see here he has an extensive rap sheet and has been in a fair amount of trouble

'whats your point? bea snided

'well could he have been involved in the fire?

'no, he was a victim, why would you even ask that?

'well maybe he had set this up?

'why would he?

'why wouldnt he? he is a trouble maker linda said back and bea's anger was close to boiling over

'i will bloody tell you why, he finally has a stable and loving home, he has people who actually care about him, he is starting school to get his certificate and he has a job that he starting in a few days, now tell me something, is it fair to blame a kid for the fire just because he has had a shit history? his family didnt care about him so he has had to support himself and yes he did a lot of stupid things but that doesnt mean he is a bad kid it means he needs help, never in a million years would he do this or anything close to this.... before linda could say anything bea continued

'how could he be involved in the fire when he got hurt? i have him staying with my best friend and kaz because he is scared after what happened so dont you dare say that shit about him again, disgusting, blaming a kid because of his history

'miss smith i have a right to ask these questions

'no you fucking dont, do you judge everyone by there past? no you dont so pull your god damn head in!!! bea yelled causing someone to walk in

'whats going on in here?

'nothing sir, i was just asking miss smith a few questions about her claim

'a few questions... bea scoffed 'you basically made out like shane lit the fire, what the hell is wrong with you? the guy that walked in happened to be a manager

'miss miles i will be taking over from here, go take a break

'but i havent finished

'i will be taking over... he said sternly and lina huffed and stood up leaving the office, the guy sat behind the desk

'miss smith i am greg soldier the manager in the office, i apologize for what just happened, let me take a look at your claim... bea nodded and relaxed a little as he went through the paperwork for the next few minutes

'alright with the report by the fire chief i can push your claim through

'what does that mean?

'well we will pay out the cost of the house, car and all of yours and your families belongings

'okay, what happens with the property now?

'the property is yours and you can rebuild or clean it out and sell or sell as is its completely up to you

'okay, how long will the payout take?

'i put it through today so up to 7 business days, normally it would be months but you have lost everything and have never missed a payment with us so i pushed it through, i hope it helps in someway

'it definitely will. we have decided to move so we better get looking

'great, the money will go into your account

'thank you greg, do i need to sign anything?

'just this here to say we spoke and you have accepted the payout.... once bea signed she left and went to franky's place to check on debbie, when she pulled up shane was there and they were making cookies by the smell of it, walking inside she hugged debbie than shane

'how are you 2 doing?

'were good mum, i asked shane to teach me a bit about cooking

'thats good because you need help... she laughed when debbie scowled at her

'gee thanks mum

'oh sweety you know your not the best cook so it would be good for you to learn a little

''yea, yea, so hows allie? did you speak to her?

'i text her a couple hours ago

'how is she?

'doesnt really want to leave the room except to use the bathroom basically, she only had an apple for lunch so im gonna get a pizza for dinner and take it there, sorry deb i wont be here tonight

'its fine mum, shane and i are going to have dinner at the new taco place in town

'like together? as in a date? debbie and shane's face went bright red 

'no mum, gee as in friends

'oh okay, sorry

'its fine 

'i just dont think its a good idea for you 2 too, you know

'oh my god mum stop, and anyways if we did decide to go out together there really isnt much you can do about it and i would think you would accept my decision like i did with you for allie

'thats different deb and you know that

'maybe a little different but im just saying, weather it is shane or some other guy or girl you would accept it

'i wont be happy

'you dont need to be, just relax anyways we arent dating 

'good.. seeing how it became between the smith woman shane decided to change the subject

'so how about some cookies to take to allie?

'she would like that shane, thanks, so do you 2 need anything? i got my keycard today

'mum we need clothes and stuff

'alright how about i come tomorrow and take you shopping? or you can go yourself with my card?

'you come with us, you and allie need stuff too and tell kaz to come 

' alright, i will tell kaz

'do you think allie will come mum?

'i dont think so but i can ask, she is still pretty tired

'well tell her we can get a wheel chair for her or a scooter, you can hire them at the shops, shit i want one too actually... bea and shane laughed at debbie's excitement

'i will ask her

'good and i will call her later to help convince her

'alright but dont push her too much deb she is very fragile

'i know mum, i wont

'okay wll i better be going, i need to order pizza as its nearly dinner time, here for you 2.... bea said placing $100 for each of them on the bench 'and dont argue just take it and enjoy your night

'thanks mum

'thank you bea

'no worries, alright i will text you both what time tomorrow

'sounds good, bye mum

'bye bea

'see ya guys... she hugged them bye and took off back to bridgets house picking up 3 pizza's, garlic bread, cheesy bites and soft drink on her way

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

letting herself inside with the key bridget gave her she found bridget and franky in the kitchen talking

'hey red you alright?

'im good franky, i bought dinner for everyone

'oh sweet im hungry

'where is allie?

'she went for a shower but has been in there for a while, i was going to check on her now bea

'i will do it, you guys eat..... bea went to the bathroom and knocked

'baby its me... she didnt get an answer 'im coming in allie.... opening the door her heart broke at the scene in front of her, allie was in the shower sitting with her back against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin leaning on them and tears streaming down her face, 

without saying a work bea turned the water off which was now cold, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the shivering blonde and pulled her into her arms, allie clung to bea like her life depended on it, she kept the towel around her as she carried allie back to her room, bridget and franky saw her do so and were worried but bea mouthed 'its okay' to them both, going into her room she shut the door with her foot and lay allie in bed the towel still wrapped around her, bea worked quietly as she patted allie dry and than dressed her, brushed her hair and tucked her in, allie pulled on her arm to signal for bea to lay with her which she did so, sliding into bed behind allie she held her in a tight embrace to show she was there and not alone, she was safe and comforted

'i got you baby, always... allie held onto bea's arms the whole time scared to let go, eventually allie stopped shivering and ended up falling asleep, bea stayed till she was in a deep sleep and than left the comforts to use the bathroom and than go and sit down with bridget and franky at the table

'how is she?

'she didnt say anything, i dressed her and she is asleep, bridget what was she like when she got clean last time?

'like this, depressed, sad, emotional, not really sure what to do with herself, its like she is in a state of confusion sometimes

'yea the doctor said she will go through all different emotions

'when she got clean last time how did you deal with it all? should i be doing something?

'your doing exactly what you should be bea, she needs support and comfort but she also needs to feel her emotions, its hard to explain unless you have been through it like allie has but your doing great.... bea nodded

'i wish i could take it away from her, i hate when she hurts

'me too bea but all we can do is be there for her

'your doing good red, eat some food you need to keep your strength up

'yea im pretty hungry.... bea had dinner and than sat with the girls for a little bit

'im going shopping with debbie, shane and kaz tomorrow do you think allie would come?

'i doubt it, she is just too weak right now bea

'i thought as much, i will ask her in the morning and let her decide

'good idea

'anyways its pretty late i should get too bed, shit i need to check on the salon

'its fine red i checked on it today for ya, the girls are doing fine and have spread out your clients until further notice, maxine said to tell you to not rush back they dont need you right now... bea nodded

'thanks franky i really appreciate that

'anytime red and anything you need dont hesitate to ask us

'i wont, well im off too bed good night girls

'good night bea

'night red.... bea went back to allie's bedroom and slowly got back in bed behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her sleeping form, she smiled when she heard the light snores coming from allie, she fell asleep not long later as the day had been busy and she was tired, 

 

bea woke up in the morning stretching out her body, popping her eyes open she turned her head to see allie sitting in bed her back against the wall and she was eating pizza

'baby your eating pizza now... allie shrugged

'i couldnt be bothered making anything

'hmm, what time is it? you should have woke me to make you something

'its 9am, no no you needed to sleep, your tired

'i was but i would do anything for you.. allie kissed bea's lips and smiled a little when some sauce got on her face

'thanks, just what i wanted... bea smiled

'sorry babe, want some?

'sure why not.... bea sat up and ate some cold pizza with allie 'you didnt even warm it up?

'nah i didnt want to wake anyone, do you want me to warm it up?

'no im good thanks, anyways you need a proper breakfast, how about if your up for it you let me take you out for breakfast? allie shrugged

'i dunno

'come on baby, than we can meet debbie, shane and kaz and go shopping, we all need to start replacing our stuff

'shopping? allie asked unsure

'yes shopping, we can rent you a electric scooter if its easier for you

'really? you wont be embarrassed?

'of you? never. of deb? well her food intake is ridiculous.... bea heard the smallest giggle come from allie's lips which made her smile

'i dont know bea

'how about we go and if its too much we can leave, no pressure? 

'umm okay, i can try

'thank you

'no thank you, last night

'no need to mention it allie, i told you im here for you no questions asked unless your in the mood to talk about it... allie sadly smiled very thankful bea didnt want a reason for what happened because she honestly didnt know why she was like that, she was just sad and upset which was part of this whole crappy situation

'i love you... allie said kissing bea's lips

'love you more... bea replied kissing her back, they put the left over pizza back in the fridge and went for a shower together than got dressed and headed out leaving a note for bridget to not worry and allie was with her, bea still had franky's car so she drove to franky's place and picked up debbie, shane and kaz who were waiting for them, they decided to have lunch altogether at the shops, debbie's smiled from ear to ear when she saw allie in the front seat, 

'im so glad you came... debbie touched allie's shoulder and gave a little smile, bea parked the car in the car park not long later and they all got out and headed inside, debbie wanted to get a juice from buist so they stopped there first, she ordered hers and allie's favorite first and than turned to face the other

'mum what do you want?

'umm, watermelon, pineapple, apple, kiwi fruit and strawberries

'oh make that 2... kaz said

'me too, that sounds good... shane replied, once they received there juices they began walking up to the area that had all the clothes stores and began to shop, shane and kaz had a trolley each for all the bags, the first hour went by fine and allie was doing okay but she quickly became tired

'wait you 3 wait here, shane and i will be back in a few minutes... bea, allie and kaz watched them both running off 

'what are they up too?

'who knows kaz, them 2 together is trouble... bea and kaz laughed

'thats cause they like each other... allie said

'gee i hope not

'why not babe?

'i dont know, i just..well.. firstly shane is 16 and deb is 20, than we all live together, maybe not now but when we get our house he is moving back in with us, and well i dont know im just worried... allie grabbed bea's hand

'babe you forget that both of them have had to grow up so fast, they may muck around and all that but you and i both know they are very mature for there ages, yes deb is a little older but i think they are both smart so just see how it goes yea?

'i guess so

'you have to be supportive babe, like she is for us, im sure it wasnt easy seeing her mum and best friend together

'allie is right bea, just let them be and if they come to you, you need to lay some ground rules down

'ugh, i dont want to think about this right now... bea burst out laughing when she saw debbie sitting on an electric scooter heading towards them and shane was hanging off the back of it with big smiles on there faces

'oh god look at them... kaz cracked up laughing and allie giggled, they stopped the scooter right in front of them making skidding noises when debbie slammed the brakes causing shane to fall off laughing

'oh shit deb i almost died

'sorry, not sorry ya should of held on better... she giggled 'anyways come on bestie your chariot awaits... debbie got off and held her hand out and allie took it and helped allie onto the machine

'you even have a little basket here for your stuff

'thanks you 2, i appreciate this

'well we dont want you stressed so we do this... she flicked on the switch and the speaker on the scooter began playing the radio 'there we go, music for your ears, i know what you like so i programmed your favorite staion

'thank you

'anytime.... debbie kissed allie's cheek ' now lets go shopping, they spent another 3 hours shopping for anything and everything and when bea tried to pay for it all kaz was having non of it and nor was allie

'no bea stop, i can pay for my own stuff

'but your stuff got ruined at my house

'i dont care, you put me up and looked after me, i can afford to replace my stuff its no big deal

'i know you can but its not fair, you shouldnt have too

'bea you dont to feel guilty for what happened, you didnt light the fire

'but

'no, no buts, stop blaming yourself none of us do

'kaz is right babe, you did nothing wrong and if it wasnt for you we probably wouldnt be alive right now, your the hero in this

'i dont feel like that

'well you should, so get used to it, come here and stop paying for everything, you can pay for yours, debbie's and shane's.... allie pulled bea to sit on her lap on the scooter which bea did so as there was no way she could say no to allie, once they were done they went to the food court and sat down to eat lunch, 

'babe what do you want to eat?

'maybe indian

'sure, kaz?

'i might have indian as well actually, the tika tika please

'i will have the yellow curry

;okay i will get it, kaz you stay with allie

'no worries..... debbie and shane followed bea into the food are and she ordered indian for the girls and shane and debbie got maccas, bea ended up getting kfc, they returned to the table there hands full of food and drinks and put it down and joining the 2 girls, bea was definitely happy allie was eating, although not as much as she normally does it doesnt matter because she is eating something, bea was also feeding allie chips with gravy as she knew she loved them so had gotten extra for allie, 

'hey mum all this wont fit in your car so how about me, shane and kaz take out stuff with a taxi to franky's place? its much easier

'are you sure? i dont want to just shove you in a taxi

'yes of course mum, other wise you will have to do 2 trips

'alright lets go return the scooter and than go to the taxi stand and get one for you guys... once they found a taxi and the boot was full of there stuff the 3 of them took off to franky's place and kaz would get her car from there, boomer had invited debbie to join her, shane and kaz for dinner and games night and would most likely spend the night there so bea was going to stay with allie, as bea and allie slowly walked towards the car they held hands and bea smiled as she kept looking at allie

'why do you keep looking at me?

'your just so beautiful

'as if

'im serious baby, your so damn beautiful and im so glad to have you

'i think im the lucky one... bea blushed

'lets say we both are.... allie yawned a second later

'tired?

'hmmm, yea i am

'well how about we go back to bridgets and you have a nice bath while i unpack your stuff?

'on one condition

'whats that?

'that first you scrub my back and than cuddle with me

'i think i can handle that

'good... bea smiled and allie giggled, they arrived home allie almost falling asleep 

'baby dont fall asleep yet, lets go inside come on.... they went inside and franky and bridget were watching a movie and paused it

'hey girls, how was shopping?

'it was good, it was a little tiring for my girl so debbie got a electric scooter to use which helped out heaps

'sounds fun, where is your shopping?

'its in the car, i just want to get allie in the bath and than i will get the bags

'no sweat red, we will get them look after your girl

'thanks franky, come on baby... they went to the bathroom and bea began to fill the bath tub adding the lavender bubbles she bought allie yesterday to help her relax, once the bath was full she undressed allie and helped her into the water, she put a towel on the top for allie to rest her head and she stroked her fingers through blonde locks

'how is the water?

'its amazing, thank you

'happy to do it, im just going to check the bags and get you something comfy to wear

'okay... bea went to the lounge room and saw all the bags on the couches

'thanks guys

'no worries, do you need help red?

'i will unpack later but i need something for allie to wear now.... looking through a few bags she finally found the one from the pajama/underwear store and pulled out fresh undies, pj's and a robe

'this is what i want, allie is tired so she will probably have a nap

'no problems bea, we are just relaxing for the rest of the day, what are you 2 doing for dinner? bridget asked

'not sure yet

'well im going to cook roast chicken with rice and salad so dont get take away

'sounds good bridget, i better get back to allie

'if you need anything just call out

'will do... going back to the bath she sat down on the edge and washed allie's hair before rinsing it and than pulled the water out, she washed allie's body and rinsed her with the hand held shower head before helping her out of the tub, drying and dressing her 

'there you go all fresh and clean

;thank you babe, your amazing

'you are beautiful, how about a lay down?

'yes please im so tired.... they went to the room and allie got into bed and bea pulled the blanket up

'i need a quick shower im sweaty from all the shopping, i wont be long, you go to sleep.... allie nodded, bea returned 10 minutes later and saw allie was trying to stay awake

'allie i thought you went to sleep?

'well i dont like being without you... she said as her eyes rolled around, bea got in bed behind allie and held her in an embrace and kissed her neck

'go to sleep beautiful girl

'i love you... allie mumbled

'i love you more.... bea responded and heard a little giggle from allie before she fell asleep and with allie in her arms bea had never felt so comfortable so she too closed her eyes


	18. SLOW AND STEADY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go guys 2 chapters in 2 days, enjoy and thank you so much for your comments

when bea woke up in the morning she felt soft breathing on her neck slightly tickle her, she opened her eyes to see allie's face dug into her neck and she was asleep, last night they had woken up after there nap and had dinner with franky and bridget and than retreated to the bedroom with ice cream and watched a movie before going back to bed, kissing allie's cheek and than her lips she smiled when allie sighed and chased her lips

'good morning beautiful girl... allie opened her sleepy eyes 

'good morning babe

'did you sleep well?

'i did, like a baby, i mean i didnt poop myself or anything... bea giggled

'your so cute

'cute enough for a massage

'are you hurting?

'yes, my neck is really sore

'why dont you have a hot shower and than i will give you a massage

'you dont mind?

'hmm lets see, being able to touch and caress you? yea i think i will be fine with that, come on beautiful have a shower with me and than i have to go back to franky's

'why?

'because i havent spent much time with debbie and i should be supporting her after everything that happened

'yea your right, sorry to keep you from her

'hey i didnt mean it like that

'no i know that bea, i didnt mean to sound bitchy i promise, i just mean you should be spending more time with her, between all the braydon stuff and than the fire, losing teddy and everything would be hard on her, i didnt mean to keep you away from her, your wasting your time with me

'you are never a waste of time, your my girl and i love looking after you, now im going to stay at franky's with deb tonight

'good, i will be fine

'are you sure?

'of course, i have bridget here

'you will call me if you need me?

'yes i will now stop worrying and help me get clean

'now there is an offer i definitely cant refuse... they both had a shower and than sat down to breakfast which bridget had made pancakes with bacon, syrup and fresh fruit, 

'bridget i wont be here tonight unless allie calls me to come, i need to spent time with debbie

'thats fine bea, i will be here

'if allie needs anything just call me, sometimes she doesnt bother... allie rolled her eyes

'yes i know she gets like that

'umm i am here you know.... allie huffed out

'of course you are baby. but you dont listen sometimes

'whatever.... allie said making them laugh

'alright come on baby let me give you a massage..... dragging allie to the room she closed and locked the door 'take your shirt off and lay on your stomach... allie did just that and bea straddled allie's cute ass and began working her hands into her muscles on her back, spine, neck and head, she decided to not use the oil because than it would go all over the bed, she spent 45 minutes and by that time allie was asleep, she got off the blonde and put her shoes on quietly, leanign down to kiss allie on the cheek and whisper in her ear

'baby im going to deb, i will call you later, love you... as bea was walking to the door she heard allie mumble

'love you too

'i love you more... bea said back and than left the room, she said her good byes to bridget and left the house in a taxi as franky had gone to work, arriving at franky's place she went inside and saw debbie sitting on the bench in the kitchen, a cold drink in her hand and was chatting away on the phone, debbie heard the front door and assumed it was franky but was surprised to see her mum

'shane i will talk to you later mum just got here.... hanging up she jumped off the bench and hugged her mum 'not that im not happy to see you but what are you doing here?

'i thought i would come and spend some time with you

'why? how about allie? is she okay

;she is doing okay, she started eating more which is good

'okay so what are you doing here?

'i wanted to spend time with my daughter, is that okay?

'of course it is, want a drink?

'sure what are you having?

'just a coke, i was craving it

'i will have a beer... handing her mum a beer they sat together on the couch the tv playing in the back round as they chatted

'so how are things deb? how are you after everything that happened?

'i dont know mum, its hard to understand that we literally lost everything, like down to your favorite red blanket... bea nodded

'i know baby, im still struggling with it too, im just so glad you and the other are okay and that no one was hurt more so

;yea well its definitely shit, mum we lost so many photos of me and you together

'yea, i lost all your baby photos, the glory box, everything

'how are we supposed to come back from that mum? debbie asked tears rolling down her cheeks, bea pulled debbie into her chest kissing her head

'with support, its not going to be easy but we will get there, we will make new memories, i will get you anything you want and need, the next couple months are going to be hard but we will get there and when i find out who did it i will kill the fucker... debbie jumped from the intensity of bea's voice

'no mum you cant, i need you, you cant go to jail... debbie clung to her mum and wrapped her arms around her 'please dont do anything stupid, your my mum i need you.... debbie said fear in her voice, bea rubbed debbie's back to soothe her

'im sorry deb, i got caught up, i wont do anything stupid i will leave it in the police's hands

'thank you... after some time debbie looked up a smile on her face

'so... what are you making for dinner? bea laughed debbie and her food

'what do you want?

'hmm, maybe your special chicken parmigiana with home made fries, salad and garlic bread

'now thats a feast, alright im good with that, why dont you invite kaz and shane over so i can check in with them too?

'sounds good to me

'im going to go to the shops to get food do you want anything else?

'dessert as well mum

'alright i wont be long, unless you want to come?

'ugh too much effort right now.... bea laughed

'fine, stay here and be good

'always mother, love you

'i love you too baby.... bea went to the shops and got what she needed including snacks, ice cream, more drinks and some extra food knowing poor franky would be eaten out of house and home by debbie and her big appetite, bea decided to just do a shop for franky's house, she went to the butcher and got meat, cheeses, olives and pita bread and than went to the cake shop picking up 3 boxes of mixed cakes, one she was going to drop off for allie and bridget on her way back, once the car was full with the shopping she took off towards bridgets house, walking to the front door it swung open and bridget stood there

'hey bea i saw you pull up, everything alright?

'yea i just got some sweets for you both and some more fruit for allie, is she still sleeping?

'no she just got up

'alright take these while i check on her.... bea went to allie's room and walked in without knocking and allie's face lit up

'babe, what are you doing here?

'i was at the shops getting stuff for dinner and i got you some fruit and cakes to share with bridget

'oh thank you babe

'anytime, do you feel like coming for dinner tonight? its going to be me, kaz, deb, shane and franky

'hmm sorry babe but im not up for it.... allie said sadly

'hey thats okay, you stay here and rest up, i will bring you and bridget dinner tonight

'you dont have to do that

'i want to, plus debbie is making me cook for 500 people... bea laughed

'than that would be great thank you

'my pleasure, well i have to go before the boss calls me, i will see you later on

'okay by babe

'bye... she left a kiss to allie's lips and left the bedroom bumping into bridget

'oh shit sorry bridget

'no its okay, im good

'dont make dinner tonight, i will bring you both food in a few hours, im having kaz and shane join us which i did ask allie

'but she isnt up for it

'exactly, so i will bring it to you once its ready, i will text you when i leave my place and just come out and get it

'thank you bea i appreciate that, in fact i appreciate how great you have been with allie and for her, your support has really been the best thing for her

'i would do anything for allie

'i know you would, just thank you so much

'honestly i would do it all over again if i had too, not that i want to see her hurt but if i have to i would never leave her, i love her

'i know you do, your both lucky to have found each other

'i said that yesterday, anyways i have to go i will see you soon bridget, bye

'bye bea... bea got in her car and took off home

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea was just finishing up dinner when she called out for debbie who came into the kitchen

'whats up mum?

'can you go into the bottom draw and get out the chinese containers that franky has please so i can pack food for the girls

'sure mum... debbie pulled out a bunch of containers and they both began to pack the food, they had packed bridget and allie there own food as there wasnt any big containers, they had 4 containers each and debbie put them in separate plastic bags 

'mum should i take them over?

'no i will, i told allie i would see her again, i will be about 20 minutes so can you make the table and i will be back

'okay mum... bea took off to bridgets place and had text her before she left, pulling up out front she smiled when she saw her allie sitting on the brick wall

'hey beautiful

'hey babe

'i thought bridget was coming out? bea said getting out of the car with the bags

'well i wanted to see you, how was your day? allie asked stealing a kiss from the red head

'it was good, i had a really good talk with debbie, i went to do some shopping, made cookies with deb and dinner as well

'wow you have been busy

'definitely, here is your dinner, this bag is yours and this one is bridgets, dont get them mixed up

'okay,. thank you babe

'sorry i cant stay i have the others waiting to be fed

'its fine babe

'do you need anything?

'no im good thanks, you go have dinner

'i will call you after okay?

'okay... after sharing a few too many kisses bea got in the car waiting for allie to go back in the house and than she drove off, when she got back the others were just sitting down at the table, franky poured everyone a drink as debbie dished the food

'mum sit down you cooked... bea nodded and a couple minutes later debbie placed the plates of food on the table and they began eating

'shit red i forgot how good you can cook, if you ever want to give up being a hair dresser or sitting on your ass come to my restaurant

'im good where i am franky but thanks for the compliment... after dinner shane and debbie cleaned up as the other 3 sat on the couch with fresh drinks

'so kaz how is everything with you?

'its good bea, i sold my place and i found another like 5 streets from here, i signed the paperwork today so i get the keys in a week

'thats great

'yea im excited and please bea i want you to come and stay with me, you opened up your house to me and now its time for me to repay the favor

'you dont have to do that kaz

'i know but i want to, and no offense to franky but i know that allie isnt comfortable you staying with your ex-girlfriend

'none taken at all, i can imagine it is weird... franky said 'look bea if you want to stay at kaz's so you can have allie with you i wont be offended trust me, just know your always welcome here, you all are

'i will speak to debbie and see what she wants to do

'red if she wants to stay here she is more than welcome you know that

'i do thanks franky, thank you both for opening up your houses to us

'its no problem

'dessert? debbie said walking into the room making them all laugh, shane bought over the 2 boxes with plates and forks for everyone to put there own, debbie had so much cake it looked like she could burst at any time

'you right there deb? bea said watching her daughter rub her tummy

'mum you may have to carry me to bed

'or roll.... franky said as they all laughed and debbie shrugged

'why do you always eat till you cant move?

'i cant help it mum, food is life

'i guess it is in your case.... they all spent a couple hours chatting and than kaz and shane had to go as it was getting late, bea and franky walked them out to the car and saw them off, walking back inside they laughed when they saw debbie had fallen asleep on the couch, her bottle of water in her hand and her phone sitting on her stomach

'looks like you will be carrying her after all

'i recon, oh well im happy to do anything for my little girl

'i know.... bea scooped up debbie and took her to the spare room she was sleeping in and laid her in bed, stripping her of her jeans and socks and than tucked her in bed, leaving a kiss to her cheek

'good night deb... bea left the room and went to her own room she was sleeping in and stripped herself naked and put the robe on, she went and took a shower and than laid in bed taking out her phone to call allie

 

when allie got he food from bea she went inside and gave bridget her bag and they sat down on the table with plates and pulled the food out

'she doesnt do things by halves does she?

'thats my girl, oh look a note.... allie picked up the note and her heart skipped a beat when she saw what bea wrote

***to my beautiful girl, i have packed a dinner fit for my queen which i hope you will enjoy, i just want to say that i have never been happier than i am when i am with you, since the day i met you, you have held my heart and my soul, i love you more than words can say so i will show you everyday how much i love you my girl, enjoy your dinner and i will call you soon... xxoo

allie couldnt believe how sweet bea was and she couldnt wait to to have the redhead in her arms, she showed it to bridget and she smiled

'she is very sweet

'she sure is, alright lets have dinner so i can call her... after dinner allie took some desserts and went to her room settling in bed, she decided to call bea but didnt answer, 40 minutes later she was watching a movie when her phone rang seeing it was a face time from bea she answered the smiling red head's face showing on the screen

'hey beautiful girl, how was dinner?

'hey babe it was amazing thank you, bridget and i ate so much

'good

'so how was your night with the deb and the others?

'it was good, debbie ate till she couldnt breath and fell asleep on the couch... allie giggled

'sounds like debbie had a great night

'i recon so, so what are yo doing?

'just watching a movie in bed and eating your sweets

'yea i can tell you have a little... she pointed out to allie's mouth and allie wiped her mouth

'oh shit, ugh im so embarrassed... allie blushed red

'dont be, im glad your eating

'yea i think more than i should be now, sometimes i dont want to eat at all and other times i stuff my face till i cant breath

'oh you and deb sharing a room at uni would have been full of food adventures

'oh yea we had lots of really good times

'im sure, so kaz said tonight that today she bought a house and gets the keys in a week

'thats good

'yea and she offered me to stay there as well as deb and you

'me?

'yes, she knows that your uncomfortable with me staying with franky and you dont want to really come over so she said i could stay there and you could come over and stay with me as well, what do you think? 

'its up to you bea,

'i want your honest opinion allie

' im trying really hard to be okay with you being at franky's, i really am

'i know baby and i appreciate that

'its just hard, i know that you and franky are best friends and not in a relationship but for some reason i just cant get my head around the fact that you 2 used to date

'i get that, if i go and stay with kaz will you be more comfortable and come over?

'yes i will but i dont want you to do it for me

'i would be doing it for us, hopefully it wont be for too long and deb and i find a place

'did you look at that house deb showed you?

'we are seeing it tomorrow, will you come with us?

'is it just to see a house?

'i might buy you lunch as well? bea smirked

'i guess i could come

'good, i love having you with me, i wish i could just roll you into a ball and put you in my pocket

'or panties, i could lick you all day long.... bea blushed and bit her lip 

'that sounds hot

'you best believe it babe, so what time tomorrow?

'we have an appointment at 2 so i will pick you up at 11.30 and we can have lunch than go to the house?

'sounds good... allie finished with a yawn

'tired?

'yea but i slept so much in the last few days

'allie your body is healing and tiredness will be part of it

'i guess so

'im gonna let you go so you can go to sleep

'okay, i love you bea

'i love you more my queen... allie smiled and blew a kiss before they both hung up, allie lay in bed wondering how she got so lucky with bea, she had stood by her through all of this and always stayed patient and sweet, allie re-read the letter and than put it in her top draw to keep, she soon turned over and went to sleep dreaming of red curls and beautiful brown eyes

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

at exactly 11.30 the next morning the door bell rang at bridgets house, the door sprung open a few seconds later and allie smiled when she saw bea and debbie standing there and bea had flowers in her hands

'hi allie

'hey deb you alright? she said hugging the younger smith 

'im good, i have missed you

'i missed you too deb, we should do a proper hang out just me and you soon

'sounds good to me... allie looked at bea and smiled

'hey baby, i got these for you, i tried to get something as beautiful as you but i couldnt find it

'oh your so sappy mum, im gonna wait in the car... allie giggled when debbie walked off and pulled bea into her kissing her lips

'hi babe, i missed your cuddles last night

'i missed them too, tonight thou?

'for sure, we better go before debbie loses her mind in the car... bea nodded and they both laughed when debbie pushed the horn, allie handed her flowers to bridget and went to the car, bea opened the door for allie and once she slipped into the seat bea closed the door and got into the drivers seat

'alright lunch time, feed me... debbie whined 

'sure princess, what do you want to eat?

'i want junk food so maccas?

'allie?

'im good with that

'okay, maccas it is... bea drove to the closest maccas to the house which was only about 15 minutes away and parked the car, the 3 walked inside and lined up to order

'deb what do you want?

'big mac meal please

'okay, baby what do you want?

'umm i dunno, i dont normally eat maccas

'well how about we get a family deal and we can share and whatever is left im sure the vacuum here will eat it

'okay babe

'good, why dont you 2 find a table and sit down?

'okay but mum make sure you get nuggets and sauce

'yes yes i know.... bea placed the order and than once her tray was ready she walked slowly to the table the girls found and placed it on the table

'shit thats a lot of food mum

'yea i know, whatever is left we can keep for later or something.... they had lunch and allie thought the fillet-o-fish burger was yummy so bea told her to eat it all which she did happily bea smiled as she wiped the side of allie's mouth from the sauce, god she just loved the blonde so much and she was cute as a button, there were some nuggets and 2 burgers left so they asked for a take away bag and put them in to have later, they got back into the car and drove to the address of the house they were checking out today, they were a few minutes early so they sat in the car with the windows down

'its really nice from the front, hopefully the inside is just as nice... allie said when she saw the beautiful garden, the front porch with the swinging seat and the double lock up garage

'deb what is the persons name we are meeting?

'her name is mel and here she is pulling up now... they got out of the car and as the other lady got out she heard debbie mumble 'she is hot'.. bea couldnt lie the woman was very pretty with her suit on, long legs, hair straight going down her back

'hi ladies im melissa but you can call me mel

'hi im bea and this is debbie my daughter and allie my girlfriend... bea said making sure mel understood to keep her eyes to herself, she saw mel checking out allie and she wasnt having any of it

'its nice to meet you all, come follow me inside..... they went inside and began looking around, the photos didnt do it justice the place was amazing

'wow its huge and so open... debbie said

'yea the owner did his own renovations to this place, originally this was 2 small rooms but he knocked the wall down

'its definitely better, mum look at the kitchen its so nice.... bea held allie's hand as they walked through the kitchen and out to the backyard which bea now realized had an inground pool and spa

'i didnt know they were here?

'yea the owner decided not to put them on the add for some reason, he says the house will scream out to the right people and not just the people that want the pool, he is very family orientated and wants the house he shared with his family to go to another loving family

'thats nice to hear

'who is it that would be living here?

'myself, debbie and shane a 16 year old

'this house will be great for you guys... check out the rest of the hosue and let me know what you want to do.... they spent half an hour looking over every nook and cranny to make sure they dont miss anything, debbie had separated from them at some stage and as allie and bea walked into the master bedroom and than the ensuite they laughed when they saw debbie sitting in the spa bath

'this is cool mum, this will be your room and you will have a spa bath

'it should be your room deb

'nah, its too big for me im happy with the other one near the bathroom, you know how long it takes for me to get ready when i go out?

'too long... allie said making debbie and bea laugh

'yep, so what do 2 think of the house

'its beautiful deb

'allie?

'its so nice, you will make this your own in no time

'i want it on one condition?

'whats that? bea asked

'i want allie to move into the spare room with us

'oh no i cant do that, im fine where i am

'i know your fine but i want this, listen allie bridget starts work in 2 weeks and you will be home alone, you have a hard few months ahead of you and we need to be there for you and with you, if you live with us one of us is almost guaranteed to be home with you or not be far, mum tell her... she hadnt discussed this with her mum so she was hoping she wouldnt be put on the spot right now, she relaxed when her mum smiled and nodded

'deb is right baby, i would love nothing more than to have yo live with us, you will have your own room and we will be there for you for anything you need, please move in with us... bea said pleadingly, allie looked from debbie to allie and back to debbie again before nodding

'okay

'okay? debie said

'okay, i will live with you guys but on one condition

'whats that?

'we totally have a big pool party/house warming when we are settled in

'oh hells yea... debbie tried to get up and hug allie but she slipped so bea pulled her up 'thanks mum, ya im so excited

'me too deb, are you both sure about this?

'no doubt in our minds, now lets go make an offer.... they went down the long hallway and to the kitchen where mel was going through some paperwork

'so what do you girls think?

'we like it, im going to make an offer, can i have a piece of paper please... mel handed debbie a paper and pen, allie and bea watched on not saying anything, if needed bea would step in

'i know what there asking for but lets be realistic, we lost our home in a fire, we lost everything possible except the clothes on our backs, so we are starting fresh, give this offer to the owner and tell him there is no better family that would want this house but us, tell him we love the place and want to make new memories after the shitty time we have had, tell him love makes a family not money... debbie said handing the offer over to mel who looked at it and raised an eyebrow

;thats $50,000 less than the asking price

'i know, just tell him what i said

'okay, i can call him now and see what he says

'good... mel took her phone and walked out the front while the other 3 stayed inside

'do you think he will go for it?

'i think he will mum, the guy sounds like its all abut family for him and there is no better than ours

'thats true, lets sit out the back allie is tired...t hey went to the backyard and sat on the chairs by the pool, bea pulled allie to sit in her lap and allie snuggled into bea's body

'you okay allie?

'just a little tired deb but im fine

'im so excited to have you move back in with us, we can hang out, watch movies and stuff our faces... bea smiled and shook her head, if debbie had to choose between food and money it would always be food, mel came outside about 10 minutes later and sat down

'so what did he say?

'he said to tell you that you drive a hard bargain, he also said to tell you that he knows what its like to lose everything, when he lived in queensland his house got destroyed by the floods, that being said he accepts your offer and will sign right away

'really?

'really, he is on his way now if your happy to sign now?

'mum?

'absolutely, lets do this

'good, im going to go to the office and get some paperwork and i will be back in half an hour with him, he is meeting me at the office, do you mind hanging around?

'thats fine mel... mel left and they just stayed seated where they were

'wow this is all ours?

'it is deb, i told you we will build slow and steady, today we bought a house, in the next few days we order furniture, it will happen deb i promise, have i ever broken a promise?

'never.. debbie shook her head as her eyes filled with emotion

'i never plan to, i know we lost a lot and the memories we cant get back but we will make new ones with our family okay? debbie nodded

'okay

'come here sweety... debbie got up and sat next to her mum hugging her, allie tried to get up but bea's arm around her stopped her from moving

'your our family too baby, dont go anywhere... allie hugged the smith girls and kissed there cheeks

'i love you both

'we love you too... after some time mel returned with a guy, tall, brown hair and built

'girls i would like you to meet bruce the owner of the property, bruce this is bea, debbie and allie

'hi girls nice to meet you

'you too bruce

'so who is the one that made te offer?

'thats me... he laughed

'of course it is, the youngest one is always the fire cracker, im glad the house is going to someone who will make it a home

'we are really happy with this house, we will definitely look after it bruce

'good to hear, well lets get things signed.... while bea, debbie and bruce signed all the paper work allie felt uncomfortable under mel's glare, she looked allie up and down checking her out and than winked, once the paperwork was done they chatted for a while and bea saw allie looked really uncomfortable as she sat in her seat, bea had seen mel's eyes on allie so she leaned closer to allie and whispered in her ear

'baby come and sit in my lap before i tear her head off... allie smiled very thankful for bea picking up on the situation, mel wasnt happy to see allie sitting in bea's lap so she just stood up and began collecting the paperwork 

'you get the keys in a week once all this goes through and the payment has cleared, i have to show another house if there isnt anything else? she looked at them all and they all shook there heads no 'okay i will be off, bruce you can show them out

'of course, we are just chatting

'okay, good bye everyone... she stormed off and bruce laughed when he heard the front door slam

'oh wow bea im surprised you didnt push her in the pool, i saw her trying it on with allie

'yea well im trying hard to keep my cool so i dont stress allie out, she doesnt need that

'you been through a tough time kid? allie shrugged 'can i ask what happened? allie looked at bea and nodded for her to tell him, which she spent the next ten minutes letting him know about everything

'wow thats pretty shit, how are you doing now?

'its hard, sometimes i feel like i dont even know who i am

'i get that, im 13 years clean 

'really?

yep, i almost lost it all until my wife stepped in and gave me an intervention, i went to detox, than rehab for 6 months, it was without a doubt the hardest thing i have ever done but i dont regret doing it, i learned a lot and i learnt to appreciate what i have, you will get through this allie just give yourself and your body time to heal

'thank you bruce... bruce chatted to debbie and bea for a while longer till bea saw allie fell asleep on her shoulder

'ah you better get this one back to her bed

'yea all the walking around was making her tired

'do you need help getting her to the car?

'no thats okay, thank you thou... bea woke up allie who was not in any mood to wake up but she knew she had to get home, she walked bea's arm around her to the car and after thanking bruce they left and allie was asleep again

'deb what do you want to do? you want to come to bridgets for a while?

'actually do you mind dropping me at boomers place? she wants to go for a drive to the beach if thats okay?

'of course deb, i know boomer would look after you... once she got too boomers house debbie leaned over the front seat kissing them both on the cheek

'love you

'love you too, here take this... bea pulled out 4 hundred dollars hundred and gave it to debbie

'whats this for?

'for you and shane, $200 each for food or anything you want to buy, you both need money so dont bother arguing

'okay, thank you

'no problems, are you staying at boomers tonight?

yes i am, are you gonna stay with allie?

'yes so if you need me call me

'i will bye... once bea saw boomer let debbie in and wave she drove off to bridgets place, she tried to get allie out but she was out of it so she called bridget to open the door and hold it open while she carried her in, bridget laughed when allie snored lightly when bea walked passed her with allie in ehr arms, when she got to allie's bed she gently placed her down and took off her jacket, shoes, socks and jean leaving her in a shirt and panties and tucked her in, she went out to the car and locked it up grabbing hers and allie's stuff before doing so, thanking bridget she decided to lay in bed with her girl beaing so very hopeful for what was to come, she will rebuild with debbie, shane and allie, it wont be easy but they will get back on there feet, she was taken out of her thoughts when allie started mumbling random things so bea whispered sweet things in her ear and stroked her back, allie snuggled into bea's form and went back to sleep, bea had decided to stay awake and look online for furniture stores around to go with the others to shop in the next few days, the pain has come, the hurt has come but the happiness will be all worth it


	19. reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the person who tracked me down on face book and decided to throw abuse at me for this story and my other ones you can keep that crap to yourself, no one is forcing you to read any fanfics and surely not mine, myself and all these writers enjoy writing in a bid to keep ballie alive in our minds and in our hearts and i dont need to be explaining myself to you or anyone else about how i write, what i write about and all the other crap you went on about, i wont name and shame you because thats not who i am but i would appreciate it if you dont contact me again, 
> 
> as for those of you who continue to read my stories thank you for your continued support, the comments really keep me going, to be honest im not sure when i will write again after dealing with such a crude person, it might be a few days or a few weeks, though i will be back as i do love writing, hope you enjoy this chapter, peace and love to all

The following day allie had agreed to come with bea to do furniture shopping with her and debbie, allie wasnt the most comfortable but bea and debbie agreed to always have one of them by her side, bea pulled up out the front of bridgets place and went to the door knocking and the door opened

'hey my beautiful girl

'hey babe

'you doing okay?

'im okay, where is debbie?

'in the car, she cant wait to go shopping

'she does love to spend money... allie giggled, bea leaned in kissing the blondes lips

'ready to go?

'um yes

'you sure your up to this allie?

'as long as im with my 2 favorite girls im okay

'alright lets go i have to feed miss piggy... she nodded towards the car, taking bea's hand they went to the car and bea opened the door for the blonde and she slipped into the passenger seat and than bea went around and got in herself, as allie put on her seat belt she felt debbie kiss her cheek

'hi bestie

'hey deb

'how are ya?

'im okay, you?

'im good, i would be happier if mum feeeeeeds meeeeee..... she sang out and bea rolled her eyes

'yea alright deb, we are going to the shops now and i will feed you 

'yay... debbie fist pumped, bea and allie laughed and than took off, pulling up at the shops they got out and walked inside both debbie and bea holding allie's hands, debbie of course pulled them to the food court and sat at a table with cushion chairs

'what do you both want to eat?

'i want oportos

'same as usual?

'yes please

'okay, allie?

'maybe just some hot chips

'thats it? how about i get you a small burger with chips and a drink from oportos?

'i guess so

'okay i wont be long... kissing allie's lips bea went to line up at oportos, once she ordered she received her order for the 3 of them and she went back to the table and put the tray down handing out the food and drinks before taking a seat

'oh yum i loves me some oportos, thanks mum

'no worries deb, babe just eat what you can, okay... allie nodded, allie ended up eating all but half the burger which bea was happy about and debbie was even happier to finish it off for her

'your such a vacuum deb

'im good with that mum... she said licking her fingers

'alright lets go wash up and than go shopping.... after they used the bathroom they went to the first furniture place

'deb did you make the list?

'i sure did, now at this place we can do a lot of the bigger furniture, so lets start with couches over hear, come on you 2.... they followed an eager debbie to the area and began moving around looking at all the different ones

'how about this one mum? its L shaped, the ends come out to recline, the material is stain free so it will last long and there is this extra piece thats like an extra part 

'its really nice, lets sit... debbie and allie sat at the edges and lifted the recliner laying back to relax

'these are great babe

'yea i think so too, deb?

'i love them mum and you can be comfortable on the couch when you get sent to the dog house... debbie and allie giggled as bea shook her head and laughed

'yea yea, whatever, alright debbie take down the reference on the tag and lets get beds... they went to where all the beds and mattresses were and began testing them out

'mum what size bed do you want? i think you should get a king, you deserve it

'you think? i dont know deb

'yes babe of course you should, you deserve it for sure

'okay than, i guess it would be nice to star fish... bea giggled

'good, now mum which one do you want?

'i like the sled one here in chocolate colored 

'i agree

'how about you deb?

'i want the simple bass and mattress with the bedhead

'queen?

'yes please mum

'okay, allie?

'i like this one here.... she pointed and showed a beautiful brown wooden bed and mattress, bea had to admit it was pretty beautiful and it suited allie perfectly

'its beautiful, alright get tags deb please

'got them

'okay, which one for shane?

'this one here, its sturdy and strong

'looks good, get the tag

'okay, how about we do room by room now? lounge room first?

'sounds good

'allie you okay to keep going?

'im good

'alright lets go..... they spent the next 2 hours choosing out a coffee table, dinning table and chairs, a buffet, fridge, freezer, washing machine, and an outdoor table, when bea went to pay allie tried to pay half but bea was having none of that

'bea you cant pay for everything

'of course i can

'i can afford this bea

'im not denying that you can allie but im paying for it all

'at least let me pay for my bedroom stuff?

'no allie, i want you to save your money as in time you and debbie will be opening up your business so please let me pay and dont argue

'but babe... allie tried to argue but bea put her finger on allie's lips

'baby please let me do this, i know your independent but i want to take care of my family and that includes you, if it makes you feel better you can get dinner tonight? allie smiled

'fine babe

'good... she kissed allie's lips one, two, three times until debbie groaned

'ugh you too are too mushy

'shush up you or you get no dessert

'whatever mother!!! allie giggled, bea paid and organized delivery on the day they get the keys

'miss can please fill this out with the delivery information?

'sure.... once bea filled it out she handed it back 'what time will delivery be?

'the afternoon if thats okay? say between 3-6?

'perfect and please tell your delivery guys to be careful as it has new floors

'i will, if you have any problems please dont hesitate to call, one of the drivers will call you when they are on the way to your place

'okay thank you.... taking the receipt she grabbed allie's hand and they walked out

'alright where too?

'well mum lets go to freedom and get side tables and things like that

'can we do that online deb im tired and im sure allie is too

'im okay to keep going babe

'well im tired

'old age mum... debbie laughed when her mum shoved her playfully

'watch it you

'well how about you sit down and have a coffee while allie and i go and do some shopping?

'i dont mind, allie you up to shopping with deb?

'sure but will you be okay on your own?

'i will be fine, im going to the coffee shop and im gonna get a magazine and relax my feet hurt

'okay mum we will call you when we are done, card please.... bea gave debbie her credit card and than linked arms with allie and walked off

'bye babe... allie yelled out and blew a kiss, bea giggled and walked to the coffee shop getting a magazine on the way, 

 

debbie and allie went to the freedom shop and walked in 

'where do we start deb? whats on your list?

'lots of things really so lets get to the side tables, dressers and we can go from there

'sounds good.... they went around for the next hour choosing out side tables, for each bedroom and for the lounge room, also adding a cupboard for the laundry as debbie had realized it didnt have one, a tv cabinet for each room and some other bits and pieces, once debbie paid with her mums card they called bea and she told them where she was so they went there, as they rounded the corner allie smiled wide when she saw bea her head down in a magazine reading away, coming up behind the redheads she kissed her neck softly 

'mm you smell good... bea hummed in delight

'hey baby how did you 2 go?

'i think we did good mum, here is the receipt, they will deliver the day we get the keys and set them all up.... bea scanned the receipt and was happy with what debbie got

'mum i think we should get electrical stuff now and leave it in boomers garage, there is a lock and she will keep it safe 

'im good with that

'allie what do you think?

'sure but first i need something sweet

'alright what do you 2 want?

'iced chocolate.... they both replied and bea laughed as she went to the counter

'hi miss what can i get you?

'2 iced chocolates with cream, 1 cappa and 3 chocolate brownies

'sure... bea paid and sat down as it would be bought out to them... they received there drinks and cookies and debbie smiled wide

'you know me too well mama

'that i do sweet heart

'me too babe... allie said her mouth full making them laugh

'alright now do we have a list for electrical stuff?

'no mum we dont.... pulling out her phone bea opened the notepad app

'okay, what do we need?

'5 tv's, one for each of our rooms and the lounge room, laptops

'okay, what else?

'printer, stereo? are we getting another stereo?

'absolutely, you know i love my music

'mum loves to pump her music in the house, its quite funny to watch her dance around .... bea blushed as allie smiled

'anyways moving on, do we need a computer desk?

'yes and we can have it set up with the printer, scanner, pens and stuff like that, anyone can use it and shane is definitely going to need it when he starts to study

'why didnt he come today?

'oh because he had work with franky, we asked him what he likes and he says 'i dont care im just happy to have a roof over my head' 

'he is a sweet kid

'he sure is deb, so to the electric store.... on the way to the store debbie called boomer who was happy to store there stuff and upon hearing how much they would have offered to help pick them up with her ute which debbie was great full for, another hour passed and they had finished shopping, they were buggered but they were waiting at the back ware house with all there stuff for boomer to come, she pulled up her music pumping loud and her windows down

'hey bitches

'hey booms, thanks for helping

'no worries bea, lets load them all in the ute... they all helped loading the stuff and than boomer put the tarp over them and tied it all down to secure them

'they will be safe yea?

'yea no sweat bea, i got them, so mini ya coming over? pizza? movie? ice cream? ya can stay over

'mum do you mind?

'course not, go ahead deb

'sweet, are you staying with allie?

'not sure but if you need me just call

'okay, bye... debbie hugged them both and left with boomer, boomer assured them they could unload on there own and to go and relax, bea grabbed allie's hand and walked back through the center towards the carpark

'allie what should we have for dinner?

'well i wanted us to go out but i think were both too tired

'i sure am, do you mind if we go tomorrow?

'of course not, lets get chinese and take it to my place and than we can snuggle

'sounds good to me baby... 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

once they finished dinner bea cleaned the couple plates and threw the rubbish out while allie rushed off to the bathroom, unbeknown to bea allie had filled up the tub for her, lit some scented candles, rushed out the back to get a couple of roses from bridgets garden hoping she wouldnt mind and came back in scattering the petals in the bath water, she put the radio on in the back round and than went to get bea, bea had just finished wiping her hands when she took her hand

'come with me please

'where too?

'just come... bea nodded and allowed allie to pull her towards the bathroom and when they walked in bea gasped

'allie, you did this?

'i did

'why? as she began to undress bea she spoke

'because i wanted to look after you, i want you to relax, to take some time for yourself, since the fire you have been on the go non stop for me, debbie, shane, kaz, everyone but you havent taken a break for yourself so i will do it for you... she said pulling off bea's shirt and bra 'your my beautiful bea and are everything to me and i wont let you run yourself into the ground, i love you and i can care for you too, so your going to get in this bath and relax and not for 5 minutes, i am okay, its time for you to be taken care of and im going to do just that.... pulling down bea's jeans and panties she helped bea into the water and when bea laid down she put a towel behind her head to make it soft, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her eyes and than her lips

'i love you babe, just relax im still around, im just gonna have a shower and i will be back soon..... bea nodded unable to talk due to how choked up she was, no one had ever made her feel as loved as allie had and she fell in love with her even more.... allie got up and smiled before she walked out the room and to the other bathroom to shower, while at the shops she had spoken to bridget and she was staying at franky's place which gave them the place to them selves and she planned to look after her woman, bea was everything to her and she would do anything for her... after her shower she checked on bea and the water went a little cold so she topped it off silently and left the bathroom and went to her own room, it was a bit of a mess as she was in a hurry this morning so she cleaned it and lit some candles and took out some massage oil wanting to give bea a massage to relax her body even more, bea had been in the bath for 45 minutes and allie went to the bathroom 

'hey babe you ready to get out?

'yes

'come on.... allie helped bea up and wrapped put the towel around her body wiping her down gently and than put on bea's panties and the robe on her

'come with me to my room.... bea nodded and followed allie to her room there hands linked, they walked into the room and bea smiled

'baby whats all this?

'this is for you, you have looked after me so well and i want to look after you, so if you would please take off the robe and lay on your stomach in the middle of the bed im going to give you a massage

'really?

'yes babe, this is about you so please... bea took off her robe and lay on the bed on her stomach her arms tucked under her head, allie undressed to her panties and a t-shirt to make it easier to move around, she grabbed the oil and straddled bea's plumb ass

'babe im going to use oil so it may be a little cold to start with... bea nodded, allie squirted some oil on her back and began to massage bea's back feeling her muscles begin to relax after a few minutes, allie went from the shoulders to neck and down her spine and around to her hips, bea's gentle moans when she touched a particularly sensitive part was causing allie to tighten her legs as much as she can, she was embarrassed that she was getting turned on by the sounds bea was making, 

as allie was massaging her bea felt herself getting turned on which worried her because apart from hugs and kisses they havent been intimate since before the fire, after about 20 minutes allie moved her hands through bea's red locks and to her temples

'allie.... bea moaned out and allie bit her her lip, bea's husky voice sounded so god damn sexy, bea couldnt take it anymore and slowly began to turn over which allie understood and lifted a little for bea to turn over and allie sat on her crouch bea's hands running up and down her thighs

'fuck your beautiful... allie said and bea blushed

'you are... allie leaned down kissing bea's lips 'is it bad how much i want you? bea asked

'i want you too

'like i want you so much allie

'so have me.... bea frowned 'whats wrong? allie asked

'i dont know, i just thought with everything going on i wasnt sure if i should

'babe i want you, i want you to touch me

'yea? bea asked unsure

'yes babe, i know its been a hard couple of weeks but i have never not wanted you, i got through all of this because of you being my my side, i love you and i want you too, so touch me... bea smiled, they spent the night making love over and over again till they fell asleep wrapped in the bed sheets and big smiles on there faces

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when bea woke up the next day she was alone in bed, the bed was a little warm so allie hadnt been gone for long, reaching for her robe she put it on before going to the bathroom to freshen up, bea could hear movement in the kitchen so headed that way, walking into the kitchen allie was at the sink drinking water, she went up behind her snaking her arms around allie's waist and kissing her neck and allie leaned into bea's chest

'good morning baby... bea husked in her ear

'fuck that voice is so damn hot... bea chuckled 

'thanks, thats a great greeting

'sorry babe, good morning, did you sleep okay?

'i slept great, you?

'amazingly, i got up to make breakfast but what your doing right now im struggling to concentrate

'maybe i want you for breakfast, maybe i want you in my mouth.... allie whimpered as a puddle formed in her panties

'you can have whatever you want bea

'i plan too.... turning allie around she pulled her into a kissed as they walked over to the dinning table and she lifted allie onto it

'shit babe on the table?

'on the table.... bea mumbled as she kissed along her neck, as bea's lips went down her body allie leaned back and laid down, bea looked up and the sight before her was something she could never imagine, allie was draped over the table her robe open, her chest and face flushed and ready for bea, bea placed soft wet kisses to allie's stomach and her hips nibbling gently eliciting little moans from the blonde, pulling allie's panties down her legs she threw them aside before looking at her mound, bea grabbed a chair and sat down to make it easier, looking into allie's eyes she smirked

'hmmm breakfast is served... she said and allie's face was just full of pleasure when bea moved in and licked from her entrance all the way to her clit and rolling her tongue around the nub, she sucked it into her mouth and felt allie's hand in her hair needing something to hold onto, she didnt mind as long as allie wasnt rough which she never was, moving her tongue all around her mound she felt allie get wetter and wetter and the juice was running down her chin which she absolutely loved, moving her hands up she grabbed onto allie's breasts and squeezed the nipples

'oh fuck... allie moaned out, bea knew allie was close so she pulled her clit into her mouth sucking a little hard and it sent allie into waves of pleasure, her body bound up needing bea to hold her down, she was moaning bea's name loudly throughout the otherwise quiet house and she squirted into bea's mouth, as bea licked her clean allie tried to get her breath back, sitting up properly she stroked allie's stomach to help her calm down, she was still worried about allie and wasnt sure about sex but allie had told her that if she didnt want to or was struggling she would tell her to stop, after a few minutes allie looked up and laughed

'so how was breakfast?

'hands down the best breakfast ever..... she laughed and allie laughed along with her, bea stood up taking allie's hand and pulling her up to kiss her

'i love you 

'i love you too

'i love you more... allie chuckled bea loves saying that, 'so what have you got planned today?

'nothing

'well im still tired so how about a day in bed? we can order take out for lunch, watch movies or shows and just relax together?

'how about debbie?

'she is going with boomer and kaz today to help with shopping for kaz's house, she decided to donate all her stuff so she can start fresh

'isnt debbie sick of shopping?

'thats like debbie's 2nd favorite thing to do

'whats her first? allie asked and they both replied

'food... they laughed

'well in that case bed with you all day sounds great but first shower

'oh definitely, come on beautiful.... they had a shower together and than got dressed, well in undies and a shirt, it was now lunch so allie ordered lunch while bea cleaned the table allie laughing when she got off the phone

'i think im gonna have to get bridget a new table babe i wont be able to look at her without thinking about what we did

'i know, i feel bad, like we fucked on her table.... allie laughed

''oh well i can order one online to be delivered today, come on help me choose.... allie chose a new table and for it to be delivered asap which would be in an hour, there food arrived which was hungry jacks and they ate lunch in bed while they started watching tv, the new table was delivered not long later and they took the other one out to the garage, 

'babe should we go for round 2?

'allie no, we have to behave, bridget is going to know

'no she wont

'as if she wont

'she wont say anything anyways

'she wont but freaking franky will

'oh shit she probably will.... allie laughed

'allie its not funny

'yea it kind is babe, dont worry i got your back always.... bea smiled and kissed allie and than they went inside and into bed, they stayed there the rest of the day either making out or watching movies, having a nap at some stage but it was good for it to be just them 2, bridget messaged and said she would pick up dinner and she was coming with franky so they decided to get dressed and at least look slightly decent, when they arrived they came in and put there stuff on the table

'hmm this isnt my table

'ugh no its not aunty bridget, i got you a new table... allie looked at bea who was trying not too blush

'why?

'i just thought you needed an upgrade... bridget nodded and smiled

'okay, thanks... bridget said nothing more but wasnt stupid, the look on bea and allie's face said it all, although looking at franky who was about to spit something out she couldnt stop her girlfriend from embarrassing them

'oh shit, ya got ya fuck on ay? she asked and bea covered her blushing face and allie just giggled 'oh shit you did 

'franky leave them alone

'nah gidge this is brilliant, red and blondie got there fuck on on your table and well they decided to get you a new one, shit who knew you 2 were freaky little fuckers.... she cackled

'franky shut up.... bea groaned

'franky i said leave them alone

'ah gidge its too much fun, i mean red cant even look at us and blondie, well? she doesnt even care 

'franky im gonna belt the shit out of you.... bea said as she dropped her hands and went to walk towards a laughing franky but allie wrapped her arms around her

;babe dont worry about her, she is just jealous, its just you and me okay? bea nodded

'tell her to shut up before i make her... bea growled 

'dont worry bea she will stop or she can spend some time in the dog house

'gidge you ruin all my fun.... franky pouted and crossed her arms

'you will be fine baby, anyways girls i bought indian so you can sit with us and franky will behave herself or take it into your room, wherever your more comfortable

'bea lets eat here yea? she will behave

'okay fine... bea and allie sat down and bea stuck her finger up at franky and she laughed

'i didnt even do anything

'thats for before, dont be a shit

'i cant help it, im a full blown ass hole

'dont i know it.... they had dinner and bea and franky cleaned up while allie and bridget chatted about allie moving in with bea, 

'so red you and allie are good?

'were really good franky, better than i have ever had, shit sorry i didnt mean it as an insult you were great to me

'hey hey relax i know what you mean, we were good but were better as friends and we both found someone we have strong connections with, i mean you wouldnt do it with me on the table.... franky laughed and bea punched her shoulder

'ass hole

'so i hear, anyways im just shit stirring ya im happy for ya, you found someone really special there

'i know, you have too franky, bridget is great

'yea she is, she is amazing and i think im falling for her

'thats great franky... they shared a hug and allie chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, if her eyes could kill franky would be laying on the floor right now, she turned and walked away and bea heard the door slam shut making her jump

'what the hell just happened red?

'she is worried when your around, your my ex and she thinks maybe i will get back with you or something would happen, i tried to tell her that we are just friends but sometimes its just hard for her

'i get it red, really i do, should i talk to her?

'im not sure she would want to talk to you, she may actually kill you

'no i will be fine, just give me a few minutes

'okay go for it... franky went to allie's room and knocked and than entered

'its just me

'what do you want franky? she asked pissed off

'i just want to talk, give me a couple minutes... allie clenched her teeth but nodded so franky walked into the room and closed the door leaning against it, franky took a big breath knowing she had to explain hers and bea's relationship to allie to help her understand that its not what she thinks

'when i first me bea she was a mess, scared to talk to people, scared to go out to the pub with the group and at times scared to leave the house, i loved going to the salon to meet with her and i made sure i went once a week minimum so she had some consistency in her life after harry, all she had was liz and debbie and she was so closed off, the first few lunches she didnt say much at all and i worried that maybe i was pushing her too much but eventually she began to open up to me and i did to her, 

'you see when i was a kid my mum hated me and used me to put out her cigarettes and it really messed me up, i struggled for a long time and when i began to see bea for lunch every week we both opened up to each other, we understood how much hurt we both went through and our relationship grew from there, im not gonna lie i did have feelings for bea but i mistakened them for romantic ones when really they were love of friend ship and comfort, she was the same, she was the first person i trusted and i was the first one apart from liz that she trusted, we were comfortable with each other and although i dont regret my relationship with bea i have to say there wasnt any romantic love between us, it may have been down the track but it wasnt at the time, 

'but sexually? allie asked not sure if she wanted to hear it but she needed to

'yes bea and i were intimate, i wont lie to you she was great, it took her some time to get her footing but when she finally opened up sexually to me it was great but in saying that she never gave me all of her and deep down i knew that, she was holding back to some point, when you came into the picture she felt something for you the very first night and i did for bridget, when we talked we knew it straight away that we werent meant to be but you 2 were, you 2 are meant to be together, allie she loves you more than i have seen her love anyone except debbie, she would never do anything with me or anyone else you can trust her

'i do trust her i just get scared im not good enough for her

'oh allie of course you are, you 2 are perfect together

'you think so?

'i know so, you and her, me and bridget... frnaky laughed and shook her head

''its weird how it all happened but im glad it did, im falling for your aunty and i dont plan to fuck that up, bea she loves you and i know she wouldnt want to do anything to lose you, in saying that you cant be upset with her anytime we talk, hug, are on the phone, anything like that, its not fair on her.... allie nodded she knew that but it was hard to admit

'i know, im trying to be accepting its just hard sometimes

'i get that, just know im her best friend and we were friends before we dated and definitely will be after, i need her in my life

'she needs you too.... allie said nodding 

'so are we okay?

'yea just dont get too touchy feely with her, im still trying to get used to it

'that i can do but im irresistible... franky laughed when allie threw a pillow at her face

'your so up yourself

'well yea, someone's gotta be, anyways im going

'can you ask bea to come in here please and tell aunty bridget i said good night

'sure, night blondie

' good night.... franky walked out and a couple minutes later bea came into the room and allie patted the bed and she sat down, allie took her hand

'im sorry i stormed off

'its okay

'no its not, its not fair to be mad at you for hugging your friend, im trying to get used to the fact that you and franky are friends and nothing more

'nothing more baby, your my one and only and always would be, i love you allie

'i love you too bea, am i forgiven?

'nothing to forgive... allie smiled and kissed the red head, laughing when bea yawned

'tired?

'hmm yea, someone kept me up most of the night

'i didnt see you complaining

'i never will, now move over and stop hogging the blanket.... they got into bed and put a movie on, within 10 minutes bea was asleep and a few minutes after that allie followed


	20. debbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i thought (FDB) about the big mouth and went on to write this chapter, i have no reason to stop and i love writing even if there not perfect, the chick probably just wants to get into my pants, lol... anyways here is the next one enjoy, 
> 
> fyi.. fdb means 'fuck dem bitch' i always use that saying

A couple days later allie was having a bath while bea was making some phone calls, she had decided to push the delivery of the furniture back a few days days so she could bug spray the house, than get it professionally cleaned, once that was done she had a security company coming in to install the top of the line security including cameras, voice activation, remote control activation where if something did happen or someone broke in they could press it and the police would be alerted, bea does not mess around when it comes to her family, she also had someone coming out to install a shade out the back by the pool, so half the area would be shaded and the rest would be open to tan or whatever, bea had gotten an email the day before confirming her claim had gone through and it was more than bea thought she would get so had decided to put it into the new house, she had decided a little bar area and bbq area would be put in which would also be done on the day they got the keys, she wanted it all done within the first couple of days so that way the 4 of them would just move in, kaz was moving into her place in a few days which would be good so it was just allie, bea, shane and debbie, bea had just gotten off the phone with the security company and was writing down a few things when her phone rang again, picking it up she saw it was boomer

'hey booms everything alright? is deb okay?

'hey bea, deb is okay but i need to talk to you

'sounds serious, are you okay?

'im good bea no worries, i just need ta talk to ya, can i come to you with deb?

'yea sure, we are at bridgets

'alright, we are coming now see ya soon... hanging up bea wondered about what was on boomers mind but she decided to go tell allie they were coming, as she walked closer to the bathroom she could hear singing, franky and bridget were out so it must be allie, walking into the bathroom she stood there as allie was laying back, the radio was on and she was singing pretty loudly to the song, bea listened for a bit and giggled when allie grabbed the bottle of shampoo and belted a cord out setting her ff even more, allie turned her head and stopped singing

'how long have you been there? allie blushed

'not long, you got a good voice baby... allie rolled her eyes

'no i dont, piss off... bea laughed

'course you do, its sexy especially when your screaming my name... allie bit her lip trying not to let a moan escape her lips

'bea... she husked out 'you need to behave

'i really dont want to but i have to because boomer and debbie are coming now

'why?

'not sure, boomer wants to talk to me about something

'is debbie okay?

'i think so, we have spoken quite a bit in the last few days about what happened so im hoping she is okay

'me too, well i better get out.... allie went to get up but bea put her hand up

'wait, stop!!

'whats wrong? allie asked confused

'if i see your sexy body now im gonna want to take you up against the bathroom sink so please wait till i go outside.... allie giggled but waited till bea left before getting out, she wiped herself dry and than walked out of the bathroom to her own room and got dressed before joining bea at the table 

'so i organised the security system, bug spray, the outdoor area to get done with the shade and bbq

'gee you have been busy, how long was i in there for

'yea i want to get it all done and than the furniture will get delivered, i hope you dont mind i pushed it back a few days?

'of course not, i can go with the flow as long as you let me know whats happening thats all i need, i know it sounds stupid but it freaks me out when i dont know whats happening.... bea held allie's hand and rubbed her cheek

'its not stupid at all baby, i will keep you informed about everything okay, dont worry

'okay.... allie kissed bea and smiled 

'i love you allie

'i love you too

'i love you more... bea replied and allie smiled wide, just than the door bell rang and bea went to answer it

'hey mum... debbie hugged her mum

'hey deb, how are you?

'im good, you?

'good deb, allie is inside

'sweet... debbie skipped off

'hey booms how are ya?

'im good bea... she hugged her taller friend

''come in, what can i get you to drink?

'a coke would be good

'coming up... they went inside and boomer sat with deb and allie

'hey blondie how ya feelin?

'im doing alright, thanks booms, everyday gets easier

'thats good.... bea gave debbie and boomer a coke and sat down, deb was on her phone typing something and boomer looked at allie and bea and nodded her head to show them if allie could take debbie to her room and allie nodded

'hey deb come and hang with me, let the oldies talk crap, come and watch tv with me

'sweet.... debbie followed allie and once the door was closed bea looked at boomer

'booms whats going on? your worrying me

'i know like ya know im not the smartest person or anythin but i need ya to know im here for all of ya

'i know that booms

'well deb told me you 2 have talked lots about what happened and getting your lives back together and shit and she has been good, mostly

'what do you mean mostly? bea asked worried

'well she been having nightmares about the fire, she be wakin up scared, yelling, last night was pretty bad, i heard her screaming so i went in the room and shane followed when he heard her, i woke her up and she was shakin and sweatin, breathin heavy and shit so i just held her till she calmed down, she was so scared and when i asked her what happened she would really say anything, i went to get her some water and when i came back shane was sitting with her and she was telling him about her dream, it was about the fire and she got scared

'shit, i thought she was okay, how the fuck did i miss this? bea asked sadly

'its not your fault bea, deb likes to keep things to herself and she probably thought it was just a rough few nights so i was finkin, i have a week off so maybe i could take her away for a few days, get her away from the area and just let her breath some fresh air, give her time to get her mind together, what do you fink?

'i dont know boomer, i trust you 100% with you, you know that but im so worried about her

''i know you are, why dont i take allie and go and get some lunch for us and you talk to her? whatever you decide is okay with me, i would be going just up the coast where the beach is, i havent booked anything yet needed to know if she would come first, kaz is okay to keep an eye on shane so is franky so dont worry about that, i just want deb to be okay and maybe she needs a bit of time to herself... bea nodded

'your a really good person boomer, i fucking love you i hope you know that. you care so much for us and im so over whelmed with your kindness.... boomer blushed as bea got up and hugged boomer

'bea i love ya too, ya big sop, now go get blondie and deb... bea nodded, she went to the girls and opened the door to see them both watching empire

'hey babe everything alright?

'it will be, baby do you mind going with boomer to get us lunch?

'sure

'thank you, deb can you out please i need to talk to you

'am i in trouble? cause if i am i aint comin... allie and bea laughed

'no your not in trouble, come on cheeky... allie went with boomer and debbie and bea sat on the lounge to talk, bea turned to face debbie and took her hand

'i need you to be honest with me deb, can you do that?

'i can try.... she said hesitantly 

'boomer told me about your nightmares and she is really worried about the one you had last night.... debbie looked at anywhere but her mum till bea put her hand on her face and turned it to face her

'deb talk to me, whats going on? debbie shrugged as tears sprung to her eyes

'i dont know mum... she chocked out

'oh baby come here.... bea pulled her daughter into her arms holding her tight as she cried into her mums chest

'mum... debbie sobbed out... bea's tears rolled down her cheeks to see her little girl in so much pain, it took a few moments for debbie to calm down but eventually she did, pulling back she wiped her face with the tissues that bea handed her

'talk to me baby

'i dont know what to say

'tell me how your feeling... she said rubbing debbie's red cheek

'i was alright and mostly i am, i think at night my mind relaxes and it just comes back to me, i feel like i can see the flames so close to me and allie, it continues to play in my mind how allie kept me safe and no matter how much she couldnt breath she kept her wet shirt over my face, i was just so scared about the fire, about not seeing you again, about the house going up in flames, about losing allie, you both risked your lives to save me and i guess im just struggling with what happened, we all could have died because of someone's selfish actions

'i know deb, i think about it all the time, i could have died, i could have lost you and allie, shane and kaz as well

'i guess im a bit all over the place because we dont know who it was or why it happened

'i get that deb, listen i have spoken to boomer and she has a week off work so wants to go up the coast to the beach area for a few days and wants you to go with her, what do you think?

'i dont know, what do you think mum?

'i think its a good idea, boomer is great and she will look after you, by the time you get back we will have gotten the keys for the new house and will be in the process of moving in. i think a break for you will be good

'i dont want to be away from you and allie

'baby it will be okay, you will only be about an hour or 2 away, you can call or face time any time you want, you can swim and hang out with boomer 

'okay i guess it would be good, you will call me?

'of course i will, anytime you want 

'okay... debbie hugged her mum and they sat for a while till allie and boomer came back, allie saw debbie had been crying but didnt say anything as bea would tell her when and if she was ready, they had lunch and than they watched tv for a bit

'how about i go get us something sweet? i wont be long, anyone need anything? allie? boomer? deb?

'no thanks... they all replied and bea left to go to the sweet shop, she went and got a cake and than stopped at the ATM to take money out for debbie... boomer wouldnt ask for money but bea needed to give debbie money just in case she needed more clothes or whatever, she would do anything for her little girl, arriving home they had some cake and than boomer and debbie were ready to leave

'bye mum

'bye baby... be hugged debbie and kissed her head 'i love you

'i love you too mum

'here take this with you... bea handed the money to her and debbie counted it

'mum there is like $1000 here

'yes well your going away and there is still stuff you dont have, you need a bikini, use it for whatever you want, please i need to know your looked after, and before you start boomer i know you have money and i appreciate you looking after my baby girl but i need her to take this with her in case she wants or needs anything

'yea alright i aint gonna fight ya

'good

'umm am i missing something? where is debbie going?

'she is going away with boomer for a few days, i will explain later

'oh, okay well than im gonna miss you deb

'you too allie... they hugged and allie kissed her cheek and held her face between her hands

'whatever your going through im here for you okay, you call me whenever you want, you can lean on me, that will never change bestie

'thank you... they hugged one more time and than boomer and debbie left, bea went to allies room and lay down as allie cleaned the few dishes, once done she went to her room and bea was laying on her side her back to the door, allie closed the door and slid into bed behind bea pulling her into her own body hugging her, 

'are you okay? bea nodded

'i guess so

'do you want to talk about it?

'i will later but right now im tired, can we have a nap?

'of course, im here or you

'thank you... bea whispered both closing there eyes for a while

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea woke up a couple hours later to the feeling of allie's fingers on her back, she had snaked her hand under her shirt and was dragging her fingers in different shapes, bea could feel the goose bumps on her skin and she shivered, there was something about allie's touch that made her feel so loved, so cared for, it was so sweet and bea loved it, turning over she laid so she faced the blonde and allie smiled and kissed her lips over and over again

'did you sleep okay?

'i did... bea husked out

'are you okay? 

'yea, i should tell you what happened with deb

'you dont have to, if its something you want to keep to yourself i dont mind... bea smiled god this woman was so sweet

'thank you but i want to tell you and you should know considering how close you are to debbie... allie nodded

'okay im listening

;boomer said for the last few nights debbie has had nightmares about the fire, last night was pretty bad and debbie was screaming in her sleep so boomer and shane went in to wake her and she was sweating and crying

'oh poor deb, its not surprising she was petrified when it was happening

'yea i know, so boomer has a week off so she decided to take deb away for a few days up the coast just to clear her head, maybe it will help her maybe it wont but i trust boomer with deb so i let her go, did i do the wrong thing?

'no babe not at all, i think some time alone with boomer would be good for her

'maybe, im just so worried about her... bea said a tear slipping down her cheek

'i know you are and so am i... allie said wiping the tear 'give deb some time and if she comes back and she is still struggling you could maybe speak to bridet about debbie, she could help her

'i hope so... allie saw how sad and upset bea was and her heart broke for her

'babe she will be okay, i will make sure of it, we have all gone through crap and we will all get through it... bea nodded 'how about you let me take you out for dinner?

'are you up for it allie?

'with you im up for anything

'okay

'good, lets get showered and ready.... they both showered separately as allie was being cheeky, she had undressed in her bedroom as bea was sifting through her clothes and when she turned around came face to face with allie and her beautiful body out, bea's eyes scanned her soft skin and all she wanted to do was take allie right than and there

'allie what are you doing? 

'just going for a shower.... she said casually

'why didnt you undress in the bathroom? your driving me so damn crazy allie

'hmm maybe its just a preview for later on..... allie winked and walked out of the room and bea shook her head, 40 minutes later they left with allie driving bridgets car, she had lent her the car for a couple days as she was staying at frnaky's place, she was yet to start work so she didnt need to go anywhere, allie had decided to go to a nice but casual greek restaurant, parking the car 20 minutes later they got out and walked inside hand in hand

'hello girls how many?

'table for 2 please in a quiet place if possible... allie replied

'of course, please follow me... he walked through the chairs and tables and the crowds till they came close to the end and were seated and handed menu's

'here we go ladies, can i start off with something to drink?

'sure, babe beer? bea nodded

'yes please

'okay, beer for my girl and i will have a coke

'i will be back with your drinks and to take your order... he left and bea grabbed allie's hand

'why didnt you get a scotch or wine like you normally do?

'im still on meds for another week

'oh shit you are too, sorry i forgot, i should get a soft drink too

'no no babe its fine, you have whatever you want, plus if you got some alcohol in you your much easier to get into bed... she smirked when bea giggled and blushed

'allie... bea said and continued to giggle

'i love your laugh, its the cutest... allie said and bea blushed even more

'stop it allie your making me feel

'oh i like when i make you feel... allie said seductively and ran her foot up bea's leg, bea smiled wide she loved seeing allie like this, little bits of pieces are coming back of her herself since before the fire and drug incident, allie was a typical flirt with her and seeing it now made her heart flutter, 

'you make me feel all kinds of things

'please tell me bea... before she could answer the waiter came back and placed the drinks down

'here we go, a beer and a coke, now what can i get you to eat?

'babe should we share? get a few dishes to share?

'sounds good

'okay, we will have the mixed souvlaki plate, a bowl of chips, those cheese and spinach pastries and pita bread and bring out 2 plates so we can share

'of course, i will put the order through

'thank you... the guy left and allie looked back to bea

'so where were we? oh yea you were about to tell me how i make you feel

'hmm let me think... allie laughed when bea tapped her chin 'you make me feel happy, secure, loved, so giddy, important and most of all safe, i have never felt safe in my entire life and you do that to me... allie genuinely smiled at her girl

'you make me feel safe too bea, like i can be myself around you and you wont judge me, like i can tell you my deepest and darkest secrets and you wont run away, you make me feel like i could love you for the rest of my life and never get enough of you, shit you drive me crazy bea smith... bea leaned over and kissed allie and she smiled into the kiss

'i love you baby

'i love you too babe

'i love you more... allie laughed bea just couldnt help herself, after they had eaten they sat back rubbing there tummies

'wow greek food is amazing

'i know allie, my stomach is gonna burst 

'too full for dessert?

'right now? absolutely, but maybe we can take something home?

'that sounds good but our night is not over babe

'what do you mean?

'im not ready to go home so you up for doing something?

'sure, what?

'follow me babe... holding bea's hand they walked to the register and allie paid even if bea tried to, allie put her foot down and paid and than they left, they got in the car and allie took off, they had been in the car for about ten minutes when allie parked the car, they were just about to get out but bea's phone rang and seeing it was debbie she answered

'hey sweet heart how are you?

'im good mum, we got to the hotel a couple hours ago and once we checked in we went for a swim in the pool and than had dinner and now we are walking to get ice cream.... bea smiled debbie sounds pretty happy which she was glad for

'thats great deb

'yea, what are you and allie doing?

'allie took me for dinner and now we are at... she stopped and looked around 'oh shit we are at time zone... debbie giggled

'good luck mum, allie is very competitive when she plays games

'is that right? bea asked and looked at a smiling allie

'yep, actually so are you so good luck to both of you.... bea laughed

'thanks deb, are you doing okay?

'i am

'you will call me if you need me?

'absolutely mum dont worry

'i always will

'i know, i gotta go we are at the ice cream shop, love you both bye

'we love you too, bye deb... hanging up she put her phone in her pocket

'she sounds happy bea

'yea she seems to be, i think she will come back happier

'i think so too babe, alright lets go play.... allie wriggled her eye brows and laughed

'lets go beautiful... they walked inside hand in hand and allie purchased a card and they went off to play, they began with some silly machines first and bea won a little sea horse plush toy and give it to allie, they played some shooting games and the dance one causing allie to win

'you cant beat me babe

'we will come back to this later allie

'anytime... they went and played more games like deal or no deal, some spinning one, a fishing one and than the motor bike one which bea won easily

'shit how did you win that one?

'i used to have a bike

'really? allie said

'yep, harry destroyed it, we had a fight one day and i thought he had left but when i heard a big crash out the front i ran out thinking it was a car accident but he ran over my bike with his work truck, he never let me get another one

'fucking asshole, babe i wish you could have one

'me too, i miss being on the bike it gave me an out for a while

'maybe once your settled you could get one?

'i dont want to spend so much money when i have so much to do, it sucks but what can you do, now come on lets play pool... she pulled allie to the pool table and set up the balls, allie grabbed 2 mocktails from the bar and they played for some time, bea took the first game out and than allie the second leading them to the third game and it was close, bea went to take her shot and dropped her final ball before going for the black one

'so when i get this in allie your ass is mine

'babe my ass is always yours..... bea laughed 

'you bet it is... bea took the shot and dropped the black ball and than did a run around the table cheering

'champion here, champion here... she went over to allie who was sitting down and sat in her lap wriggling her ass 'i beat ya, woo hoo

'you got lucky

'oh whatever baby, i kicked your butt now where is my prize

'here it is... allie wrapped her arms around bea and pulled her into the most dirtiest kiss either of them had ever felt, dragging her nails down bea's back she slipped her tongue into bea's mouth causing her to moan out, luckily it was loud so no one heard it but allie, they pulled back when breathing became a problem

'fuck allie... bea breathed out

'okay... bea laughed

'not yet, i need to verse you at the dance game first

'you wont win bea

'you watch...... they downed there drinks and went over to the dance game and began to start, it was interesting to watch and they had gathered quite a crowd cheering them on, they were both really good and both were working up a sweat

'babe give up

'neverrrr!!!! bea responded, 'your going down novak

'i hope so... she replied causing one of the managers who was standing next to the game to laugh, they went for a while and with the crowd cheering they didnt want to stop but eventually allie lost concentration when bea said something

'allie down under... bea said and allie got confused and mis-stepped causing bea to win, they were both panting and sweating

'what the hell did you say?

'i said down under... bea whispered in her ear

'what does that mean?

'it means lets go home so i can go down under.... allie was confused as bea pulled her towards the car, bea drove them home and when they got in the house allie found herself pushed up against the door with bea's lips on hers kissing her with so much passion it took her breath away, when bea pulled back allie saw her eyes where full of desire

'fuck bea where did that come from?

'sorry i just, fuck i need you allie, i want you so bad

'dont ever be sorry for wanting me bea, i want you too all the time

'really?

'yes really, as much as i want you i need a damn shower, im sweating from head to tow... bea nodded as allie took a few steps and than turned to bea

'come on babe.... bea faced allie

'what?

'come on, i need you to scrub my back... allie smirked when she walked towards the bathroom undressing as she went and bea hot on her tail, once under the water they continued there actions than allie pulled back 

'wait i need to know something

'what is it?

;what the hell did mean when you said allie down under? bea smirked and kissed allie's neck and down her stomach and she was on her knees

'it mean allie i want you down under, i want to devour you, to suck and lick you till you cum in my mouth... allie body shivered when bea put one of allie's legs over her shoulder, she looked up at allie and winked before doing just that, she bought allie to the brink in the shower twice and than a few more times in bed, allie herself was not going to let bea get away with it been one sided and once she got her hands on the sexy red head had her screaming her nae over and over again more time than she could count, they fell asleep as the sun was coming up and they were both so happy to be with each other

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when allie woke up she could feel eyes on her, opening her own she saw bea sitting up in bed a banana in her hand and staring at allie a wide smile on her face

'why are you staring? allie husked out her voice course from last night

'i was admiring actually, you want some? she put out the banana and allie took a bite

'thanks, what time is it?

'12.30

'lunchtime already?

'yep, so i got a call from mel the real estate agent and she said everything has gone through and i can pick up the keys

'i thought it wasnt going to be for a couple days?

'it wasnt but they received payment and bruce is happy to hand the keys over a couple days early

'thats nice of him

'i thought so too, so i was thinking i could call the bug place and see if they could do i today and we can go over and swim while they do it, what do you think?

'sure babe but first i need food

'let me call and see if they could do it and if they can i will get you food on the way... allie nodded, bea called the company and they said they would be at the house in an hour which bea was happy with, so they got up and had a quick shower and went to the real estate, bea signed what she needed to sign and was handed the keys and than she left and they went over to the new house stopping to get maccas, pulling up just as the bug spray people were and she got out followed by allie

'hi im carl and this is johnny

'hi im bea and this is allie my girlfriend, how long does this take?

'the size of the house about an hour or so

'okay, we are going to be out the back in the pool

'no problem just dont come in the house for anything, you cant enter for 24 hours

'thats fine... bea opened the door and they went inside and bea and allie went by the side gate to the backyard

'allie what are you gonna swim in?

'just a t-shirt and shorts, havent got new swimmers yet

'me neither, we need to get some today

'okay on the way home we can stop at the shops

'good idea, lets eat... they sat and had lunch and once finished they laid on the sun lounger for a while to digest the food, allie leaned over taking bea's hand and kissing her knuckle

'bea, last night was amazing

'it really was

'i feel like im getting back to my old self, im feeling more comfortable within myself

'i can tell, i know your not fully there yet but just take your time, dont be in a hurry

'i will babe... after 20 minutes it was getting to hot so they got up and dressed in swimming clothes and got into the water, it was cold to start with and be laughed when allie squealed when she jumped in

'oh its getting better

'its just because your body is hot and of course sexy so when the cold water hit it it felt cold

'its alright now, hey we should some pool stuff

'thats a good idea, when can go to the swimming shop and get a few things and also swimmers

'sweet.... they swam around for a while playing and messing around, than allie was wrapped around bea and they were kissing not really giving a shit for anyone else around, they were all over each other when they heard someone cough and they turned to see the 2 guys there

'sorry to disturb you... bea blushed bright red and allie laughed

'no worries, are you all done?

'yes we are, keep the house closed for 24 hours minimum and than air it out for a while tomorrow, dont go inside in the mean time

'we can do that, thank you boys

'we just need a signature... he leaned down and handed the clip board to allie and she signed as bea dug her blushing face into allie's neck

'thanks guys

'no worries, bye girls enjoy... they walked out laughing and laughed even harder when allie commented 

'oh i plan too

'ugh allie

'what babe? i do plan to enjoy you... bea just laughed this girl was just too much

'so what do you want to do?

'lets stay in here and make out for a while and than we can go to the shops

'sounds good to me.... after there heated make out session where allie was close to slipping her fingers into bea but she stopped her they dried off and got changed in the back toilet, they went to the shops and went inside to the swimming shop and looked around

'babe can we get blow up things?

'of course allie, which ones do you want?

'hmm, the alligator, the bed, a ball, the penguin and the big one

'you want the double person one?

'yes please... bea laughed

'alright well get a pump and a few noodles as well and lets get the volley ball net and a ball... once they put all there stuff in the trolley they went to the swim wear

'babe which one should i get red or black?

'get both, you cant just have one, in fact get a few, we are going to be doing a lot of swimming in the pool

'thats true actually.... allie chose 4 and bea doing the same, she also got debbie 2 of them and goggles, as she was looking through the goggles allie has disappeared off to somewhere

'allie? where are you?

'im over here... bea turned the corner and laughed when she saw allie carrying this big beach ball and a big smile on her face

'i see you found something you like

'yep, can we get it? allie said excitedly 

'of course as long as it fits in the car

'sweet, i will make it fit

'alright anything else you want from here?

'i think we have everything

'okay lets go..... once allie paid much to bea's annoyance they went to the supermarket to get a few thins for dinner deciding on a simple pasta and garlic bread, they went to the house and dropped all the stuff off and just left it in the back yard in the corner and than went back to bridgets place, allie cooked dinner and they ate, bea cleaned the few dishes and than they sat down together to play a board game laughing and giggling together, 

'wait bea dont cheat 

'i didnt cheat baby, you just suck at the game

'i suck a lot of things... allie smirked 

'dont try and distract me allie

'would i do that.. allie said as she crawled towards bea kissing her bare thigh as she had short shorts on

'go away you pest

'nah uh babe.... she kissed up a little further up her thigh dragging her tongue along the other

'allie... bea moaned and the next thing she knew allie had her pinned to the floor her lips and hands all over the red head's body, bea threw her head back as allie attacked her neck licking and sucking at her skin making bea wetter and wetter

'fuck allie

'you got it..... they made love long into the night falling asleep together on the couch a blanket thrown over them


	21. only you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all, so im back and i got a new laptop thank god, i was away for a while because i was sick and than i went away for a couple days only to come back and get sick again (just my luck) anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> HAPPY MARDI GRAS TO ALL

bea was at the new house watching as the cleaners were cleaning the house after the bug spray, she made sure they got into every cupboard. draw and crack there was, the poison that was used was strong and she didnt want the others getting sick, 

'hey guys can you make sure the garage is done as well please

'yes ma'am... they replied, bea's phone ringing pulled her away from them and she went out back sitting down to answer

'hello

'hey mum

'hey deb you alright?

'im good, i was just thinking that we need to do a shop for the kitchen

'shit yea we do. well when are you back?

'i just got back now it was a good few days away but im ready to set up our house

'how are you feeling?

'better than what i was i think, im feeling happier to be back and closer to you and allie, i know i have a few things to deal with but im feeling better

'im glad you had a good time but im so happy your back, i have been worried about you and allie hasnt stopped bugging me about you... she heard debbie laugh

'yea i know she just called me as if she knew i was back

'smart girl that one, whats she doing?

'packing her stuff at bridgets place, she wants to go for lunch so i was thinking that the 3 of us go for lunch and than we can shop for the kitchen?

'sounds good to me deb i will be done here in an hour

'okay well im going to bring boomers ute because we need the room so i will pick up allie and than how about we meet at the shops?

'okay say at 12.30?

'okay mum, i will see you than

'bye baby... bea hung up and went back inside and she was glad the smell had changed from the medication smell going through the house, once they were done she closed up the house and left to go meet the girls. debbie had text her and told her where they were so once she parked her car she headed to the cafe they were at, as she walked towards the cafe she could see allie and debbie laughing and giggling and could only imagine what they were talking about, her eyes went to the blonde and the way she threw her head back laughing and fuck bea just fell in love with her even more, bea smiled when her allie turned her head and there eyes met causing allie to smile as well

'hi babe

'hey baby how are you? she leaned in kissing the blonde softly

'im good and you?

'im good, hey deb you behaving?

'but of course mother.... debbie giggled and bea sat down and picked up the menu

'im so hungry

'you didnt eat bea? you were up at 7

'yes well i just got busy

'babe you need to look after yourself

'yea i know time just got away from me, anyways lets order first than chit chat.... once there order was placed they got there drinks straight away and relaxed back

'so kitchen stuff?

'yea i made a list mum here see if there is anything else you can think of.... bea read the list and than grabbed the pen, after reading she added a couple things and than gave it back to debbie 

'you want a coffee machine?

'yep. i just want to flick a switch and its all done for me

'okay and you want a nutri-bullet?

'yep, i love my shakes so i want to get one

'alright, anything else?

'i dont think so. allie?

'i think you have everything but when we are shopping if we see extra stuff than we can get it

'good idea

'so deb tell me about your trip? bea asked and as they had lunch debbie told tham all about what she did with boomer and a few funny stories of what they got up too

'oh mum you should have seen it so funny, we went out for ice cream last night after we had pizza for dinner and we ended up going to a pub and we played pool, there were a few guys there a group of them and they tried to win the table from me and booms and lord did they try but we kept kicking there asses, one of the guys was so cocky that he wanted to put a wager on it

'oh lord.. bea said

'yea well me boomer arent scared so we said okay 

'what was the wager? allie said intrigued 

'he was so cocky he goes '$500' to the winners, i wasnt too keen on it but boomer said to not worry and if they did lose she would cover it so i agreed, the owner of the pub was there so he held the money and made it clear that no matter what the loser cant throw up a stink or anything which we all agreed to and the game began, it was close i will be honest but we beat them and the guy through up a stink and tried to come at me but the owner stepped up and put his hand out and goes to the guy

'listen mate you got your ass handed to you from the girls, shit happens get over it' 

'of course boomer cant help but through a couple jabs in, she goes 'dont be such a cry baby or your mum might need to come here with your bottle and blanky.... bea, allie and debbie all burst out laughing

'oh my god typical boomer but fuck where does she come up with this stuff

'oh mum it was so funny and everyone in the pub cracked up laughing even the owner

'what happened after that?

'the guy his name was patrick got the shits and boomer being boomer goes to the owner who hands her the money and she goes over to patrick and puts her arm around him like there best friends and goes come on sweet cheeks imma buy you a drink, the guy just laughed and they went off to the bar and bought drinks, he and boomer even made out at one stage

'oh my god boomer has got some tricks

'it was just so funny, after we left the bar boomer thought it would be a good idea to go for a swim so me and her went to the hotel pool and snuck in and went swimming for a bit, it was 3 in the morning so the pool was closed but we didnt care, it was just so good to laugh and let lose a bit

'im glad you had fun deb

'thanks mum, im glad i went it helped me clear my head and i made $250... she laughed 'here take this back mum i didnt even use the money except for like $100... she tried handing it to bea but she pushed her hand away

'i dont want it deb you keep it, if you need anything just use it

'are you sure?

'definitely 

'okay, well shall we head off to shop

'yes lets.... after bea paid they went off to start there shopping trip

'mum should we get 2 trolleys?

'i think 3 is better actually, we are starting from scratch so we are getting a lot of stuff... they got a trolley each and bea and allie followed debbie who was just in front of them, bea looked at allie who was smiling and kissed her lips and in return allie giggled, bea smiled even wider she loved allie's giggle/laugh it was so cute and innocent, bea mouthed i love you to allie and allie mouthed i love you too with bea saying a love you more, allie shook her head a slight blush on her cheeks she isnt sure she could ever get used to bea saying that to her, being pulled out of the daze with debbie's voice they looked ahead

'when you 2 are done googly eyeing each other lets start with the cutlery....... it took quite a while to go through the entire list but they did get everything plus a few other bits and pieces they found along the way, the trolleys were full to the top and than allie grabbed an appliance

'we need this.... bea looked confused

'what is it?

'its a machine that cuts up your veggies and fruit, its so good and you dont have to worry about doing it yourself

'does it work?

'sure does, bridget had one but i broke it

'how?

'i may have had too much to drink one night and i may have put a cup in it..... she said sheepishly, bea looked at debbie and they both burst out laughing

'oh baby your so damn cute.... bea said rubbing allie's cheek before taking the appliance and putting it in the trolley 'if this is what my baby wants this is what she shall get... bea pushed debbie playfully as she began making gagging noises

'ugh gross mum

'shush up you, alright anything else ladies?

'i think we are all good babe

'alright well lets pay for it and take it straight over to the new house.... bea paid and than they went to the new house and bought it all into the house and to the pretty huge kitchen

'should we unpack now babe?

'i think we should, its all been cleaned and its easier to unpack as we go than all at once

'yea true, okay i will do the plates and cups, deb why dont you do the cutlery and bowls and stuff and babe you do the appliances

'easy enough..... debbie played music from her phone and they went on to set up the kitchen, as they unpacked and packed things away it began to look really good and there was plenty of space

'deb, allie if there is anything we need write it down and we can go get them after

'babe i think we just need like a dish rack, sponges, detergent, tupperware and things like that which we can actually do online because i know your over shopping

'i so i am but can we really do it online?

'you sure can, how about i order us something sweet which will come in about 40 minutes and by than we will be finished and we can sit down and relax and order things online that we need so we dont have to keep going to the shop, it can actually be done as a grocery shop

'well the fridge and everything else comes tomorrow

'good so we can get it all delivered tomorrow and we dont have to worry about food, you can do meat, veg and everything really

'that sounds great, deb?

'im good with that, even im tired of shopping but first sweets? bea and allie laughed and allie went to her uber app and ordered krispy creme donuts, shakes and bottles of water for them, they finished the kitchen and as bea and debbie were breaking up the boxes and throwing the rubbish out the sweets were delivered so allie took the order out the back and set it up on the table by the pool

'girls come on lets eat and drink... bea and debbie came over and sat down both taking big sips of there shakes

'oh thats so good and so cold.... bea moaned and allie bit her lip when bea moaned, it was just so damn sexy, shit everything about this woman was sexy even now as she was dripping in sweat her shirt clung to her never ending sexy figure, her hair was in a rough bun and she even had back smudge marks on her from the boxes, she watched as bea took a cream filled donut and took a big bite only for some cream to end up on her shirt

'fuck now its dirty

'mum just take it off and clean it with the hose and hang it up, its hot and it will dry quickly

'you want me to walk around in my bra? bea asked her eye brows creased

'yes mum, its just us here and we have both seen it all before

'if your shy babe you can have my shirt, i dont mind... bea smiled

'thank you but im okay, but if anyone comes you have to tell me

'deal mum..... bea took her tank top off and gave it a quick clean and hung it up in the sun to dry than sat back down, to say allie was struggling would be an understatement, bea with a shirt was hot but bea in only her bra lord have mercy. she drank half a bottle of water trying to quench her thirst for the redhead and debbie started laughing

'what?

'oh my god you should see your face right now, you look like your going to devour mum... allie blushed brighter than ever before and put her head down concentrating on her donut

'deeeeb.... she groaned

'im sorry but what kind of friend would i be if i didnt put you on the spot... she continued to laugh 

'i cant help it..... she looked at bea who just smirked at her and than winked

'yea yea, anyways lets get to the online order 

'ah yea okay.... it took a while to make the order as they needed pretty much everything and than they placed a separate order for meat and one for fruit and veg and they would all come tomorrow afternoon as the furniture would be coming in the morning

'well thats all done, mum do you mind if i go to a friends place for the night?

'thats fine deb, how are you getting there?

'boomer said i can have her ute till tomorrow and than use it to move stuff around

'okay so your staying there tonight?

'yep where are you staying?

'not sure yet but if you need me just call

'i will.... debbie got up and kissed them both before leaving, once bea heard the car pull out she got up and went over to allie sitting on her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing the blonde

'you know i was thinking... bea started

'oh yea, what about?

'well since debbie is staying at her friends that me and you could spend the night away

'what do you mean?

'i always wanted to stay at the hilton in the city and i think a night there with my girl would be amazing

'dont waste your money on me bea.... allie said and looked down but bea wouldnt let allie do this so she put her finger under her chin and lifted so they were looking into each others eyes

'nothing with you is ever a waste money nor time, your my girl no actually, your my woman and i would love nothing more than to have you with me for a night away just the 2 of us before things get crazy with trying to set up and settling in, so i want you to come with me 

'really? bea nodded and smiled

'really, i want you and only you in my arms tonight and forever.... allie wiped away a tear as she felt her heart burst with love for this woman

'okay

'okay?

'okay lets do it, me and you

'always baby, i will book it and than we can go and grab a few things we may need and head there

'sounds good to me

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

once they got to the hotel they checked in and were shown to the room. bea had actually booked the best room in the place and although it was a lot of money but she didnt care as allie was her girl and she wanted to spoil her especially after what had happened in recent events, she could tell allie was getting better but at times she did see allie's anxiousness and worry when things were too loud or too many people were around and bridget had told her that it would be like that for a little while longer but she was definitely on the up and up, the guy showed them to the room and than once the door was open they walked in and bea tipped and thanked him for his help, allie was shocked the room was immaculate with the huge king size bed, mini fridge, huge window looking out to the harbour, there was a tv, couch and than allie's eyes went to the table that had a chocolate fountain with fruit, waffles and pancakes on a stick to dip in

'wow bea this is beautiful... bea wrapped her arms around allie from behind and kissed her neck

'your beautiful baby... allie leaned back into bea her head on her chest as they swayed side to side a little and bea kept her kissing to allie's neck

'bea... allie sighed out sexually

'you know when i first saw you all i could think is how damn beautiful you are... bea started in her ear

'hmmmmm

'i tried not to look at you but i was dragged into an abyss of you and your beauty... allie moved her head aside to give bea more access 'i felt so connected to you that i didnt know how to act around you, it was like i needed you, i needed to touch you, to hug you, to kiss you, to have all of you.... allie spun around in bea's arms and kissed her lips

'you have me bea, you have all of me, my heart body and soul

'yea? allie nodded

'yes babe, im all yours..... bea picked allie up in her arms and allie wrapped her legs and arms around the red head kissing those luscious lips she loved so much as bea walked to the bed and gently lay allie down and when allie loosened her legs she stood up and began undressing her self as allie did too, allie sat up once she was undressed and bea was just about to take off her panties when allie stopped her

'i will do it... bea nodded, allie kissed right above the panty line on bea's stomach and than pulled it back to flick the elastic back and bea moaned out, she than pulled them down and off and pulled bea into her lap there lips attaching straight away as they fought for dominance with bea's tongue making its way into allie's mouth tasting every little inch, allie pulled back breathing heavy but she needed to feel, touch, taste all of bea so her lips went to her neck, she could feel how wet bea was as her juices slid onto her own lap as bea tried to grind down needing some form of relief 

'allie... bea groaned out and allie wasted no time in moving her hand down between them and into bea's soaking wet folds and over her clit feeling the nub harden under her touch, rubbing it gently knowing how sensitive bea was right now, 

'your so wet babe

'only for you allie, always for you... allie moved her mouth to suck on bea's breasts and in that moment she pushed 2 fingers into bea and bea dropped her head to allie's shoulder, allie worked her magic on bea and she pushed in and out and at the same time continued to suck, lick and gently bite bea's breasts which elicited the most sexiest sounds from the red head that allie loved so much, she felt bea begin to move her hips matching her own movements and the only thing that could come to mind right now is if she had a strap-on on and bea was riding her hard and fast, one day maybe she thought but right now she had the sexy red head riding her fingers and she felt herself get even more wet when bea wrapped her hands around allie's neck holding on and bouncing on her fingers

'thats it babe i got you, ride my fingers

'fuck..... bea moaned out as she felt it build up from her toes and finger tips, allie made sure to have a strong hold on bea's waist making sure she didnt fall, when allie added another finger that was all it took to push bea over the edge as she came screaming out allie's name over and over again, her hips moving faster than ever and allie thought how fucking sexy she looked right at this minute, as bea's movements slowed down and she came to a stop her head leaning back on allie's shoulder her breathing heavy, sweat pouring from her body, it had been really intense and once her breath evened out she began to cry, sobbing into allie's shoulder and allie wrapped her arms around her holding her tight 

'shuu its okay babe im right here... bea clung to allie like her life depended on it and maybe it did, she felt so lost for so long and when she found allie she felt like she was home, allie rocked her gently and whispered sweet words in her ear for about ten minutes till bea calmed down and pulled back allie wiping her tears

'sorry i just got caught up in it all, no one has ever treated me the way you have allie, i love you so much, more than i can even explain or show you

'no need for apologies my beautiful bea, i get it i really do, i love you too baby, you own my heart forever babe, come on how about a bath? bea nodded

'okay.... allie went to the bathroom and began filling up the tub adding some bubbles they had, bea came in 2 glasses champagne and a plate of a some of the fruit, waffles and pancakes covered in chocolate they could nibble on, placing them down on the side table in there as it was pretty big bathroom bea got in first and than allie in front of hear leaning into bea's body and bea literally wrapped herself around the blonde's body, bea handed allie a glass of champagne

'cheers beautiful, to a new start

'a new start... they clinked there glasses and had a sip allie giggled when the bubbles tickled her nose, they fed each other the sweet treats only having a few as it was dinner time very soon

'bea what should we do for dinner?

'up to you baby, do you want to go out?

'hmm.... allie thought for a moment 'yea i think dinner out and maybe few drinks after if you dont mind

'so good to me baby.... when the water got cold they decided to have a proper shower and once they were finished they began to get ready, they were going casual both in jeans with allie in a nice v-neck top and bea in a blouse and her leather jacket and than they left bea grabbing allie's hand, allie had chosen a simple chinese restaurant and they were seated straight away and handed menu's

'i am ling, i take your order... the waitress said with her strong chinese accent 'you have drink?

'yes we will have a bottle of your best red wine

'yes yes very good, i get for you... the waitress walked off and bea and allie looked over the menu

'babe what are you getting?

'i think the curry with fried rice, you?

'the beef noodles, can we get honey prawns to share?

'sure baby... the waitress came back and poured them a glass of the wine and took there order putting it in with the kitchen, there was a loud table not too far from them and she saw allie squirm a little so bea held her hand rubbing her finger over her thumb

'hey if your uncomfortable we can go?

'no im okay just i dont know, sometimes when people are really rowdy i get worried

'its okay baby im right here, i wont let anything happen to you ever

'i know... allie smiled.. once dinner was done they left walking hand in hand down the street and it seemed allie knew exactly where she was going, after a few minutes they entered a pub not too far and looked around happy to see it wasnt busy

'babe drink?

'yes a beer please.... allie found a table and sat down and told bea she would be a few minutes as she went up to the bar, bea looked around a band was just starting up after what looked like there break, there werent too many people which bea was happy with and it was nicely air-conditioned, she hated going out to a place and it was hot inside, she was listening to the band when felt someone come and sit opposite her, turning her head to smile as she thought it was allie she frowned at a guy

'hello beautiful can i get you a drink? bea felt her skin crawl at the sleazy look he was giving her

'im fine thanks, im with someone

'i dont see anyone around and they would be stupid to leave a gorgeous woman like you here on your own so let me get you a drink

'i already said no so please leave, my partner will be back any minute

'how could i leave your beautiful self on her own... he said reaching out and grabbing her hand and she snatched it back just as fast

'dont touch me, i already asked you to leave so go please... she said frustrated but before the guy could talk again 2 beers were slammed onto the table and the guy looked up to see a sexy but angry looking blonde

'get away from her

'calm down blondie we were just having some fun

''fun? your kidding right? she doesnt want you so get lost

'course she does, she would love a round with me

'she is taken so take a hike asshole.... allie had seen him talking to bea and when he grabbed her hand she threw money at the bartender and rushed over there

'listen she is taken so piss off

'aint no one here claiming her

'really.... allie pulled bea up and into the most sexiest and dirtiest kiss either of them have ever encountered, allie's hand were in bea's red locks while bea pulled allie in closer than ever leaving no space between them, pulling back they were both panting

'allie i think you scared him away... bea said laughing when she saw the guy shaking his head and walking away

'good. your mine and no one elses

'only yours baby... allie sat down pulling bea to sit in her lap not wanting to be away from her or anyone try and approach her girl again

'little shit... she mumbled and bea kissed her cheek

'dont worry baby im right here with you... allie nodded, they sat and enjoyed the music for a while and than allie pulled bea up to dance which of course bea couldnt even say no, why could she never say no to allie she wondered, wrapping there arms around each other they moved to the music there bodies working as one, the music had slowed at this point as it was mostly couples dancing, they danced forehead to forehead arms running up and down each others back and it felt like it was just them on no one else existed in the world, bea's hands went to allie's face stroking her cheeks ever so softly as they gazed into each others eyes

'i love you beautiful girl

'i love you too

'i love you more... allie giggled and bea smiled, 

'an we go back to our room?

'anything you want allie... holding bea's hand they left the pub and went back to the hotel and when they entered the room they were all over each other kissing as they pulled there clothes of there bodies, before they made it to the bed bea had allie moaning out her name as she came, the rest of the night was spent making love to each others body connecting on another level

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day they got up earlier than they wanted but they had a full day ahead of them, after they showered they had breakfast and than collected there few things and checked out of the hotel driving over to the new house, pulling up debbie was there with boomer, franky, liz, maxine and bridget and they were all unloading there cars full of stuff whuch bea is not sure where they came from

 

'hey guys whats going on here?

'we are unloading

'but i didnt buy this stuff

'we know, we all put some money together and as a house warming bought you guys some stuff

'you guys dont have to do that

'we are family and we wanted to red, its blankets, pillows, sheets, comforters, clothes, towels, tea towels just anything we could think of that we know you havnt gotten yet.... bea bit her lip trying not to cry her heart burst with love for them all

'thank you so much guys

'we are happy to do it love... liz said and hugged the redhead

'alright enough of this mushy shit lets unload before the big furniture gets here, how long would that be red?

'there on there way so like 20 minutes

'you heard her guys lets do this.... they all pitched in and got everything unloaded and most of the things packed away, the truck turned up and 4 guys got out one of them coming up to bea

'hi im adam are you bea?

'yes i am

'okay bea if you could just sign off here we can start unloading and setting up all the flat packs

'how long would it take? she asked signing the paper work

'2 guys will start the flat packs and 2 guys will bring in the furniture and than all of us will set things up for you, so i would say about 3 hours total as you have a lot of stuff

'okay i will show you were things go as we go along

'that would help thank you bea.... once all the furniture was set in place except the flat packs bea decided to order food for everyone so she got easy and simple ordering 15 pizza's a few garlic breads and a a few bottles of drinks and waters for everyone and they would be delivered in 45 minutes

'babe? allie yelled out through the house and bea looked to see where allie was

'where are you?

'at the front... bea made her way to the front door only to find the grocery delivery there

'there here already?

'yes they are, is the fridge and freezer plugged in?

'yes they should be cold by now

'sorry miss i have here you were the first delivery, i apologize

'no its okay, we can take it now just bring it through to the kitchen.... the 2 guys bought in all the shopping and debbie came into the kitchen

'why is this here now?

'they got the time wrong

'idiots

'deb... bea warned

'sorry mum, alright well lets unpack and mum im hungry

'i ordered pizza and drinks it should be here soon, just make sure the table is cleaned off please

'its already done mum, having the family here helps heaps

'sure does, speaking of family where is shane?

'work, franky needed him there to work with the head chef but he will be coming here after work

'good, he hasnt even seen the place yet

'yea he is excited to come here and be with us again

'i have no doubt.. bea looked at allie and shook her head

'allie what are you doing? allie had a biscuit in her mouth 

'im hungry

'you couldnt wait? i ordered food

'my tummy hurts from not eating... bea nodded and smiled as she went to allie taking the packet from her hands and handing her 2 more

'thank you babe

'hey what about me? debbie whined and bea wasnt shocked by the statement at all so she gave debbie a few as well before continuing to pack the shopping away

'yay... bea laughed these 2 together and there appetites was too funny, after the shopping was put away debbie pulled out the plastic plates and cups and put them on the table while bea and allie went to the front as the food had come, once it was set up bea went to all the rooms calling everyone to eat and in the final couple rooms adam and his crew were putting things together

'come on guys come and eat

'no its okay bea its not right, we are here to work

'which you have been and i wont take no for an answer, so all of you get up and come and eat with us i bought so much food

'are you sure?

'absolutely so come on.... they all sat around eating and franky watched allie and debbie her mouth open in shock as to how much they could eat

'shit where the hell do you 2 put it? debbie and allie giggled

'we got plenty of room dont you worry franky

'far out red your shopping bill is gonna be monster

'i know and im good with that as long as they eat than i dont care... franky genuinely smiled at bea happy to see her happy, shane turned up an hour later absolutely exhausted, he had started at 4.30 in the morning to do prep, franky wanted him to learn how to do prep for a couple weeks so he was doing 4.30 to 2.30 which he was on his feet most of the time for 

'shane welcome home... bea said as she went and hugged him

'im so excited to be here

'let me show you around..... the others all left at that time as everything was set up even the furniture guys were done, bea walked shane around showing him the house while allie and debbie lounged on the couch

'wow bea its beautiful you guys did great

'we have a pool too shane?

'really?

'yep but first your room... bea showed him his room and he couldnt believe it, there was a queen bed and built-ins, a tv and stand, a desk with a laptop as well and 2 side tables for bed

'wow this is mine? its too much

'no its not shane, we are a family and we look after each other... he threw his arms around the redhead and kissed her cheek

'thank you bea, you really and truly are a fairy god mother... bea smiled

'come on let me show you outside..... they went outside and looked at the pool, outside bar that hasnt got any alcohol yet but there was a fridge and all the glasses ready

'this is cool bea

'we are gonna really enjoy this outside area, i got the half shade put in a couple days ago so its not all sun

'its great bea

'well this is your house too shane, you use everything and anything, dont be shy okay

'thank you. right now im buggered so i need a shower and bed

'go for it, i bought you some more clothes and stuff your cupboard is full and franky bought all your stuff over, if there is anything you need just text me a list

'okay... shane went to have a shower and get some sleep, bea walked inside and into the lounge room

'allie? she looked on the lounge and saw allie and debbie fast asleep on the same couch, leaving them to sleep she draped a blanket over them and went to have a shower, she was tired herself as it had been a busy day, seeing shane in his room getting clothes she stopped to talk to him

'shane there is pizza in the kitchen we got it not long ago so eat yea

'oh i will thanks, i will probably sleep till tomorrow im so tired

'the other 2 fell asleep on the couch, too much work for them... bea laughed

'its an amazing place bea, thank you for having me here

'im happy your hear shane, this is your home now... shane smiled and than bea went to her ensuite to have a shower, it was nearly dinner time but they could have left over pizza for dinner there was no way she was cooking, after her shower she went to the girls and woke up debbie

'deb get up and have something to eat than shower and go to bed

'hmm what time is it?

'6.30, there is plenty of pizza

'okay... debbie got up and went ot the kitchen and than she woke up allie

'baby wake up

'why?

'come and eat something and than shower and bed

'i dont wanna eat... allie whined

'if you dont eat something now you will wake up with a sore tummy, just go have some pizza with deb

'okay... allie got up and bea could tell on her face that between last nights late night and doing stuff all day allie was exhausted, all 4 of them had something to eat and bea packed away the rest in the fridge, shane and debbie left for a shower and bed and allie went to have a shower, bea locked up the house and went into her room to hear the shower going, going into the bathroom allie was in the shower and she was leaning on the wall

'allie you okay?

'hmmm... allie responded and tried to open her eyes, 

'oh baby let me help you.. bea opened the door and allie's eyes were closed, she quickly washed allie and rinsed her and than wrapped a towel around her 'you want to sleep with me or your room?

'with you if thats okay?

'of course baby, you sit on the bed and i will get you pj's... allie nodded but by the time bea came back allie was fast asleep on the bed so bea just pulled her up the bed so her head was on the pillow and tucked her in, she made sure debbie was alright and she was all tucked up in bed as was shane before she too got into bed next to the blonde and fell asleep


	22. I know it!!!

although allie had fallen asleep quickly after a couple hours she began to toss and turn as if she was uncomfortable, it woke bea up and she gently pulled allie into her own body and allie soon fell asleep again, but an hour later bea felt allie moving around in bed and mumbling to herself, she couldnt quite make out what she was saying but it was clear the blonde was struggling with something, allie's breathing was heavy and her eyebrows creased as bea sat up on her elbow and caressed allie's cheek

'baby wake up, allie wake up... allie slowly stopped moving and her eyes popped open looking around in fear 'hey its okay its just me

'b..bea?

'yes baby its me

'did i wake you? sorry

'you did but its okay, did you have a bad dream?

'i dont know, i feel scared.... allie said in a trembling voice 'i should just leave bea, you deserve better than this, than me

'dont you ever say that, i love you allie and that will never change

'its not fair on you

'you know whats not fair? what happened to you, what you went through, what your clearly still going through and will for a while longer, remember what bridget said?

'that although im getting better it still takes time... allie said

'thats right, and what did she also say?

'to not push each other away

'and what are you doing? bea said raising her eyebrow

'pushing you away, i dont want to but i dont want you to feel obliged to stick around, this isnt what you signed up for

'i signed up for everything that has to do with you, your heart, your mind, your soul, your attitude, your sweetness, everything good and bad im here.... allie nodded and they were silent for a minute

'i think its because of the new house, different surroundings

'makes sense, what can i do to help?

'kiss me

'what? bea asked confused

'kiss me, come here... pulling bea closer allie planted her lips to bea's and bea quickly reciprocated as they fell into a loving make out session, allie's hands were on bea's back, shoulders, neck and ass, bea's hands were in allie's hair and on her cheeks as there tongues glided against each others, bea pulled back a little to breath and than her lips were on allie's neck kissing, licking and sucking on her pulse

'please bea.... allie moaned

'please what baby? what do you need? bea said looking deep into allie's eyes

'i need you, i need you to touch me, i need you all over me

'are you sure? bea asked and allie nodded

'yes babe.... bea stroked her cheek with her thumb and allie took her thumb into her mouth and fuck bea felt herself get wet just from what allie just did, bea sat up on her knees between allie's legs and pulled allie to sit up pulling her shirt off and than allie's panties followed by her own shirt and panties and lay right on top of allie there lips attached again, she kissed her way down allie's neck and to her chest sucking on a sensitive part just above allie's left breast

'babe... allie breathed out, she loved it when bea paid attention to that area, it gave her goosebumps, bea slide down more sucking her lift nipple into her mouth and rolling her tongue around the now hard bud, she moved to her right nipple doing the same thing and than moved down allie's body kissing all over her stomach but as she was about to go lower allie pulled on her arm 

'bea come up here please, i need to see you up here with me..... bea crawled up allie's body and laid on her both moaning at the skin to skin contact, bea moved her hand down between there bodies and slid 2 fingers into allie's folds rubbing her clit and allie breathed in heavily as bea's fingers moved around collecting her arousal, bea didnt waist anymore time feeling how wet allie was and she pushed 2 fingers inside of allie and allie threw her head back on the pillow

'fuck bea..... bea moved slowly but that wasnt what allie wanted, she had felt restless for the last couple of days and needed bea like she needed air, there was only 2 people that could keep allie calm and that was debbie and bea, bridget had tried and sometimes could do it but it wasnt till the 2 smith woman came into her life she really felt safe, bringing herself back to the moment she looked deep into bea's eyes as bea moved her fingers in and out

'faster please babe, i need you so bad... allie begged and bea couldnt deny her girl and thing so she moved faster with every stroke and allie became wetter and wetter, she could feel allie's breathing become faster and her walls contracting against her fingers knowing allie was close so she moved her thumb over her clit rubbing it with every stroke and that was what she needed as within a few second allie's came moaning bea's name and bea covered her mouth with her own so no one else could hear her, working allie through her orgasm allie fell deeper into the mattress and smiled lazily, bea placed one more kiss to her soft lips and pulled out and lay beside the blonde taking her in her arms, after a while allie turned to bea and smiled

'i love you bea smith

'i love you too allie novak, how do you feel now?

'safe... a smile crossed bea's face and kissed allie's nose, eye's, forehead, cheeks and than her lips a couple times

'go to sleep beautiful girl... allie snuggled into bea's chest and bea waited till her breathing evened out and allie was in a deep sleep before she too fell asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie and shane were up before the other 2 and were sitting in the lounge room having the breakfast that shane made for them of french toast and maple syrup

'oh this is so good shane, thanks for cooking

'anytime, you know i love to cook

'that i do, so how is working at franky's place?

'its really good, the head chef has taught me so much and i even helped out the other day with service, it was fast but so good

'how about franky?

'she is so talented, she knows all these little tricks to some things that make it easier, she treats like a worker not a dumb kid

'she is good like that

'so how about you deb? whats your plan now?

'well as you know i was supposed to start at franky's but the fire happened and everything but i spoke to franky and she said the job is still mine so i will start on monday

'how about your business with allie?

'its still going ahead but allie just needs some time for herself before we get into such a heavy thing

'yea true, is there something we can do to help her?

'i think as long as she isnt alone for a bit and dont treat her like a kid she will lose it if you do that

'noted, support

'exactly, so are you working today?

'no i have today and tomorrow off

'any plans?

'not really, maybe swimming its pretty warm

'it sure is, do you want to hit up the beach?

'who with?

'me, boomer and kaz, i will ask mum and allie but im pretty sure they would want to get settled more

'okay sounds good, what time we leaving?

'when mum gets up i will see if they want to come and than pretty much straight away

'sweet, lets finish breakfast and get ready.... after breakfast debbie cleaned up and shane went for a shower and got his stuff together, once debbie was done she went to her room bumping into her mum in the corridor almost knocking each other over till bea wrapped her arms around her daughter

'shit deb sorry, are you okay?

'im fine mum, i didnt even hear you

'yea i just got up

'where is allie?

'still sleeping, she had a rough night

'anything i could do?

'i dont think so deb, you know bridget said she just needs time and i think it was because its a new place, she needs time to get used to it.... debbie nodded

'makes sense, shane and i are going to the beach with kaz and boomer do you 2 want to come?

'not this time deb, i think we will just relax at home today

'i thought as much, do you mind if we go?

'you both dont have to ask i just request you tell me where you are going

'okay well im telling you shane and i are going to the beach with kaz and boomer.... bea laughed

'thanks for letting me know smarty pants.... debbie smiled

'no worries mum, anyways i need to get ready

'okay do you need money?

'no thanks im good, im going to shower.... bea nodded and went to the kitchen pouring a coffee and sitting down as shane came in

'good morning bea

'good morning shane, how did you sleep?

'like a baby, the bed is great thank you

'no problem

'actually bea i wanted to talk to you about something... he said taking a seat

'go on... she said taking a sip of her coffee

'i want to pay you rent... bea shook her head

'no shane i dont want it

'but i want to pay my way and im earning and income now

'but its not what i want

'but bea... shane tried but was cut off by bea

'listen shane i didnt bring you in to have you pay rent and shit, i want you to save your money and be able to eventually get your own place, not just any place a place you can buy, you just need a deposit and you can buy yourself a little unit or something, its time for you to put yourself first

'but its not fair for me to live here rent free and you buy me clothes, food, a bed and all that stuff

'fine if it will make you happy pay me for the stuff in your room that way you can say you paid for it all yourself, lets say you can pay $1 a month? she said and shane laughed

'nice try, i will pay you within the next few pays and you will take it

'if that makes you happy fine.... bea rolled her eyes, this kid is too smart for his own good

'it would now text me your bank details

'okay i will

'im serious bea

'i know you are shane, i will send them to you but i dont want rent, if you want to do anything once a fortnight you can do a delicious family meal for us

'i would love that, i have some new recipes i want to try 

'good deal than

'so how is allie going?

'she had a rough night, its because she is in a new environment so it was a bit hard, she just needs time

'if she needs anything let me know

'i will

'good now there is breakfast for you and allie int he oven, french toast and maple syrup

'great thanks... just than debbie walked in a bag slung over her shoulder

'boomer and kaz are here you ready to go

'sure am, bye bea

'bye mum

'bye guys have fun, put sun screen on.... she yelled out as they walked towards the door

'yes mother.... they yelled out giggling and bea shook her head a smile on her face, bea decided for allie to wake up to have breakfast so decided to sit on the couch and watch tv for a while, her phone rang not long later making her jump, picking it up it was the detective 

'hello

'hi bea how are you?

'im good and you?

'good thanks, listen i need to talk to you

'is everything okay?

'not really, can i come past and fill you in?

'sure i will send my my new address

'okay great i will be around in about an hour

'okay see you than.... it now worried bea as to what had happened and she decided to get allie up for breakfast and they can shower than the detective would be over, going up to there bedroom she walked in seeing allie hugging bea's pillow, sitting on the bed she stroked the blondes cheek

'allie baby wake up... allie stirred and opened her eyes smiling at bea

'good morning babe

'good morning, you should get up?

'why? im comfy

'i know baby but i got a call from the detective

'what did he say?

'that something happened, he will be over in an hour so i was thinking of getting up and we can have breakfast that shane made for us and than shower before he comes

'i wonder what it could be?

'i dont know allie but if he is coming here not good.... allie reached for bea's hand and squeezed it

'im here for you bea, no matter what... bea smiled

'i know, thank you, lets eat yea?

'okay... allie put shorts and a shirt on and they had breakfast and than they had a shower dressing comfortable and than sitting on the couch waiting for him, it didnt take long and 10 minutes later the detective arrived and bea let him in

'can i get you a drink? coffee? water?

'no thanks bea

'okay come and sit down... he followed bea to the lounge room and sat down and bea sat next to allie holding her hand

'alright so just spit it out detective please

'bea all the reports that you gave including debbie, liz, maxine and susan have all disappeared

'sorry what?

'okay, after the final time with harry and the police looked into your history seeing this was a recurring thing we took statements from all of you about harry and his abuse and we have them on file, well we did have them on file

'what do you mean you did have them?

'they vanished, they have all been deleted as if they never existed

'how the fuck does that happen?

'im not sure bea, we have a team looking into it

'what does this mean?

'it means if harry resurfaces than we dont have the evidence to put him behind bars.... bea sat there her mouth open in shock not really sure what to say

'what the fuck detective, if harry turns up than he has no charges? are you fucking kidding me? he can approach bea and debbie anytime he wants, 

'harry is alive.... bea said 'he has to be and he is behind this, i bet no one else profiles were touched or deleted?

'no no one elses details were deleted, im sorry girls i really am... bea shook her head

'its not your fault, this is what harry wants

'what do you mean babe?

'think about it allie, the fire which appeared from no where, than the statements now go missing, i bet you anything that harry is back and he wants me to pay for what happened

'but its his fault

'he will always play the victim to everyone, wants people to feel sorry for him

'fuck, detective whats going to happen now?

'we have a special team trying to recover all the files

'but if he turns up he can do whatever the hell he wants, what a joke

'i need to get debbie.... bea stood up abruptly 'i have to go and get her, i wont let him touch her no matter what i wont let it happen, where the hell is my phone? bea went to walk off but allie stopped her 

'bea calm down for a second

'no, i need debbie to be safe.... bea stressed and allie rubbed her cheek

'i promise we will get her, sit down and i will call boomer and tell her to bring the kids back... bea nodded

'please hurry allie

'i got you baby, always just sit down please

'listen girls im gonna leave you to it but i will be in contact, call me for anything

'you need to find those files, i know he is back and he is dangerous

'we know he is bea but without that paperwork we cant do anything, i will be in touch soon... with that the detective left and allie went to the kitchen and called kaz knowing boomer isnt exactly the calmest person

'hey allie how are you?

'im fine, listen i need you to bring debbie and shane home please

'now?

'yes now

'whats happened allie? kaz could hear it in allie's voice something was wrong

'its easier to tell you when you get here just please bring them home and dont stray, just come straight here

'alright we are on our way

'thank you.... hanging up she decided to call franky knowing she would want to know, after scrolling to her number she pressed call and it was answered within a couple rings

'yo blondie whats going on?

'franky listen you need to come here

'why? whats wrong?

'its harry and its better to explain it in person, its not good franky

'alright im with bridget so we are coming now... hanging up allie went back to the lounge to find bea sobbing on the floor, allie rushed to bea and sat next to her pulling bea into her lap and holding her tight, bea tried to fight allie off but allie wasnt budging, bea had been there for allie through everything and now it was allie's turn to be there for her, bea cried into allie shoulder for a while

'babe it will be okay

'you cant know that allie, he will come back and take me, he will try and take debbie, i wont have that

'he wont take either of you

'allie i need you to promise me something

'anything babe

'do you remember what we talked about? if he turned up again?

'yes

'if it comes to it i need you to follow through with it

'no bea

'allie please, i need to know debbie is safe

'of course i will keep her safe bea, i promise

'no matter what?

'i promise you bea, i will guard her with my life... bea nodded

'good

'but bea this is crazy, what we talked about surely wont happen?

'you dont know what he is like allie, according to him i belong to him, i am his property

'i wont let you go

'allie if its between me and debbie you have to.... before they could finish the door burst open and debbie, shane, boomer and kaz walked in, debbie took one look at her mum and knew it was something bad

'mum whats wrong? bea stood up and hugged her daughter

'deb sit down and i will explain whats happening

'just wait a few minutes franky and bridget are coming

'why?

'because you need your best friend... bea helped allie up and kissed her

'thank you... allie went to the front door and stood there waiting for franky and bridget who appeared a few minutes later along with liz and maxine 

'whats going on blondie?

'come in and you will find out.... allie followed them into the lounge where everyone was waiting 

'mum what the hell is going on? bea held allie's hand for support knowing everyone would be shocked but debbie more than anyone

'the detective from the investigation came over today, remember when harry left and we all gave statements about what he had done? she said and they all nodded

'well the statements have gone missing

'mum what are you talking about?

'i dont know what other way to say it.... bea stressed and allie squeezed her hand and took over

'the detective said all the files including all the statements have been wiped from there systems, meaning without that information and statements there are no charges to be laid against harry if he turns up

'are you fucking kidding me? debbie yelled

'debbie please dont scream or swear

'im sorry mum but this doesnt make sense, how could it all just vanish?

'they dont know, they have a team working on it and we will know more when they do

'bea love what do you think has happened?

'there is only one thing i can think of

'that he is back... franky said and the room went quiet struggling to process it all, franky got up and went to bea pulling her into a hug

'it will be okay, i promise

'you cant promise anything when it comes to him

'red i wont let him hurt you or debbie

'i just need debbie to be safe... franky pulled back and nodded

'is your security on?

'its ready but i havent set up the pass codes and things like that

'lets go do that now..... bea saw debbie was white as a ghost

'just one minute franky... going to debbie she pulled her daughter up and into a loving hug feeling debbie reciprocate it

'you will be okay deb, i promise baby

'what if he comes back mum?

'he wont get near you

'what about you?

im fine deb okay, dont worry... pulling back she kissed debbie's cheek 'why dont you go and hang out with shane and watch a movie on one of your rooms, i will order some food

'yea come on deb, leave the oldies to talk... shane said and put his arm around debbie

'okay... bea nodded at shane thanking him and they walked off to shanes room to watch a movie

'allie can you order food for everyone and im going to activate the system

'okay babe.... franky went with bea to help her and maxine helped allie order pizza and than they sat down with the others on the couch

'are you okay? bridget asked her neice

'i dont even know, poor bea and debbie have to go through this and i dont know how to fix it

'allie this is a dangerous situation so all you can do is support them both, hopefully they will find the files and if he has turned up than he will get arrested

'bea seems to think he has turned up

it looks like he has, the fire, the files going missing, i wouldnt put it passed him

'ugh, i hate this, why cant we just move on with our lives without any fuckers? we just want to be happy

'i know sweety.... bridget hugged her niece, 'we are all here for you guys

'thank you aunty bridget..... by the time the alarm was set up and bea and franky came from the other room the food had arrived, allie made a plate for bea and sat her down making sure she started to eat before going to get shane and debbie, walking into his room shane looked up sadly and nodded towards debbie who was crying

'shane the food is here go and eat.... he got off the bed and left the room, allie went and sat beside debbie wrapping her arms around the young girl and holding her tight

'it will be okay debbie

'it wont be allie, he is an evil monster, i trust mum and if she thinks this has harry written all over it than i believe her

'i do too, it would make sense

'the fire allie, he was quite happy to kill not just mum but 4 other people including his own daughter.... debbie said bitterly and shook her head

'debbie i have always promised you that i would look after you and i wont break that, im here for you, you and your mum are my priority

'how are you so good to mum when you havent been together that long? debbie asked looking into the blondes eyes

'i guess it comes down to love, apart from aunty bridget, you and your mum have accepted me for who i am, you never looked at me in disgust because of my past, your my best friend i love you deb

'i love you too allie, how about mum?

'oh god debbie, that woman held my heart the first second i met her, she just pulled me in like no one ever had, i can literally feel her down to my soul, i mean who would stand by a person that did drugs, prostitution and is a fuck up

'your not a fuck up allie, you saved my life, you risked yourself to save me and even if that didnt happen your have been there for me since we first met, you saved me from that guy, from braydon and from myself, after that guy tried that shit at the club i was so in my head thinking is it my fault? did i send out the wrong signals? but i remember you telling me that no matter what a woman is doing, wearing or how they are acting should never be in a position like i was, no means no, no matter what

'thats right deb, you always hold onto that

'i will.... allie wiped debbie's cheeks with her shirt

'alright you ready to come and eat before boomer eats it all... they giggled 

'yes im hungry

'good come on...... allie got up and held debbie's hand and they walked out of the room and to the dining room where everyone was, bea looked up a worried look on her face when she saw debbie had been crying, allie gave her a reassuring smile and than put food for debbie and than herself and they sat down either side of bea

'you okay baby?

'im good mum just had a moment, allie helped me, she is alright that one... bea smiled

'i think so too... they both looked at allie who just took one of the biggest bites of her pizza like it was running away from her making the smith woman laugh

'what? she said her mouth full and bea kissed her cheek

'i fucking love you

'i luff you too.... it came out with her full mouth

'i love you more... they shared a quick kiss laughing when franky and boomer faked gagging and bea stuck her finger up at them making everyone laugh, after they ate liz, maxine and bridget cleaned up, shane, debbie and boomer went to get something sweet and snacks as they all decided to spend the night at debbie's request and have a movie noght, allie, bea and franky were out the backyard talking

'listen red you dont worry about him

'he will come back franky, i know it

'he probably will, not gonna lie but your stronger now, debbie is older, you have allie and you have all of us behind you, we all have your back

'i know franky, listen no matter what happens debbie is to be looked after

'both of you will be 

'debbie is more important, listen i have discussed this with allie of a plan if he turns up

what kind of plan?


	23. power

It had been 3 days since they had found out about the files had gone missing, and 1 day since allie and bea had there first fight, 24 hours since allie gave bea the cold shoulder and just stayed in her room leaving bea on her own, she understood bea's emotions and frustrations about the whole situation but taking it all out on allie was not happening, it started out yesterday morning when allie let bea sleep in knowing she had a rough night of tossing and turning due to worry but allie didnt know bea had to go to the salon and accept an order, allie had made breakfast and set the table for them to eat, it was just the 2 of them as debbie and shane both went to work which took a lot of convincing for bea to let them go but franky was there and boomer would come in and hang out there as well, once the table was set with the pancakes, syrup, fruit, plates, cutlery and coffee she went to bea's bedroom and slowly walked in and sat on the bed next to bea's sleeping form, she had clearly had a bad night as the sheets were barely on the bed, stroking bea's cheek she kissed it before whispering

'babe wake up.... bea moved her cheek into allie's hand and allie smiled 'wake up babe

'hmm already?

'babe its 10.30.... bea's eyes sprung open and looked at the clock

'fuck i was supposed to be at the salon at 10 for an order, why the fuck didnt you wake me? bea said as she jumped out of bed and began getting dressed, allie was shocked at the outburst and stood up

'i didnt even know you were supposed to go there today

'well you should have, fuck i need to accept the delivery, fucking hell allie.... bea fumed and pulled her shoes on

'bea.... but before allie went to finish bea looked at her fire burning in her eyes

'dont fucking say anything allie, unlike you i have a job, i cant just sit around all day doing nothing, i have been trying to get this house together since everything that happened, i have tried to look after everyone since the fire and all you had to do was wake me up, fucking useless.... bea saw the broken look in allie's eyes and instantly felt like an asshole

'how fucking dare you throw all that in my face, i know what happened i was fucking there, i almost fucking died bea

'allie im so..... allie put her hand up and bea stopped talking

'i should have, that way i wouldnt be such a burden on you... allie shook her head and left the room running down the stairs and grabbing her phone and keys and left the house

'FUCK!!! bea screamed, picking up her phone she tried to call allie but she kept rejecting them and than she turned her phone off, bea groaned and messaged allie

'IM SO SORRY, PLEASE COME BACK, I LOVE YOU...... she than called maxine 

'hi love how are you?

'had better days, listen has the delivery come through yet?

'no, the guy rang and said he will be here in about half an hour

'alright im coming now... bea hung up and sighed she knows she really fucked up and hurt allie, that was the last thing she ever wanted to do, she went to the kitchen to take something for her headache she gave herself and when she saw the table set up for breakfast she kicked herself as to how much of an asshole she is, allie was always good to her, so sweet, caring and loving and she just treated her like someone she hated, it had nothing to do with allie but the pent up rage and anxiety made her snap, she packed away the food and than left the house setting the alarm and video security, she kept trying to call allie but it kept going to voicemail so she left message after message

'please allie im sorry i was an asshole, it wasnt about you im just stressed and angry, please baby come home, i love you so very much.... once she arrived at the shop she went inside and when maxine saw her she pulled her aside

'bea whats got into you? you dont look well?

'just havent been sleeping much maxi, im fine, has allie been around here?

'no i havent spoken to her or seen her in a couple days, why? what did you do?

'i went off at her for not waking me up earlier today so i can come to the salon 

'and why did you do that? 

'because im an asshole

'you said it love

'she took off after our fight

'have you called her?

'like 50 times, i text, left voice messages but nothing

'give her a bit of time for her to calm down

'i dont have a choice, anyways i just want to take the stupid order that just has to have my signature so i can go look for her.... not too long later she signed for the order and left it in maxine's capable hands, she drove over to franky's restaurant and parked the car walking inside hoping allie came here

'hey red what are you doing here? you look like shit

'thanks franky, is allie here?

'no, just shane, deb and boomer. what did you do?

'i was a pure asshole

'at its finest, come sit down and talk to me

'where are the others?

'in the kitchen, there doing prep together, im just doing paperwork, hopefully they dont burn down my kitchen

'here is too hoping

'drink red?

'scotch please

'of shit you really screwed up

'royally... they sat down and franky handed bea a drink

'so tell me what ya did? bea told franky exactly what happened between them and franky shook her head

'listen red i know your stressed about the whole fire, harry situation but taking it out on allie is only making things worse

'i know that franky, im an idiot

'not gonna deny that one

'i need to find her franky, where the fuck would she go on foot?

'i dont know, maybe ask deb

'deb will rip me a new one for sure

'you kinda deserve it red

'yes yes i know... she threw her scotch back and stood up 'better get it over with now.... bea went to the kitchen asking shane and boomer to give her a few minutes with debbie alone so they went and joined franky

'ay franks whats going on with them? before franky could answer they could hear debbie going off at bea

'FOR FUCKS SAKE MUM, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE YOUR SHIT OUT ON PEOPLE? GO HIT A BAG OR GO FOR A RUN, FUCKING HELL

'debbie stop swearing

'NO I WONT, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? they heard debbie's loud voice

'shit i wouldnt want to be bea right now... boomer said

'im sorry i fucked up okay, i need to find her, do you know where she would go? debbie calmed down a little to think

'i really dont know

'there is no where she would go when she was upset, angry?

'she used to go to the boxing place but that was close to uni, its too far from here, is there a local boxing place? bea thought for a minute

'i dont know but franky might..... they both walked out franky had a smirk on her face and bea rolled her eyes

'in trouble red?

'as always, listen is there a boxing gym anywhere around?

'yes there is 2, one is down the road on this street and there is another over the next suburb, why?

'debbie said when allie would get mad or upset she would go to one so im going to try and look for her

'good luck red

'thanks, bye guys... debbie shook her head as she saw her mum leave

'she is impossible sometimes

'dont we know it deb, but we love her anyways

'true, anyways back to it..... bea googled the boxing places and went to the closest one first but allie wasnt there and hadnt been, she went to the other one and walked inside

'hi can i help you? a big buffy guy said

'im looking for someone, a woman, blonde hair, blue eyes 

'angry streak? he said

'hmm probably by now, she here?

'she is but i wouldnt approach her

'i have to, she is my girlfriend and we had a fight

'ah that explains it, some guy tried hitting on her and he copped a mean punch in the face when he didnt get away from her

'shit sorry

'dont be, i can tell she was angry so i told her to go to the private room out back and train, go down the hall and its the third door on the right, its says private training room 2

'thank you... bea wasnt even sure allie would want to talk to her but she had to try, walking down the hall to the door she knocked and opened the door, she saw allie punching a big punching bag and by the sound of her grunts she was angry but bea couldnt help think how sexy the blonde was when she swung her fists, the sweat dripping down her body and the clothes stuck to her skin, slowly entering she closed the door and walked towards allie but kind of around as allie's back was too the door

'allie? she said but allie didnt answer, she came into allie's view but allie didnt even look up she just kept hitting the bag

'allie im sorry, im so so sorry for what i said... allie didnt respond again and her hits got harder and harder, fuck bea thought allie really can throw a punch, it was a little intimidating and she swallowed hard as she saw allie throw a pretty good right hook, bea flinched a little and allie looked up, she saw the look in bea's eyes and she was scared, allie stopped not wanting to freak bea out and tried to get her breath back

'what are you doing here? allie breathed out and bea looked up

'i um, im sorry allie, i didnt mean what i said i just took out my frustrations on you and you didnt deserve that

'whats it matter anyways bea, its obviously what you think, so... allie shrugged her shoulders and undid the gloves

'its not what i think, allie i was an asshole and i havent been sleeping, im angry and you took the brunt of it all, your not a burden to me allie, i love you

'just forget about it bea, its clear that your not as invested in this than i am, im the asshole not you, i should have just left you to be with franky, she is better than me anyways....bea felt the tears spring to her eyes as allie picked up her stuff and left the room

'did she just break up with me? she asked herself, she followed allie out of the boxing gym

'so what your just gonna break up with me like that? the first sight of trouble

'bea you cant fucking do that, you started this shit with your hurtful words 

'i know i did and im sorry, please allie forgive me... bea sighed and wiped her tears, allie really hated seeing bea like this but she needed to stand her ground for a bit, she needed bea to understand she wont be her punching bag

'i need a walk

'are we done? bea asked her heart breaking

'not right now, i need time to think bea, i wont be your punching bag... bea nodded and allie turned around walking down the street, when allie was out of view bea got in her car and sat there crying thinking what an idiot she was, once she calmed down she went home and showered than cleaned up a bit before retreating to her room, she heard allie come home a couple hours later, have a shower and than went to her own room, they spent the rest of the day apart and bea only surfaced to order pizza for them all and than go back to her bed, debbie went to talk to her mum later that night but stopped outside her door as she heard her crying, she could hear her mum sobbing and she felt bad for going off on her

'what are you doing? debbie jumped and turned around

'shit allie dont do that, you almost gave me a heart attack

'sorry i just came out to get a drink, what are you doing?

'i was gonna talk to mum but.... they both heard the strangled cry coming from bea's bedroom

'im sorry deb, im sorry your stuck between this, im sorry she is hurting

'i cant blame you and i cant even blame mum as stupid as it sounds, its him, she just gets bought to nothing when it comes to him, i know he hasnt surfaced but if mum says its him than i believe her

'i know, i do too, i was trying to help keep her calm in all this but the way she spoke to me its as if she was talking to someone she hated

'she could never hate you allie, she loves you

'i love her too, so much and i guess thats why it hurt so much

'i get that, just give her a chance to make it right

'thanks deb, im off too bed

'you havent eaten allie

'im not hungry, just make sure your mum eats please

'i will try

'good night deb

'night... allie went to her room and debbie knocked gently on bea's door and entered, bea tried to hide the fact she was crying but debbie wasnt stupid, she sat on the bed and stroked her mums back

'it will be okay mum

'she doesnt want to be with me, she hates me

'she doesnt hate you mum, she loves you...bea shook her head

'why would she, i was a bitch to her and she rightfully walked away, its my fault, i feel like my heart is gonna explode

'mum stop would ya, allie loves you but the way the treated her was wrong, just give her time.... bea nodded,, 'mum come and eat something, you havnt eaten all day

'im not hungry deb

'just come and have a couple pieces, for me

'okay.... after bea ate 2 pieces she had a shower and went to sleep, now it was the present day and allie or bea hadnt left there room except to shower, debbie and shane were working again and both were hoping that bea and allie would make up, it was about 1.30 in the afternoon and bea was in the kitchen making a coffee and a sandwich, she heard foot steps and thought maybe debbie or shane were home early but turning around she came face to face with allie, neither knew what to say so bea just turned to the bench and picked up her plate and mug walking outside to the backyard sitting at the table there, allie stood watching bea for a few minutes her heart breaking when she saw bea wipe tears rolling down her face, when she saw bea in the kitchen she was shocked to see her so drained, her eyes puffy and red, her hair a mess, her clothes were crumpled and she looked so broken, allie thought it was time to talk to bea so made a coffee and grabbed a packet of biscuits walking outside and stopping by the table

'can i sit? bea nodded without even looking at her, her heart was set that allie was going to end this and she couldnt bare to look at her or she would crumble... after a few minutes of sitting in silence allie spoke

'you really hurt me bea

'i know, im sorry allie, i didnt even realize i was saying it until it was too late, it was never about you 

'what was it about? allie knew but she needed bea to open up to her

'harry, i dont know what it is but whenever he comes back into my life i spin out of control, his files missing? like what a joke that is, he could come here and take me back as his wife

'i wont let that happen bea

'you dont have a choice allie, he can take me and keep me forever

'your giving him the power bea, 

'the poser?

'yes, your giving him control over you without having to do anything, your stronger than that

'i dont know if i am

'i know you are, have you been thinking about this?

'non-stop, i can handle it but i wont allow debbie and you to be dragged into this mess, anyone for that matter, i wont have anyone hurt because of me

'bea you cant control everything surely you know that

'i do know that but harry, fuck having him back around it making me crazy

'i can tell, your not sleeping or eating, your on edge all the time and your starting fights for no reason... bea put her head down in shame

'im sorry allie, i never want to hurt you, your not useless or a burden, your everything to me, i love you with my whole heart.... allie couldnt stand to watch this woman so down on herself anymore, she stood up and went to bea sitting in her lap, she pulled bea's arms around her waist and she put her finger under her chin and lifted so they were looking into each others eyes

'dont do that to yourself, dont bring yourself down because you are an amazing woman bea, i accept your apology but you have to promise me something

'what is it?

'talk to me, dont snap or push me away because you think its easier because its not for either of us... bea nodded

'okay, im sorry

'stop saying that, you have said it so many times and as much as i appreciate it i dont need you to keep apologizing, you know you were wrong for what you said now lets move on

'so your not breaking up with me?

'definitely not, i love you bea, your my world

'i love you too, im so.... before she could finish allie's lips were on her own

'i said stop apologizing

'sorry... bea said and allie kissed her again and again making bea giggle, allie leaned her head on bea's shoulder and they sat quietly for a while

'since im forgiven can i have a biscuit? bea said so cutely that allie smiled

'of course you can but after you eat your sandwich

'okay... bea gave half to allie and they ate and than had a few bikkies

'bea

'hmm

'you what we do next?

'next? bea scrunched up her eyebrows and allie smirked

'make up sex..... bea chuckled and allowed allie to pull her into the house and going to allie's room, she locked the door and they reconnected for the next few hours

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Debbie and shane returned home about 5.30 with bags of food that franky had made for them all, putting the bags down in the kitchen debbie called out

'mum, allie? no answer so she walked through the house coming to a stop in the lounge room, allie was laying down with bea practically laying on top of her, there arms wrapped protectively around each other asleep, releasing a breathe she was glad they made up the tension in the house was not fun, deciding to wake them so they could eat she went over to the couch not really sure how to do it, she decided to crawl on top and lay down both bea and allie groaning

'what the hell? bea said and debbie giggled

'wake up you 2

'deb get off us

'but im so comfy... debbie maneuvered so she was laying on her stomach and kissing her mums cheek sloppily 

'deb im gonna bash ya, get off us i cant breath

'breathing is boring.... she replied and allie and debbie giggled 

'deb.... bea whined 

'fine but first.... debbie tickled her mums side laughing and bea moved around screaming causing them all to fall off the couch one on top of the other, shane walked in just as it was happening and he stopped in his tracks and burst out laughing

'oh my god what are you 3 doing?

'freaking debbie... bea said and turned around and jumped on debbie tickling her 

'AHHH MUMMM..... debbie laughed 'MUUUUUM PLEASE STOOOOPPP...... bea pulled her hands back and leaned over kissing her all over her face making her giggle

'i love you deb

'i love you too mum, now can we eat?

'i havnt cooked deb

'franky made food for us, its on the table

'alright lets eat... bea got up helping debbie up and smacking her butt 'get out of here cheeky, go set the table

'whatever mother... debbie said and poked her tongue out, bea turned to allie who was sitting against the couch and put her hand out pulling her up and into a loving embrace kissing her soft lips

'i love you baby 

'i love you too bea

'i love you more..... allie smiled and squeezed bea's plump ass causing her to blush, debbie walked into the lounge room and groaned

'oh put her down mum and lets eat, i might starve... she said dramatically

'dramatic much.... debbie rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen

'too smart for her own good that one

'i know babe, come on lets eat before your daughter complains again.... they sat at the table and bea hummed

'it smells so good, franky had always been a good cook

'it does smell good, lets dig in..... franky made bbq marinated ribs, garlic prawns, tumaric rice, greek salad, tzatziki and pita bread, they dug in and absolutely loved it

'so you made up?

'we did deb, im sorry for being well... me

'oh mum i love that your you but sometimes you just need to think before you speak

'yes i know, how about i make it up to you guys and take you all out for dessert?

'i wouldnt say no to that mum

'shane?

'yea sure sounds good

'babe?

'sure, do you mind if we invite kaz? we havent really caught up with her properly and i want to see how she is since everything happened with joan

'of course allie, call her after we finish eating.... allie nodded, after they finished eating bea and shane cleaned up while allie called kaz and debbie had a shower, allie was in her room getting ready with her phone on loud speaker

'hey kaz how are you?

'hey allie im good, how are you doing?

'im good kaz, listen bea is taking us out for dessert and i wanted to invite you along?

'oh well um, im not alone

'who are you with?

'will

'who's will? oh shit you mean will from the pizza place?

'yes him

'when did that happen?

'about 2 weeks ago, we went on our first date and it just went from there, we just finished dinner

'well you should bring him as well, we would love to meet him properly

'yea okay, where too?

'the dessert shop by the water bay vista in about 40 minutes?

'sounds good see you than.... hanging up allie pulled her jeans on and a jacket, grabbing her wallet and phone she went to the kitchen

'babe kaz is going to meet us in half an hour at bay vista with her special friend

'who?

'will, remember the guy from the pizza shop at the beach?

'oh yea, i forgot about him since everything happened

'yea well they went out a couple weeks ago and have been seeing each other since

'thats great, she needs someone after joan

'agreed, so we ready to go?

'yes, come on beautiful.... holding allie's hand they walked out of the house and activated the security, bea opened the door and allie slid into the seat and she closed the door, bea walked around to the drivers side and got in cranking up the car, shane and debbie were already in the back seat laughing at something on debbie's phone

'mum can you put the radio on please?

'sure deb... once the music was on to what debbie wanted bea started driving, bea held allie's hand and kissed her wrist making allie smile, once they arrived bea parked the car and they all got out, walking into the dessert cafe they saw kaz and will sitting at a big booth and went over, kaz got up hugging them all

'oh its so good to see you all, and you allie look so much better

'i feel better

'my girl is strong... bea said rubbing allie's back

'sit down guys... they all sat down and debbie's smile as she looked at will was priceless

'guys this is will, will this is bea, allie, debbie bea's daughter and shane

'its good to meet you all.... he shook there hands

'you too will, dont worry about this creep here smiling like that..... allie said nodding towards debbie 'she cant wait to ask you a million questions... will laughed

'its fine, she can ask me anything she wants

'oh gee you opened it up for her, lets order first..... the waiter came and took there orders and put some cold iced water on the table with cups for them

'alright dibbie ask me what you want

'okay, i can ask anything?

'sure

'where do you work?

'i own a pizza shop by the beach

'do you have kids?

not that i know of

'whats your family like?

'they all live in new zealand except for a brother and he is pretty cool

'how old are you?

'38, how old are you? he countered

'19, have you ever cheated on a woman?

'no

'have you ever hit a woman?

'no

'so if i run a check on you your clean?

'squeaky

'when was your last relationship?

'about 5 years ago

'why so long ago? something wrong with you?

'deb stop being rude

'im not mum, kaz is family and i need to make sure the person she is with is right

'its fine bea, debbie my wife died 5 years ago and i have only just been able to move on

'how do you know your ready? how do we know you wont use kaz as a rebound?

'i have worked really hard to move on with my life and yes it took a lot to do so but kaz is definitely not a rebound

'you finished deb so we can enjoy the night

'fine, i guess so.... allie giggled and kaz put her hand on debbie's and rubbed it gently

'thank you for looking out for me deb but will is a good guy

'we will see.... even shane found it hard to hold back a snicker, there desserts came with kaz and will sharing the waffle dessert plate, shane had pancakes, debbie had the waffle plate for herself, bea had ice cream with nuts, chocolate bits, sauce, wafers and cream and allie had the nutella dessert, they stuffed there faces and will paid at bea's annoyance

'it was my shout tonight

'please let me bea, as a thank you for letting me join you, next time is yours

'okay fine... after they paid they walked across the road to the beach, shane and debbie ran to the kids play area

'you would think they were 6 and 7 the way they act sometimes... they all laughed

'babe leave them, they have so much fun together

'yea i know, i just worry

'what about bea? kaz asked, they all sat at a bench they found not far from them

'i can see the way they look at each other, i think they like each other 

'why is that a problem?

'well for starters deb is older than him

'only by 2-3 years

'olus they live in the same house, i dont want there to be anything going on between them, plus shane is getting his shit together as is debbie actually, allie and she will be working on a business together so i dont want them distracted

'listen bea, the age thing is not an issue and you know that... bea nodded at kaz, 'as for living together that may be a good thing, you can keep an eye on them but also have ground rules for now, if you see something starting up with them sit them down like adults and explain that if this effects there study or work than it wont be happening, be firm but bea realistic

'i guess so, i just worry about deb, look what happened with braydon

'babe not everyone is like him, in fact most arent thank god and shane is definitely not like him, he is a good guy and has managed quite quickly to get on his feet 

'thats true, i just dont want them to sneak around

'well babe if they are you havent given them much choice, you have come out and said that they cant see each other romantically

'yea i probably shouldnt have said that

'no you shouldnt, i know she is your daughter but she is getting older and needs to make her own decisions, you need to guide her but from a distance

'i need to talk to her dont i?

'you sure do babe

'bea if im not over stepping i could talk to shane for you, explain that he needs to respect you girls and the home and if he does want to see debbie like that to come and speak to you, how would you feel about that?

'i would love that will

'good, why dont i go for a walk with shane and you talk to debbie

'thank you... will kissed kaz's cheek and walked tot he park

'babe kaz and i will go for a walk, you text me when your done, no hurry

'okay thank you, both of you

'anytime... allie and kaz walked one way and the boys walked the other as debbie came and sat with her mum

'why did everyone disappear?

'i needed to talk to you

'am in trouble cause if i am i didnt do it, allie did.... bea chuckled her daughter really was just too funny

'no deb your not in trouble, i want to talk to you and i want you to be honest

'okay... debbie said hesitantly

'you and shane, is there something going on between you?

'no

'do you want there to be? do you like him? the red cheeks on debbie's face answered it for her

'umm yea he is cool, we do like each other but didnt want you angry at us, are you angry?

'no deb im not, i think i shouldnt have said what i said last time, i guess its hard for me to let you go in general let alone with a guy, especially after braydon

'i get that mum but i wont make the same mistake again, i learnt a lot from what happened but shane is different

'i can see that, he is a good kid i just dont want you both distracted

'how would you feel about us dating?

'there would have to be some rules in the house

'like what?

'firstly no sleep overs

'okay thats fair

'if your in the bedroom door open, i know that sounds childish but i need time to get used to it and your both young

'we can do that

'no distracting from his studies and both your jobs

'anything else?

'yes, just dont grow up so fast, i still want my baby girl around

'mum did you not just see me run to the swings over there, i was tempted to call you to push me, im not growing up anytime soon.... bea laughed 

'okay well than you have my blessing

'really?

'yes really but if you break the rules im putting a stop to it all

'we wont i promise.... debbie jumped up and went to her mum hugging her

'i love you mum

'i love you too deb

''so where is everyone its getting cold

'i will text them.... bea text shane and allie to come back to the table and when they did they said there good byes to kaz and will and left, allie was happy they left she was pretty damn tired having tossed and turned most of the night, arriving home debbie and shane said they would stay up for a movie and bea and allie went to there bedrooms, allie was changing when there was a knock and the door opened showing bea's cute face

'allie are you sleeping in here tonight?

'do you have a better offer?

'well yea, i want you to sleep with me

'do i get snuggles? she smirked

'you can have anything you want beautiful girl but by the looks of your red eyes your tired

'i am very much so

'well than come to bed with me... holding her hand out allie took it and they went to bea's room, bea sat allie down and pulled her shirt off followed by her bra, allie lay back and let bea strip her of her unzipped jeans and panties, bea striped herself and they both crawled into bed, bea was laying on her back and allie lay half her body on bea's her head on her chest using her fingers to trace patterns on her toned stomach, allie thought about earlier at the gym the look in bea's eyes and wanted to broach it

'bea

'hmm

'earlier at the gym were you scared?

'i guess i was, it just reminded me of the hit harry used to give me, he was so powerful how you would hit a football player or something, i guess i didnt realize how strong you were physically

'bea i have lifted you up a few times

'i know i just didnt think about it

'i hope you know bea i would never hurt you, i would ever raise a hand at you to hurt you only to love you, because i do love you babe, so very much

'i know you wouldnt allie and i love you too, i trust you with my life but even more i trust you with debbie's and i dont do that ever, only a handful or people close to me can look after debbie 

'i love you both babe

'i love you both too.... snuggling into bea's chest bea knew allie was falling asleep as she became a dead weight and her breath even out, bea lay there thinking about what happened yesterday and today with there fight and what allie said to her and she agreed, its not allie's or anyone elses fault, harry got in her head and until he is found and put behind bars she will do anything possible to protect her family, bea was not one to be fooled with and she knew what she had to do, dangerous as it is it has to be done and the only people that knew about it was allie and franky, when harry comes back the plan will be in motion without anyone knowing but them 3, its time to take down the scum


	24. The tide has turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA

bea had spent the next couple days trying to make it up to allie after there fight, from making every single meal, to running her a bath, doing all the cleaning and even massages, allie eventually put a stop to it all, it was nice to be looked after but allie already told bea she forgave her and they could move on but bea was her usual stubborn self and kept at it, bea had just finished making lunch and was about to start on cleaning the kitchen when allie wrapped her arms around her from behind

'i will do them

'no allie, you sit down and relax

'babe you dont have to do everything, we talked through what happened and you apologized way to many times already so enough doing everything 

'but... allie hand over her mouth stopped her talking

'no buts, your tired, exhausted even, we are a team and i can look after you too.... bea leaned back against allie's chest

'i know you can, i just feel like shit after what i said to you

'you dont need to baby, we are done with all that okay, now your going to go and sit down on the couch and choose a movie for us to watch, i will clean the dishes and be there soon..... bea turned around and kissed allie 

'okay if your sure

'i very much am, off you go beautiful..... allie cleaned the kitchen and took out some meat for dinner to cook spaghetti and than went to the lounge room, she smiled when she saw bea had fallen asleep sitting up her head leaning on the wall, it wasnt at all surprising considering bea had spent the last week tossing and turning with worry, she went to bea and gently laid her down

'allie.... bea mumbled

'its okay beautiful, you go back to sleep im right here.... she lay bea down properly putting a pillow under her head and draping a blanket over her as it was cold, kissing her head she left bea to sleep while she went to there rooms to change the bedding, allie liked to change the bedding once a week at least to feel fresh and clean, once she striped the bedding and put fresh ones on all the beds she threw it in the washing and turned it on, she decided to start on the meat and sauce for dinner so the longer it cooks the more flavor it has, an hour later she put the washing out and came inside answering a call from debbie 

'hey allie where is mum? i called her but no answer?

'she is sleeping on the couch, she hasnt been sleeping much

'yea i know, i hate that she is going through all this crap

'me too deb..... just than a loud siren went off and allie tried to hear what debbie was saying

'fuck deb i cant hear you the alarm is going off, stay with franky i will call you soon..... as she hung up bea came running into the kitchen there was sheer relief in her eyes to see allie

'BEA WHY IS IT GOING OFF?

'I DONT KNOW, IM GOING TO CHECK IT ON THE LAPTOP.... allie held onto bea's hand not wanting to be left alone and bea sure as hell wouldnt leave her, sitting at the laptop she got the alarm turned off once she put in the code

'shit my ears are still ringing

'i know, its loud but we need it just in case, im going to check the cameras from the last hour

'did i set them off maybe?

'where were you?

'i went to the bedrooms and than the laundry, than outside to hang up washing

'no thats fine, plus the system has your id and finger prints so it knows who you are, if it doesnt know someone and they are around or trying to get in thats when it goes off, sit down baby lets watch... allie sat in bea's lap and they watched the screen which was a split screen of 4 cameras from an hour ago to now, allie's phone rang and she took it out of her pocket

'its debbie, she was on the phone when it went off

'answer it allie

'hey deb

'allie, what the hell happened?

'the alarm went off, not sure why we are checking the security. listen you stay with franky till we tell you its safe

'yea okay, i dont finish for 4 hours anyways so just call me, shane or franky when your ready

'yeah okay and deb?

'yeah?

'dont worry okay, we are safe

'i will try..... they hung up and allie put her phone on the table

'debbie is worried

'im not surprised, i will call her soon, lets see if we can see anything...... the footage was fine until about ten minutes ago when allie was outside hanging up the washing

'wait rewind it back bea... bea rewind it a minute and allie pressed pause 

'see there at the fence, who is that looking over? she looked at bea and her face went white

'fuck, thats harry

'how the fuck does he know where we live?

'i dont know allie

'fuck, what do we do?

'call the detective first, than call franky and tell her to not bring shane and debbie yet... allie could feel bea shaking and she wrapped her arms around her

'bea he wont hurt you

'im not worried about myself allie, im worried about you, deb and shane, i can handle him

'we will be okay, i will call the detective.... bea nodded and allie got bea's phone and called him, he said he was on his way and than hung up

'he is on his way bea

'okay good, im going to check the footage in the last few days, maybe he has been around 

'good idea, i will make you a coffee

'thank you baby, can you do me a favor and close up the house, lock all doors and windows and close the curtains, im sorry i dont want to make it a prison but until we know what we are dealing with i want us locked in

'of course bea

'thank you, i will call franky

'i wont be long.....while allie went and locked up the house bea called franky

'hey red i was about to call you, debbie is worried

'hey franky, are you at work?

'yes, whats up?

'tha alarm went off and i went through the security footage and about 20 minutes ago allie was outside hanging up washing and in the footage it shows harry on the other side of the fence watching her

'oh fuck

'fuck franky i knew he was alive, he is fucking back and he wants to ruin everything

'we wont let him red, remember the plan okay, we know what he wants and thats you and debbie

'franky he cant take her

'he wont, although i hate the plan i wont let him take her no matter what, i fucking hate your plan bea

'i know you do, as if i like it, i would never willingly go with him but i know him and i know he wants his so called 'family' back and with no charges he can take us anytime he wants

'its dangerous, he could hurt you

'i know but i would rather me hurt than my family

'he could kill you bea... franky choked out 

'i know..... i know franky

'i hope you know what your doing?

'i dont have a choice, i would do anything to protect my family

'i know you would

'listen can you bring debbie and shane home please?

'yea sure, i will get cover for us and than come there, should i call anyone else?

'just maxine, she knows

'of course she does, okay i will see you soon

'okay and franky please watch your back, i trust you with them

'i will guard them with my life..... hanging up she put her phone in her pocket and went to her room to grab something, she had a safe behind a picture frame on the wall, pulling the frame off she put in the pin and it popped open, she pulled out a necklace which had a built in recorder and she put it on and locked up the safe again putting the frame back up, sitting on her bed she had to get her head in the game, if he is around and no charges it wouldnt matter to him who was here, friends, family or the police, harry thinks he is untouchable, he would take bea and want to start again, saying they belonged to him and all the crap he would come up with, bea normally would not willingly go with him but with the files missing and him being free she needed to get a confession out of him, his over rated ego would spur him on to boast about the things he did with bea and while he was missing, he would be so confident in himself he would just come and do whatever he wanted, taking a big breath she went to the kitchen where allie was making coffee

'here babe

'thank you

'you have it on? allie nodded to the necklace, she hated the plan more than anyone but she didnt want to say too much knowing they would get into a fight about it and she did trust bea, bea knew harry more than anyone else and if she thought it was a good plan than allie would go along with it

'do you really think he would just come here and demand you go with him?

'yes i do, the thing about harry is that he thinks he is untouchable, i have no doubt he would come here and now thats confirmed his next move could be today, tomorrow or in a month

'fuck i dont know how im going to go along with this bea, he could really hurt you or ki... she stuttered out and chocked back a sob, bea put her coffee down and wrapped her arms around allie

'it will be okay allie, i promise

'you cant promise that bea, i cant bare to be away from you, see you go with him

'my plan is solid and once i know i have enough i will wait for my moment and take off, i need to do this allie, i cant live like this anymore, looking over my shoulder for him or risking him hurting you, debbie or the others.... allie nodded

'i know bea, i just hate this

'i do to, it will be over soon... they stayed hugging for a while till allie's words hit straight to bea's heart

'im scared of losing you... bea tightened her hold on the blonde

'you wont lose me, your my life allie, you and debbie are my whole world and we will get through this okay

'okay.... allie pulled back and kissed allie's lips tenderly

'i love you allie

'i love you too

'i love you more... allie smiled and bea wiped a stray tear from her cheek, just than the door bell rang and made them both jump

'its probably the detective... they went to the door and looked through the peep hole and it was indeed him, opening the door she invited him in 

'hey girls, 

'hi detective, i think i should show you the footage first

'good idea... bea showed it to him and it was definitely harry 'anything other footage with him in it?

'i have only been able to check a little bit but so far no

'okay, if you do see more than email to me straight away, can you please make me a copy of this one?

'sure, have you recovered the files?

'no, they havent been able to retrieve them themselves, although it does show that they were printed out but the files have been corrupted

'do you think its a inside job?

'im seems like it

'a corrupt officer?

'most likely

'anyone in mind?

'yes actually, there is a police officer that has been under the watchful eye for some time and i feel like he is connected to it, the chief knows and the investigation on him and his dealings has gone deeper than ever before, do you know any of harry's friends bea?

'he had a friend turk i think his name was, i didnt like him and he was an asshole but i dont know what he did for work

'okay i will look into that, listen girls i want to be honest with you here

'please do, i dont want bullshit talk.... he nodded

'we cant arrest him without the files or new evidence, if we take him in he will be let go within a few hours which is useless, we dont want him to think we are onto him, we want to come at him with strong evidence and not let him get away with everything

'thats what we need

'i will be in touch when we know more, i will have a police car drive past and if you need anything just call

'we will, thank you... once he left allie was in the kitchen finishing off dinner when franky arrived with debbie, shane and maxine... debbie ran to her mum hugging her tightly

'is it true? he was here?

'yes its true baby, we caught him on tape

'what happens now?

'he can technically turn up here if he wants, it will be okay debbie

'what if its not? we cant go through that again, you cant go through that mum.... debbie stressed on the verge of crying, bea held her head between her hands

'you will be safe, you listen to allie and franky no matter what happens, debbie promise me you will listen to them.... seeing how serious her mum was she nodded

'i promise mum.... they hugged again

'shane it will be okay, i want you to make sure you stay around someone at all times and keep each other safe

'i will keep debbie safe bea i promise

'thank you, why dont you both get cleaned up for dinner.... they went to there rooms to get clothes to shower

'your wearing it red? franky said

'yea i am, i never know when he could turn up, listen franky, maxi i need you to please look over my family, allie is not coping with this and debbie too, shane acts strong but i can see he is worried

'listen love we will be here for them no matter what but are you sure about this bea? its so dangerous to be stuck with him again

'i know it is but it is more dangerous if we just let him do whatever he wants, i need to trap him into confessing what he has done to me, this necklace is connected to a recording device i got made special, once i have a confession than i will find a way out

'bea what if he tries something? sexually? bea breathed out

'i wont let him touch me like that, there is only one person that can do that and thats allie

'what if he hits you?

'than i will take it till i get what i need, i know this is dangerous but it needs to be done, he wont talk to anyone but me, i know what he is like

'sweety we are here for all of you, you dont worry about your family, you do what you need to do

'yea we got your back red

'thank you, both of you... she pulled them both into a hug 

'maxi can you check on allie please, she isnt doing well, she is in the kitchen

'of course love... maxine went off to the kitchen and franky and bea sat on the couch

'franky if this goes bad i need you to look after them, if i dont make it back i need you to make sure allie, debbie and shane are okay

'red dont speak like that

'you know what he is like franky, i have told you everything... franky nodded

'i know red but dont say you wont come back

'we dont know what will happen but just promise me you will look after them, i know debbie and allie are adults but i dont know how they will cope

'i got you and i got them.... bea nodded

'thank you.... just than debbie and shane came down the stairs freshly showered

'you guys hungry i think dinner is ready

'im not really hungry mum... bea pulled her daughter into her lap

'baby please dont let this effect you, i want you to keep living your life

'its very hard mum

'i know baby, just try not let this effect you too much

'i will try... just than allie walked into the lounge room and bea saw instantly she had been crying and it broke her heart, she put on a very fake smile and looked at them all

'hey guys dinner is ready, come and eat

'okay babe we are coming now... they all sat down and had dinner, allie and debbie barely ate but bea didnt say anything, after they ate maxine and bea cleaned up the kitchen and than they all sat down to watch a movie, they spent the night watching a movie bridget joining after she finished work and franky, bridget and maxine stayed the night 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The following day bea had to go with maxine into the salon to do some paperwork, they were only there for a couple hours and franky had taken shane and debbie to the restaurant to do a few things and organize cover for them all, shane and debbie wanted to work but franky told them to take a few days off work and she wasnt taking no for an answer, once they were done at the restaurant they went back to bea's house 

'hey guys im gonna make a sandwich you want something?

'sure mini bea

'sure deb, let me help you.... shane followed debbie through the house debbie freezing when she saw who was sitting at the table, shane saw him as well he had recognized him from a photo bea showed him

'hello sweetheart..... franky had ran to the bathroom and than was walking towards the kitchen when she saw them standing there

'hey where is my sandwich? franky said when she reached them 'WHAT THE FUCK? she said seeing harry sitting at the table so she walked to stand in front of shane and debbie

'franky right? he said and smiled that creepy smile that bea had told her about

'what the fuck are you doing here? get the fuck out

'no thanks, this is my families home

'no its not, this is not your family harry, you need to get the fuck out dick head

'dont swear in front of my daughter

'im not your daughter.... debbie said and she felt shane squeeze her hand

'you are my daughter debbie, you and your mum are my family

'no we are not, this here is my family, me, mum, allie, shane, franky and all the rest of them, we dont want you

'YOU BELONG TO ME!!!! he said slamming his fist on the table. franky took a distinctive step back as did debbie and shane

'DONT YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT HER!!!!! a voice boomed from behind them, they turned to see bea walking towards them with maxine, bera and maxine had finished the paperwork within a couple hours and than left the salon in the capable hands of the manager they hired. when they got home and parked the car they walked in and bea heard the voice that has haunted her for so long so she walked over quickly

'oh look my darling wife... he smirked

'what do you want harry? how the hell did you get in here?

'i want my family back, you and debbie

'not happening, we arent your family..... harry stood up taking a couple steps closer to them

'dont come near us..... bea said and stood right beside franky 'you dont come near my family

'im your family bitch, you and debbie belong to me, i want you to come with me 

'why?

'because i want my family back, you and debbie are mine and your both coming with me or maybe something will happen to your blonde slut.... bea clenched her jaw and harry smirked 

'dont talk about her

'hit a nerve did i, where is our little princess? just as bea was about to talk the front door opened and she could hear allie's voice

'hey babe can you help with the shopping please? allie walked in her eyebrows crossed when she saw them all standing together 'whats going on? she said reaching them and than her eyes landed on him, harry standing like all mighty like nothing could touch him, allie held bea's hand

'now its a party, i got to say bea you got good taste but you just need a real man and im here

'thats debatable... allie said

'shut your mouth slut

'dont you fucking talk to her like that harry, what the fuck do you even want?

'i told you, i want you and debbie

'thats not happening, your not taking debbie

'the fuck im not

'i will come but not debbie

'i want you both, we are starting over

'no, debbie is not coming.... harry thought for a moment eyeing bea

'come here... harry said, bea swallowed hard, squeezed allie's hand before letting go and walking over to harry

'no mum dont

'its okay baby, it will be okay

'come here baby.... he grabbed her roughly planting a rough kiss on her 'ah i missed this... bea wiped her face and he slapped her 

'thats for betraying me and going with this bitch

'bea... allie went to go to her but franky and maxine kept a hold on her and maxine whispered in her ear

'the plan, dont forget the plan.... allie's tears fell down her cheeks when bea stood beside him her lips bleeding

'its okay allie

'yea allie its okay, she is with a real man now and im gonna show her all night long... bea shook her head no to allie 

'now debbie

'no harry, i told you only me

'debbie now... he took a step forward but allie stood right in front of debbie 

'your not taking her

'yes i am, she is mine

'i dont give a FUCK, she is not coming with you

'get out of my way... he tried to grab for debbie but allie pushed him back causing him to stumble.. he went to run at allie but bea held him

'no dont, come on you have me

'i want debbie

'another time, give her time to get used to you being back, come on harry lets go... harry looked at bea and than at allie and debbie

'im coming back for debbie

'you will never get to her fuck head... allie said bea surprised by allie's confidence, 'you dont come anywhere near her.... harry laughed a laugh of pure evil

'im taking my wife and going, i will be back..... holding onto bea he began walking pulling bea as he went, bea mouthed 'i love you' to allie and debbie and they both mouthed it back, with that harry left with bea, franky and allie went to the window to see the car he was driving and franky got the number plate, allie's heart hurt so bad watching harry push bea into the car and slam the door, franky was on the phone with the detective giving him as much information as possible and he forwarded it onto to all police to track his car put not approach, they needed to know where he was staying and go from there, franky got off the phone and looked at debbie who was crying in shane's arms, maxine rubbing her back, allie just stood at the window as the car took off and than she went out the front and ran onto the road watching the car leave with the love of her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had this in my head and i had to get it out before i lost it, please tell me honestly what you thought


	25. harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> normally i dont write in here but this is kind of a filler and the shortest chapter yet but i hope it answers some of your questions, its some knowledge of harry and it has talk of rape and abuse in it

*7 years earlier*

 

harry had given bea a few slaps because the bitch just wouldnt go by his rules, was it so hard to to have his dinner ready when he wanted, beer in the fridge, the house cleaned, debbie out of his way and sex on tap? he was the man of the house after all and worked to pay bills, yea bea worked as well but she needed to pull her weight so her whole pay would go into his account and he would look after the money giving her an allowance for food and beer, after he left bea at home once he put her in her spot he went to a bar to do some relaxing and drinking of course, he had met someone there jacs holt and they hit it off, her husband was in jail so she was free to do as she pleased and ended up inviting harry back to her place which harry was quite happy to go, 

once they got there jacs had offered harry drugs coke and meth which they did together, harry loved the high he got and that night he ended up fucking jacs, for the next year and a half they had a torrid affair with each other and harry was quickly hooked onto drugs as well as jacs, anytime he would fight with bea or beat her up he would take off to jacs's house and be with her, he was high all the time and ended up starting to do it at home as well

bea saw the change in him and knew he was into something but anytime she tried to bring it up it resulted in a beating followed by being raped as he claimed her the only way he knew, harry had met braydon in that time and he spent some time with the young boy helping him become a man and showing him how to show a woman who the man of the house was, told him that your fist is your best friend and when you want sex from your woman you just take it if she isnt willing, he told braydon about debbie and they would be a good couple together but at that time debbie was too young as was braydon so he didnt push any further

5 days before the incident with bea, jacs was arrested for murder and harry took it hard, he had fallen for the older woman and had hoped to leave his bitch of a wife and be with her but this would ruin it all, a couple days later jacs was given 25 years for the murder of a friend that had crossed the family, harry had gone to the prison and seen jacs and she asked harry to look after braydon but harry told her he couldnt afford to so jacs set up an account for harry, jacs was loaded from dealing drugs for years as well as taking people out for money, she had organised to put the house in braydons name and a bank account for both harry and braydon and harry was happy to watch over him, 

on the day of the incident harry had been out drinking with a than 18 year old braydon, they had both gotten drunk and had gone to braydon's house to get high, after a couple hours he headed home, arriving home he went into his room he shared with bea and got on top of her, he was hard and wanted her to take care of him

bea woke up to harry on top of her trying to rip her clothes off but she kept pushing him off, she told him to get off and kept saying 'no dont harry' she pushed him and he fell off the bed and it sent him into a rage, he got up and grabbed her by her hair dragging her out of the room and into the dining room bending her over the table and ripping her pyjama pants down and panties as well before he rammed his penis into her, bea felt the pain immediately and begged him to stop but he wouldnt, he loved when she cried out in pain and thrust in harder, she found the strength to push the table forward and they fell to the floor and bea tried to crawl away from him but he grabbed het and flipped her onto her back, he straddled her holding her down with his weight and began to reign punches on her, one punch followed another and than another, bea begged him to stop but eventually she blacked out 

once she was out harry stood up and kicked her in her sides a few times and went to the kitchen to get a knife, he wanted her to pay for disobeying him and not giving him sex, he went over to her and went to his knees, he looked over her face and body, dragging his finger down her bloodied face he looked at the knife in his hand, grabbing the handle with 2 hands he lifted it up and stabbed her in the stomach twice before dropping it to the floor and standing up, he washed his hands in the kitchen and than came out to see bea was slowly coming too and he stood over her saying 

'i will leave you here to die a slow painful death like you deserve, bye bitch.... with that he left leaving bea there but bea was strong, she opened her eyes fully and looked around thankfully debbie was with liz at that time, she looked where the phone was which was about ten feet from her, she put one hand over her wounds as they were close together and flipped herself over to begin crawling towards it, she felt sick and like she was going to pass out from the loss of blood but she kept chanting in her mind 'debbie, debbie, debbie' it took all her strength but she got to the phone and called triple zero but by the time they arrived she had passed out again from the pain and loss of blood,

bea spent 2 weeks in a coma and a further 6 weeks in hospital due to her injuries, debbie stayed with liz who bea had met when she started working at the salon she no owns, she and maxine were a huge help to her with debbie and she would forever be thankful for that, 

harry had disappeared without a trace like he never existed but bea and debbie knew that he would surface sooner or later

harry had left the house that night bloody and out of his mind and he ended up going to braydons house, when braydon saw him he took him in and got him cleaned up, once harry was cleaned up harry had passed out and the next day when he had realized what he had done he and braydon came up with a plan to get him out there without been seen, there was no way harry was going to jail for that bitch, braydon bought a cottage out in the woods which was where harry ended up, he lived there and would work for the holts when needed, jacs knew about everything that had happened and had made sure that harry was well looked after, after all he was now part of her crew and jacs looks after her crew, plus she did actually love harry in her own twisted way, 

In the time harry was at the cottage he had asked braydon to keep him up to date with bea and debbie which he did so, he told harry about bea being in the hospital and debbie being with liz and maxine, about when bea sold the house and moved somewhere else, about her buying the salon and everything else in between, than when he found out bea was dating franky he flipped out and wanted to kill her but braydon told him he couldnt and jacs spoke to him through a burner phone and told him the same thing and told him the best way to get her back was to get revenge on bea, he had taken in all the information and began making plans for bea, he wanted to burn down the house with bea, franky and debbie in it, his daughter turned her back on him anyways so she needed to be dealt with as well, 

when braydon dated debbie harry thought it was smart to get closer to her but that blonde slut interfered and that was shut down quickly, when allie and bea got together things changed and when he got knowledge of allie and bea together and the photos and some videos to go with it he was angry, the way bea looked at the blonde she had never looked at him like that, bea never put her arm around harry like that, she was always standoffish and he just wanted some love but she wouldnt even go near him unless he forced her too, 

harry had his plan set although now there was this shane kid staying there as well as kaz but he didnt care, debbie, bea and her slut is who he wanted to take down, the others were just collateral damage, although he couldnt come out of hiding as his record showed what he had done and he was wanted, jacs had organized an officer that was on her payroll to make a copy of harry's file and give it to him and delete his files from the record which was done meaning that harry could come out of hiding without any repercussions, harry's plan was now set in stone and he had come back to town, his cottage was about a 9 hour drive from bea's so jacs organized a car for him and a house closer to her, he had moved in a few days before the fire which he had coaxed braydon to be in on it as well as a couple of the holts big guys, 

The fire was set and he watched as the house was burning down but what he didnt expect was for them all to get out of the house alive, he wanted them to burn like they were in hell but it didnt happen, he was pissed and when he spoke to jacs about what happened she told him to stay low for a couple days toll she called him back

jacs did call back and found out what hospital they were at and had paid off a nurse to drug allie with the morphine ans he would be taken care of and so she could over dose but when that didnt work it frustrated them both, harry had had enough and wanted to do it his way, he told jacs he knew what scared bea and debbie more than anything and that was him, he wanted them in his house so he could treat them the way they should be treated so he got to planning, when the holts big boys that were following bea and allie said that bea bought a house and had put in a special security system they got hold of the security guys and got harry's details authorized to enter the house at any time without the alarm going off, the security guy was paid off quite well

harry had been watching them for a few days at the new house and than when he saw allie in the backyard he had to look twice to see how smoking hot she was, fuck if he didnt have a plan in place he would have jumped the fence and shown her a good time especially when he hadnt had a decent fuck in a long time, jacs had sent him some prostitutes but ti want the same, when he heard the alarm go off he quickly took off and called the big guys telling them that the security was not in place yet and to call the guy to fix it ASAP. once he got the confirmation that it was done he wanted to move on his plan the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have questions that you thought you would get answers to please let me know in the comments, i didnt want to write anything else in this chapter as he doesnt deserve to share words with bea, allie, debbie and the others any more than he has, i have ideas of what will happen because to be honest i just sit down and write most of the time, they hit the screen and im like yea okay looks okay i think, anyways i hope you got the backstory of this imma say bitch he is and more to come


	26. Go to hell!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of broken up but in the end it will make sense, well i hope it does, there is quite a bit of violence in this chapter so fair warning, enjoy

As bea sat in the car she could hear harry spill on about how shit bea was, how she was gonna pay for what she did to him, for taking his daughter away from him and all the crap he always used to spill about her, he went on and on and all bea could do was stare outside the car window thinking about allie and debbie and the scared and worried look on both there faces, she struggled to look them in the eyes knowing that it could possibly be the last time she would see them, bea wanted to break down crying but she couldnt, she had to be strong and follow through with her very dangerous plan with the very dangerous harry

she knows the records going missing wasnt an accident, it was definitely harry and if she could just find a copy of them she could take them to the police and they would arrest harry straight away, but harry would for sure have them somewhere not accessible to her or anyone easily, she had to do this, she would die before harry got near allie and debbie and that may still happen, when harry got into his angry moods and he used his fists there is no telling what he could do especially when bea tells him he couldnt touch her sexually, surely that would end badly but it has to be done, this all has to be done but there is one thing on her side and its a big one, bea knows harry, all of him and what he does and what he will do most of the time, she knew he would come for her, she knew he would try and take debbie but franky, allie and maxine made a promise to never let harry near her and they kept to that which she was thankful for, to be honest bea knew that allie would never let anyone harm debbie no matter what, she remembered a few days after the fire and it was allie's first night back at bridgets, bea and allie were laying in bed talking and allie had specifically said that no matter what happened allie would do anything to protect debbie even die for her, bea was taken back by the look in allie's eyes but she understood because bea would do exactly the same, plus allie saw debbie as her family and apart from bridget debbie was it for allie

she was a little lost in her thoughts until she heard harry say debbie's name

'we will go back in a couple days to get debbie, she needs to be with her family... bea shook her head 

'your not going back for her harry, you dont go near her

'she is my daughter bea, dont piss me off, im getting her

'no your fucking not... before bea realized what was happening harry swung his hand back hitting bea in the cheek, it hurt fuck did it hurt but bea would not show him weakness, she isnt the sad battered woman he left behind anymore

'i dont give a shit what you do to me but you wont go near debbie... bea said wiping the blood from the side of her mouth

'you just wait bea, i will fix you right up... he shook his head in anger, after 10 minutes they pulled up outside a small house and harry got out, going over to bea's side he flung the door open and grabbed her arm yanking her out

'come on bitch..... he dragged her inside the house and threw her on the couch

'dont fucking move... he went to the fridge and got a beer, bea took in her surroundings to know where everything was, she needed to be smart about how she would play things out, there wasnt much around, a L shaped couch, tv, coffee table and a book shelf that had some books on it, there was a hallway which bea assumed led to the bedrooms and bathroom

harry came back into the room bringing a chair with him, placing it down 5 feet in front of bea he sat down and drank half his beer watching her

'you got yourself in a whole lot of trouble now darlin, you got yourself a nice piece of ass there now, maybe i should go give her ass a go, how much she charge these days? he smirked 

'dont you fucking touch her asshole

'watch your mouth there bea, you know what im capable of

'im not scared of you harry, you mean nothing to me

'when im done with you bea your gonna wish you were dead

'you think your so tough harry but your not, you want people to fear you but why? does it make you feel big? because i can tell you your far from big.... bea could see the anger in his face and knew he would explode soon enough 'you got a small dick to match your small brain

how dare she speak of him like that? harry thought, she made it sound like he had a small penis which is in correct, according to harry it was huge

'i didnt hear you complaining when i fucked you so hard you screamed my name... he smirked at her

'i was screaming for you to stop, i was so dry at the thought of you touching me in any way, i found someone that gets me so wet she just slides right in there..... and there it was the twitch in his eye he got before he hit her, throwing his bottle down it shattered and he launched at her

'you fucking bitch.... he punched her right in the face followed by her stomach, he dragged her off the couch and over to the table throwing her over it, this was the normal thing for harry to do, he yanked her jeans down and as he tried to undo his zipper he spoke

'im gonna fuck like you need to be fucked, that slut has got nothing on me... bea found her strength to throw her elbow back connecting with his cheek

'your not fucking touching me you pig... harry stumbled back and bea got up pulling her jeans up 

'you fucking bitch...harry was pissed, how dare she even think about going against him

'there is only one person that can touch me that way and it isnt you, stay the fuck away from me.... harry pulled his pants up and laughed

'feisty arent ya bea, found yourself some back bone did ya? i like a challenge, lets make a deal bea... bea stood there holding her stomach which was pulsing from pain

'what do you want harry? she said angrily

'its been a long day for you so i will let that one slide for now, you can go rest but remember i always get what i want.... bea didnt say anything so harry grabbed her and pulled her down the hallway and pushed her through the doorway causing her to fall to the floor

'still pathetic as ever, i wish i did kill you that day, dont worry plenty of time for that.... he walked off laughing and bea could hear him in the kitchen getting what else other than a beer, bea stood up slowly she was hurting a fair amount but nothing she hadnt felt before, she flicked the switch for the light but it wasnt working, the light from the hallway shone in and she spotted a lamp on the dresser in the corner so she went over and turned it on thankful it worked, there was a bed and the dresser in the room, she did have an ensuite but when she looked in it the shower was dirty, the toilet stunk and the sink had hair everywhere.. she shivered at how gross it was, turning her head when she heard harry's voice who was standing at the door of the bedroom

'your gonna live like filth the way you deserve it... he said and than walked off, he was so cocky that he didnt close her door and lock her in or even the front door,bea heard a door close so assumed he had gone to another bedroom not far, she crept out and looked around seeing he wasnt there and quickly went to the kitchen, she grabbed a cup of water for herself as well as a sponge and squirted dish washing liquid on it and went back to her room, she quickly gave her bathroom a clean down the best she could, if she had to live in this she would try and keep it clean, she looked int he drawers and to her surprise harry had gotten her clothes, not many only about 5-6 items, sitting on the bed she sighed and thought 'what the fuck does he think is gonna happen? we would live happily ever after?' she went to her bathroom and got into the shower, it was weird and she didnt what it was but harry was been to laid back right now, the old harry would have laid into her big time for speaking to him like that and even refusing him sex. 

 

she lay in the bed thinking about allie and debbie, she was so worried about them and wished she could hold them and tell them everything would be alright, turning on her side she made a point not to have her back to the door just in case, she closed her eyes and hoped to all earth that franky and maxine were looking after her girls

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As allie watched the love of her life in the car with harry her heart broke in a thousand pieces, she stood in the middle of the road tears streaming down her cheeks for a while, she felt someone's hand on her arm and turned her head to see franky

'i know this is hard but debbie needs you now more than ever.... allie nodded

'i know, where is she?

'In the lounge room with maxine and shane, please try not too worry the detective have a car following them to wherever they end up, we will get her back

'i hope your right franky, i need her like i need to breathe

'i promise we will get her back, right now im going to meet the detective so i want you inside with the others, boomer is coming here as well with food 

'i know the plan is important franky but fuck i just dont know if i can keep it together

'we have to, the detective was let in on the plan as well so was ready, he had an unmarked police car in this street for the last few days, he told me they are following them, i need you to trust me allie

'i will try franky

'good, go inside i will be back soon enough... allie walked inside the house and closed the door going into the lounge room, debbie was a mess, a crying sobbing mess

'allie.... she cried out as she doubled over holding herself, her mum was the most important person in her life and that asshole just took her like she is his possession, allie ran over to debbie pulling her up and into her arms holding her tightly

'i got you deb, its okay im right there.... maxine and shane watched as allie held debbie as she broke down crying, shane himself couldnt hold his tears in and when they fell down his cheeks for the woman that had become more important to him than anyone else it hurt, shane knew some of what bea went through from that monster and to see him take her away like that really hurt, allie saw this and put her hand out

'come here.... shane got up and went to allie, she hugged them both tightly

'it will be okay, we will get her back i promise, now why dont you both go and shower and than boomer should be here by than with food

'im not hungry

'listen sweet girl, i promise i will do everything in my power and bring her home, have i ever broken a promise to you? debbie shook her head

'no... she sniffled and wiped her tears 

'i never will, but right now you also need to look after yourself, so shower and food okay? allie held debbie's face between her hands

'okay.... kissing debbie and shane on the cheek they walked off to there rooms to get clothes, shane went to the main bathroom and debbie used bea's 

'how are you doing love? maxine asked and allie shook her head

'i just made a promise i dont know if i can keep maxi, what we are doing is dangerous, letting her go with that physco 

'she doesnt do things by halves thats for sure, listen all we can do is go by what bea told us, be there for those 2 and wait, although bea has no idea the detective knows about her plan and has someone following them but i think thats a good thing, franky will hopefully have some news soon

'i hope so... just than there was a knock on the door

'thats probably boomer, i will get it love.... maxine went to the door opening it to a worried boomer

'where are they maxi?

'franky went to meet the detective, the others are inside... boomer handed the food to maxine and went inside going to allie and picking her up and hugging her

'she will be alright, franky will make sure.... although allie was taken off guard she was thankful to have such supporting friends 'bea is strong, she will get through this... boomer said putting the blonde down

'thank you for coming boomer

'yea course i would, bea, debbie, shane and you is family.... allie let a small smile cross her lips and leaned up kissing boomer on the cheek

'yes we are, go and set the food with maxine on the table and im going to check on debbie and shane... allie walked down the hall to bea's room and sat on the bed waiting for debbie to finish, she saw one of bea's jackets and picked it up off the chair, bringing it to her nose it smelt of bea, she had a unique scent and combined with her perfume allie loved it, she hugged it tightly and cried into it, cried for the woman she loves, cried for the danger she was in, cried for not doing more, crying for everything they shared and so much more

The door opened to the bathroom and debbie walked out seeing allie so broken and it bought a fresh wave of tears to her as well, going over to allie she sat on her lap wrapping her arms around the blonde and they sat and cried for what felt like forever, they rocked back and forth for a while and maxine had come to the doorway to see why they were taking so long and saw the state they were in, she let them be in bea's room, hoping they could feel closer to her in some way

maxine went to the kitchen and made sure shane had something to eat but even he wasnt all for it, he was quiet and looking at the table not wanting to talk to anyone, even boomer couldnt really eat so maxine packed the food away and kept it warm for anyone that wanted to eat later on

'boomer why dont you and shane put a movie on, something funny or romance? maxine nodded to shane and boomer nodded in understanding

'ah yea okay, come on shane lets chose something... as they went and sat down maxine picked up her phone and called franky

'hey maxi

'hey, any news? i need to tell them all something here there all falling apart, even boomer

'we tracked them to a house about ten minutes from bea's house, its simple and when the detective ran a check its in the name of jacs holt and harry smith

'holt, why does that sound familiar?

'i thought the same thing maxi, i cant my finger on it, can you please ask them all there if they know someone with that name?

'yea just hold on a moment... holding the phone down she went to shane and boomer but they didnt know so went to bea's room

'hey girls do either of you know a jacs holt? both sets of eyes went wide 

'jacs holt? debbie said

'yea, do you know them?

'thats braydon's mum, my ex boyfriend braydon

'you mean the head of the criminal ring?

'yea, she is in jail for murder, isnt that right allie?

'yes it is, after braydon and debbie broke up we did some digging online which really wasnt hard, after we put braydon's name in his mum and dad both came up, jacs is his mum... pulling the phone back to her ear

'did you get all that franky? she said walking down the hallway after telling the girls to have a lay down

'fuck, yes i did as did the detective im with him now, we are outside the house where harry went, how the fuck does jacs and harry know each other?

'i dont know franky, has there been any movement?

'no one can hear me right?

'no they cant, im going to the kitchen

'well the officers that followed them said he dragged her out of the car and took her inside, there was some yelling but other than that no

'whats the plan? what do the police and all them want to do?

'im not sure yet, what bea doesnt know is a couple days ago i planted a bug onto her necklace and they could hear what is happening

'and what is happening inside?

'lets just say he hasnt changed

'he hit her?

'thats what it sounds like, fuck maxi i just want to go in and knock his head off

;i know franky but you need to wait, the police know when it becomes too much im sure of it

'i hope they get something quick, i want him to slip and talk all the bullshit in the world

'hopefully sooner than later franky

;maxi can i ask you something?

'of course love

'are we doing the right thing? should we not have let her go? should we have let the police do there own surveillance?

'look franky maybe this isnt the right way to do it but we didnt have much choice, bea knows harry more than anyone does and he wouldnt have stopped tormenting her and debbie and he obviously knew about allie so she more than anyone would have been his target just for getting with bea, its clear as day how much bea loves allie and harry probably saw that, we may not have gone the right way with this but i trust bea and she knows her way around someone like harry... franky was quiet for a few seconds before maxine heard her sigh

'i know your right but listening to what is happening is really hard

'franky you know as well as i do that you should not be listening, you need to let the police who are trained in this kind of thing to take care of her, you need to trust the detective and his team

'i guess your right, what do i do now?

'come here to bea's house, they need you here, shane and boomer are quiet and not eating much, allie and debbie are a mess and laying in bea's bed

'alright im on my way, i will call gidge and can you call liz please? they need all the support they can get

'of course, i will see you soon franky... hanging up maxine went to bea's room and saw allie laying on her back and debbie laying her head on her chest, they were both staring at the wall but were holding onto bea's jacket together, sitting on the side of the bed she tucked a lock of hair behind debbie's ear

'any news?

'i spoke to franky, they had someone follow harry's car and they stopped at a house about ten minutes from here and they went inside, they are scoping out the place right now and will let us know when there is more news, there eyes are on the house and if bea or harry leaves they will know about it... debbie nodded but allie didnt even respond

'franky is coming here as is liz and bridget, we are all going to stay with you no matter what, you dont go anywhere right now till we know more okay? debbie nodded and allie just stared at the ceiling slowly blinking

'why dont you come and eat? i know your going to say your not hungry but you need to eat deb, both of you do

'you go on deb, i wont be long... maxine held out her hand which debbie took and they walked out of the room together, allie is really trying to be strong but it was just too hard, bea had only been gone a few hours but it felt like eternity, it feels like someone literally ripped her heart out and threw it on the floor and stomped on it, she feels so empty and hollow without bea, although they hadnt been together for ages it doesnt matter to them, bea was her heart, her soul mate, her sea horse and with her not here allie was more lost than ever before, even being on the streets prostituting and doing drugs, getting beat up and raped didnt hurt as much as this did right now, sitting up she slipped bea's jacket on herself and laid back down turning on her side clutching at the redheads pillow hugging it tightly, the exhaustion came over her quickly and she fell asleep. debbie had found her that way an hour later so she crawled into bed with allie and fell asleep as well, both exhausted from what had just happened

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The detective was sitting in his car in the same street as harry's house, he could see the house but it was a couple houses away and he had his partner with him, there was also 3 police cars in the same street as once he had gone to his chief about the situation that had unfolded with harry smith he was given permission to use whatever resources he needed and to keep him updated, they all had been listening to what was going on through out the night, franky had called him almost every hour for an update but he kept telling her the same thing, that since last night there was nothing new and it seemed that bea was sleeping, the morning came and the detectives were quietly watching and listening when the back doors opened and franky and boomer jumped in scaring the fuck out of them

'jesus christ franky you almost gave me a heart attack

'yea well i needed to see if you were alert, here get them into ya.... they handed over coffee and a toasted sandwich to them both and they all had breakfast

'anything yet?

'no its still, only 7am, say franky what do you think he wants from her?

'revenge, he thinks bea betrayed him by calling the police and having him charged

'so he thinks he is innocent? he asked surprised

'from what bea told me he is very good at putting on an act, he always wanted people to feel sorry for him and say that bea was a shit wife, mother and support for him

'he is a manipulator?

'along with everything else, but he only shows all of it to bea not in front of anyone else... he nodded in understanding ;i dont know him per say but i know what he has done, there is only me and allie who know about him and we know that he is evil, im worried that he will do something worse than ever before and bea wont survive

'me too, we have 4 cars here all listening in and hopefully we can get something sooner than later... they sat around for a couple hours till there was voices heard... franky rolled her eyes when she heard harry say make my breakfast but the anger she possessed when he heard the slap bea was making her sick, she wanted to run inside and bash the fuck out of him but it would all be for nothing, they listened on as harry talked his bullshit and bea pushing him, franky knew she was pushing him as they had discussed it previously, franky's eyes went wide when she heard harry confess to hitting bea previously but a couple minutes later he confessed to stabbing her and thats what they needed, she had to block her ear as bea was getting hit

'thats we got the fucker.... he picked up his radio and spoke 'we got what we needed, unit 1 and 2 to each sides of the house, unit 3 with me to the front, stay out of sight... he got out of the car putting on his bullet proof vest, franky got out too and she could hear harry yelling 

'fuck hurry up and get in there before he kills her, you heard him he wants her dead.... she stressed

'stay here, both of you.... franky watched as they all drew there guns knowing how dangerous harry was and got into position, franky saw they all stopped dead in there tracks and boomer opened the door

'franky he has a gun, listen... the recording was still going in the car and they listened on

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following couple of days were just weird for bea and harry, she had woken up the first night in the middle of the night to him standing over her, he stared at her long and hard and than grunted before leaving the room, than during the day he would order her around to clean the house, cook for him and get him a beer, it was as if he fell back into there old life, bea did it all and just waited for her chance to dig around, that night they got into it and harry was going on about bea having an affair with someone before he left, she called him crazy and he slapped her around and than locked her in the bedroom

The next day he acted like nothing had happened and kissed her cheek good morning, she felt so disgusted with it that she almost threw up but she managed to keep it down, it had been the same routine and than at night he tried to fuck bea but she wasnt having any of it, she actually ended up kneeing him in the groin and in return he he punched her in the stomach and face and than threw her into the shower with just the cold water, leaving her under it for a long time to bea's recollection, 

 

The morning came and bea was laying in bed wondering about the situation she put herself in, she needed harry to admit something asap meaning she had to bait him, had to push his buttons and bea knew exactly how to do that, it was time to take action so she quickly used the bathroom and sat on the bed her thoughts going to allie and debbie and how they were doing, bea wasnt stupid she knows that this was going to be hard on both girls, being pulled from her thoughts she head loud footsteps coming down the corridor and than harry walked in and grabbed her arm pulling on her

'come on bitch make me food... bea just went with him to the kitchen

'what do you want? apparently that was a stupid question because he swung his hand and slapped her across the face causing bea to fall back against the counter

'dont ask questions just do it... bea pulled herself together and began to make his breakfast, she looked out the corner of her eye to see him going to the bookshelf and pulling out a book, he opened it and looked at something than put it back, bea wondered what it was and would try and have a look when harry wasnt looking, ten minutes later she placed the plate in front of him

'sit!!! his voiced boomed and bea sat opposite him, it felt so weird right now, what was harry playing at? what did he want? why was he doing this? after he finished eating he looked up at his wife and bea spoke before he had a chance too

'what do you want harry? whats this all about?

'you betrayed me

'how so?

'you were gonna have me charged

'you beat the fucking crap out of me and than stabbed me, what did you think was gonna happen? harry laughed

'you deserved it

'i deserved what harry?

'you deserved all the kicks, the punches, slaps everything

'and i deserved to get stabbed? 

'after the way you acted shit yea, i can do with you whatever i want, whenever i want without any questions

'no you cant harry, im not yours

'yes you are, you always will be as long as im alive

'well that could change any minute.... that comment angered him and he grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the chair and throwing her across the floor, bea coughed and held her throat

'fuck you... she said trying to push his buttons, she had thought long and hard about this as if he didnt admit to what he had done she could take enough beatings from him and be charged with something else, although he did admit to hitting her but not exactly to the stabbing, she needed more, the more there was to go on the better it was for her

'you fucking useless bitch... harry straddled her and punched her square in the face 'you need to learn some respect bitch.... he slapped her over and over again, bea's face was on fire but she used her strength and she managed to push him off her and slide back a bit

'your gonna regret that

'i regret everything with you harry, except for debbie and thank god she is all me, looks and acts exactly like me.... bea stood up slowly as did harry, she was clutching her side surely something was broken

'how does it feel harry? 

'what? he responded confused

'to look at debbie and see me? she fucking hates you, she despises you and i dont blame her, your not a father, a dad or anything, your just a sperm donor and nothing more

'i should have killed you bitch, when i plunged that knife into your stomach i should have twisted the fucker and made sure you died..... bea smirked, she couldnt believe how quick he just admitted full blown what he had done

'i did nothing to you but look after you harry, you wanted me dead but you dont even know why? you have no reason, how can you hate someone that looked after you, cooked, cleaned, i even put up with you raping me for all those years

'you wanted it, you wanted me to fuck you 

'your a parasite i never wanted you, you forced yourself over and over again, does the word 'no' mean anything to you harry? it doesnt because your scum, your bottom of the barrel, low life scum.... harry was seething, who the fuck was this woman standing in front of him, talking back to him, not listening, not obeying him, 

'i will fucking kill you bitch.... bea saw the look in his eyes as he approached her and that was the same look she remembered the last time she had seen him, he threw a punch so hard that it sent bea flying onto the couch and than roll off it hitting the floor, he threw the table away and punched her repeatedly 

'you fucking bitch

'your dead meat... he spat out continuing to hit her. he went from punching her in the face and stomach to kicking her in her side, bea swung her foot out causing him to fall backwards giving her a chance to get up, her face was starting to swell up pretty quickly including her eyes, her ribs were throbbing most likely at least 1-2 were broken but she couldnt lose focus, she had what she needed and it turned out quicker than she thought and now she had to get out of there, she went to run out but harry reached behind him and pulled out a gun pointing it at her

'dont even make a move.... his voice so cold it sent shivers down bea's spine, he stood up the gun still pointed at her as he laughed

'harry dont, why the hell do you have a gun?

'im gonna kill you bea, than debbie for turning her back on me, than i will fuck the shit out of your blonde slut and than strangle her to death, your all gonna pay for it... he cocked the gun and bea ran down the hall and to harry's room hiding, he would never think she went there, she could barely see as her eyes were becoming more swollen, she crouched down in the corner of the cupboard, listening out for his foot steps, she thought to herself that this was it, she was going to die so decided to say her farewells into the recording

'i dont know if i will make it out of this alive so to debbie my babygirl, i have never been more prouder of anyone in my life, i love you so so much baby and i want you to live a long healthy life, you be your strong self and lean on the family.... 'allie, you are the most amazing person i know, your sweet, caring, loving and for some reason you love me and my crazy ways, i love you allie and you will forever be in my heart my beautiful girl.... bea was trying not to breath heavily as the pain in her side and face was becoming worse, on feel of her face maybe she had a broken cheek bone, she could hear foot steps through out the house and harry's voice

'come out, come out where ever you are... i will find you bitch and i will make sure you die a slow and painful death... his foot steps got closer to his bedroom and than they stopped and she heard his voice 

'come out my darling wife, so i can rip you to shreds.... he laughed evilly, he was taunting her there was no doubt about that, 'fuck' she mouthed as his foot steps got closer, the next thing she knew the door swung open and the gun was pointed at her

'there you are, any last words? bea gulped and with as much strength as possible she said

'yea.... go to fucking hell!!!!!! just than the window was broken and 2 police officers jumped through, there were officers coming at him from the hallway and the detective dived at harry taking him out but his gun had gone off in bea's direction

'fuck check bea now.... a couple officers ran straight to bea and saw her holding her shoulder blood streaming out of it

'she got shot in the shoulder, someone get me a towel or something to wrap around it

'how the fuck are you here?

'franky... bea smiled softly

'of course franky, where is she?

'outside with boomer

'can you bring franky in here please?

'of course.... harry was arrested and taken outside and thrown into the police car and taken straight to the station, 2 officers helped bea to sit on the bed and she moaned in pain

'i think my ribs are broken and my cheek

'we have an ambulance coming bea, that was too close and what you did was stupid

'i know but i got what was needed

'you did, franky actually planted our own listening bug on your necklace so we have it all recorded as well, he wont be seeing the night sky for a long time 

'good.... just than franky came running down the hall and into the room and to say she was shocked by what she saw was an understatement, bea's face looked like an eggplant, blood streaming down it, she had her arm wrapped in a towel

'bea... she sighed almost relieved to see the red head but hated to see her like this

'franky..... bea cried out and franky sat beside bea and wrapped her arms around her gently

'you scared the fucking shit out of me

'your not the only one

'are you okay?

'i think a broken cheek and ribs, he shot me in the arm the prick but apart from that im fine, the girls?

'to be honest there a mess, so is shane, in fact they all are but there altogether so there safe

'bea the ambulance is here... bea nodded, the 2 officers came in and checked her vitals and than loaded her up on the bed and took her to the ambulance, bea saw boomer and held her hand out which she took

'fucking hell bea, ya should have let me bash his tits in..... everyone including bea laughed, typical boomer lightening the mood without even realizing

'thank you boomer for being here for me and the family

'anytime bea, do you need anything?

'bring my girls to me please

'the hospital?

'yes

'okay, franky will go with ya i will see ya soon... boomer left in the car as bea was being loaded into the ambulance with franky, franky held bea's hand the whole way there and bea was thankful she was there, she felt relieved this was all over but mentally she was struggling, how could someone hate her so much they wanted to kill her? 

Once they arrived at the hospital they went on to get bea scan, ultrasounds, blood tests take make she she doesnt have internal bleeding and getting her cleaned up which franky stayed with her the whole time

allie and debbie were sitting with the others in the lounge room a movie playing when boomer came bounding into the house

'guys come on get up we got to go

'what for? debbie said

'your mum, its all over you need to come

'wait what? are you serious?

'yes, she is at the hospital with franky... allie and debbie jumped up 

'she is hurt? allie asked

'how bad? debbie countered

'she is alive but she is in a bad way, come on lets get to the hospital and you will find out there

'shane, allie and debbie go get changed and go with boomer, me, liz and bridget will be along soon enough.... they didnt waste anytime and within 5 minutes they were off towards the hospital, they were firing question after question boomer's way but boomer didnt know what happened and she hadnt known about the plan

'listen i dont know much, i just know harry is in jail and bea is at the hospital but listen guys she is pretty hurt so be prepared... allie grabbed debbie's hand 

'its okay, your mum is strong she will be okay... debbie bit her lip trying not too cry but a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks and allie wiped them before hugging the young girl

'im right here for you and your mum

'thank you.... debbie sniffled, they arrived at the hospital and all got out going inside and up to the reception

'my girlfriend bea smith is here, what room? the lady checked her records and looked up

'its only family right now and your not family

'what do you mean im not family, im her girlfriend... allie said angrily 

'thats not family... debbie stepped forward knowing allie was about to go crazy

'im her daughter, tell me what room now... the lady huffed

'level 3, room 15 but only you can go

'get lost.... she grabbed allie and shane's hand and started walking 'come on boomer... boomer smirked and followed debbie to the lifts flipping off the lady, once they were at the floor they looked for the room number and finally had it, allie stopped in her tracks when she saw bea through the blinds 

'what are you doing?

'you go in deb, i just need a moment

'allie she is gonna want to see you... allie breathed in and out slowly and debbie nodded seeing the look on her face

'alright we will go in but she would want to see you soon... allie nodded, debbie went into the room followed by boomer and shane, she ran over to her mums bed

'mum... bea turned and smiled the best she could

'debbie baby

'oh my god mum, what the hell did he do? she looked from her mums face to her arm

'im okay baby, its just some bruising... debbie shook her head wanting to hold her mums hand but didnt want to hurt her even more so bea wrapped her good arm around debbie bringing her in closer and hugging her, debbie laid her head on her mums chest and let out a few tears

'i thought i lost you

'im right here baby girl, always

'i love you mum

'i love you too baby... bea looked at shane who was trying to wipe his own tears before anyone saw but bea reached out to hold his hand

'its okay shane

'no its not, no man should ever lay his hands on a woman

'i know but i will be okay in no time

'are you sure? he asked so softly and bea smiled a little

'im sure... bea let him go and he sat down with franky and boomer, stroking debbie's hair she was sad to not see allie here

'deb where is allie? debbie stood up wiping her face

'she is outside, she needs a moment

'is she okay?

'she struggled with what happened, you gotta remember mum apart from bridget me and you are her only family and she almost lost you.... bea nodded

'i know, im sorry i put you through all this

'its not your fault its his

'you dont worry about him now, he is in jail

'good, do you need anything? are you hungry?

'i need some clothes and im definitely hungry

'well how about me and shane go and get some clothes for you and bring some food for us all?

'sounds good to me baby, god i missed you

'me too mum, i was so scared i thought i would never see you again

'i know baby, im right here though and im okay

'okay..... debbie kissed bea's cheek and she left with shane using boomer's car

'hey red boomer and i are gonna meet the others downstairs they will be here soon, so i think we will leave you 2 alone?

'us 2? bea asked confused and franky nodded towards the door where allie had peaked her head in, boomer and franky left them alone and allie took a couple steps inside, allie's stomach churned to see how hurt bea was, neither spoke for a couple minutes and than allie sighed

'i thought i lost you bea.... allie said tears streaming down her cheeks

'oh babe im right here

'but your hurt

'yes i am but i will heal, he is finally gone for good and it was worth it to put him away

'i love you... allie cried out

'i love you too babe, come here.... allie went over to bea holding her hand and kissing her anywhere she could where it wouldnt hurt, after what happened allie wanted bea to feel so much love it was bursting from her veins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed that chapter, please tell me what you think


	27. pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its hard to take a break from writing when it sits in your head waiting to be written down so here is the next chapter, recovery, love and maybe some anger from one in particular

bea was in pain there was no doubt about it but having her family around was more important right now, it was confirmed by her scans that she had 2 broken ribs, a broken cheekbone and some bleeding in her stomach, as well as the obvious injury to her arm that was shot, thank god it wasnt worse and bea would recover from all her injuries although painfully so, it was the next day and right now the room had maxine, liz, franky, bridget, shane and boomer 

'franky where is allie and debbie? franky knew bea was in pain and tried to hold her hand and comfort her the best she could

'they will be here soon, they were here all night and needed to shower and change, there gonna stay here tonight so there bringing clothes with them as well, can i do anything for you? are you in pain? bea nodded and franky pressed the nurses button which she came in after a couple minutes

'hi bea what can i do for you?

'nurse she needs something for the pain

'is it getting worse? bea nodded as it was too sore to talk sometimes

'alright i will get you something for now but i will speak to the doctor and see if we can hook you to morphine for a few days and you use it when you need it, i will get you some pain relief now

'thank you... the nurse left and maxine stood up coming over to bea

'we are gonna go love so you can rest, we all love you and get better soon

'thank you maxi, love you too..... she rubbed bea's arm as she was unable to kiss her due to her injuries, bea's right eye was swollen shut the left was half swollen shut, her whole face in general was swollen and they all hated seeing her like this but they knew it could have been worse

'we will see you soon, the salon is taken care of alright.... bea nodded and waved them bye as they all left except for bridget and franky, the nurse came back and gave bea something for the pain through the iv 

'that should help for now, you buzz me if you need more and the doctor has been paged so when he gets here we will discuss what to do next

'thank you nurse

'hey red are you hungry?

'no franky, im just tired

'go to sleep

'i cant

'you need debbie or allie here? franky asked and bea nodded, bea felt vulnerable at the moment and she hated it but she also knew she wouldnt be judged by any of them

'they will be here soon bea, allie just text me said there parking the car... bridget said and bea nodded, 5 minutes later allie and debbie walked in both smiling at the redhead

'hey mum how you feeling?

'im okay

'your such a shit liar mum, come on mum we are here for you and you went through a lot and we want to help, what do you need?

'she is right babe... allie said sitting on the chair next to the bed and rubbing bea's leg 'let us be here for you... bea nodded

'sorry, im just used to looking after myself

'well now im older, allie and the others are here for you

'right now i just need you close to me, im tired and i want to sleep

'we are right here beautiful

'beautiful? i look like an eggplant.... bea scoffed and allie giggled

'your still beautiful, sexy, amazing, cute, pure and i kinda dig the eggplant look... she smiled and bea smiled a little

'i love you

'i love you too babe

'i love you more.... bea replied and allie shook her head bashfully

'you 2 are so sappy, mum im gonna close the blinds and door so you can rest

'red gidge and i are gonna go, we will came back later on with food

'thank you for coming

'of course, see you girls later.... franky and bridget walked out and debbie closed the blinds and shut the door so it was darker and not too noisy, allie and debbie sat on either side of bea and touched her in some way so she knew she wasnt alone and all was okay, bea soon enough closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep as debbie and allie watched tv

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night franky returned with food for them all and as she was setting up allie was waking up bea, she ran her hand up and down her arm as she couldnt touch her face of fear of hurting her more than she already was

'babe wake up, wake up babe... bea groaned but slowly fluttered her half decent eye open 'hey sleepy head franky is back with the food

'already? bea croaked out

'babe its 7.15, you have been asleep for 4 hours

'oh shit, sorry the medication knocked me out

'its okay as long as your resting than thats okay, you hungry?

'yea but i dont know what i can eat, it hurts to eat

'well lucky you have a smart friend because she bought you chicken soup 

'oh yum, i love her chicken soup, can you lift my bed please?

'of course beautiful.... once bea was a little more leveled to eat franky placed a bowl of warm soup in front of her

'thank you franky, your a legend it smells so good

'no sweat, i made heaps and bought in a couple containers and you can get someone to warm them up for you when your hungry, the nurses said you could use there kitchen

'awesome

'babe do you want me to feed you? 

'you dont have to do that, i should be okay

'well im here if you need help

'arent you gonna eat?

'after i know you have eaten than i will

'but thats not fair

'dont you worry about me, we need to get you better, im fine...... as much as bea wanted to argue the determined look on allie's face told her to just eat her own food, bea began eating slowly but she really enjoyed it, franky always made good food

'so red listen, i dont want to ruin your dinner but we need to talk about harry for a moment

'okay, what about?

'well the detective called me today said they did a thorough search of the house and they found some interesting stuff

'like what?

'well for starters 5 guns were found one of them been a rifle.... bea shook her head

'fucking pig.... debbie said and bea put her spoon down to hold her daughters hand

'deb why dont you go for a walk while i talk to franky?

'no mum i want to stay, i need to hear everything...bea nodded

'okay, franky can we just finish eating first and than you can tell us everything

'of course... they all ate and the rubbish was put away, bea pulled allie's hand to sit on the bed next to her and allie didnt want to because she was worried she would hurt her

'please allie, i need you close to me now

'okay babe.... allie sat on the bed and bea lay on her chest loving the feel of allie's heart beat 

'okay go on franky

'they found his file that was printed off and deleted from the police, it showed who printed it out by there badge numbers and they have also been arrested, they found a shit load of photos, information and hand written notes harry has on you and debbie and more recently me and allie, i guess because of our relationships with you

'makes sense i guess, anything else?

'well yea but its confussing, the house was in harry and woman jacs holt, which is braydon's mum who is debbie's ex boyfriend.... bea frowned the best she could and looked at franky for a moment before she spoke

'how the hell does that work?

'i have no idea, it seems they knew each other quite well if the house is in both there names

'isnt she in jail? i remember allie and deb telling me that

'yes she is, has been for just over 5 years

'thats when harry disappeared, isnt it? bea said

'yea it is, nothing is confirmed but at this point the detective thinks that maybe they met each other a while ago and were friends

'or lovers? bea grimaced

'eww thats gross, harry and jacs together? she i ugly i remember the picture when allie and i looked her up on the internet 

'she obviously gave him something i couldnt

'yea drugs, jacs is a huge time drug dealer and murderer, red you told me that on that last day when you looked into his eyes he was definitely on something?

'oh yea for sure, he had this look of like a demon or something, his behavior had changed from the previous 2 years before that last day.... franky was taking in all the information and went quiet for a moment trying to think, than she jumped up

'fuck i can see it in my head, its there right in front of us

'what is franky?

'2 years before that day he went drinking as usual but he was at a bar and you said he only went there when he had laid into you, anyways he was there and met jacs, they hooked up and she introduced drugs to him and he got hooked, they had an affair for the following 2 years and doing drugs together, than jacs get locked up and harry cant handle that so he does lots of drugs and comes home off his face that night and he does all that to you, he fucks off god knows where but he ends up getting help from jacs who has connections left right and center, she normally wouldnt care but she loves him so probably put him in hiding this whole time, the dodgy police would be under her thumb, the guns, the house, the money all her..... everyone went quiet thinking about what franky had just said not sure they could believe it but it all made sense 'im gonna tell the detective

'how does braydon fit into this?

'well thats her son so they probably sent him to debbie to keep an eye on her and you but allie got involved so they needed revenge, the fire was the start but allie lived so the next best thing 

'was the drugs, the morphine overdose they gave me, the nurse quit and never returned to the hospital, its like she dropped off the face of the earth.... allie said

'im so sorry allie, this is all my fault

'dont you even try and blame yourself, non of this is your fault babe, this stems to harry and jacs

'you could have been killed twice because of me.... bea cried 

'but i wasnt because your love saved me, you saved me both times bea and im so great full you did because i cant imagine ever being without you, please dont cry babe it will be okay

'how can you say that? jacs is in prison and sh caused all this with that asshole

'you dont worry about that, we will work this out... allie wrapped her arms around bea and held her while she cried, debbie hated seeing her mum like this, it absolutely broke her heart

'gidge lets go and leave them for the night

'sure franky

'red if you guys need anything just call me... bea didnt respond she just continued to cry into allie's chest, once franky and bridget left debbie went for a shower 

'bea its okay... bea sniffled and gently wiped her face

'its not allie

'it is you know why?

'why?

'because we won, im here, your here and debbie is here

'if franky is right which it does make sense than he should have just fucked off with her a long time ago

'yes he should but harry isnt a decent person, by the sounds of it he enjoys having control over you so he stayed

'i hate him so much

'sa do i babe, so do i.... just than the doctor walked in with a nurse

'hi bea, sorry i could come back..... he said seeing bea was upset

'no its okay doctor

'okay well i spoke to the nurse about your pain and we are going to hook you up to the morphine press, it will let you press it whenever you need it for the pain for a few days

'when can i go home?

'bea your not in good shape to be doing anything let alone go home, im thinking maybe a week

'a week? bea groaned

'yes, come on bea your very lucky the bullet was in the shoulder to start with, thats what we are worried about, lets just see how you heal up okay?

'okay fine

'good, now the nurse will fix the machine up for you and if you need anything dont hesitate to call

'i will, thank you doctor..... he left and the nurse hooked up the morphine and showed bea how to use it and than left

'allie can you check on debbie she has been in there for quite a while?

'of course... allie went to the bathroom and knocked

'deb you alright in there??? there was no answer 'debbie answer me or im coming in.... debbie didnt answer so allie opened the door slightly and peaked in, debbie was sitting under the shower in the floor holding her knees and crying, allie rushed inside closing the door and going over to debbie, she turned the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around debbie

'hey sweety whats wrong? talk to me debbie... debbie cried and cried and allie kneeled beside her and hugged the young girl, debbie's heart never thought it could hurt more but when she heard what franky had said, the part about the guns completely freaked her out, harry had planned to kill her mum and she was struggling to understand why he would want to do that, after some time debbie calmed down

'why would he do that? why would he want to hurt her?

'because he is not well debbie, no normal person would want to hurt anyone and be okay with that, but what you need to look at is the fact that we have your mum back with us and she is here

'but she is so hurt

'she is but she will recover and we will be there for her no matter what right?

'right... just than the door opened and bea stood there

'debbie? baby are you okay?

'mum you should be in bed... debbie scrambled up to her feet wrapping the towel around her and going to her mum 

'i was worried about you, are you okay?

'sorry it was all just a lot to hear, the thought of what his intentions were was too much, i cant ever imagine you not being here

'hey dont you worry about that, im right here with my 2 girls

'thats right, we are all here and queer... bea chuckled

'your such a doofus babe... allie smiled 

'you love it

'that i do, i love you both

'we love you too... they both replied

'mum let allie help you to bed and i need to get dressed, i feel like there is air con up my butt.... debbie giggled

'okay baby as long as your alright

'i am mum, just a moment..... bea nodded and allie wrapped her arm around bea gently and they walked back to the bed, bea gritted her teeth as she got into bed from the broken ribs, she had had them before thanks to harry and knew the pain would be bad for a while but she would handle it for her girls

'babe use the morphine

'not yet, i want to have a shower i stink

'you dont stink 

'well i need a shower, will you help me?

'of course beautiful... just relax for a few minutes and than i will help you get cleaned up, just so happens i need to shower as well

'well arent i lucky?

'i think so.... allie beamed, 45 minutes later bea was back in bed fresh and clean, allie packed away the dirty clothes and than sat beside bea in the bed, there was 2 rollaway beds in the room for the girls but bea wanted allie as close as possible, she even tried to get debbie in with them but debbie just giggled

'how am i gonna fit with you 2 mum?

'are you saying we are fat? allie said

'no but its a small bed

'but i want you closer to me... bea whined and debbie got off the rollaway bed and pulled it so it was right next to bea's bed

'happy?

'give me your hand first... debbie held her mums hand once she was comfortable in bed

'happy now?

'yep definitely

'good go to sleep

'but i slept like 4 hours before

'but i know your tired, the moving around, the medication its all tiring, plus mum make sure your using the morphine when you need it

'it makes me fall asleep

'thats fine babe, as long as your not in pain than it doesnt matter, you dont have to always be a super hero especially with us

'sorry im trying to accept help its hard sometimes

'we get it, can i press for the morphine? bea nodded

'yes please... once allie pressed and bea got a hit of the medication she snuggled into allie's body gently, her ribs were absolutely throbbing but the morphine was kicking in and helping, allie's fingers going through her hair was helping her relax more so and within a few minutes she was fast asleep

'that didnt take long, i knew mum was tired

'she is trying to let us help which is good, she is used to it being just you and her so just give her some time to get used to it, she knows we are here for her

'i hope so, i just wish this never happened to her, mum has been through so much already and this shit was just crazy, he is so fucked up

'he really is deb, we got her back now and he is in jail where he belongs

'or 6 feet under

'well there too but right now we concentrate on your mums recovery.... debbie nodded

'do you want to watch tv for a while?

'sure its still early... they put a movie on and when the nurse came to check on bea half an hour later they were all fast asleep, she turned the tv off and left them to sleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie had woken up before the other 2 and while she was laying on the rollaway she got to thinking about harry and what he had done to her mum, deciding she needed answers she wanted to go and see him, not wanting to wake up her mum or allie she got up and put her shoes on, she left them a note saying she went to do a couple things and would be back later on and went home to shower and change and than head to the police station, she walked in and up to the reception desk

'hi miss what can i do to you?

'im not sure who i need to speak to but my mum is bea smith

'oh how is she doing? the officer obviously knew what had happened which isnt surprising as it had made the news

'broken ribs, broken cheek bone, she got shot in the shoulder and is bruised from head to toe

'im so sorry, i hope she recovers quickly

'thank you, i want to see him

'harry? you sure about that?

'yes, i need to see him, i need answers

'okay, he hasnt been transferred to the prison yet so i will get an officer to get him out of lock up, i need your id for the records please

'sure here you go... handing over her id she signed what she needed and after a ten minute wait she was escorted to a room down the hall and the officer opened the door, harry was sitting there in an orange jump suit his hands and feet chained to the table and 2 uniformed officers were standing on either end of the room, she walked in and sat opposite him

'you look like shit... she said and he chuckled

'you can thank your mum for that the bitch

'dont call her that asshole

'watch your mouth deb, im still your dad

'no your fucking not, your scum, how the hell could you do what you did? and not just the last few days even when i was younger? why do you need to put your hands on mum like that?

'she needs to know who the man of the house is

'a man doesnt put his hands on a woman to hurt them, a man, a real man supports there family, loves them, cherishes them

'i loved you

'did you? you sure about that?

'of course debbie

''if you loved me why did you hurt the most important person in my life? 

'i told you debbie

'yea yea all your bullshit of she deserved it and your the man of the house, spare me with your macho bullshit and be honest for once in your life, for fucks sake you nearly took my mum away from me, do you not give a shit about me?

'why is it always your mum, how about me? im your dad... debbie clenched her jaw and harry realized thats exactly what bea does when she gets frustrated

'suck your exactly like your mum arent you

'proudly, fucking oath, i live to be like her

'why?

'because she is my hero, you dont get it do you?

'what? harry asked confused

'mum kept me safe from you, she made sure she took every beating from you so you didnt turn on me

'i would never hurt you, your mum knows that

'she also thought you would never hurt her but look how it turned out... he huffed hating that debbie was right, he didnt regret it but still hated it

'what do you want debbie?

'answer a few questions for me and i will leave

'what do you want to know?

'you and jacs, were you together? harry was shocked with the question and it showed clearly on his no longer smug face 'the house is in both your names

'yes we were, for 2 years before i took off

'why didnt you just leave?

'i was going to but she got locked up a few days before i left

'you mean a few days before you stabbed mum? he stayed quiet and debbie moved on

'tell me about braydon

'he is a good kid

'a good kid? he threatened to come for me and than he threw me against the wall at the police station choking me

'i knew about the police station but not that he tried to do that to you

'fucking hell do you understand what you have done? i dont know how you live with yourself knowing you hurt mum the way you did and than you send braydon to me what to keep an eye on me? to fuck with me? well allie saw him doing drugs at our dorm and no doubt im sure he would have got me onto them eventually, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? FOR ME TO OVER DOSE????? debbie yelled losing her temper

'no debbie its not what i wanted, 

'why not? you told mum you were gonna kill me

'i was never gonna kill you, how could i? your my daughter

'and mum was your wife, you took vowels remember, to love and cherish and all that fucking shit

'debbie calm down would you

'NO!!! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU FUCKING WITH MY FAMILY,... she took a breath ans stood up looking at harry 'stay away from us, its the least you can do after what you did, i hope you rot in prison harry... she started walking away and stopped at the door when harry spoke

'your still my daughter

'no im not, im taking your name off my birth certificate

'you cant fucking do that

'watch me you dirty fucker..... as she walked out of the room and down the hallway she could hear harry screaming and losing it kicking and screaming, going to the front to sign out the officer looked at her

'you did really good debbie, how do you feel?

'i needed him to know he isnt and never was my dad so im happy i saw him, thank you for allowing me to see him

'its fine, he gets transported to wentworth prison today so you just got in

'dont hesitate to run over him, he wont be missed... the officer snickered 

'as much as i would love to we cant

'oh well he can enjoy jail, thanks for everything bye

'bye debbie, tell your mum we all hope she makes a speedy recovery

'thank you.... debbie left the station and got in her car driving to births deaths and marriages to get his name removed and because she is over 18 she can do it herself on the spot and get the certificate on the spot, than she had to go to the hospital to tell her mum and allie what she did

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke up moaning and groaning, the medication had worn off over night and the pain was really bad and as she was moving around the button for the morphine dropped and she couldnt pick it up, debbie and allie both werent there so she just cried

allie was in the shower and had just turned the water off and was drying herself off when she could hear bea crying, wrapping the towel around herself she ran out of the bathroom and over to bea

'baby whats wrong? allie said worried

'im hurting

'did you press for the meds?

'i dropped it...bea cried out, allie picked it up quickly and pressed the button than wrapped it around the handle of the bed so it didnt fall again, she rubbed bea's back and stroked her hair 

'its okay baby i pressed it, it should kick in soon

'im sorry.... bea cried

'you have nothing to be sorry for babe, im right here..... bea held allie's hand to her chest 'try and take slow deep breathe's it will kick in very soon

'dont leave me.... bea sounded so broken that allie struggled not to throw up, it literally made her sick 

'i wont, im here babe, im not going anywhere, shuu its okay babe.... she realized when the medication kicked in because bea's body finally relaxed and her eyes began to close again, her heart hurt to see bea in so much pain, she wished she could take it away but she couldnt, all she could do was be there for her, she tried to remove her hand from bea but bea had a tight hold and she needed to get dressed it was getting cold, she beeped the nurse who came in a couple minutes later

'hi what can i for you?

'i know this isnt customary but i ran out here in my towel because bea was screaming in pain, she had dropped the buzzer for the medication and she was crying, anyways i pressed and managed to get her back to sleep but she wont let go, do you mind getting my clothes?

'of course allie... allie had gotten on really well with all the nurses so far, they were doing a great job with helping bea and she was very thank full, the nurse returned with her clothes and put them on the bed in front of allie

'do you need help dressing?

'no thank you i got it from here, fuck is it normal for her to be in so much pain?

'with broken ribs yes, as they heal the first 3-4 days are pretty bad, if she wants ice helps a great deal because the area tends to burn up, if bea wants it please dont hesitate to ask we have ice packs on hand all the time

'i will definitely mention it to her, thank you so much for your help

'no problems, im just going to check a couple things and let you be

'do you mind closing the blind on your way out? and the door?

'of course, the more she rests the better it is for her... the nurse left after a couple minutes and allie got dressed but when it came to her shirt she struggled so she quickly took her hand away and once her shirt was on she put it back and bea held on again, she sat on the edge of the bed next to bea and run her fingers through her hair, bea moved her good arm and wrapped it over allie and moved her head to lay it in allie's head on instinct, allie was happy to sit there and let bea practically lay on top of her, as long as she was comfortable it was okay, she sat there watching tv for some time till debbie walked in just after lunch thank fully with food as allie hadnt eaten all morning

'hey allie, hows mum?

'she had a touch morning

'the pain?

'yea, i was in the shower and she dropped the buzzer for the morphine but i heard her and came out and pressed it, she calmed down after a while and fell asleep

'poor mum, i wish a couple weeks would pass so she can be over the worst of it

'me too, all we can do is be here for her

'true, you hungry i bought chinese

'starving, i cant exactly move... debbie giggled

'we should get her up to eat, she hasnt eaten since last night

'you wake her deb its hard to do it from my position... debbie nodded and went closer to the bed and rubbed her mum arm

'mum wake up.... bea groaned in response 'mum come you gotta get up... bea opened her good eye and sighed

'but im comfy

'i know but you need to eat, it will help with recovery and all the meds your taking, lay back down and i will bring the bed up... bea laid down and allie hopped off even if bea whined at the loss of contact

'dont worry im still here.... debbie put some rice in front of bea and some jelly she got with a bottle of water and a straw

'just eat what you can

'thank you baby..... as they all began to eat bea had wondered where debbie had been

'where were you?

'i had to go and do a couple things

'which were?

'before i tell you you need to promise to stay calm

'what did you do deb?

'i went and saw harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recovery is really bad for bea and for anyone who has had broken ribs would know the pain, it will be a couple chapters of bea recovering and the aftermath of what happened


	28. Debbie finds out

bea looked at her daughter not sure if she really heard right

'sorry what? you went and saw him? debbie nodded

'dont get mad mum but i needed to

'what the hell for? deb he is dangerous cant you tell? she said moving her good hand to point to her face 

'i know mum but let me explain

'it better be good deb.... debbie sat down and explained what happened with her and harry and to say bea was shocked would be an understatement, harry actually admitting to his affair with jacs and everything was surprising

'wait you told him you were gonna take his name off the birth certificate? allie asked

'not only did i tell him that i actually did it, look... she pulled out the certificate that was sitting in a plastic slip and handed it to her mum, it read mother-beatrice smith but under father it said unknown

'i dont want anything to do with him mum there is only you, your the only parent i want and need... bea dabbed the tears from her eyes and pulled debbie into a hug, debbie careful not to hurt her mum more so

'i love you mum

'i love you too deb.... allie herself couldnt hold back her tears and when debbie saw her wiping her tears she giggled

'your such a sap... they all laughed when allie pushed her playfully

'piss off anyways where are our donuts?

'donuts? debbie asked confused

'ah yea remember when someone is unwell or hurt we need donuts, your mum is part of this now

'right right im going to get your stinky ass some clothes so i will get some

'hey i dont stink... debbie laughed when allie got up and picked her up spinning her around

'hey dont drop my daughter...... bea warned playfully

'would i do that? its not like it would knock any sense into her... she said putting the young brunette down and ruffling her hair

'hey im smarter than you bimbo

'you little shit... allie tried to grab the laughing debbie but she moved out of the way, bea laughed a little to hard causing her to groan in pain and grit her teeth

'shit baby are you okay? allie said rubbing her arm, bea's face was still really bruised and sore so she couldnt touch her there.. bea nodded but the tears in her eyes gave away how much pain she was in

'mum press your morphine button it will help... bea did so and after a minute or so she relaxed back into the bed her good hand clinging to allie's

'its okay baby im right here... bea slightly smiled

'well mum im going to go and get stinky some clothes do you need anything?

'i need clothes please, im sick of being in this stupid gown where people can see my ass... allie giggled

'your ass is sexy babe

'eww thats my mum.... debbie groaned

'sorry but its true

'anyways, anything specific you want?

'something lose, a couple pairs of track pants, loose t-shirts and undies please, oh and i want my own bathroom stuff, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothbrush and toothpaste please deb

'no worries mum, what do you feel like for lunch? i was thinking chinese because all the food is soft

'sounds good deb, my keycard is at home in my wallet so just use that for anything you need

'mum i have my own money

'deb please dont start, i know you do but your gonna need every dollar when you and allie start your business and i have more money than i need, the insurance has been paid out and its just sitting there so just use it and stop being a pain

'your so bossy mother

'you best believe it now come here deb... debbie went close to her mum and bea leaned up kissing her cheek

;i love you now go do what you need to do

'love you too, bye butthead... debbie said to allie as she left laughing

'that girl is gonna cop it when she gets back... allie laughed

'your both the same, both cheeky 

'babe me? she feined innocent

'baby she gets it from you... allie giggled and bea smiled, bea loved allie's laugh and giggle it was totally cute, patting the bed she pulled the blanket back

'come and lay down with me please?

'i dont want to hurt you

'you wont, please baby... allie kicked her shoes off and laid next to bea, bea laying herself down so she was comfortable and allie kissed the top of her head, 

'go to sleep beautiful.... bea let out a content sigh and closed her eyes falling asleep, allie just held bea as she watched tv

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

franky and bridget had arrived at the hospital a couple hours later and when they walked into bea's room bea and allie were just waking up and sharing soft kisses, allie didnt want to as she didnt want bea to think she was like harry and not care that she was hurt but bea said as long as it wasnt rough she was fine, 

'hey bea you got a blondie on your face... pulling back they both blushed at being caught

'franky leave them alone... bridget said before walking over to the bed and giving bea flowers and chocolates

'thank you bridget, baby can you get a vase please?

'of course i will be back... allie hoped out of bed and pushed franky playfully before walking outside to the nurses desk, bridget and franky sat by bea's bed

'how are you feeling bea?

'still very sore, the face isnt as bad as the ribs

'i remember that feeling, even breathing hurts.... franky said remembering when her mum had kicked her so hard she broke 2 ribs when she was younger, bridget grabbed her hand and squeezed it for comfort

'yea its fucking shit but i know it will get better soon enough

'hows the shoulder?

'it seems to be healing well, they got the bullet out in surgery and there wasnt any permanent damage

'thats awesome red... allie walked back in and put the beautiful white lillies bridget got into the vase and placed it by the window

'these are beautiful aunty bridget

'i thought they would brighten up the room

'i appreciate them bridget, so hows things?

'all good red, shane is back at work although he is struggling to concentrate because he is worried about you

'its not surprising, bea is the only person to show any interest in him and care for him, babe your like a mother to shane and he is probably scared he will lose you

'i should talk to him, franky tell him to come here after work and debbie and allie will take him home

'im not going home

'allie they already told us 1 day

'i dont care, im not going without you... allie said stubbornly

'i dont think you will have a choice blondie and if you refuse they may ban you from the hospital

'well thats bullshit i need to be here for bea... allie stressed and bea held her hand

'we will figure something out later baby dont stress.... allie kissed bea's wrist and held her hand to her chest and bea could feel allie's beating heart

'allie it will be okay, there are trained nurses and doctors here to care for bea

'i just dont want to be without her, i dont want bea to be alone... bea smiled at allie

'i promise i will be okay, if im not i will call you to come here

'will you though?

'i promise and i dont break my promises

'i dont really have a choice do i? fine but im not leaving till they kick me out... franky chuckled blondie really was stubborn

'she will be fine blondie relax

'fine... allie groaned

'so bea when did they say you could get out?

'they said a week originally but who knows, im hoping faster than that i need my own bed

'i can imagine these beds arent comfortable but dont be in a hurry to leave, they would only keep you here if they are worried about your recovery

'yea true, so hows it being back at work at a new uni?

'its good, new teachers and new students is always good, you get to learn about them all and make new friends

'thats good, i would hate to work somewhere and meet new people, im not exactly the most friendliest when i meet someone new... franky laughed because it was true

'oh yea, when i first met ya through boomer at the salon you told me to go fuck myself

'in my defense you asked what i wanted for breakfast after you rocked my world all night..... they all laughed except allie who scorned franky, if looks could kill franky would drop dead in front of them right now

'hey dont worry blondie i dont want red, dont get me wrong she is hot and all but eggplants just dont do it for me, plus im happy with my professor, when she has her glasses on woah i just take her wherever we are

'franky... bridget blushed and shook her head

'what? its true, the couch, kitchen table, the kitchen bench, the garage, bed, shower

'oh my god please stop franky

'sorry babe, your so cute when you blush.... franky kissed bridgets cheek

'well moving on hows debbie going?

'she seems okay, well actually she went and saw harry today?

'really? 

'yes and by all accounts put him in his spot, he admitted to having an affair with jacs from years ago and she helped him with a place to live and money, than she told him she is gonna take his name off her birth certificate

'he would have flipped out?

'oh he did and she actually went and did it straight away, it now says dad unknown

'god i love that girl, she is ruthless

'that she is, she is coming back soon with lunch and some proper clothes

'thats good, you need eat bea, your on a lot of medication so the food will help digest it properly... bridget said

'hopefully, they make me feel a little hazy at times so hopefully they will help

'so have you told debbie about the stupid plan you had?

'no and im not sure if i should

'i know you dont want to but she might find out some other way

'she will be so angry

'yes but bea the plan was stupid but in the end you got what you needed and put him away

'what plan? they all turned there heads to see debbie standing there her hand full, she walked in and allie helped her put all the stuff down

'what are you guys talking about? bea and allie looked at each other and than at franky and bridget

'someone tell me what plan you are talking about? debbie stressed, they could lie but bea said she never wanted to lie to debbie

'deb i will tell you but after lunch, im hungry

'fine

'we are gonna go and let you eat and talk, if you need anything call us 

'thank you for coming guys... once they left bea, allie and debbie all began eating, the tension in the air was pulsating and bea wasnt sure how debbie was gonna react to what bea did but she had to tell her, debbie isnt a child and bridget is right she will find out most likely in court and that would be really bad, once they finished lunch and the rubbish was thrown away they were seated quietly for a while till debbie raised her eyebrow at bea

'okay before i tell you debbie just know that i did it to protect us

'what exactly did you do mum? debbie sat there and listened to everything, from her plan to go with harry to allie, franky and maxine knowing to franky going to the police and everything in the middle, to say she was angry would be an understatement

'are you fucking kidding me right now?

'deb please dont swear like that

'your lucky to even be here to say that to me, how could you put yourself in such danger? how could you think this was a good idea? fuck i didnt understand when he turned up why you went so easily and how the fuck could you let mum go with him allie? this is bullshit, i cant believe you did this, i just, i cant, i dont, FUCK!! she shouted as she stood up and paced the floor, bea looked at allie and sighed knowing that this would be hurting debbie so much, she hated seeing the hurt and anger on her and debbie didnt deserve to be in the middle of this, debbie stopped at the window and looked outside they were all quiet for some time

'am i not important enough to keep yourself out of danger? debbie said so broken that it tore at bea's heart

'no baby its not that, your the most important person in my life.... debbie turned around and looked at her mum tears streaming down her cheeks

'if im the most important person in your life than you should have told me what you were doing and taken my opinion into account, but instead you went with him, put yourself in danger and left me to think i was never gonna see you again, as for you allie i will never forgive you for keeping this from me, your not a real friend and i hope mum dumps you.. tears sprung to allie's eyes straight away but she kept them at bay, debbie was angry and lashing out and she hoped that what she said she meant

'deb wait... bea said but debbie put her hand up

'im done with this, i will see you tomorrow mum... with that she stormed out of the room,

'debbie wait dont go.....bea cried and tried to get out of bed only to lose her balance and fall groaning in pain, luckily allie caught her and held her up

'bea you cant do this, she needs to cool down

'but i need to see if she is okay

'she clearly isnt, we both broke her trust

'i dont want her hurting

'i dont either, i hate this... bea wrapped her arm around allie and held her, bea cried and cried for debbie, debbie was angry with her and she understood why but to top it off she was angry with allie and that wasnt fair, allie was in the middle of it all and bea didnt give allie a chance to do anything but stand by her

'im sorry she went off at you

'i deserve it

'no you dont allie, im the one to blame in this not you or anyone else

'your wrong there actually, its harry, if he wasnt well harry than non of this would have happened

'still i know what debbie said would have hurt you

'i have had worse... allie shrugged

'its not your fault allie, non of this is

'it doesnt matter, the only thing that matters is you getting better, lets get you in bed

'i would rather a shower to be honest, could you help me?

'of course babe, here lets get you there and on the shower seat and i will come back for your bathroom stuff..... bea was naked on the seat sitting under the water, allie washed her hair gently and than conditioned it than she used the body soap to clean her body, she squirted it on the rag and allie massaged bea's back and shoulders than down her chest and stomach staying away from the ribs, she did down her legs and feet and let bea do her private area, allie rinsed her and than turned the water off, once she was dried and dressed allie brushed bea's hair and put it in a pony tail and than bea brushed her teeth and she was done, once back in bed bea was exhausted and in a lot of pain

'babe here your button... bea pressed it and within a couple minutes she was fast asleep, allie than went for her own shower and than sat down with her phone, she wanted to call debbie but she didnt even know what to say so she called bridget who was with franky

'hi sweet heart how did it go?

'not very good, debbie completely lost it at us 

'is she still there?

'no, she stormed out of here about an hour ago, she hates me aunty bridget

'she doesnt hate you

'yea she does, she told me she said im not a real friend and hopes bea dumps me, i dont blame her, i cant when its true, i let bea go with him 

'no you didnt allie, we all know once bea has something in her head its set in stone

'but it was so dangerous

'listen blondie there is only one person to blame and thats king dickhead, just leave debbie for a bit and she will calm down soon enough... franky said over the loud speaker

'maybe, can you please check on her? although she may be angry at you too franky and maxi as well

'i can deal with her, we will check on her and if she doesnt speak to us she will speak to shane

'okay thanks, i will let you 2 go bye

'laters.... hanging up allie moved her chair to the window and stared outside of it, she felt all different kind of emotions right now but the one that comes first is fail, she failed to protect bea and maybe bea is better without her, debbie hates her so it will be easier to leave if thats what she chose to do, looking over at the sleeping redhead how could she leave her? she was so in love with bea that when she isnt around it hurts, and thats scary, leaning her head back on the wall her eyes eventually closed and she fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

franky had spoken to shane and told him that bea wanted to talk to him after work so once he finished he went home and had a shower and gotten changed, as he was getting changed he could hear debbie throwing stuff around the house in the lounge room so walked down the hall coming face to face with debbie breaking plates

'hey whats going on? debbie looked up her eyes full of rage

'whats going on? well where do i start? lets see, when mum found out that harry was back she wanted to trap him and came up with a plan, the fucking plan

'deb give me the plate, take a deep breath and sit down and tell me what happened..... debbie took shane's hand and he lead her to the couch and she told him everything 

'wow thats crazy

'you think? how could i forgive this shane? how can i look at mum and know that she risked her life like that? and allie how the fuck could she let it happen? i can never forgive her i hope mum gets rid of her

'wait stop deb your bang out of order right now... shane said

'what?

'listen to yourself, did you ask your mum or just go off on one? looking at debbie's face he knew the answer

'deb you need to understand that your mum loves you more than you could ever imagine and yes what she did was stupid but your mum down not do things without thinking, it was stupid but there was a reason why she did it

'but she put herself in so much danger

'yes she did but with harry around you 2 would always be in danger, think about it debbie, you both would be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life and maybe she was just sick of letting harry rule her life

'i never thought about it like that

'as for allie you cant be mad at her, you told me yourself that you always wanted your mum to have someone that loves her, would do anything for her and would stand by her no matter what which allie does that, what you said about allie is not right after everything she has done for both you and your mum... debbie sighed

'i know, she saved us both

'and you threw it in her face, i know your angry but your anger should be towards the person that started all this crap

'harry

'exactly

'ugh i have to apologize to mum and allie?

'you sure do but right now you made a mess and you need to clean it up, how many did you break?

'5, it was the old ones that we were gonna take to the rubbish anyways, the ones we got from franky but we got new ones

'yea well now you gotta clean it and i have to go to the hospital, do you want to come?

'no i need to cool off i will see mum tomorrow

'okay, i will see you soon, i would tell you to make dinner but im afraid you might poison me... he laughed when debbie punched him 

'get lost you rat bag... she laughed as he jumped up and left the house, he arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later and after buying some flowers and a teddy he went up to her room, peaking his head around the corner he knocked on the door

'shane its so good to see you, come in

'hello ladies, these are for you bea

'thank you, babe i need another vase please

'im on it... allie went to get a vase and shane sat down next to bea

'how are you feeling?

'still quite sore, how are you? hows work?

'yea really good, franky keeps me on my toes

'i think she keeps everyone on her toes that one

'yea true, so i saw deb just now and she told me everything

'how angry is she?

'well she angry enough to break like 4-5 plates but luckily they were the ones sitting on the table waiting to go to the rubbish

'shit i shouldnt have let her leave

'she stormed out i imagine, not much you can do with that, she told me what she said to you and allie

'allie is really upset about that

'i can imagine, i told debbie what she did was wrong and she understands now, i mean yea what you did was stupid but you dont do things without a reason, i explained her to her that you do things out of love as does allie and having harry on the loose is a dangerous thing so you took action

'pretty much, im not proud of it but it needed to be done, if i had waited who knows what he would have done, as we know he had like 5 guns

'fucking crazy thats for sure, like seriously 5 guns

'i know right

'anyways she needs to cool down but she will come and see you tomorrow

'i hope so, i hate fighting with her and thats the biggest one we ever had

'dont worry bea she knows better just give her a moment to get her head around what happened 

'i will... just than allie walked in a vase in hand and put the flowers in

'babe im going to go get something from the cafe for dinner what do you want? 

'something soft please, im not fussed

'okay, shane?

'im good, i will cook for debbie and i when i get home and i guess you if your coming

'i can eat twice... allie shrugged and walked out as the other 2 laughed

'her and deb are so much a like its crazy.... shane said

'i know, so tell how you really are and dont lie to me, franky said your struggling to concentrate?

'i guess a little, im just worried about you, like i dont want a phone call saying your hurt again or anything happened to you or deb and allie and the others, your all my family now and i lost enough family

'i know sweety and im sorry for putting you through this

'i understand why you did it and it makes me think

'what about?

'my own family, they wouldnt take the risks you would to protect me, why not?

'all i can say about that is some people just put there own needs before anyone else, no matter who you are, you have struggled for a while and im glad i took you in, you are apart of my family and always will be, i love you shane

'i love you too bea.. thank you , you gave me a chance, you gave me hope, you gave me love when i didnt even love myself... bea pulled him closer and hugged him with her good arm, shane was scared he would hurt her but bea assured him she was fine, after they pulled back shane sat down and allie walked in her hands full

'baby did you get enough? bea said watching allie trying to juggle all the food

'well we gotta have variety.... allie said as shane helped her put the food on the table

'what did you get? bea said sitting up slowly

'lets see i got for you a small fried rice, a small pasta, a small noodles thats for dinner

'allie what am i going to do with all that?

'what if you get hungry later or tomorrow? you gotta eat babe, i need your sexy ass strong and recovered.... if bea's face wasnt an eggplant she would be blushing right now as shane giggled

'right now i got you something sweet as well

'what is it?

'i know you have donuts so i got you some mouse, jelly and custard

'yum, thanks baby

'anything for you beautiful, so what do you want for dinner?

'noodles please

'coming right up.... allie bought over the container and a fork to bea's table, she opened it up and kissed bea on the head 'there you go, what do you want to drink?

'iced water please, they have it in the kitchen

'i will get it, you stay allie.... shane went to the kitchen coming back a couple minutes later with a jug full to the top with iced water and 2 cups pouring allie and bea one

'thank you shane, do you want something to eat?

'no thanks im good, im gonna eat with debbie

'baby what are you going to eat?

'i got a roast chicken with sweet potato and chips with gravy, i want you to eat first

'no allie i want us to eat together, please baby sit down and eat with me

'okay fine

'well while you 2 eat im going to head home

'are you okay to get home shane? 

'im good allie, the bus from the front of the hospital stops right outside our place plus i like catching the bus i can listen to my music so im fine

'okay, you look after yourself

'i will allie, oh and i spoke to debbie about what happened earlier, im sorry she went off at you she shouldnt have done that

'she has a right to, i mean i let bea go even though i knew it was dangerous

'i will say the same thing i said to debbie, when it comes to bea once she makes up her mind there is no changing it, plus bea doesnt do things without thinking about the consequences even if it is stupid... bea nodded agreeing 

'its true baby you could not have stopped me no matter what, i needed to get harry well and truly locked up and i did

'but you got so hurt and debbie hates me for it

'she cant blame you when you were trying to stand by me

'allie just give debbie some time she will come around... allie nodded at shane 'alright well i better go, i will come by tomorrow or the day after

'no worries shane, if you need anything just call franky

'i will, bye 

'see ya... shane left the room and bea and allie were watching tv while they were eating, well bea was eating allie had only had a few mouth fulls wanted rather to watch tv as her mind wondered to debbie, the anger and sadness she saw in her big brown eyes worried her, she had never seen debbie like that before.. a gentle finger down her cheek pulled her eyes and thoughts back to the beautiful redhead

'stop thinking about it, debbie will come around

'what if she doesnt? what if she doesnt want me to be with you? i would never want to come between you both it wouldnt be right

'allie that wont happen, debbie she is hot headed and she said shit in the heat of the moment, she doesnt mean them

'you dont know that, she doesnt want you to be with me.... allie looked down trying to shake off the tears that were threatening to fall

'my beautiful girl thats not what she wants, she is looking to blame someone and you were in the line of fire, she probably wanted to scream at me but look at the state im in so you were next in line, she didnt mean it baby, allie look at me please.... allie lifted her head and bea's heart broke when she saw the look in allie's eyes, it was fear and scared

'i dont want to lose you... she said wiping her eyes

'you wont, im right here... allie put her hand out and allie grabbed it and stood up going to bea, they shared a gentle hug and bea kissed allie wherever she could

'i love you

'i love you too bea

'i love you more... that was it, the flood gates opened and allie broke down crying, just the thought of being without bea was too much to handle, bea was the love of her life, her lifeline, her soul mate, her everything and she would fight tooth and nail for the fiery red head 

'i got you baby, always.... allie calmed down after some time and the nurse walked in

'sorry ladies but visiting time is up, i tried to get you another night here but the director said no

'im not happy about it but i understand, nurse please call me if bea needs me for anything

'i will i promise, im on bea watch tonight so if anything happens which im sure wont i will call you

'thank you

'bea i will give you a few minutes to say good night... the nurse left and allie looked at bea

'just go home and sleep, you need to rest allie

'i will, you get some rest too okay and make sure you use the buzzer if needed

'yes boss... bea giggled.. after a couple kisses allie pulled back

'i dont want to go but i have to

'take your food and eat it

'i will, bye babe love you

'love you too, good night and dont worry about me

'i will try... they blew kisses to each other and than allie finally left, leaving the hospital she thought about going home and having to deal with debbie which she didnt have the energy for so she decided to get a hotel room for the night, she had a bag of her clothes and toiletries as well as her charger and phone so she didnt need to get anything else, there was a hotel not far so she got in the car that bridget was lending her and drove to it, booked herself in for the night and went to her room, it was nice like a mini apartment with a king size bed, after dumping her stuff she put her phone on charge and finished her dinner, she had a shower and than laid in bed watching tv falling asleep in no time


	29. perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay but i have been super busy, easter, i celebrated my bday and to finish it off i got the flu egh yuk, anyways here is the next chapter enjoy

bea had just tried to eat breakfast but it didnt look very good so just had some juice, she pushed the tray away and the nurse got rid of it when bea told her she couldnt handle the smell, bea had tried to call debbie all morning but no answer until about half an hour ago when she got a text saying she would be in soon to talk, bea didnt like how debbie spoke to allie yesterday and could tell how much the words hurt the blonde beauty, the look in allie's eyes told her all it needed to and bea was angry with debbie for treating allie like it was her fault, bea did understand why debbie was angry but it doesnt give her a right to lash out like she did, bea was flicking through the channels on the tv when in the corner of her eye she saw a flash of curly hair, turning her head debbie was leaning against the door frame her head down

'deb come in.... debbie didnt move she felt like an asshole about yesterday, she laid in bed all night thinking about what she said and the way she took her anger out on allie, she hurt both her mum and allie and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do, debbie was really disappointed in herself, 

bea could see debbie was upset and she wanted nothing more than to run to her and hold her but she struggled to do anything right now

'baby come here..... bea said and when debbie lifted her head bea saw the tears rolling down her cheeks

'mum im sorry

'i know you are come here.... debbie walked over to bea and gently sat on the bed letting her mum hug her with her one good arm

'i didnt mean what i said

'your angry i get that

'yea but not at you or allie, im angry with harry... bea nodded as she kissed the top of her daughters head before pulling back wiping her tears

'deb it was never my intention to hurt you in any way, i did this for you not to you

'it was so dangerous mum

'yea it was but how can we live a life constantly looking over our shoulder? how can we be happy knowing he could come back anytime? how can i live with myself if anything happened to you?

'i didnt think about it like that, i just thought you threw yourself into danger and i might have never seen you again

'i know it wasnt my best move but i needed to do this and it worked

'yes but look at you now, your so hurt

'i will recover but now harry is locked up and we dont have to worry anymore... debbie nodded

'i know, i just got scared, shane kicked my ass yesterday when i got home, im so sorry i hurt you 

'its forgiven as long as i am?

'only if you dont do anything that stupid again?

'never i promise

'good than your forgiven... debbie kissed her mums wrist

'thank you, how is allie? bea asked

'what do you mean?

'well she went home last night, didnt you see her?

'mum she didnt come home last night, it was just me and shane

'what do you mean she didnt come home? allie left here last night just after 9, where the fuck is she? 

'i dont know

'pass my phone here.... debbie passed bea her phone and tried ringing allie but no answer, bea tried multiple times but it just rang out

'where the fuck is she? bea grunted

'i dont know mum let me try.... debbie tried to call her as well but the same thing no answer so they both text her

'i dont understand where she went? she said she was going home

'i dont know mum, i checked your room it hasnt been slept in

'i need to go look for her........bea tried to get out of bed but debbie stopped her as bea groaned in pain

'no mum stop, get back into bed

'but i need to find her, she could be hurt

'we will find her just sit back before you do more damage to yourself..... bea laid back down in a huff

'baby please keep calling her and call all the others to see if they have spoken to her

'i will but you need to stay there...... debbie called allie over and over again but still no answer so she called shane, franky and all the family but they hadnt seen her

'no one has heard from her, lets wait an hour and if we havent heard back than i will go out looking for her

'as if i have a choice........

 

allie had popped open her eyes and stretched out her body, looking at the clock on the bedside table it was 11.00, she hadnt slept so long in ages but assumed it was all catching up to her, she got out of bed and used the bathroom before going to the little kitchen and making a coffee that was much needed, taking her coffee she went to the tv area and put the coffee down before going to get her phone that was on charge, picking it up the screen came to light and it showed a bunch of missed calls from bea and debbie and text messages, she wondered why she hadnt heard it but it showed she hadnt put it on loud after leaving the hospital so it was still on silent, 

'fuck... she said before unlocking and seeing all the worried messages from both smith woman, scrolling to bea's number she hit call 

'allie is that you? bea's worried voice came down the phone and allie internally kicked herself

'yes babe it is, im sorry my phone was on silent

'are you okay? debbie said you didnt go home?

'no i didnt, i didnt want to get into it with debbie so i checked into a hotel just a couple streets away from the hospital

'shit allie you scared me, i thought something happened to you

'im so sorry babe, i just woke up 

'just now? you must have been tired allie?

'yea i guess so, im so sorry my phone was on silent

'its okay as long as your okay?

'i am, i think debbie and i needed some time apart so it was better to come to a hotel

'well she is here and wants to talk to you

'i really dont want to hear how much she hates me bea.... allie said and bea could hear how sad allie was with the whole situation, 

'allie she doesnt, can you come here please?

'yea okay, i will shower and pick up some lunch, i will be there soon

'good, and allie?

'yes babe?

'i love you beautiful... allie smiled and her heart swelled

'i love you to 

'i love you more.... bea smiled when she heard allie giggle

'your so charming babe, i will see you soon

'okay bye... hanging up she downed her coffee and jumped into the shower, it was a big shower and she decided to do a little grooming at that time, she wasnt sure when she would have time and the shower was pretty spacey, after a lengthy shower she dried off and got dressed, she used the hotel hair dryer and straightener to do her hair wanting to look good for her girl, she brushed her teeth and put on a little perfume and than gathered her things and left the room checking out before going to the car, she drove to the drive threw maccas and got food for the 3 of them and than went to the hospital, carrying the food she made her way up to bea's room stopping to get a big bunch of flowers, it was hard to juggle but for the redhead allie would do anything, arriving at the room she walked in to see debbie and bea talking so she just ou the food down and kissed the top of bea's head

'hey baby

'hey babe im sorry my phone was on silent..... bea's eyes lit up when she saw allie, her straight hair gave her an angelic look and she looked beautiful, as she got closer she could smell allie's perfume and she hummed, bringing herself back to the conversation she looked into her eyes

'you had me worried but your here now, 

'these are for you beautiful

'thank you baby, just leave them there i will ask the nurse for a vase when she comes in again. you bought maccas? did you get me a big mac? bea asked and allie smiled

'of course i got your favorite..... allie went to take the food out but debbie spoke 

'wait before you do that can you sit for a minute... allie nodded and sat opposite to debbie, she could tell debbie was nervous the way she always picked at her nails, debbie took a deep breath and looked at allie

'i was an asshole yesterday and im sorry, i never meant to take it all out on you i just got frustrated and angry and you were the easiest target, to know that mum put herself in so much danger to keep me safe threw me big time and knowing that you kept it a secret made me upset

'i never meant to upset you debbie

'i know, and i also know my anger is not directed at either of you its towards harry, shane made me see that i was being a brat and very selfish lashing out at you

'so you dont hate me? allie asked

'of course i dont, i hate what happened because there was a big chance i would never see mum again, i hate that he came between us and i let him

'thats what he wants deb

'i know mum, im sorry i said all that crap yesterday i didnt mean any of it, your my best friend allie, my family and im really sorry i hurt you and im sorry i made you feel like you couldnt come home last night, its your home as much as it is ours.... allie stood up going over to debbie and pulling her up and into a hug

'its forgiven debbie but now you owe me

'donuts?

'donuts.... allie said and bea giggled, 

'ahem.... bea cleared her throat to get there attention, they both turned to look at bea

'whats wrong babe?

'im hungry... she pouted and debbie and allie laughed

'alright lets get you fed.... allie laid the food out for them all and they began eating

'oh yum this is so much better than hospital food... bea hummed 

'it sure is, how are you feeling babe?

'face is feeling a little better, they gave me a gel to put on for when the skin is burning

'does it help?

'yep, it does and it tickles when i put it on... allie smiled could this woman be any cuter, impossible 

'well i could help you put it on if you want?

'as long as your gentle

'always, so when can you get out?

'not sure, the doctor will be around in the afternoon 

'okay good, do you need anything?

'just you 2 and im happy.... they finished lunch and once the rubbish was thrown out bea turned to allie

'umm allie could you help me shower please?

'of course i can babe, you want to now?

'yes please, i stink and i need to walk a little

'okay give me a minute to get your stuff organized.........once allie had everything ready in the bathroom she kicked off her sneakers and rolled her jeans up before helping bea off the bed, as bea and allie walked to the bathroom debbie giggled

'i can see your booty mum

'alllieeeeee hide it.... allie giggled as she pulled bea's robe to cover her butt

'dont worry babe i got it, your just lucky it wasnt franky or boomer

'oh i know... bea looked over her shoulder

'deb we wont be long but if you have things to do you can go

'you wouldnt mind?

'now that all is good, not at all

'okay well i need to go into work for a while and i will be back later with dinner

'okay and bring shane

'will do, if you need me i have my phone

'no worries deb

'love you

'love you both bye..... allie pulled bea's panties down and got bea sat on the chair and pulled off her robe off, she grabbed the hand held shower head and got the water to the righ temp

'how's that? warm enough?

'perfect

'alright i will be gentle but if i hurt you let me know

'i trust you.... allie washed bea's hair so gentle and soft that bea felt all warm and fuzzy inside, she than washed her body when bea's favorite strawberry body wash and than rinsed her down of all the suds, she gave bea the shower head to wet herself a little and she repeated the body wash but this time it was softer and she massaged bea's body, from her neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, thighs, legs and back up, bea moved forward a little and she massaged her back

'as much as im enjoying this you dont have to do this

'i know babe but i want to, i know how it feels to be laid up in a hospital bed it hurts your body, there not exactly built for comfort, i want you to feel good

'i always do when your around... allie smiled and kissed bea on the neck

'good, lets you dried off and dressed... turning the water off she dried bea down and dressed her in panties, trackies and a t-shirt, she brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail and than bea brushed her teeth which was a struggle as she had to bend over the sink, it hurt but it needed to be done, once finished allie helped bea back to bed and as she was getting her settled liz and maxine walked in

'hello girl... bea smiled

'maxi, liz im so happy to see you both.... they both leaned down to kiss bea on the head

'how are you doing love?

'im recovering but it will take a while... she said as they watched allie get bea's moisturizer cream and began rubbing it on bea's legs, arm, chest and stomach carefully, than she got the gel the doctor gave bea and looked at bea

'you okay for me to do it? bea nodded and closed her eyes, allie was so soft and gentle she felt like crying, a nurse did it for bea before and she was too rough and it hurt

'there we go beautiful all done

'thank you baby your the best

'anything for you, now ladies i will leave you to talk and im going to get coffee's from the cafe for us, baby do you want anything else?

'something sweet please

'i will get something for all of us, i wont be long, you 2 look after my girl

'we got her love no worries.... allie blew a kiss to bea and left the room, maxine nudged liz when she saw the biggest smile on bea's face

'oh sweety you really do love her... bea looked at maxine

'more than i can explain

'i can tell, so tell us how your really feeling? maxine said taking a seat as did liz

'well my arm is sore but getting better, my face as you can tell has lots of bruising but thats starting to get better although it does burn at times, doctor said its normal, the main thing that hurts is my broken ribs, they hurt like a bitch

'you remember love that within a few weeks you will be healed and can move on with your life and that scum bag is rotting in jail

'true, im so glad he has been put away

'us too, have you heard anything about what has happened with him?

'all i know is that he was transferred to wentworth prison waiting on a trial date which i dont think will be far away

'will you have to testify?

'not sure yet, when they went through his house there was a lot of stuff there not just from harry but from braydon and jacs as well as the shifty fuckers she had working for her

'hopefully they all get put away

'thats the hope, harry and jacs are gone but braydon to my knowledge is still out there and if he goes near debbie i will kill the fucker... she said angrily, liz's hand on her arm soothed her 

'it will be okay love, you concentrate on getting better plus debbie is stronger now and will not fall for his crap

'true

'not just that the whole harry and jacs thing is on the news so he would be smart to keep a low profile, the police will get to him sooner or later

'hopefully sooner.... allie returned than and handed out coffee and put on the table a few different cakes she found and some fruit 

'what do you want babe?

'the pink donut please

'here you go, girls go for whatever you want

'thank you. so how are you allie?

'im happy now that bea is safe and that pig has been put away

'you were very good with debbie through all this, that young girl idolizes you

'i dont know about that but i do know that i would do anything for her and for bea, we leaned on each other and we got through it

'thats good, so debbie tells us you 2 are going into business together?

'yes a bakery business, i will do the baking and debbie will deal with taking orders and the books

'just you 2?

'no we need one more person when we start and than we will see how business goes

'you know boomer she is crazy but cake decorating is her thing

'really maxine?

'yes, she studied cake decorating for 3 years when she was younger but never managed to get a decent job, i think she would be perfect to work with you 2 and she misses it so much

'thats actually a really good idea, babe can i pouch your worker from the salon?

'what do i get in return? bea teased

'how about the first cake we make goes to you..... bea tapped her chin acting like she was thinking hard but in reality she would do anything for allie and debbie and if they wanted boomer she would let her go

'make sure its red velvet and we have a deal.... she put her hand out and allie shook it

'deal.... allie kissed bea's hand and the other 2 laughed

'she will love working with you 2, have you started anything? plans?

'well on the same street as bea's salon i did see a place for sale and i got the number, i will call them in a couple days and go and see it 

'baby you should see it asap in case someone takes it

'but i dont want to leave you alone

'number one im fine on my own but liz and maxi are here and than bridget and franky are coming, call the agent and debbie and organize to see it

'you sure you dont mind?

'not at all

'okay let me call them now im just going into the hall..... allie returned ten minutes later and smiled

'debbie is going to meet me there in ten minutes and the agent is going to show us, he said its run down but if i like the space he could talk to the owner about a good deal

'alright well off you go... allie kissed bea on the head

'alright fine, if you need me call, i will come back with debbie and shane with dinner

'okay i love you

'i love you too... allie was walking out of the room when she heard bea's voice

'hey allie? allie turned around

'yes babe?

'i love you more.... allie blushed a little and sighed a happy sigh

'your just so perfect.... she said before leaving the room

'oh sweety look at you, your like a teenager... liz said

'she makes me feel like one

'than she is definitely a keeper

'definitely, anyways so how is my salon? any issues?

'apart from boomer turning a ladies hair orange, no none

'oh god how did that happen?

'well boomer put the ladies color in and than went to get something from the kitchen and got side tracked, i dont know how but it turned orange, i fixed it and the lady was angry to start with but boomer offered her a coffee and a couple biscuits and they had a laugh... the 3 of them laughed

'typical boomer, maybe the bakery would be better for her

'i would say so....... they hung otu talking for a while longer till bea ended up falling asleep but maxine and liz didnt leave till bridget and franky turned up letting them know that allie would be back around dinner time which was soon, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when allie arrived debbie was there with shane and the realtor and they were chatting away, flying a quick text to bea telling her she loved her and missed her before she got out of the car walking over to them

'hey guys

'hey allie this is sonia the realtor, this is allie my best friend and business partner

'hello allie its nice to meet you..... she put her hand out and allie shook it

'you too sonia, thanks for fitting us in so quickly

'its no problem, the owner has had this up for some time and wants it gone asap, so lets get inside so you can have a look... allie ruffled shane's hair the 3 of them laughing when he nudged her shoulder to go away and they followed sonia inside the closed shop, walking in you could tell it was very run down and needed a lot of work

'what happened to the shop that used to be here? was it the owner?

'yes it was, to my knowledge it was a fish and chips shop, an older couple had it and wanted to give it to there son but he was involved in a car accident that took his life so they had made the decision to close up shop, that was about 6 months ago and it was in decent condition but some thugs came in and did all this to it so the owners have just said to sell it as is.... allie nodded as she looked around

'wow that poor couple, it must have been very hard

'it was, there very dear friends of mine and it has taken quite a toll on them

'i can only imagine, so over there the electricity lines are still alive? any damage to them?

'no there in good condition, they actually had all new lines put in for there stoves and cookery appliances about a year ago although the lighting definitely needs to be done

'there is a bathroom? a back area?

'yes to both, you can follow shane and debbie back there.... allie went round the back to see another kitchen but more like a break area to have there own tea, coffee and things like that, it wasnt going to be a place where you could come in and have a meal or anything like that, it would be coffee, tea, hot chocolates and cakes/pastries, walking along allie looked at the bathroom which wasnt big just 2 toilets and 2 wash basins but that was perfect for there little place, she continued on out the back which was an outside area which was decently sized

'so what do you think deb?

'i like out here, we could set up a few tables and close off the area for the smokers, the inside does need a lot of work but i think the space is great

'i was thinking the same, so do we see what the price is?

'definitely

'okay, do you want me to handle it or do you want to be involved?

'i trust allie but just take in that we need to put aside probably 20 grand for fixing up and new appliances

'yea true, i think 30 grand to be safe, do you know how much is in the joint account?

'i know roughly but log in to double check to make sure we are covered, we saved our asses off so hopefully we have enough

'yea we lived on noodles... they all laughed as allie logged onto there joint account and her eyes went wide at the amount, there was no way there was that much in there

'whats wrong allie? debbie said worried

'have you seen this deb? 

'what? debbie took the offered phone and her breath caught in her throat at the amount

'how the hell is there so much money, thats like an extra 100 grand at least

'bring up the transactions deb... allie said leaning over her shoulder, debbie opened it and it all became clear when they saw who had transferred 150 thousand into there account

'mum

'your mum

'we cant use her money

'huh good luck telling your mum that.... shane said 'she would be so angry if you tried to give it back

'but she needs that money, i mean we just bought a house shane

'i know but i also heard her say the pay out from the insurance was more than she thought so im guessing she found a place for it, plus girls listen thats your mum deb, and thats your girlfriend allie and if she wants to help you both out than let her, you knows she lives for you both... they both looked at each other and nodded

'its true, mum wouldnt do this without having herself covered

'i guess so, here give me my phone i want to face call her to make sure about this

'good idea... allie found bea's number and hit video call and within a couple rings bea's face came on the screen and she saw allie and debbie

'hello my 2 beautiful girls

'hi mum

'hey babe how are you? 

'im okay, franky and bridget are here and i just woke up i fell asleep with maxi and liz were here

'its alright babe you were tired, listen babe we need to talk about something

'whats up beautiful girl? debbie shook her head her mum was so cheesy sometimes

'well debbie and i logged into our bank account and we have some extra cash, know where it came from?

'nope... bea answered so cutely that allie just wanted to squeeze her cheeks

;babe

'what? i didnt do anything

'your names on the transaction

'oh shit forgot about that.... she giggled 

'mum thats a lot of money

'so? whats mine is your my darling girl

'so i can have your perfume i love so much thats sitting on your cupboard? debbie said and bea scoffed

'no way i will buy you a new one, anyways listen i want to help and if i can i will

'but babe its a lot of money are you sure you can afford it?

'im sure, its just a gift and anyways i can claim it on tax... they all laughed even shane

'thank you mum so much, it will help out a lot considering what the place looks like

'is it bad?

'some thugs messed it up so it needs a lot of work but in the long run its perfect

'good well than make sure you get it and you will be on the same street as my salon

'thats true, alright allie its all on you now

'thanks deb, give me a minute with your mum would ya?

'sure, shane and i are gonna go and get dinner and we will meet you at the hospital 

'yea sure

'alright, mum i will see you soon

'okay sweety... once debbie and shane left allie looked at a smiling bea

'babe are you sure about this?

'i have never been more sure in my life, this is for both your futures and i want to help

'thank you so much my little eggplant... bea giggled and allie could hear franky fake dry reaching and bridget telling her to shut up

'baby your gonna be amazing and i cant wait to see what you and deb come up with, i love you so much

'i love you too, alright im gonna go talk to the agent i will see you soon, do you need anything?

'just you

'alright babe see you soon bye

'bye..... hanging up she shoved her phone on her pocket and went to sonia who was waiting on her

'sorry about that sonia we had to talk about the space

'its no problem allie, what do you think?

'its a good space, a lot of work needs to be done but we like it, what are they looking for?

'this is the price... sonia handed over the contract with the amount and it was much less than she thought 

'if i sign this how does it all take to be officially ours?

'14 business days, with a cooling off period of 7 days

'im happy with that, my girlfriend is in hospital so it gives me times to look after her and than we cans tart with fixing everything

'i hope she isnt too hurt and she recovers quickly

'thank you sonia, alright pass me a pen...... allie signed all the paperwork and once sonia got back to the office she would send a copy to allie's house and the 14 days would start from today, they said there good byes and allie left happily driving off to the hospital, as she walked inside she stopped at the gift shop and bought bea a teddy bear and than went up to her room, entering debbie, shane, franky and bridget were there talking with bea, bea could tell when allie was near and she turned her head to see a smiling allie coming towards her

'hey babe this is for you

'thank you, its so cute... bea hugged the teddy and allie leaned down kissing the redhead

'how is my girl?

'im okay, so how did it go?

'we got it and for much less than we thought, i signed the paperwork and in 14 days it will be ours... she said looking at debbie

'sweet, i cant wait to get started

'oh me too deb, but first we got to get this little eggplant well thats the most important

'im okay allie you dont have to worry

'i will always worry about you

'allie, debbie congratulations to you both

'thank you aunty bridget

'yea thanks and thank you both for being here for us all with the whole shit storm, and franky?

'yea?

'dont ever keep me in the dark again please, i know you were all trying to protect me but im nearly 20 and i can take it... franky nodded

'okay but as long as you promise to listen to us if something ever happens again

'deal

'good now thats all sorted what did you get to eat ded? allie said

'i got us all chinese, put the tables together and i will put it on and we can serve ourselves

'we are gonna let you 4 have dinner together

'no you have to stay i bought plenty of food for all of us

'are you sure? we dont wasnt to intrude

'as if you even know what that means franky...... bea said and laughed when franky put her finger up at her

'oh piss off red.... they all laughed as bea stuck her tongue out, they all had dinner together and than the others all left leaving allie with bea alone for a bit, allie sat on the bed beside bea and wrapped an arm around her, bea laid her head on allie's chest

'are you sure your feeling okay? 

'hmm, im not using the morphine as much only when i need it but i do randomly get shooting dagger pains when i moved too much 

'you make sure you use it bea, dont be shy to do so no matter who is here

'i wont, so are you going home tonight?

'yes i am, im going to cuddle up to your pillow... bea smiled

'i miss sharing a bed with you

'i know babe but you will come home soon enough, and when you do im going to spoil you all the time

'you already spoil me by being with me...... bea lifted her head to look into blue eyes and gently kissed the blonde, it was soft but oh so sweet

'i dont want to go but the nurse has walked passed 4 times giving me the stink eye... bea giggled

'thats okay baby, you head home and get some rest

'im gonna miss you babe, you be good and dont go anywhere.... allie said sliding off the bed

'i will try not to run away but if i get a better offer than who knows... bea shrugged cheekily 

'babe you cant ever leave me.... allie whined, bea pulled allie closer and kissed her

'your stuck with me as long as you will have me allie

'how does forever sound?

'perfect... they shared a few more kisses before allie had to leave, after tucking bea in with her teddy of course she left the room and exited the hospital and going to her car, she arrived home 20 minutes later after stopping to get a few things from the supermarket, walking inside she put the stuff on the bench

'debbie, shane im home? she saw debbie come from out back and shane come from his room

'about time, did you get the ice cream?

'yes i did, i also got some stuff to make sundaes and i picked up a few new dvd's

'oh sweet, can you put it all away im going to have a shower and than we can watch a movie?

'sure, go wash your smelly butt.... debbie giggled and side stepped allie as she was going towards her room, they spent the night in front of the telly watching a couple movies and stuffing there faces on ice cream


	30. going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time to take our redhead home

It had been a week since bea was in hospital and she was waiting on the doctor to hopefully give her the good news of going home, allie was sitting on the chair watching tv as bea and her had a stupid argument when bea snapped at her, it wasnt allie's fault and bea knew she was in a shitty mood being in hospital for so long especially when it was from harry, she had a nightmare about him last night and she had spent the majority of the night awake and flicking through the channels on tv, bea knew allie was pissed at her when she looked over and allie sat there her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes on the tv ignoring bea for the last hour, bea huffed she hated been ignored especially from allie and she missed her warm body beside hers, she knew she had to apologize for snapping at allie who only wanted to make sure bea was comfortable and not in pain, before she could get up the courage to say anything the doctor walked in with a nurse

'good morning bea how are you doing?

'im okay doctor, can i go home today? im sick of this place doc

'i know you are, just let me examine you and we can see where your recovery is at.... the doctor checked her shoulder first

'this is healing well, what the pain like?

'its a little sore but its getting better each day

'thats good and your cheek is getting better so now im going to check your ribs.... lifting bea's shirt he felt around a bit

'ah fuck.... bea yelled and tears sprung to her eyes causing allie to jump up and go to her side, she had been sitting down watching and listening to the doctor and even though she was upset at bea the minute she saw bea flinch in pain she was by her side grabbing her hand and running her fingers through her hair

'its okay babe, your okay just breath

'im sorry bea i didnt mean to hurt you.... the doctor said

'its... its not your fault.... she took a few deep breaths as she looked into allie's eyes that were able to calm her down, allie wiped the stray tear from bea's cheek

'look bea i would prefer you stay a couple more days but i know your hanging to go home so lets make a deal

'anything doctor

'if i send you home you have to promise to get straight in bed and only move very little at least for the next week, your ribs are not in a good way and you need to rest

'i can do that, please i need to go home

'okay i will send you home with pain medication but dont be a hero and not take them and if the pain is too much than you call an ambulance

'okay i promise i will do it all

'are you sure?

'i will make sure she does doctor.... allie said and bea let out a little smile

'good, the nurse will take out your iv and i will get your paperwork ready, i will see you back here in a week for a check up

'thank you for everything doctor

'no worries, you rest up and drink plenty of fluids..... the doctor left and the nurse went to taking out bea's iv

'im going to call debbie because she has the car, i will be back..... allie went out to the hallway and scrolled threw her contacts looking for debbie's number and hit call

'hey allie whats going on? hows mum?

'hey deb, she is doing okay and she has been sent home but only on bed rest as her ribs are still pretty bad

'thats great, well i am just finishing up the food shopping so i will be there in about half an hour to pick you both up

'great i will see you soon deb bye

'see ya...... allie went back in the room and sat on the chair while the nurse finished off

'okay bea i will get your paperwork from the doctor and we can get you our of here, i think you will be more comfortable in your own bed

'definitely, thank you so much for looking after me, you have been very kind

'it was a pleasure.... the older lady said 'i wont be too long.... once she left bea pulled the blanket off herself and gently swung her legs out of bed getting up slowly, allie was on her phone but saw movement and lifted her head to see bea getting up unsteadily so jumped up and rushed over to her

'bea stop you cant on your own.... allie said wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her hand

'i wanted to shower i hate the hospital smell

'isnt it better to shower at home in your own shower?

'well yea but i dont know how to shower at home

'what do you mean?

'well the shower isnt as big as here and i dont know if i can do it and your mad at me so you wont want to help me, not that i blame you......bea said sadly, allie sighed before helping bea sit down in a chair as allie crouched down in front of bea

'babe im not mad at you im upset, you spoke to me like im an idiot and dont understand how hurt you are when in reality i have been in your position, maybe not with your shoulder but with broken ribs and being hurt i do, i am just trying to help because i dont ever want you to feel like your alone, like you have to do everything for yourself because im here for you, i want to make it as easy as i can

'i know, im sorry i was an asshole i didnt mean to hurt you

'i know you didnt, i know your struggling with everything that has happened and i also know that your not sleeping very well

'i..i..... bea stuttered out but allie's hand on her cheek stopped her in her tracks

'please dont hide things from me, i know your used to doing things on your own but im here now and you can lean on me.... bea nodded

'i know i just get scared

'why?

'because if my shit becomes too much you wont want to be with me.... bea said looking down embarrassed at her confession

'oh babe if only you knew how much i cant live without you, you would never doubt yourself again, bea i love you, all of you even if you are a little crazy... bea snickered and looked up

'yeah?

'yea babe i do, more than anything

'i love you too allie, im sorry i upset you, i didnt mean it

'i know, its done now so lets move forward and get you home, i will help you shower at home and than we can have lunch and snuggle in bed together, how does that sound?

'sounds good beautiful girl.... allie smiled and kissed bea's lips

'good, you stay there and i will pack your stuff so we can leave..... ten minutes later the nurse came in with a wheel chair and her paperwork

'your script is in there, all the paperwork for the last week is in there as well as your appointment card

'thank you

'alright lets get you out of here

'in the chair?

'yes, its hospital protocal

'babe dont argue its easier than walking all that way

'yea true, i dont think i can do it.... allie helped bea into the chair and hung her 2 bags of bea's stuff she had accumulated on the handles and she carried the flowers bea had received from allie, shane and bridget as well as a bag that had 4 boxes of chocolates, a fruit basket that bea was holding, a snack box that boomer sweetly gave and a few other things, the nurse walked them right outside and debbie was there waiting, she opened the boot and debbie and allie put everything in the boot and than helped bea up to her feet

'thank you nurse we will see you next week at bea's appointment

'no problems, if you need anything just call or come back

'we will... once bea was seated in the car in the back seat allie got in the other side and slid right up against bea wrapping her arm around her shoulder, they arrived home 20 minutes later once they got bea's medication and some food, allie helped bea inside the house and to the couch

'alright babe just let me unload your stuff and we can eat than get you showered

'okay baby.... allie and debbie unloaded all bea's things from the car and left them on the bench in the kitchen

'deb lets wait till after we eat and i will unpack it all

'yea okay, mum needs to eat to take her meds, get plates and meet me in the lounge room...... they sat down and ate while debbie caught them up with whatever they missed out on, once they finished bea wanted to shower so allie helped her in the shower giving her a good scrub down as bea wanted, once they finished allie wiped bea down and put her panties and her robe on for now and sat her on the bed

'here take your medication... once bea took a couple tablets she laid down 'i will put a move on and do you want a snack?

'do we have watermelon?

'yes i will cut you some up.... once bea was comfy in bed allie put 'step up' the dance movie on 'i will be back in a minute babe

'okay.... allie went to the kitchen and cut up some watermelon and took it back to bea's room, walking in she saw that bea had fallen asleep the teddy bear allie got her tucked under her arm, allie pulled the blanket up to cover the red head and turned the tv off than left the room quietly not wanting to wake up bea, she put the fruit in the fridge for later and went onto unpacking bea's bags as debbie began dinner, it was early but they were having the family over as a welcome home thing for bea so needed to get started

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea opened her eyes a couple hours later looking around happy to be home in her own bed, she picked up the teddy bear and smiling it was such a sweet gesture and when allie wasnt there it comforted her, kissing its fluffy face she put it down and threw the blankets off before swinging her legs around and slowly getting out of bed and heading to her bathroom, once she had freshened up she left her room and walked down the hall hearing a bunch of hushed voices coming closer the lounge room she smiled when she heard franky say

'lets go and jump on red's bed to wake her.... and than allie replied

'leave my girl to sleep she is tired.... franky huffed, bea slowly walked into the room and franky jumped up

'yay your awake, how you doing red? franky said hugging the redhead

'im okay franky, what are you all doing here?

'debbie and allie wanted to do a welcome home dinner for you. how are you really doing love? liz asked

'im sore but im okay

'come and sit down and rest

'where is allie and deb?

'debbie and shane are setting up the table in the dining room and allie is in the kitchen cooking, we tried to help but she kicked us out

'i just want to see her i will be back

'do you need help?

'no thank you.... bea walked off heading to the kitchen and passing debbie and shane on the way giving them a hug, going into the kitchen allie was there stirring something that smells really good in a big pot

'that smells good.... allie turned around and smiled

'hello beautiful, you should be resting... allie said going over to the redhead

'i got hungry

'i thought you would, here sit down babe... once bea was seated allie kissed her soft lips rubbing her cheek

'what are you making?

'i made soup with chicken and a whole bunch of veggies, fried rice, pasta with chicken, mushrooms and bacon in a cream sauce and garlic bread

'yummy it sounds good

'its nearly done and we just need bridget, kaz and boomer to get here

'where are they?

'they went to get dessert, do you need anything? a drink? medication?

'im good right now thanks, although i could do with another kiss

'that i can do.... allie leaned down kissing bea's soft lips over and over again making bea smile

'hmmm i missed you in my bed

'me too babe

'will you sleep with me tonight?

'if thats what you want than yes

'thats what i want

'than yes and no funny business, like bea i know im irresistible but you gotta be good.... bea giggled

'i will do my best

'good girl..... boomer's voice boomed through the house

'im back bitches.... bea and allie laughed

'lets eat yea.... bea nodded

'alright lets get you seated and i will bring the food over

'i will do that allie... bridget said walking through to the kitchen with a few boxes of the sweet treats, after putting them down she turned to bea kissing her cheek

'its good to have you home

'thanks bridget, im glad to be here

'lets sit at the table so we can eat.... bridget helped bea to the dining table and boomer and kaz came over and said there hello's, shane helped allie bring all the food over

'babe what do you want? allie said standing next to bea

'can i have some rice and the soup in this bowl please and the other few things on my plate

'of course beautiful... once allie plated up bea's meal she put it down in front of her and kissed her head 'there you go enjoy

'thank you baby

'what do you want to drink?

'the red drink please

'okay everyone drinks? they all shouted out what they wanted and allie went to grab them but franky's hand stopped her

'listen blondie sit your ass down and eat, you worked your ass off cooking and now you need to relax, i will get the drinks and if i see you in trying to clean up after dinner i will have to fart in your mouth... bea laughed when allie's eyes went wide

'thats so gross franky

'well relax than, sit with your girl and eat

'okay i will

'good, i will drinks.... allie platted up her food and began eating, allie looked over at bea smiling when she saw her hogging into her food like a champ and was happy as bea had lost some weight in the last week, bea felt like she was being watched and turned to see allie's piercing blue eyes on her

'what? is there food on my face?

'no beautiful, i just missed you and im so happy and lucky to have you.... she said grabbing bea's hand and kissing it

'i recon im the lucky one... bea said as they shared a kiss

'oh damn blondie this is some good tucker

'thanks boomer, there is plenty so eat up... boomer nodded happily, allie put extra food on debbie's plate

'allie too much food

'yea right, i know your appetite more than anyone so eat up, the stress on and your mum this last couple weeks has made you both lose weight..... debbie couldnt argue with that, she had probably lost 5 or so kilos as well as her mum a little more than that but now her mum was safe and they could move on with life, once dinner was done bridget and franky cleaned up the kitchen kicking allie out multiple times till boomer picked her up and placed her on the couch beside bea

'you stay there or i will punch ya tits in

'fine, like i have a choice

'baby you have put the whole dinner together so just relax now, plus i want you with me... bea said snuggling up to the blonde, allie tucked a lock of bea's hair behind her ear and kissed her, she really just couldnt get enough of bea's lips and fuck she missed her so much

'hey enough eye fucking you 2.... bea flipped franky off and everyone laughed. allie placed one more kiss before facing the group

'so kaz hows lover boy? allie asked and giggled when kaz blushed

'he is good, really good

'how long have you been seeing him for now?

'not long, a month but he so great

'so whats he like in bed? bea groaned knowing her girlfriend has no filter and franky high fived the blonde

'allie..... bea whined

'what babe? we need to know if he is good.... allie said like what she said was normal 'anyways so kaz so how big is he? he looks like he would be pretty big, what 7-8 inch?

'oh baby you have no filter... bea said

'babe thats boring

'im sorry kaz, allie has no shame

'dont worry bea its fine, well allie i gotta say will is very passionate but sexy, as for how big think a pepper shaker you would use at a restaurant

'holy shit and your still walking straight? allie said as they all laughed

'only just, after the first night i was a little tender but now its so damn good

'woo hoo, you go kaz, im happy for you

'thanks allie, so how about you and debbie buying that place, when do you start revos?

'we get the keys in 8 days and than start straight away, there is a lot to do

'how long do you think it would take?

'maybe a month, im hoping no more and speaking of the bakery i wanted to talk to you boomer

'me? what about?

'well i heard you used to make cakes and your trained?

'yea but its a long time ago

'well how would you like to work in our bakery?

'seriously?

'yep, deb and i talked and we need another person and who better than you to work with us, we would need to see what you can do but if we are happy then we want you with us, what do you say?

boomer scratched her head unsure how to show her appreciation, they all looked on and waited to give boomer some time to get her head around the offer, boomer had always been treated like crap from her family, her sister was a bitch and franky had gotten into it at the pub after boomer's sister joined them for a night out so her and boomer can reconnect since they stopped talking because her sister fucked boomer's boyfriend, they had broken up and he went and got together with boomer's sister causing a riff in the family, so boomer tried to reconnect by inviting her sister trina to the pub but after a few drinks trina began slagging off boomer and franky flew off the handle causing bea to hold franky back practically carrying her out of the bar to calm her down, boomer had never felt loved by them and the only family she cared for was this one right here

'fuckin ay i would love ta..... boomer said jumping up and hugging the blonde and now debbie as she walked into the room being lifted off her feet and spinning her around,

'ah boomer.... debbie squealed confused as to whats going on as she was in the kitchen

'boomer put my daughter down before you hurt her.... she put her down and ruffled her hair

'sorry mini bea

'whats going on? debbie asked

'deb i just asked boomer to join us at the bakery and i think she was saying yes

'ah yes yes yes i am, i promise i wont stuff up, i will be good ay

'we know boomer, we trust you and it will be fun and allie and i want your input about the renovations so we are having a meeting on the weekend about it so make sure your here

'i will be here nah worries

'sweet, so everyone how about i put dessert? mum?

'sure deb, actually put it here in the middle and everyone can put there own

'good idea.... as they had dessert they chatted about bea's recovery and catching up in general, bea had her head leaning on allie's shoulder for a while feeling comforted by the blonde

'babe you need to take your meds, where are they?

'in my room on the night stand

'i will get them mum.... debbie returned with her mums medication and bea took what she needed and some pain pills than rested her head back on allie's shoulder

'thanks deb..... kaz, boomer and liz had left a few minutes later and the others relaxed with a coffee or tea

'blondie your girl is out... allie turned her head to see bea asleep on her shoulder

'the medication makes her tired, i should get her to bed

'let me help you.... franky and allie helped bea to her feet which was highly hated by bea but sleeping on the couch would be bad for her body

'just leave me here.... bea grumbled

'im sorry babe but the couch is not good for you, come on let us help you to bed.... it was hard to move bea due to her injuries but they finally got her to her room and laid bea down in bed

'thanks franky i got it from here

'see ya frankydoodle...... bea mumbled making them both laugh

'thats some good meds right there red.... franky chuckled

'where is my allie? bea mumbled looking around, looking into her eyes bea was on a huge high right now as the medication was really strong

'babe im right here, do you want your teddy? bea nodded

'yep

'here you go babe..... allie tucked it under bea's arm and pulled the blanket up to her chin and tucking her in

'you got a new friend red?

'this is squishy, he is my friend... bea said kissing the teddy and closed her eyes

'you go to sleep beautiful, i love you

'i love you more... bea mumbled as she fell asleep

'she is out for the night now

'thats good, blondie you should lay down with her

'i will after i finish a few things off, lets leave her to sleep..... they left the room and went to the lounge room where the others were

'mum asleep?

'yea she is, the medication makes her tired, can i get anyone another coffee or something?

'no thank you love, we are leaving so you guys can rest

'okay maxi thank you all so much for coming, bea was happy to see you all here for her

'you know allie if you need anything just call any of us

'i will thank you.... allie saw them out and locked up the house, she went to the kitchen and debbie was there cleaning the dishes from the dessert

'deb go to bed you must be tired

'i am but i want to finish the kitchen

'i will finish deb go to bed

'are you sure?

'yes i am, where is shane?

'he has work early so he went to bed

'okay off you go too because i know you have work

'alright bossy im going to bed, good night and if mums needs anything just get me up

'i will dont worry...... allie spent the next couple hours finishing the kitchen, putting the washing on which had a dryer connected, she tidied the house up and checked it was all locked up before heading to bea's room, she freshened up and slid into bed and bea on instinct moved in closer to allie's body, allie was soon fast asleep happy to have her girl right next to her

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day bea was on the lounge laying down watching a movie as allie was on the other folding all the laundry which a lot had accumulated while bea was in hospital

'baby why dont you wait for debbie to help you?

'its all good babe im happy to do it plus i need undies, i ran out

'wait are you not wearing undies? bea said blushing

'you better believe it babe

'fuck those shorts are lucky.... allie laughed

'dont worry bea when your better i will rock your world

'you always do...... bea winked and allie giggled, allie packed away all the washing in the bedrooms and was walking to the lounge room when the door bell went

'you expecting anyone babe?

'no im not.... allie went to the door and pulled it open

'detective we werent expecting you

'hi allie i have some important information for you and bea

'please come in

'babe the detective is here..... allie said as she entered the room

'hi bea sorry to disturb you while your recovering

'its fine.... bea said letting allie help her up, allie sat next to bea and held her hand

'so whats up?

'well i just got news that i think you should hear first, 2 days ago braydon was arrested for aiding and abetting, theft, drug trafficing and a bunch of other charges

'okay, whats that got to do with us?

'well he had a lot to say about harry and all he has been up to since he took off, he was offered a deal for any information he had on harry and he gave so much from how he helped harry to go into hiding to how he made his money and much much more, he was offered ten years instead of up to 30 so he took the deal, he was transported to wentworth jail yesterday and somehow harry found out of braydon snitching on him and he went after braydon

'what do you mean went after him? bea asked confused why she is being told this information

'there was a fight at the prison between harry and his crew and braydon and his crew which were some of the boys that he worked with for his mum that were taken down, the fight turned into a brawl and braydon and harry were badly hurt

'how bad?

'braydon has his throat slashed and died and harry is in hospital, he is in a coma with brain damage, they are doing tests right now to see if he will ever wake up, he could be a vegetable

'a vegetable, like brain dead? allie asked

'exactly, as you and harry are divorced the only other person that is in charge of his medical decisions is debbie

'debbie?

'yes, debbie is the only person that can chose what happens next with harry, i need her to come to the hospital

'i cant let debbie do that.... bea said shaking her head angrily

'babe its okay calm down..... she stroked bea's cheek 'just relax for a moment yea.... bea nodded

'im sorry girls to bring such news

'its not your fault detective, bea is understandably upset as we want to just be done with it all

'i get that, let me call the hospital and find out if there are any results

'okay we need to call debbie and see what she says about this

'i will be just out the back if thats okay?

'yes of course detective..... he went outside and allie grabbed her phone

'bea i know your upset because you think debbie shouldnt be in the middle of this but you know deep down she can handle it all

'but harry

'i know bea but debbie is stronger than you think

'i know she is, call her and ask her to come home.....bea didnt know how to feel when she heard the news about not just harry but braydon as well, they both together hurt the 2 most important people in her life and although it was sad because braydon was so young but in another breath they both deserved it for what they had done, debbie was confused why allie asked her to come home early but she agreed to come home straight away, when debbie arrived the detective was sitting with bea and allie, she kissed them both on the cheek before sitting down

'so whats going on mum?

'i will let the detective tell you.... debbie listened as he told her everything to do with braydon and harry and to say she was shocked would be an understatement, braydon is dead and harry is on life support, there was confirmation that harry was brain dead so it was up to debbie to agree to turn off the machine, debbie looked at her mum, than at allie and than back to the detective

'turn him off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sick of these assholes its time to get rid of them for good,... bye felicia


	31. super woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its all about the fluff, there has been so much going on the girls just need time together

The 3 of them followed the detective into the hospital, bea was in a wheel chair as allie had requested it when bea left the hospital for a couple weeks to help bea if she needed to go anywhere and not walk to much, allie was pushing the chair and they got into a lift, allie could see bea was nervous as she played with her finger nails, allie crouched down taking bea's hand

'babe its okay to be nervous but just know it will be okay

'what if we go in there and its all a joke?

'what do you mean?

'what if he is luring us in there? or we go and see him and he tries to kill us? allie stroked bea's cheek softly and bea leaned into her hand

'i promise you babe that i will never let him near you again, both of you, i will protect you at all costs, now you hold onto squishy and trust me, plus he is a in a vegetable state..... bea nodded hugging her little teddy

'okay, i trust you... standing up she looked at debbie who mouthed 'thank you' to allie, she knew it would be hard on her mum and was so thankful she was here, it was as much closure for her mum as it was for her, 

the detective wasnt surprised by bea's response after having looked through her medical files and the reports of the recent events, he thought she was just so strong to have gone through all that and come out the other side, when the door opened they walked down the hallway and he found his room

'alright here is his room its up to you if you want to go in

'we talked about it in the car, we decided we will all go in

'okay, im going to find the doctor i wont be long.... as he walked off the 3 of them went into the room and debbie walked closer to the bed seeing all the wires connected to the machines coming out of the really beat up harry, it was quiet for a couple minutes when allie spoke up

'see babe, he is a potato head.... both smith woman burst out laughing it was so typical of allie to make a joke of this

'no filter baby

'he doesnt deserve it, anyways see nothing to worry about, he is a potato head always has been really.... debbie giggled and bea rolled her eyes, just than the detective came in followed by the doctor and a few people

'bea this is doctor peters, doctor this is bea smith harry's ex wife, debbie smith his daughter and allie novak, bea's girlfriend, bea i need to get back to the station but if you need anything dont hesitate to call, due to both braydon and harry are gone there will be no case further pending

'i understand, thank you for all your work detective... with that he left leaving the doctor to step forward

'hi bea, as you know im dr peters and i have 2 nurses with me as well as 2 of the hospital lawyers and 3 witnesses, i need to explain everything about harry's medical condition for legal purposes and than i will need an answer from debbie as to where to go from here

'okay im listening.... debbie said as she stepped forward taking her mums hand and the doctor told them about harry's condition, he was brain dead and that would never change was basically the outcome, the doctor explained it in more detail but that was the conclusion 

'with that all being said debbie i need to know if you would like to keep him on the machine 's or turn them off?

'i want them turned off

'okay the lawyers need your id and for you to sign some paperwork, i also need to know if you would like to organize the funeral?

'i dont want to do anything for him

'okay, we have a company that takes people who are unknown or unwanted and dispose of them

'yes do that

'wait deb are you sure? i dont mind paying for a funeral if thats what you want?

'i really dont mum, he has put us through so much crap especially you and i dont want any knowledge of where he is or anything of him

'okay deb, doctor its debbie's wishes

'of course, lets get the paperwork signed and than everyone would leave except me and the 2 nurses....once debbie signed all they need she and allie were given seats and bea was rolled between them taking debbie's hand, her other arm was still in a sling so allie laid her hand on bea's knee for comfort, 

'how long would it take?

'once i disconnect the machines it could take up to an hour sometimes.... the doctor disconnected everything and the waiting was to begin, they all watched on and waited, it took 20 minutes and when the machine flat lined and the doctor called time of death bea burst into tears, debbie wrapped her arms around her mum knowing how much of a relief this would have been for her

'he is finally gone mum, all will be okay.... bea nodded her head against debbie's shoulder, allie was right there rubbing bea's back, after some time bea pulled back and kissed debbie's cheek

'are you okay?

'im okay mum i promise, im glad he is gone and cant hurt you anymore

'me too

'doctor is there anything else i need to do? i need to get my mum home to rest? she asked seeing bea yawning and wiping her face

'no thats all debbie

'okay, thank you for everything doctor

'if you have any further questions you can call through to us

'i dont think i will but thank you.... with that the 3 of them left the hospital and out to the car, bea sat in the back and allie did as well, by the time they were home bea had fallen asleep

'how are we supposed to get her out allie?

'gently and together, get the chair from the boot deb and open it right next to her door while i try and wake her.... allie rubbed her cheek and kissed her lips

'babe wake up... bea just grunted at being disturbed so she tried again

'bea, babe you need to wake up so i can get you to bed.... bea opened her eyes and frowned

'i dont wanna... she sulked

'i know but you cant sleep in the car, lets get you to your bed

'okay..... allie and debbie lifted bea into the wheel chair and allie pushed it inside and down the hall to bea's room, allie helped bea up and than sat her on the bed

'im gonna leave you both to it and go lay down for a bit, if you need me just call out

'we should be fine, thanks deb..... allie took off bea's jacket, pants, socks and shoes and lay her down in bed tucking her in

'where is squishy? bea mumbled

'its right here..... allie said putting the stuffed teddy under bea's arm

'thank you, you sleep.... bea said closing her eyes

'i will sleep with you yes.... once allie undressed to only a t-shirt and panties she slid into bed and bea snuggled up to the blonde and they both fell asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

when bea woke up she was on her own in bed, she felt allie's side of the bed and the sheets were cold, pushing the blankets back she got out of bed and used the bathroom to freshen up and than grabbed her teddy and left the room, it was quiet threw out the house as she patted threw the lounge room, coming into the kitchen she saw her blonde beauty cooking 

'where is everyone? allie spun around walking over to the redhead and kissed her, bea looked tired and she looked so cute holding her teddy

'debbie wanted to clear her head so shane took her for a drive and there going out to dinner, wont be home for a while

'is she okay?

'she seems to be, i spoke to her before she left and she doesnt regret her decision but i think its sinking in that he is finally gone and your both free of him, shane will help her dont worry

'i will try not too

'you hungry?

'very much so and im thirsty. what did you make?

'home made mac and cheese topped with a cheese crumb, steak and lemon spinach

'it smells so good

'why dont you sit down and i will bring some food and drinks over, what would you like to drink?

'the red drink please

'okay go on i wont be long.... by the time bea got comfortable allie strolled in placing 2 plates down with the cutlery and went to get them drinks and joined the redhead at the table,

'how about we take squishy and sit him right in the middle so he can hang out with us?

'okay..... she poured bea's drink and handed it to her

'thank you, my mouth was so dry

'its the meds, the doctor did say that would happen

'yea true, alright lets eat it looks so good..... they started to eat and bea was trying so hard to cut her steak but with only one hand she struggled, allie saw this and pulled bea's plate towards herself and cut it up into bite sized pieces and pushed the plate back to bea

'thank you

'no worries beautiful, sorry i forgot you only had one useful arm at the moment

'dont ever apologize for looking after me allie, your the best and i love you so much 

'i love you to babe, eat up so you can keep your strength going.... dinner went down a treat and bea loved it so much she had 2 plates, when she finally put her fork down she leaned back rubbing her tummy

'oh allie that was amazing, you know deb and shane are probably gonna want some when they get home even if they went out to eat

'yea i know thats why i made plenty for them as well as to have some for us 2 for lunch tomorrow

'yay i loved it, thank you baby

'anytime, how about we have a shower and settle on the couch for a movie?

'sounds good to me..... allie quickly cleaned the kitchen and than she and bea had a shower together, it was very tiring for the redhead but allie was a great help for her, they were sitting on the couch allie's arm around the redhead and bea's head resting on her chest, bea had chosen finding nemo to watch and they were ten minutes in when the front door opened and shane and debbie crept in thinking they were asleep

'your back? bea said making them jump, debbie came into the room and smiled

'i thought you were sleeping, you scared the crap out of us.... debbie laughed

'we just showered and we are watching a movie, how was dinner?

'it was good, we just went to the elvis cafe and had burgers and chips

'with shakes i hope?

'of course mum, there so yummy there, how are you feeling?

'im okay, how are you doing after today?

'surprising enough im good mum, i talked to shane as i was a bit worried about the whole funeral thing but he asked me a good question

'which was? bea said

'would you want to say good bye to harry? i said no, he was never in my life for anything than a sperm donor, i have no good memories and to be honest i hate him so im happy with my decision

'so your okay?

;im okay mum i promise, now on better news, shane and i have the day off tomorrow and we are going to the beach, can you 2 come?

'im sorry deb i just cant yet, i cant move that much

'i thought as much but i asked anyways, its fine mum there will be plenty of times to hang out

'definitely

'so what did you 2 have for dinner?

'allie cooked an amazing meal, it was steak with home made mac and cheese with cheese crumb and lemon spinach, so good i stuffed my face

'sounds yum, any left? bea and allie laughed 'why you laughing?

'because your mum said you would come home and ask for food, you both would

'well we are growing people

'if you say so, yes there is plenty go and eat

'sweet... debbie skipped off and shane sat on the table in front of bea, watching her intently and bea raised her eyebrow

'why you looking at me like that?

'i want to know if i ask you a question if you would lie to me? bea scoffed

'i would never lie

'okay, well i want to know how you really are? physically? mentally?

'im tired, sore and over it to be honest, my face is healing and now its just green and purple bruising, a little tender but its getting there, the cheek is getting better as well, my arm as long as i dont move it the pain isnt too bad, its the ribs that hurt the most, every single thing o do makes them hurt and thankfully the medication is strong which helps a lot

'well do you need anything? you better not be doing anything stupid?

'im not i promise, i just need time to heal, i should be fully healed in about 3 weeks

'good, the sooner the better i hate seeing you in pain

'i know, im okay shane thank you, i have had it worse

'it doesnt mean its okay

'no it doesnt but i can cope with it for now

'what can i to help?

'allie has been looking after me really well but from you and deb i need you to make sure you keep the house tidy, if i fall over something i would be back in hospital more injured

'we will make sure to keep the house clean and tidy dont worry

'thank you, off you go and eat 

'okay and than im going to bed so good night

'good night.... he kissed allie and bea on the cheek and went to the kitchen, allie and debbie laughed when they heard what shane said

'hey stop eating all the food piglet

'them 2 together are double trouble

'they sure are, you tired or do you want to watch the movie?

'i am tired, i think i need to go to bed

'thats a good idea.... they lay in bed together with squishy under bea's arm, allie didnt care if bea got attached to the little teddy as bea never really had this, it was like a security blanket for her and if bea felt comfortable with the stuffed toy than that was okay with allie, bea ran her finger down allie's cheek and over her lip

'are you okay with this?

'what? squishy?

'yea

'of course i am, bea if you find comfort in your teddy it doesnt bother me at all, he is like your security blanket

'yes he is but it isnt just that, i know since it happened we have barely been able to touch each other, kisses, hugs and more. so having squishy with me it makes me feel closer to you, the fact that you got him for me is a bonus.... allie was touched by bea's words and kissed bea's lips

'i love you so much bea smith

'i love you too allie novak, more than i can express........ they lay there heads down and within minutes both had succumb to sleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon debbie and shane walked into the house and went straight to the shower to clean off the sand, boomer and maxine ended up joining them at the beach and had a great time together, once showered shane went to the kitchen to start on dinner and debbie went on the search for her mum and allie finding them sitting on the swinging chair out the back and it was utterly cute, her mum was sitting between allie's legs leaning against her chest and allie's arms wrapped around her, getting closer to them she could hear allie singing to her mum knowing it was 'perfect by ed sheeran'

'Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

debbie went around to them to see her mums eyes closed and allie smiled

'hey your home, how was the beach? allie whispered

'it was good, maxi and boomer came and you know how boomer is at the beach

'yea a big kid

'mum okay?

'its been a hard couple hours, she wasnt watching and when she came out here to sit down she fell, i gave her some meds but it took some time to get her to calm down

'poor mum, i hate this for her

'me too deb, we just have to look at the bigger picture and that is harry is gone and in a couple weeks she will be heeled.... debbie nodded

'yea i know its just hard, im going to go help shane with dinner and i will call you when its ready

'okay...... debbie went inside to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water

'they okay?

'mum fell off the seat outside and hurt herself, she seems calm now as she sleeps in allie's arms

'there really good together ya know?

'yea i know, i was worried at the beginning because they both have there issues but i know they belong together

'they sure do

'alright so what can i do and what are we making?

'spag bowl with garlic bread and salad, so you can cut up the salad and do the garlic bread..... they worked around each other in the kitchen preparing dinner and talking about there day and how shane wants to help with the renovations when they finally get the keys which debbie was happy to accept the help knowing there was so much to do, as shane dished up the food debbie went outside to tell her mum and allie, they sat down to eat a few minutes later, bea was trying to get comfy but her back was sore from when she fell so allie went to the lounge room and got a pillow and returned to bea

'lean forward babe.... bea did so and allie slid the pillow behind her

'thank you baby, your the sweetest.... allie smiled and kissed bea's cheek before she took her seat and they began eating

'so deb how was the beach?

''it was good mum, boomer picked up maxi and ran into the water and just tossed her in, it was so funny and maxi chased her for like ten minutes and when boomer thought she gave up maxi pounced on her and dunked her into a wave, shane and i laughed so much.... bea and allie laughed

'im glad you had fun, you need to let loose after everything that has happened, so are you back at work tomorrow?

'shane is but im not, franky hired another new person so she is training them so i get the day off

'so what are you going to do?

'im gonna stay home and annoy you both.... debbie grinned and bea chuckled

;of course you are

'i was thinking mum that the 3 of us could get take away and stuff our faces while watching movies and ice cream?

'sounds good to me deb

'me too debbie... allie replied as well

'good, too bad this kid has too work.... debbie said nudging a laughing shane

'yea well some of us need to earn money and no laze around at home.... debbie laughed, after dinner they watched a movie and of course bea fell asleep on allie's shoulder, they all together got her into bed and she was fast asleep again, 

 

the next day bea and allie were sitting on the couch watching the news when the story came up about harry and his death as well as braydon and the feuding 2 and there crews going head to head in resulting there deaths

'i wonder what jacs is thinking now? allie asked 'like her son is dead, her lover is dead and she is in jail for a long time

'she doesnt have anything left does she, she deserves all the bad shit for her protecting harry the way she did

'she sure does, im just glad your okay and safe, if i lost you... allie choked out her voice breaking at the thought of losing her beloved bea

'allie its okay baby im right here

'i nearly lost you

'but you didnt, im right here with you and for you.... bea hugged allie with her one good hand and they sat holding each other for a while till the front door opened and debbie literally came skipping in her hands full, she dumped it all on the table in front of them the pair laughing at all the stuff she got

'a bit overboard deb

'well mum we need to make sure we have everything

'so what did you get?

'well first of all i got 5 dvd's, the notebook, pitch perfect 3, moana, the deepest ocean and step brothers so we have a selection

'thats good, what else did you get?

'lots of junk food, chips, chocolate, lollies, m&m's, skittles, mars bars, picnics mums favorite's, triple chocolate ice cream, oreo's and donuts of course

'did you get any actual food? bea said rolling her eyes knowing how much debbie loved junk food

'yes mother, i got us thai food and im going to cook dinner tonight by myself, i also got some different fruits so i can make you a fruit salad because i know your not a huge sweet person

'thank you i appreciate that, do you need help packing this stuff away? bea went to get up but allie stopped her

'its okay babe i will help her, you get comfy and we will bring lunch over..... 5 minutes later debbie and allie came back and allie bought the stand up table close to bea as she only had one hand to eat with, debbie handed them a bottle of water and sat down with her own food

'mum i got you your favorite with steamed rice

'thank you deb, i really appreciate you both looking after me in this time 

'ah dont worry about it, when we have to renovate you can help us paint

'done

'so what movie first? you chose mum

'step brothers for sure

'i knew you would say that.... debbie put on the dvd and they spent the whole day on the lounge, bea stayed awake all day which had clearly taken a toll on her and during dinner while debbie, allie and shane were talking bea had fallen asleep leaning on her hand

'seems mums tired

'yea she stayed up all day so she probably is, i should get her too bed

'you go we will clean the kitchen..... allie cleaned her hands and than went over to bea caressing her cheek

'babe wake up.... bea didnt move so allie rubbed her hand

'wake up bea

'its too early.... bea mumbled making allie smile 'babe you need to wake up, lets get you to bed... bea half opened her eyes and looked aroud

'i fell asleep? she groaned out

'you did beautiful, come on lets get to bed.... bea nodded and let allie lift her up and once allie had a hold around her waist they walked down the hall, coming into bea's room she sat the redhead down and helped her lay down

'do you need anything?

'water please

'okay i will be back.... allie returned with the water and bea drank half of it before getting comfortable under the blanket as it was cold, allie slipped in next to her and bea cuddled up into allie's body

'you cold bea?

'yea its freezing... she said shaking

'let me put the heater on...... allie put the heater on and the timer to turn off in half an hour. they were laid together and allie thought bea had fallen asleep so when bea spoke she jumped a little

'im so over this

'what do you mean?

'i know i put myself in this position but i just need so much help now and i cant do anything for myself, to shower, to cut up my food, to get dressed, im falling asleep at dinner, like who even does that its not normal, im just a mess 

'bea your being to hard on yourself, yes you need help right now but it doesnt make you a mess, what you did for your daughter there are a lot of people that wouldnt do that my own parents included, your a hero and nothing less, i admire you for everything you went through and for how strong you are, you think your weak but i think your the strongest person i know

'yea? bea said unsure

'absolutely, so what you have a few weeks off playing super hero but soon enough you can put your cape on and get back to it, your my super woman..... bea smiled wide and pulled allie into a loving kiss

'i love you so damn much allie

'i love you too babe

'i love you more.... allie giggled

'ah whatever cheeky, now come here and let me hold you.... it took some moving around for bea to get comfortable to where she didnt hurt but she finally did and they both fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been a week since bea has been out of hospital and she had a doctors appointment, so after allie and she showered and got ready they were in the car driving to the hospital

'is there anything you want to do after bea?

'i need to go to the salon and i havent seen franky if you dont mind can we go to the restaurant?

'how about we go to the salon for a bit for a coffee and than we can go have lunch at franky's place? 

'sounds good to me

'but i wont have you doing anything, i dont want you hurting yourself

'i wont i promise

'good..... allie parked the car and helped bea out and into the wheel chair as it was a long walk to the doctors office, once they arrived allie put bea's name down and they waited for bea to be called, allie was making bea giggle as she was telling her stories of her and debbie when they were at uni, bea had to hold her tummy she laughed so much

'oh allie please stop my stomach

'sorry babe but you should have seen it, debbie fell her butt in the air, it was priceless

'she can be very clumsy... bea giggled

'she sure can.... they both looked up when the doctor came out

'beatrice smith

'over here

'come in girls... he held the door open and allie pushed bea inside and settled her in front of the desk where the doctor sat down

'so bea how are you doing since you have been out of hospital?

'tired, very tired 

'thats normal, the medication is strong because i dont want you getting an infection, how about you sit on the medical table and i check you out.... bea nodded, allie helped her up and stepped back as the doctor checked her face first

'the cheek is doing much better, the bruising i would say has another week or so, now how do your ribs feel?

'sore but i know there getting better, i had a bit of a fall the other day but i dont think it did any damage, it hurt for a bit but i think it was my mind panicking more than anything

'i want you to do an mri of the whole body so i can check if everything is okay, it wont take long and its better to be safe than sorry

'okay doctor..... bea did the scan and than they went back to his office and waited a few minutes when the doctor walked back in

'bea your scan look good, your ribs are coming along perfectly as is your arm and face, do you find your ribs are hurting a lot?

'yea at times

'thats because one of them lost thia tiny little bit but dont worry it is growing back and there joining well, i know this has been a long journey for you but i think a couple weeks should have you back to your old self

'thank god for that, thank you doctor

'no problems..... they soon left the doctor's office and took off towards the salon, they spent an hour there chatting with the girls and had organised a bbq at bea's on the weekend before going to franky's restaurant, allie parked right at the door so bea could just walk straight inside, it was quiet and only a few people around so they grabbed a booth and sat down, debbie came over and smiled

'hey mum, hey bozo.... allie laughed

'hey deb

'what you doing here?

'just came for lunch and to see how franky is doing, havent see her in a few days, where is she?

'oh miss moody pants is around, she has been telling everyone off all day

'why? 

'she had a fight with bridget

'do you know what happened?

'nah she wont say but i bet she will talk to you 2 so im going to send her over, what do you want to drink?

'the red drink for me please

'coke for me deb.... allie said

'okay and i will come back and get your orders soon.... debbie returned with there drinks and they ordered there food

'i will put this through and get franky for you mum

'thanks deb..... debbie went ot the kitchen to give shane the order

'stop doing that your idiot... she heard franky say to one of the workers 'i told you to do it this way, i swear if i see you do it the other way again your fired... debbie looked at shane and rolled her eyes

'charming

'she is getting worse

'well mums here and she will sort her out, here is mum and allie's order

'i will take care of it just get franky out of here i cant concentrate

'hey franky come here

'im busy debbie

'franky i need you now, its important... franky huffed and came over to debbie

'what is so important? she snapped

'just come with me and i will show you and dont even think about telling me off..... debbie grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way to bea and allie's table and pushed her into the booth to sit down

'everyone is sick of her, sort her out or you can go home

'its my place

'i dont care franky, people cant work with you hovering over us just because your in a bad mood.... debbie took a breath and looked at bea and allie

'your food wont be long, i have to get back to work.... debbie left and bea raised her eyebrow at franky

'talk....... franky was quiet for a few second before she looked up and tears sprung to her eyes

'i think its over between me and bridget


	32. one call away

allie and bea listened as franky told them what had happened

'so we were at my place laying in bed talking and my phone went off, a text message so i checked it and it was kim

'your ex kim?

'yes and i know what your going to say bea

'yea that your an idiot, i told you to change your number because of her

'i know alright, i just havent had a chance to

'so what happened next?

'the text said 'how about a nightcap?' i ignored it at first but 2 more messages came through a few minutes later and by the look on bridgets face she wasnt happy, she asked who it was an i told her about kim and showed her the messages, after kim text the second time i sent a message back saying no and not to contact me again

'aunty bridget would have been so pissed

'she sure was, we got into a huge fight and she told me that i was still fucking around and all that crap, i tried to tell her that kim was from ages ago but she didnt want to listen

'i cant blame her franky

'yes i know bea, she stormed out of my place and i havent seen her since, i tried to call and message her but she just tells me to piss off

'you really fucked it up you know that

'how do i fix it?

'first you need to change your number, secondly go buy flowers and go to her house and grovel, she may not take you back straight away but you have to show her your a one woman woman now, you have to tell her what you used to be like, franky you have to tell her everything so she could understand, she is a smart woman and would understand your feelings.... franky slumped her shoulders

'no one knows but you.... bea nodded

'i know but its time to let her in properly, do you want bridget? not just for fun but do you see this really going somewhere?

'more than anything, i love her

'have you told her?

'no, im scared

'of what?

'what if she doesnt feel the same? what if im just fun for her? what if im too much? franky whispered the last part and bea reached over taking her hand

'listen franky, your a really good person and would do anything for anyone, yes you have a shit past but that doesnt change who you are, bridget wont judge you but she will ask questions and you have to be ready to answer them properly and truthfully, if you dont you will lose her

'i cant lose her

'than you know what you have to do

'i know aunty bridget is home today i spoke to her earlier, why dont you have lunch with us and than go and see her?

'yea alright..... debbie came over and took franky's order telling shane to add it to there meal, they sat chatting about how bea was doing and that allie and debbie would get the keys in a few days and they could start fixing it up which franky said she would help as well, debbie arrived and put the food down in front of them

'can i get you guys anything else?

'another round of drinks please deb

'sure mum.... debbie returned with drinks and went to tend to other customers,

'hows debbie and shane going here?

'really good, shane is smart and very particular in what he does, which is good because i need people that are hands on and wont send food out thats crap, debbie is great with staff and i would hate to lose her when you guys open up your place

'it wont be for a while franky but yea she is really friendly and great with people..... after lunch allie and franky got up helping bea up as well

'ohhh sat down for too long

'we should get home so you can rest.... bea nodded

'okay franky go and get her back, be honest

'i will, its time, lunch is on the house

'no franky

'yes it is, go on and get out of here

'okay thank you, call me later

'i will, later girls...... as franky left to go to bridgets place bea and allie headed home, bea was tired by the time they were walking in the house

'babe lets go to your room yea? you should have a nap

'yea im pretty tired..... they got to bea's room and bea sat on her bed, allie gently took her jeans off followed by her jacket and helped bea lay down putting her stuffed teddy under her arm, bea yawned twice and allie smiled as she sat beside her

'tired?

'hmm, food makes me tired

'shane sure is good at what he does

'definitely, are you going to lay down with me?

'i will sit with you as i have some stuff to do on the laptop, i will be back im going to get it, do you need anything?

'just you.... allie returned with 2 bottles of water and as she was sitting on the bed she saw her beautiful woman was already asleep, kissing her cheek and pulling the blanket over her she got comfy and opened the laptop, she needed to find a couple guys to come and check the shop out, she needed to double check the electric system and also to get some of the renos done, allie and the gang would do the painting, rubbish collecting, putting things together and cleaning but the work to put the kitchen in and cake displays needed to be done properly, so she spent some time finding people online setting an appointment for the weekend as the keys would come soon, bea wasnt recovered but this would take time so needed to get a start asap, bea could either come with her or she would get someone to stay with bea at home the latter being the best option so she didnt get hurt anywhere, she had also scanned through colors and made a note of showing debbie, allie wanted bright fluro colors so there place would stand out, she wanted a quirky feel to attract customers, after a couple hours she looked at the time and decided to put dinner in the oven as it would take a couple hours

she went to the kitchen and took out the roast turkey and made a rub to go ontop that bridget had showed her, she put it in the oven on low to start with, she decided to make mash potato so peeled potato's and cut the up putting them aside for now, she also cut up lettuce, tomato's and cucumbers for a salad and put it in the fridge to dress when needed, she cleaned up the mess she made and than went for a shower, she had just finished washing her hair when she felt an arm around her waist

'babe your awake, did you sleep okay?

'i did but i missed you when i woke up

'sorry i just got a start on dinner and wanted a shower, here come in front so i can help you get cleaned..... they maneuvered so bea was under the stream of water wetting her hair and body, allie put shampoo in her hair and rinsed it before putting in conditioner massaging bea's head while there

'hmmm that feels so good baby, my body is so sore

'how about i give you a gentle massage later?

'really? but what about all this.... she pointed to her arm and stomach which were her injuries

'i will be careful i promise, i would never hurt

'i know allie, i trust you, if your up for it than i wont say no

'great, after dinner in bed, i got you babe

'you always do.... after they were both clean they got out and allie wrapped a towel around them both

'surely you gotta hate this.... bea said as she was sitting on the bed waiting for allie to get clothes, allie turned around and frowned

'hate what?

'looking after me..... allie scoffed

'why would you say that?

'because iim hard work

'no your not, your the only work i want, babe dont you get it

'what?

'i would do anything for you, if you needed a seat i would get on my hands and knees so you could sit on my back, i love you no matter what, plus i love to look after you... allie stepped closer and put her hand on bea's cheek which was almost fully heeled, she stroked her lips with her thumb

'i nearly lost you and i vowel that from this day forward no harm will ever come to you and debbie, i would die before that happens..... bea was so touched by allie words that tears fell from her eyes running over allie's hand

'i love you allie

'i love you to beautiful

'i love you more.... bea said and allie smiled as she shook her head, leaning down she placed a soft kiss to bea's lips and whispered

'impossible.... they left it at that and both got dressed, well bea didnt want clothes so opted for panties and her robe as allie went for trackies and a t-shirt, bea was laying on the couch as instructed by allie to relax and she was watching tv, a movie she hadnt watched called 'room' it was about a lady who was kidnapped at a young age and held captive, she was raped repeatedly and fell pregnant having a little boy, they were held in a room for years and finally got free, it shows the story as so, allie watched it with bea and wanted to change it fearing it would bring back memories for bea but bea wanted to watch it so they did, it ended as well as you would hope in this movie but some woman never get out and are gone from the world for good, when the movie finished bea stopped it and turned to face allie who was sitting with bea's head in her lap

'one day harry locked me in a room because i forgot to buy his beer, i was 6 months pregnant and he lost his shit, he slapped me a few times and than locked me in the spare room we had, he left me there for 5 days and fed me once a day. i always wondered what i did that made him hate me so much, i must be such a bad person

'oh baby your not a bad person, your the best person i know

'than why did he hate me? allie's heart broke at the look in bea's eyes

'bea he hated himself not you, a guy like harry hates himself and takes his anger out on someone else and unfortunately it was you, you did nothing wrong babe your the most amazing person ever

'but he acted like he hated me so much, like how do you lock someone in a room 6 months pregnant and act like its okay? how did he put his hands on me the way he did without another thought.... allie wiped the stray few tears from beas cheeks

'oh my beautiful girl, he is a pig and never appreciated what he had when he had it, you never deserved any of what happened to you and i wish i could have taken you away from him years ago

'me too, the only good thing to come from harry is debbie and i dont regret her at all, she is everything to me

'i know baby, i guess the best way to look at it is you went through hell to come out the other end on top, you have debbie, a beautiful house

;and i have you

'and you have me.... allie smiled 'you always have me babe, as long as you want

'how about forever?

that sounds perfect beautiful...... allie kissed bea on the lips over and over again

'i better go check on dinner

'it smells good, what did you make?

'roast turkey, mash potato, salad and garlic bread because you and deb just love it so much

'you always look after me

'always will, now let me get up because shane and deb would be home soon... allie went to the kitchen to dress the salad, she took the turkey out and put it on the table as well as the bowl with the mash, she took the garlic bread out as she heard the front door open and voices talking to bea so she went to the lounge room

'hey guys your home, you hungry?

'starving

'okay go wash up and come to the table

'sweet.... debbie said and she followed shane down the hallway

'come on babe lets get you to the table.... helping bea to the table she got her settled and went to the kitchen to get the garlic bread and drinks, when she got back to the table the others were there and they sat down to eat

'oh yuuuuuum, garlic bread... they all laughed when bea and debbie picked up a piece and began eating them

'my favorite

'me too mum

'here you go babe... allie said putting a few more on her plate

'thanks... allie served them all food and they sat around chatting

'so mum did you sort out franky?

'we talked about what was bothering her, the ball is in her court now, did she come back to work?

'no, we closed up for her

'i think thats a good sign, just open up for her tomorrow just in case

'yea no worries, i rather us 2 open up because we set up properly without her looking over our shoulder

'yea true

'hey deb i got some paint samples for you to look over for the shop

'okay sweet after dinner than?

'sure but i cant be long i have a date

;what the hell? a date? who the fuck with? are you cheating on mum? debbie said angrily and bea giggled

'relax deb its with your mum, i promised her a massage because her body is aching.... debbie relaxed and laughed

'right, sorry

'its fine but deb you know me better, i would never look anywhere else, your mum is all i need and want.... debbie nodded

'good to know, sorry i just got a little crazy

'its forgotten if you do the dishes.... debbie laughed

'that was your plan all along, fine by me, im happy to clean after such a delicious meal

'how about i do the dishes, allie you show debbie the paint samples and bea can relax, it wont take long

'fine by me..... after dinner shane cleaned up and the other 3 sat in the lounge room looking through the samples

'i really like the green fluro, i want to do a feature wall as well allie

'do you know what type?

'kinda, i want to have like a cake display but on the wall with all different colors

'yea that sounds good, i will get someone to do the feature wall and i will show you when i get some samples

'sounds good, honestly allie as long as the place is bright and the feature wall than im happy, i trust your judgement

'okay sweet.... just than shane came into the room

'hey you guys want to go for dessert? my shout

'im not really up to it but you 3 go

'no babe im staying with you, i promised to look after you and i dont break my promises... bea smiled and laid her head on allie's shoulder

'okay deb you wanna go? go pick up something sweet and go for a drive?

'yea sweet sounds good

'alright i just want to have a shower

'actually me too and than we can go..... 20 minutes later debbie and shane left leaving bea and allie on the couch

'babe you ready for a massage?

'definitely

'come on then... they went to bea's room and allie closed the window and curtains

'alright lets get you undressed..... once bea was stripped down to nothing she laid on the bed on her side half leaning on her tummy with a pillow to help support her

'alright you comfy?

'yes but if im naked than you have to be as well... allie laughed

'sure thing babe.... allie locked the door just in case and stripped off, bea watched her cute butt as she walked to the bathroom and got the oil, allie went over and turned on some music and then went to the bed, she knealed beside bea and poured some of the oil on her back first and began rubbing it in gently not wanting to hurt bea

'if it hurts tell me

'i will..... allie massaged into her shoulders and neck first spending time to bring the knots out of bea's muscles

'bea you have so many knots

'i know they hurt so much

'im going to try put a bit more pressure and if it hurts let me know.... bea nodded and allie pressed a little harder and was happy when she felt the muscles loosen and bea relax more, once she worked the neck and shoulders she moved down to her back and fuck that was much worse, there was no wonder why bea was having the inflammation tablets there were a fair bit of knots, allie went in deeper to help get them out, there was one stubborn knot that really hurt and bea flinched

'shit sorry babe

'its okay that one hurts a lot

'alright it seems to be the main one so im going to work it softly and slowly but if its too much just tell me

'okay.... it took quite some time but after 2 hours or massaging bea's neck, back, shoulders, legs and head bea was feeling like she was on a cloud, she was so relaxed and allie was happy to see a smile on her face, now allie was just running her fingers around bea's naked form lulling her to what seemed to be sleep as bea's eyes kept fluttering shut, allie leaned close to bea and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear

'its okay beautiful go to sleep

'dont go.... bea mumbled

'im right here...... allie moved to lay beside bea's body and bea rolled into allie to be the little spoon, they havent done this in a while due to her injuries but now that she was on the road to recovery they could do this, allie wrapped her arms around the redhead and they both fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franky was standing outside bridgets place with roses in her hand, she had been out there for quite some time almost 40 minutes and she was petrified to talk to bridget, scared she would be judged, scared of it being thrown in her face, she wasnt sure what to do, than she looked up as she heard the door opening and bridget standing there looking at her

 

bridget had heard franky's car pull up and peeked outside the window, she watched franky get out with a bunch of flowers and take a few steps towards her door but franky shook her head and went back to her car pacing, bridget watched as franky paced for a couple minutes than take a big breath before sitting on her bonnet, franky was out there for quite a while and bridget was smart enough to know this isnt about the messages, yes she was angry that franky still spoke to an ex but the look on franky's face right now showed there was more to it, after a while she decided to get dressed as she was in a robe and go to see what was up with her, after she got dressed she opened her front door and there eyes met, franky had a down cast look on her face and she looked so sad, bridget walked over to franky who by now had dropped her head looking at the ground, bridget sat on the car beside franky and waited for her to talk, in her profession the best thing to do was to wait till the other person was ready, it was silent between them for a couple minutes than franky spoke

'im sorry for what happened, kim was my go to girl for some fun but thats it, i told her a long time ago that we were done but every now and than she messages or calls, i know i should have changed my number but i just never around to it and i honestly thought she got the picture

'so was she your girlfriend?

'no not really, just someone for fun, if im honest with you your my first real girlfriend

'really?

'yes, i guess i should tell you everything for you to understand me better

'you dont have to franky

'i want to but im scared

'of what?

'of you not wanting me, pushing me away

'i wouldnt franky, im here to listen if you will let me, do you want to come inside i have some cake i bought earlier, coffee as well?

'okay... franky nodded and they both got off the car, franky grabbed for the flowers and handed them to bridget

'these are for you

'thank you, there beautiful... bridget said smelling the flowers, franky shyly shrugged her shoulders at her and bridget thought she was so cute

'come on lets go inside its a little chilly out here..... franky followed bridget in the house and she put on the heater to warm the house up

'why dont you get comfy on the couch i wont be long.... franky kicked her boots off as she always does at bridgets not wanting to damage the floor or dirty her carpet, she sat down on the L shaped couch and tried to get comfortable but she nervous, bridget came in a few minutes later a tray in hands and placed it down on the coffee table, there was coffee and cake for each of them but also bowls of m&m's, pretzels, chips, nuts, bottles of water and a packet of monte carlo biscuits to munch on

'dont show these to boomer she will snatch them so quick you wont even have a chance to blink... bridget laughed

'i will remember that for when i see her.... bridget sat beside franky but they both had there bodies turned knowing this was going to be a deep conversation, after a few minutes of drinking there coffee franky took a big breath and released

'when i was younger i remember my parents putting on a front for a few years and than i turned 6 and my dad left leaving me with mum, she hated me and she hated being a mum if you could even call her that, she blamed me for him leaving even though dad and i had a great relationship, he picked me up from school, took me out to the zoo, fun parks and even shopping to get me anything i want but when he left things went to shit.... this was the hard part and franky wasnt sure how to get though this until she felt bridget's warm hand slide into her own

'its okay franky you dont need to continue

'you need to know why im so fucked up

'your not fucked up franky trust me... franky sadly smiled and than got the courage to go on

'my mother began beating me, not just a tap like i was black and blue, she stopped feeding me thats how i leaned to cook on my own, i used to use my lunch at school in the library looking at youtube videos to learn easy and simple foods, i had to otherwise i would starve and sometimes i did because she didnt even buy food she would only buy alcohol and drugs, this went on for 4 years and just after my tenth birthday she came home and she was so angry that she lit a cigarette and began burning me with it, she put them all over my stomach, a couple on my arms and behind my neck, fuck i have never felt that pain before, the next day i went to school and we had gym class so i was getting changed in the locker and the teacher who was a woman came in to hurry me up and saw me without a top on, she saw my stomach as there were like 8-10 burns, she asked me what happened and i just broke down and told her, she got me dressed and we went to the principle to tell him and soon enough the police were there with 2 social workers, i was taken from my mum that day and never saw her again and i hope i never do

'what happened than?

'i spent about a week in hospital because i had an infection from the burns and they discovered scars on my back from the belt she used on me, after that i was sent into a foster care home but by than i was so angry that i just fought with them all the time, i went to 8 different homes till i was 16 and eventually i went out on my own, got a job and my own place, finished school online and than went to university to be a chef, i saved every cent i had living off noodles and toast for a few years till i had enough money to open my on place, in the mix i used woman as pawns to forget about my life, it was a root and boot kind of situation and never a girlfriend just fucking as was kim although she became a regular for about 6 months, i never got close to anyone until bea, she was different because she had been hurt like i was and i wanted to help her, for her to reach the potential i know she could, it was friendship first for a year and we leaned on each other at the best and worst of times, when we got together i told her everything and she told me about harry, i hates him and wanted to protect her in every way i could

'you did franky, bea has told me that if it wasnt for you and the sweet way you treated her should would have gone straight back to harry when he turned up, you gave her the strength to fight and the strength to love allie like she deserves

'there so happy and im happy for them

'thank you for telling me, i really appreciate you being honest with me

'you ready to kick me out yet? franky joked but bridget also could hear the scared voice in there too

'no way franky, none of what happened is your fault you were just a child, she should have protected you but she chose alcohol and drugs over you, you know franky your too hard on yourself, look at how much you have achieved, you have your own home, your own restaurant and a girlfriend who loves you very much..... franky's eyes shot up to bridgets face who had a soft sweet smile

'you... you love me?

'very much franky

'so you dont want to get rid of me?

'never, your mine... franky smiled

'i love you too gidge..... bridget kissed franky and could feel franky's tears so pulled back wiping them

'come with me baby.....bridget pulled on franky's hand and followed her to her bedroom, there lips met in a sensual kiss and they spent the night reconnecting

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a few days later bea was sitting in the lounge room half ass watching tv, she didnt need to be close to allie to know she was upset, the day before they had an argument because bea snapped at allie about nothing important at all, allie had cleaned the bathroom till its dried but bea wanted to shower causing them to argue, bea knows its her fault but she had been in a mood since she had woken up that day and no matter what allie did it pissed her off, bea was just frustrated and was taking it out on allie which was very unfair, allie ended up sleeping in her own bed but kept waking up to check bea was okay, now allie was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and making a lot of noise, bea sighed she had to apologize to allie but she also didnt want to get into it with her again, bea wanted to leave allie alone for a bit so went out the back to sit by the pool, as she walked outside she saw the poll had some leaves in it so she picked up the long scooper and went on to collect the leaves, she went around the pool collecting the leaves and throwing them in the garden, what bea didnt predict is for her to lose her balance and fall into the water, it was quite deep in the deep end so she panicked trying to stand up

 

allie was angry with bea because she just kept snapping at her since yesterday so she tried to keep away from her as much as possible, allie didnt know what was up bea's ass but she gathered she was just over being unwell, she was now in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and was just about to make lunch when she saw bea walk out the back, the kitchen window faced the backyard so she could see what bea was doing, when she saw bea pick up the cleaning rod she shook her head at how stubborn this woman could be, all she had to do was relax and rest but no, she was out there cleaning the pool, she was buttering bread to make bea a sandwich when she lifted her head in time to see bea lose her balance and fall in, allie ran outside and jumped in after bea pulling her up above the water

'its alright bea i got you..... a scared bea clung to allie like her life depended on it, allie walked to the stairs but bea refused to let go, wrapping her good arm around her neck as she cried into her shoulder

'shuu babe its okay..... allie said rubbing bea's back

'im sorry.... bea cried out

'none of that, its okay, lets get you in the shower.... allie was thankful they had the stairs and not a ladder for the pool so she walked up them carrying bea with her, she went inside and into the bathroom, bea had calmed down a little so she put her down in the shower stall and stripped her of her clothes

'we need to go back to the doctor because the bandages are soaked with chlorine water....... bea nodded, allie took her own clothes off and turned the water on warming it to how bea likes it and they got under the stream, they were quiet and bea was really kicking hersalf for putting herself in such a predicament, worse of all she doesnt know why she panicked so much because she is a good swimmer, once they finished showering allie dried and dressed them both before sitting bea down on the bed

'we need to go to the doctor for a new bandage and probably to clean the wound, im just gonna close the house and we can go..... bea went with allie not even sure why she was so clingy, allie didnt mind at all she was just happy that she saw bea fall and she grabbed her, they were now on there way to the doctors and bea hadnt said anything since the shower and allie was really worried, when she parked the car she jumped out and opened bea's door and helped her out of the car and they walked inside together, she put bea's name down and within 15 minutes she was called inside to the office and the doctor sat behind the desk

'so what brings you in today? the doctor asks but bea says nothing so allie does

'she was shot a couple weeks ago in the shoulder and today she fell int he pool and the bandages got wet so i thought i should bring her in

'yes good idea, we dont want an infection, alright bea come and sit on the bed so i could check you out.... bea sat on the bed and the doctor took off the wet bandages and checked the wound, bea hissed when he touched a sensitive area

'sorry bea, its looks okay im just gonna clean it up and redress it, any other injuries?

'she has broken ribs

'did you fall in the pool on your stomach? bea shook her head no

'alright just let me have a look to make sure its all okay.... after he checked he said they were still healing fine, he dressed the wound and bea was ready to go, he had been worried at the lack of communication coming from bea

'bea could you go outside and sign the few papers the the receptionist has and i will give allie your script for pain killers.... bea nodded and left the room

'listen allie im really worried about bea, is she normally this quiet?

'no, she has been through a lot of shit especially recently with her now deceased ex-husband, but since yesterday i saw a change in her and she kept snapping at me for nothing important, we had a fight but since i pulled her out of the water she barely spoke

'listen i think she needs to see someone, a professional, i have a couple names here for you and a referral, the sooner the better allie

'okay thank you dr, i need help trying to convince her but i will do my best

'good and if you need anything else please dont hesitate to come back

'thank you.... allie left the room and went to bea who was waiting for her wrapping an arm around her waist and they went out to the car

'are you hungry? bea shrugged her shoulders and allie decided to just get something to eat, picking up chinese and taking it home, once inside she put bea a bowl of food and set her up in front of the tv

'im just going to the bathroom i will be back.... allie wasnt going to the bathroom, she went to her room and called for help... scrolling to debbie's number she hit call

'hey allie

'hey deb are you busy?

'a little, is everything alright?

'not really, i need you to come home

'why? what happened? allie went on to tell debbie what had happened from there fight to the pool incident and the doctors including the fact that bea basically stopped talking

'im coming home now

'is franky there?

'yea

'ask her to come as well. please its important

'yea okay, i will see you soon allie...... after hanging up allie put herself some food and went and sat with bea who hadnt had even a spoonful

'babe you have to eat, here..... allie held a spoon of rice to bea's mouth but she didnt want it, she put her bowl on the table and just laid down with her head on allie's lap, allie reached over and grabbed the blanket pulling it over bea's body waiting and hoping debbie and franky could help, they stayed like that for half an hour and than the front door opened and they both walked in seeing bea curled up on the couch, debbie came closer to her mum and sat on the floor in front of her, she gently stroked bea's cheek

'whats wrong mum? nothing, complete silence, bea just blinked as she stared into debbie's eyes

'mum common dont do this please, we just got our lives back properly, please mum.... debbie had tears in her eyes, she had seen this before but not in a long time, debbie stood up and nodded for allie and franky to follow her to the kitchen

'babe i will be back... allie said as she lifted her head and put a pillow under it, they were in the kitchen and debbie sighed

'what the hell is going on? franky asked

'i have seen this before

'when deb?

'about 5 years ago, she had been having nightmares of harry and she stopped talking and eating

'how long did it last?

'a couple weeks

'no fucking way am i letting this go on for so long, how did she get out of it?

'there is only 2 people than i know to help her

'who?

'liz and maxi

'please call them deb, we cant let he go on like this

'agreed, i will call them now, why dont you both go and sit with her and talk to each other about anything really and see how she responds

'yea alright..... debbie went to her room and called maxine

'hey sweety how are you?

'hey maxi i need your help with mum

'whats wrong? maxine could tell by debbie's voice something was wrong

'do you remember 5 years ago when mum shut down

'yes for like 2 weeks

'its happening again, yesterday she was snappy at allie and they had a fight, then today mum fell in the pool and allie pulled her out and apart from saying im sorry she hasnt spoken, please maxi she cant go through that again, you and liz were away last time when it started which is why it took so long to get help but your here, please help her

'debbie its okay breath sweety, i will call liz and we will be over soon

'thank you... hanging up she went to the fridge and got a bottle of water putting some in a glass and taking it over to her mum

'here mum have some water... she held the straw to bea's mouth and bea took a few sips

'more mum... bea frowned and debbie raised her eyebrow so bea took a few more sips and than debbie put the cup down sitting in front of her mum again

;listen to me mum, no matter what your feeling right now just know that your not alone, we are all here with you and always will be...... bea leaned forward kissing debbie;s cheek before laying her head back on the couch, debbie never moved from her spot and kept eye contact with bea, the doorbell went an hour later and in walked maxine and liz

'shit am i glad to see you 2, she is just so... allie trialed off wiping her tears

'its okay allie we know, why dont you take debbie and franky and go out for the day, leave bea with us

'are you sure? i dont want to leave her

'you have to, we are going to try and get through to her

'yea okay..... allie went back into the lounge room

'deb come with franky and i

'where to?

'we are going for a drive

'but i dont want to leave mum

'i know, maxine and liz will look after her...... debbie bit her cheek to hold back the tears, she hated seeing her mum like this, she kissed her cheek and got up walking out with franky, allie crouched down to look at bea

'im going with debbie and franky and yes we will look after her, i know your struggling and i wish for all sake i could help you through this but i have to step back and let someone else do that, know how much i love you more than anything and im only one call away.... placing a kiss to bea's lips she stood up and turned to follow debbie and franky closing the front door behind her, debbie was out the front crying and allie wasnt faring any better, franky hugged them both

'she is in good hands, they will help her

'i hope so

;come on lets go get shane and boomer and go driving for a while.... they got into the car and took off

 

liz and maxine grabbed chairs and sat in front of bea

'come on love talk to us, we know its not easy but we are here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was different to where i thought i was gonna go with this chapter but there it is, i have a friend who went through a big struggle because of her ex partner and it took a long time to get her back to her normal self and a lot of hard work, bea has hidden her struggles for so long that it might be coming to the surface and bubbling over, when once person doesnt know how to handle the issue they do tend to shut down or have a breakdown in severe cases,
> 
> thank you to those who continue to follow this story and the others, please tell em what you think about this chapter


	33. radio silence

It had been 3 days since the incident and 3 days since allie had seen bea, 3 excruciatingly long days and allie wasnt happy, since bea hadnt let maxine and liz in they had decided with debbie and franky to get allie, debbie and shane to stay at franky's for a bit while they tried to help bea through what was going on, when the initial conversation happened allie fought with them all refusing to leave bea but when bridget had stepped up and explained bea's mental state of mind she calmed down and become emotional as she wanted to help her girl more than anything, since she wasnt able to do so she finally agreed to stay with franky so they had gone back home that day and packed a bag for a few days, bea was on the couch sleeping and allie stopped beside her and kissed her cheek whispering something in her ear

'i love you forever, you can get through this and i will be here whenever you want..... leaving one more kiss she left the house in tears and got in the car where franky, shane and debbie were waiting for her, since then allie and debbie had received the keys for the shop and allie had thrown herself into cleaning up the place, debbie was working quite a bit so allie was happy to do it on her own,

 

when liz and maxine turned up they had tried to talk to bea but she wasnt budging, she stared at them, more like stared through them as if she were imagining something, they tried endlessly to start up a conversation but bea didnt seem interested so they went about there day in the house, cleaning, cooking, hanging around, watching a movie and every now and than would chat between themselves but close to bea in the hopes she would join in on the conversation, it was that night when they talked to franky and debbie about them staying at franky's for a little while and allie had flown off her rocker for the main reason of not even giving her a choice, she felt like they were pushing her aside from making any decisions in regards to bea and debbie felt bad because no one knew her mum more than allie did so tried to take control of the situation along with bridget, allie had calmed a little but was very emotional about leaving bea but for bea's health she would do what needed to be done

so now it was 3 days later and allie was at the shop ripping things apart and cleaning up, she had a skip bin and was throwing all the rubbish away which seemed to be a lot of, allie was now beyond angry at being kept away and couldnt comprehend why it had to happen, as she was carrying some rubbish out to the skip which was out the front a woman came over to her

'hi are you allie?

'yes i am, you are?

'im kate the painter

'oh kate hi, i would shake your hand but im filthy

'its fine

'please come in..... kate followed allie inside

'the place is a pretty big mess just be careful

'thats okay, so tell me what you want done from me

'so i want everything painted, walls, skirting boards, poles the lot, i also want a feature wall can you do that?

'i can, any ideas what your looking for?

'well this will be a cake shop and i own it with my best friend and girlfriends daughter debbie, we want something like with cakes and cupcakes and things like that

'okay i will sketch up a few different drawings and see what you both like, now have you thought of colors?

'yes, we want bright fluro, we want the place to be kind of cooky, fun and out there, we want to stand out

'i really like the concept, alright what im going to do is look around and take notes down and than i will tell you my ideas of how to do it

'okay, im just going to be around so look for me

'no problems.....allie went back to work of clearing out all the rubbish, boomer had turned up ten minutes later with lunch and coffee

'hey blondie get that into ya

'thanks boomer.... allie huffed out, she had sweat dripping down her face and her face was red from exerting herself

'ay you need to take it easy blondie, i know ya have lots to do but ya cant do it all yourself

'im fine booms, any news on bea?

'franky said she finally had something to eat today, half a sandwich.... allie nodded

'good to see no one tells me anything, i mean im only her fucking girlfriend.... allie snapped and shook her head as she rubbed the bridge of her nose

'sorry boomer, i didnt meant to snap at you its not your fault.... allie sighed 'i just miss her so much, i feel like i havent seen bea in ages, i cant text her, i cant talk to her, i cant see her and its so hard... allie said wiping a couple tears

'oh come on blondie bea is in good hands, she is strong ya know, she could probably bash a lion, that would make her like the queen of the jungle, queen bea, get it? allie let a small smile come across her lips

'she probably could booms, queen bea i like that

'lets eat and than get to work, it will help keep your mind busy

'thanks boomer...... about an hour later kate came over to allie

'alright allie i have finished and i have i think a good image, how about i show you?

'sure......what kate said she wanted to do sounded really good so allie agreed for kate and her team to work on drawing it all up and the feature wall design which would take some time which worked out well considering the work was getting done with the new kitchen, cabinets and everything else that needed to be done, once kate left and said she would email allie the pictures once there done allie and boomer got back to cleaning up, the contractors were due to arrive tomorrow to start working on the foundation and kitchen, the electrician was also due tomorrow so they could work together to make a plan, boomer was getting ready to leave in the afternoon about 4.30 but allie wasnt ready to leave

'blondie you cant stay here all night

'i wont, i just want to do a few more things and than i will head back to franky's place

'alright, if ya need anythin call me

'i will, thanks for your help boomer.... boomer left and allie worked for the next 4 hours arriving back at franky's some time around 8-9 o'clock, walking in she saw franky, bridget, and debbie sitting there talking

'whats wrong? is it bea? panic evident in her voice

'allie come sit down, we have some news on mum

'okay... allie sat down and looked between 3 eyes 'so what is it?

'we all discussed mums state of mind and we think its time to get her professional help

'what kind of help?

'the hospital

'the mental hospital? no, not happening, dont even fucking think about it

'allie mum needs help

'yea she does but not there, people there are actually crazy and bea isnt crazy, those places are for people trying to kill themselves, people with mental disabilities, i wont let you take her there its not right and on another thought do none of you even give a shit what i think? why are all these decisions been made without me? what am i just a piece of shit?

'allie no... debbie tried but allie wouldnt let her speak, she stood up throwing her chair back and shaking her head

'how fucking dare any of you shut me out of everything, like i didnt exist, like im bad for her, like i dont matter, well i dont accept that and i never will

'allie settle down now... bridget said getting up and walking over to the shaking blonde and grabbing her hand

'its not fair, bea is more than just my girlfriend, she is my everything and i would die before being shut out from this, i have every right to see her, to talk to her, to make decisions for her and for some reason everyone is shutting me out

'its not like that allie, mum is just really different right now

'of course she is debbie, she is depressed, how do none of you see that? look what she went through, yes he is finally dead and she can rest easy but it doesnt mean her mind has caught up with her body, everything is going around and around in her head and she cant make sense of it, she doesnt need a hospital she needs a psychologist, someone that can go to the house and wait, wait for her to open up, wait for her to talk not some stupid fucking hospital.... bridget turned to franky and debbie

'she is right, allie knows bea more than anyone and if she says thats what she needs than i agree with her

'im sorry blondie, we didnt mean to lock you out we just didnt want to stress you out with all this

'im sorry too allie, we didnt realize we locked you out so much, mum needs you and you know her better than anyone.... debbie went over to allie and hugged her 'i just want mum back

'i know you do, we all do... debbie pulled back and sadly smiled

'what do we do?

'firstly aunty bridget you know quite a few doctors can you find me one, a woman with experience in this field

'i can do that, i will make some calls now

'good, debbie pack your bags your going home as is shane

'you think its a good idea?

'yes, she needs normality around her right now and your the one she needs more than anything and shane can be the strong male figure to have around that she can trust

'how about you?

'im not coming home as much as i want to, we need to do it slow and steady so lets start with you 2, maxi and liz can stay there if they want but you cant let them hoover over her, she needs space to get her thoughts in place

'but she would want you there

'when she wants me she has to ask for me, let her do it herself debbie, we need her to talk, to come out of her funk but safely

'makes sense

'good, where is shane?

'inside watching tv

'alright both of you go pack your stuff and franky will drive you over there

'okay.... as debbie went to shane to explain what was happening allie sat down with franky

'are you sure about this blondie? you not going?

'no but i want her to understand her feelings, if she misses me and asks for me than she will voice it, than we will know she is coming back to us, we need her to open up about everything she is feeling

'thats really smart allie

'thanks aunty bridget

'im going to make a few calls while franky you go and take debbie home

'i will see you when i get back gidge.... bridget went inside to franky's bedroom leaving the other 2 there

'i am really sorry we left you out allie, we never meant to

'well think about it this way, if this was bridget and all this happened and you came home from a long day and they told you all that what would you do?

'i would flip out, we didnt even give you a choice to leave the house for a few days, we were just trying to follow the same way as last time it happened

'i get that but from now on im not gonna stand back and let everyone make these decisions, they will be made by me and debbie, you can all have your input but it lays with us 2 and i wont back down when it comes to bea

'yea your right, i will speak to everyone and let them know that you and deb are the decision makers

'thank you franky, really i mean it thank you for watching over bea it means everything to me and deb

'i always would look after her but you need to as well so i will take a step back and be there when needed

'good, now im going for a shower i stink

'you really do... allie chuckled and pushed franky

'fuck you

'anytime

'franky stop cracking onto my niece..... bridget said coming into the room

'oh babe we were just messing around, i only have eyes for you gidge.... bridget knew that but loved picking on franky it was just too easy

'allie i spoke to one of my colleagues who is the best in her field and i think is a perfect fit for bea, she will be coming around to bea's house tomorrow at 11am, i have told her of bea's state of mind and that she isnt talking but she is happy to work with her

'thank you and get her to send me the bill, give her my email address

'no allie you cant pay it all, it will be expensive

'i dont care, she is my woman and i will look after her so please just tell the doctor to send it to me

'okay... debbie and shane came out with there stuff

'listen you 2 just be gentle but dont act different, make sure she understands your there for her but do not coddle her, she wont be happy if you did that, shane your the man of the house right now and she trusts you but in saying that try not get to get to close unless she signals for you too, it may be a guy thing thats part of it

'alright we will look after her

'i know you will and franky give her my love, tell her i love her so much but if she wants to see me she has to come and get me

'i will tell her..... franky drove shane to bea's house and stayed to explain what allie had said, liz and maxine were happy to listen to what allie had to say, they had talked between themselves earlier about what allie would do, they had decided to stick around at bea's house with debbie and shane

franky went to bea who was sitting in bed watching tv, she sat beside her and held her hand

'how are you red? nothing, radio silence which is what franky expected,

'i bought shane and debbie back for you, they missed you a lot... bea turned to look at franky and nodded

'allie is with me, she is worried about you but knows your going through some stuff, she said to tell you she loves you so much and if you want to see her you have to go to her....... there was a ghost of a smile on bea's face before she turned to look at the tv

'im gonna go home but if you need me just call or text, what ever... with that she left her room running into debbie

'woah shit sorry deb

'all good, how is she?

'quiet, i think she would love to see you and shane, im gonna go home but i will speak to you soon

'okay, bye franky.... franky left and shane and debbie went into bea's room

'hi mum... debbie said happily and jumped on the bed beside bea and wrapped her arms around her, debbie could hear bea smell her hair and hum, her mum was definitely there she just needed time, shane came over and bea held his hand giving it a squeeze

'im happy to see you bea, im around if you need anything but right now im going to leave you to catch up with debbie.... shane smiled and than left the room, bea laid her head on debbie's shoulder and listened to debbie talk, she didnt say anything back but it was clear she was happy to have debbie and shane home, although she really missed allie a lot and was holding onto her teddy squishy like her life depended on it, after some time both bea and debbie fell asleep together

 

allie had gone for a shower and than bridget heated up some dinner for her, once she ate she was tired so headed off to bed in the spare room, she took out her phone and looked at some photos of her and bea together kissing her screen on bea's face, oh how she missed her but they needed to do this right, putting her phone on charge she fell asleep pretty quickly

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea felt like her world was falling apart, falling into the water completely freaked her out and for some reason it felt like she was drowning but her night in shinning armor came to her rescue and scooped her into her arms, when she wrapped herself around allie she felt safe, she felt secure and that she would be okay but when allie spoke to her she could barely spit out 2 words and it went from there, it felt scary, like the world felt scary and she didnt know how to manage her feelings, flashes of harry came roaring through her mind, the kicks, punches, pushing around, slamming of her body and all the words, the cruel mean words he said came into her mind and over took her, she felt alone and useless, she watched on as everyone tried to talk to her, from debbie, allie, franky, maxine and liz but bea wasnt budging, her mind felt like lead and she couldnt function, than maxine and liz stayed and shane, debbie and allie left for what felt like was so long

those days were hard she felt like she was falling more and more into herself and didnt know what to do, she missed her family and she couldnt even explain it, than one day she was sitting in bed and debbie bounced in with a cheerful smile followed by a worried looking shane, when debbie hugged her and she smelled her hair it was like she came home, she felt comfort and it was so good to see them both, although she had her daughter back there was this feeling in her heart that something was missing.....Allie..... oh how she missed her blonde beauty and wished she could wrap her arms around her, than debbie told her

'if you want allie you have to go and get her'

bea wanted nothing more than to do so but she was tired and stuck and she didnt know how to fix this, she needed allie like she needed air, as she lay down with a sleeping debbie beside her she vowed to do everything she could to get to allie, to hold her, to kiss her and so much more, closing her eyes dreaming of blonde hair and blue eyes

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day bea and debbie were sitting on the couch watching tv, that morning maxine took bea to get the plaster and sling off her arm which had healed well, there was a little stiffness but in a couple days it will adjust itself, the door bell rang so maxine answered it

'hi im doctor edwards im here for bea

'hi doctor im maxine a friend please come in... she closed the door and smiled

'where is bea?

'she is in here with her daughter... she followed maxine into the lounge room and smiled at bea who had a confused look on her face

'bea sweety this is doctor edwards, she is a psychologist.... bea's eyes went wide and she shook her head

'mum listen for a minute, you need help and she wont hurt you she here to help you, please just try it, for me..... bea looked into debbie's pleading eyes and nodded

;bea how about we sit down and talk? bea shrugged

'debbie why dont me and you go and water your the garden?

'okay, im just out the back mum..... debbie followed maxine and the doctor sat in the single chair opposite bea

'bea im not here to hurt you or push you into something, i was sent here to help you, i have been told your shutting people out and not talking, do you know why?

'can you tell me how your feeling? bea shook her head no, this went on for about 40 minutes, questions went unanswered as bea just shrugged her shoulders, and than it was silent, bea looked at anywhere but the doctor and the doctor tried to study bea, after a few minutes the doctor asked a question that would hopefully get an answer for

'what do you want? what do you want right now bea? bea lifted her head and looked the doctor straight in the eyes

'i want allie, all i want is allie.... the doctor smiled knowing what the relationship was between the 2 girls after bridget told her,

'where is she?

'at franky's.... bea replied

'you miss her? bea nodded

'more than anything

'why isnt she here?

'she told debbie i had to go and get her

'why dont you?

'im scared

'of what?

'disappointing her

'i doubt that would ever happen, of what bridget told me allie is very worried about you, she is quite upset about not being able to see or talk to you, she misses you dearly

'i love her

'do you want her here with you?

'without a doubt

'so go get her, bea i believe your struggling with what happened recently and years ago with him, i wont say his name but you know who im talking about, what happened recently has bought up the trauma you suffered by his hand, its nothing to be scared of and i can help you, although without the right support we cant start, you tell me bea can you do this without allie?

'no, i want her here, with me, she is my world

'than go get your girl..... bea stood up and nodded

'doctor may i ask you come back tomorrow and i would love your help to get passed this

'you got it bea, i will be here tomorrow at 11am

'thank you so much, i felt stuck the last few days but you put things in prospective, i need allie so much so im going to get her

'good, i will see you tomorrow bea, bye....... the doctor left and bea walked out the back to where debbie, maxine and liz were walking around the garden, she went up to debbie and pulling her hand spinning her around and hugging her daughter

'im sorry and i love you so much... debbie didnt know what was happening till she heard her mums voice, she wrapped her arms around her mum and squeezed her

'i love you to mum, i missed you so much

'i missed you to, i didnt mean to scare you.... bea said pulling back holding debbie's face in her hands

;its okay, how are you feeling?

'i have a lot of work to do and the doctor will be back tomorrow but i feel okay, im scared but okay, as for you 2 thank you so much for being there again

'of course love, we always will be no matter what

'listen deb i need a favor

'whats that?

'i need to see allie

'i know, i will take you but first you need a shower, you have been in the same clothes for a couple days... bea smiled

'yea alright, i will get ready and you can take me?

'of course mum...... debbie kissed debbie's cheek and walked inside to get ready

'she is back

'she is love... maxine said wiping debbie's tears and hugging her, bea went into the shower and cleaned her hair and body, she dried off and got dressed before brushing her teeth and hair putting it up in a pony tail, it was weird she woke up that morning feeling like crap but the doctor asked the right questions and the most important was about allie, she needed allie and she was going to get her, once she slipped on her shoes which was a little sore as her ribs werent 100% yet but she managed than she met debbie in the kitchen and they left the house, debbie drove to the shop knowing allie would be there with the contractors and electrician, parking the car out front bea got out and turned to debbie

'you can go deb i got it from here

'are you sure mum?

'absolutely deb, i need some time with allie

'alright but if you need me just call

'i will deb, i have my phone and wallet so dont worry

'i will try.... bea watched the car drive off and turned towards the shop, there were guys walking in and out in work gear and moving equipment and tools around, she walked inside the shop and looked around and so much has been cleaned out and the work was on its way, she didnt see allie so she walked towards the kitchen but she wasnt there but she heard her voice and bea's heart skipped a beat, she followed the voice to the outside back area and there she was, the blonde woman that held her heart chatting with franky, bea stood there just staring and franky looked over allie's shoulder who had her back to the door and smiled before nodding behind allie and she turned around,

 

allie had woken up that morning feeling sore and tired from the work the day before, she also couldnt stop thinking about bea and hoped the doctor would be able to help her, she rolled out of bed and went into the shower, once she finished and was dressed she went into the kitchen where franky was making breakfast

'morning franky

'morning blondie, how did you sleep?

'i slept an hour or so

'you cant sleep without her ay?

'yep, i miss her so much

'i know you do, hopefully now we can get things moving with this new doctor, gidge said she is the best in her field

'i hope so

'here sit down i made breakfast

'no im good just coffee for me

'sit your ass down, if red finds out i didnt feed you she will kick my ass.... allie giggled before sitting down and accepting the plate from franky as she joined her

'thank you franky, i know when we first met i was hard on you because of your relationship with bea and i was jealous but i know you 2 are best friends and you would do anything for her, i appreciate everything you have done for bea

'its no sweat allie, i just want her to get better

'me too.... as they ate they chatted away

'so you want some help at the shop today?

'your not working?

'no got the day off

'well i dont need help but you can come and hang out for a while

'sounds good.... after they ate allie cleaned the few dishes while franky showered and got ready, soon enough they were at the shop and allie opened the doors, the contractor and electrician appeared and allie had a meeting and with the help with franky who was quite handy they came up with a plan of how they would work together, allie had the contractor in place since she signed the paperwork as she didnt want to waste time, a couple hours later allie and franky were out the back area talking and franky was showing allie a funny video on you tube and they laughed pretty loudly,

;oh god that was too funny franky, i bet that guy wont be going near cactus again

'i recon so.... franky looked up to see bea standing there and she couldnt be happier to see her out of the house, she nodded at allie to look behind her and when allie turned around she heard her breath hitch in her throat

'bea... she breathed out, bea took a couple steps closer not sure how allie would feel about her being here

'hi allie.... allie felt the tears running down her cheeks but didnt care to wipe them, bea was standing in front of her after 5 days of no contact, wait did she just hear her voice?

'you spoke

'thats what people tend to do to communicate.... bea smiled and allie chuckled

'i missed you

'i missed you more.... bea said in return, bea just couldnt take it, she walked up to allie and wrapped her arms around her, she wasnt sure if she should do this and was going to pull away when allie didnt reciprocate the hug but in no time allie wrapped her arms around the redhead and nuzzled her face into bea's neck smelling the unique smell of bea, franky couldnt help but smile wide to see her best friend not only talk and be out of the house but do exactly what allie wanted and needed which was to come and get her, it really does show that allie knew what bea needed all along, walking up to them and putting her hand on bea's shoulder

'its good to have you back, i will leave you both to it, call me later

'thank you franky for everything

'anytime, you can pay me back in chocolate cake... bea laughed

'deal

'see you both later... franky left but allie and bea hadnt budged and continued to hold each other in an embrace, after ten minutes allie pulled back and kissed bea on the lips over and over again before smiling

'are you okay?

'i will be, i need to explain what is happening

'you dont need to, i spoke to bridget and i think she is right, your struggling with the trauma he caused you and you were never able to deal with.... bea nodded

'i never meant to shut you all out

'i know, i cant even imagine what you went through and what your feeling but no matter what im here for you

'really?

'absolutely, anything you need

'right now i need you to come back home, i also need you to move into my room permanently, we are together and your in my room most of the time anyways

'are you sure?

'100% sure, your my everything allie and if you can deal with my ups and downs that will be soon to come as i work with the doctor than i want you in my bed, i want to share everything with you, what do you say?

'i say im in babe but if you snore im kicking you out of bed.... bea laughed and kissed allie

'i love you

'i love you too

'guess what allie?

'what?

'i love you more.... allie giggled and pulled bea into another hug

'god i missed you bea

'i missed you too allie, do you have a lot to do here?

'no actually, the contractor and electrician dont need me here and they lock up at the end of the day

'how about we get your stuff from franky's and you come home? we can set up our room together

'that sounds good babe but first are you hungry?

'starving, i havent eaten properly in a few days

'how about lunch? just me and you

'sure, i want a burger and chips

'anything my girl wants she gets...... allie said kissing bea again like she couldnt help herself, allie grabbed her things and told the guys she was leaving for the day and left with bea, they got into allie's car and allie drove to franky's and grabbed her stuff and than to a take away shop

'babe who is at home?

'debbie, maxi, liz and now it should be shane

'alright im gonna get food for everyone, let me call franky and tell her to come, its the least i can do.... franky had just picked up bridget so they were happy to come and have a late lunch with them, bea text boomer to come for lunch who was shocked to even see the message but replied saying

'fuckin ay im in chatterbox... they both laughed as they walked into the shop, allie ordered way more food than they needed but bea didnt fight her because between boomer, debbie and shane they would eat it later on anyways, she ordered burgers for them all as well as 4 different salads, hot chips, a few whole chickens and some chicken sticks as well, allie had the biggest smile on her face as they waited and bea leaned into allie's side loving the feeling of the blonde's body next to hers, they hadent been sexual with each other in quite some time, since before the whole harry situation to be exact, allie had been so patient with bea no matter how hard bea tried to touch allie she wouldnt let her because allie saw it as it wasnt a one sided relationship and she was happy to wait,

'should we get drinks babe?

'yes, get 3 bottles of coke, 2 fanta and 2 of the red one.....once they got there order and allie paid even though bea tried allie wouldnt let her and than they got in the car and drove home, walking inside they were all there and boomer went over to bea and hugged her, boomer had the best hugs and it was like hugging a big teddy bear, she loved her dear friend

'ay im happy your getting better bea

'thanks boomer and thanks for helping the girls

'anytime, we is family ay

'we sure are.... bea than went to bridget and hugged her

'thank you bridget, dr edwards is pretty good

'im glad she helped, will you continue to see her?

'yes, she will be back tomorrow and we can go from there, im not letting this happen again

'thats great bea, sit down and eat with the family

'i will i just need franky for a minute... grabbing franky's hand she dragged her over tot he hallways and than wrapped her arms around her tattooed friend

'you being here for allie, debbie and shane meant the world to me and im sorry it all happened

'hey dont worry about all that red, im just happy your on the mend, you work hard and get to where you want to be in life, dont let him justify you

'i wont, its time to put myself first

'good, now lets eat im hungry.... they sat down and bea laughed when she put bea's plate down in front of her

'allie

'what? she said innocently

'how am i gonna eat all this?

'just eat what you can, i just want to look after you.... bea smiled and put her hand under allie's chin and turned so they were facing each other before connecting there lips

'thank you beautiful girl..... after lunch kaz turned up having been busy with work and she talked a bit with bea and was happy to see her on the mend, they all knew bea had a long way to go but this was a definite start, debbie and shane went and got dessert for everyone and a couple hours later bea and allie were laid up in bed together, they decided to move allie into bea's room tomorrow because they were both tired, not being able to sleep with out each other these last few nights, they lay facing each other a hand linked and settled on the pillow between them

'im so happy your in front of me right now, dont ever leave me

'i wont, i promise allie

'let me in and i will do everything in my power to help you now matter what, lean on me i can be strong for you

'it wont be pretty

'i know, i know.... allie replied and rubbed bea's cheek

'okay, i will do my best to let you in

'thats all i ask, now go to sleep before your eyes roll to the back of your head.... bea giggled and kissed allie

'good night baby

'good night babe.... bea moved so she had head head laying on allie's chest and together they drifted off to sleep


	34. rolley polley

bea woke up and turned her head to see allie peacefully sleeping next to her, this is what she needed, she needed her girl back home with her, physically bea's shoulder was almost better, her ribs a little tender but apart from that she had recovered from her injuries, emotionally she felt all over the place and had a long road ahead of her to get back to herself but she couldnt do that without her family, debbie, shane and allie, as well as all the others but these 3 here were with her 24/7 and to have them back felt amazing, seeing allie had no shirt on which was weird because she was fully dressed the night before but none the less she took to kissing her shoulder and neck, allie must have felt her touch because she moved and was now laying on her stomach so bea kissed her back from the bottom of her spine up to her shoulder blades and than sucked her earlobe causing allie to moan

'that better be you bea or shits about to go down? bea giggled as allie peered over her shoulder to see the fan of red hair over her back

'of course its me baby... bea said as she continued her soft kisses

'hmm thats nice, i missed your lips on me

'me too allie, im sorry you went through that

'no bea no more apologies okay, you cant help how your body reacts to different situations, you did what you had to do to protect your family

'yes but i didnt think it would effect me this much, i didnt realize i hadnt dealt with everything that happened before he disappeared, i just went on with life.... bea said resting her head on allie's back

'as i said you cant control everything, you do what you need to do no matter how long it takes, i will be here, by your side for anything you need and want

'promise? bea said sounding so small and allie turned over so bea could lay her head on her stomach, she ran her fingers threw her red curls

'i promise beautiful, you need me and i will come running no matter what.... bea sadly smiled

'thank you, i know this isnt what you signed up for being with me and if its too hard i would understand if you want to walk away

'bea, come up here babe.... bea moved so she lay down facing allie there hands held together

'i love you so much bea and that wont ever change, if anything it could only get stronger from here if that was even possible, im not going anywhere even if you push me away, i will sit on the veranda like a lost dog and scratch at the door to let me in.... bea giggled 'i will have this sad puppy face that you cant refuse..... allie tried to do the puppy face but they both laughed

'so basically you cant get rid of me.... bea smiled and kissed allie

'i dont ever want to but im worried i will hurt you in the process

'you know what would hurt me more?

'what?

'not being with you, i love you to the moon and back babe

'i love you to the moon and back as well allie..... they spent some time in bed kissing softly and sensually and even though bea tried to take it further they couldnt 

'babe as much as i want to lay here and do all kinds of things we cant, you have your therapist coming in an hour and i need to get to the shop, i have so much to do

'ugh yea i know, im just so comfy

'me too, how about i make you a little breakfast and you can shower and get ready?

'sounds good to me.... allie put on bea's dressing gown

'why dont have clothes on? bea said just as she was putting the gown on

'oh i got hot last night, must be the hot woman i was in bed with..... allie winked and bea blushed

'real smooth allie

'i try babe now get your sexy ass in the shower

'yes boss

'ohh i like that, bossss... bea laughed and shook her head

'your trouble you know that

'i know.... blowing bea a kiss allie went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them, she made some pancakes with chocolate syrup and fruit, as she was putting plates on the table bea came out showered and sat down

'where is shane and debbie?

'there at the shop, they went earlier so they could do a few things

'thats good, im happy your both putting your in put in the shop, i cant wait to see it finished

'me too babe, tomorrow we are redoing the bathroom so today i have to pretty much pull everything out 

'why dont the bathroom people do it?

'because they said it would cost an extra $2500 to do it when it just breaking everything and throwing it in the skip bin, i would rather use that money somewhere else, like taking you out for dinner on friday night?

'i would love to allie

'good, now eat up because your appointment is in 15 minutes..... after they ate breakfast allie went for a shower and when she came out dressed in jeans and a singlet the doctor was there 

'sorry to interrupt

'its okay, you must be the allie i hear so much about

'i am nice to meet you doctor

'you too allie, you must be a fairy godmother or something?

'why do you say that? allie asked confused

'because yesterday bea had barely said anything until you were mentioned, having you back around has clearly done good for her... bea blushed as allie smiled at her

'what can i say? i guess we just have the kind of love thats gets stronger in each others presents, bea is everything to me and she IS going to listen to everything you have to say and do whats necessary,..... bea nodded and allie kissed her 

'i have to go but why dont catch a taxi to the shop after your session and we can have lunch?

'sure baby, i love you 

'i love you too

'i love you more

'impossible.... allie said as she walked towards the door

'thank you doctor for helping my girl

'its my pleasure, it wont be easy but she can do it, she is strong

'she sure is...allie looked at the time and sighed 'i could literally stand here and talk about her all day but i have work to do, i will see you soon babe and i will see you next time doctor

'she is in good hands, good bye allie.... allie waved them off and left the house, she arrived at the shop not too long later and walked in hearing 2 guys arguing loudly, debbie was right in the middle of them and they tried to push each other causing debbie to almost loose her balance

'whats the hell is going on here? allie said steadying debbie and pulling her to stand beside her

'listen miss im trying to get him to leave

'why? what happened?

'he is one of my employers and i found out he had said inappropriate things about you and debbie which is wrong and i have fired him and asked him to leave but he wont..... allie quirked an eyebrow and looked at the other guy

'you got something to say? 

'it was nothing, just a joke

'it was disgusting and i dont want you working for these ladies... the boss said

'i want to know what you said.... allie said looking at him but he stayed silent so allie looked at the boss

'i know you dont want to say ralph but i need to know before i beat him

'he must have seen the story of your girlfriend and debbie's mum because he said 'thats what a bitch gets for disobeying a man' im sorry girls i didnt know he was like this..... debbie's eyes went wide and allie's anger was written all over her face, before she could even think about it she swung a punch and the guy dropped to the floor holding his jaw

'you fucking pig.... she said and went to run at him again but ralph held her back

'miss allie he isnt worth it, please dont get yourself in trouble because of him

'its okay allie i got it.... debbie walked to the guy and grabbed his ear twisting and he yelped as he stood up and walked him to the door

'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PLACE BEFORE I LET ALL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU.... the guy left just as shane was walking back in

'what happened?

'i will tell you after i just need to check on allie

'yea okay.... debbie walked to allie and ralph and wrapped an arm around allie's waist

'dont worry about him allie you got him good, didnt know i was friends with mike tyson.... allie rolled her eyes

'sorry deb but he lucky to still be standing 

'i know, im not mad im quite proud actually, my mum is lucky to have you

'i think im luckier... allie smiled

'im really sorry about him ladies, he is only new i hired him about 2 weeks ago

'its not your fault, i appreciate you watching out for us

'well my sister went through something similar to your bea, when she finally got away from him he followed and stalked her for 2 years before he made his move, my sister lost her life and he was sent to jail for life, men have no right putting there hands on a woman let alone someone they love, im sorry for what bea and you girls went through but im glad that she is free of that evil

'thank you so much ralph and im sorry about your sister, did she have kids?

'2 a boy and a girl, there now 16, 17 years old and they live with me, they struggled for a long time with what happened and on the anniversary of her death is really hard but there doing better than 5 years ago

'if you ever want to bring them here let me know and i can have shane and debbie here, they have both been through a lot of crap as well and it might be good to talk to someone else about it

'thank you allie, i will talk to them and see what they say

'great well im going to take my frustrations out on the bathroom and deb your mums coming here after her session for lunch so look out for her please

'okay

'i better get back to work as well, thank you for your understanding ladies

'please call us debbie and allie, that boofhead is shane and you will meet bea soon enough... he nodded and smiled before going back to his team to tell them what else to do

'deb dont tell your mum about that guy please

'i wont, go start the bathroom shane and i will come in soon to start taking the rubbish out

'okay and there is a couple wheel burrows out the back to help carry the rubbish.... allie went to the bathroom grabbing the sledge hammer on her way and began breaking down everything that needed to be done 

'so what happened deb? shane asked and debbie told him what they guy said

'what a pig, dont worry deb he is gone now

'yea but he shouldnt have said it regardless.... shane wrapped his arms around debbie and kissed her head

'no he shouldnt have but some people are just assholes, your mums getting better day by day and with the therapists help it will be easier for her.... debbie nodded against his chest

'i hope so.... as debbie pulled back she stopped halfway as shane was so close to her, they stared into each others eyes caught up with each other, the intensity in shane's eyes made her heart flutter, they both moved in at the same time and just as there lips touched a drill went off causing them to spring apart

'we should um go help allie

'hmm yea... shane said and ignoring what just happened they went to the backyard to get the wheel burrows and began taking rubbish out to the bin, 

bea had finished her session and it went okay, they hadnt gotten into the nitty gritty just yet so bea was doing well considering the topic, once the therapist left bea closed up the house and got into the taxi she had called, arriving at the shop she paid and went inside, it was loud with all the banging, drilling and whatever else they were doing

'hey mum..... bea turned around to see debbie coming towards her

'hey deb

'how did your session go?

'it was good, we didnt get into anything too serious today, i have another tomorrow

'thats good

' its really loud in here

'i know mum, come out the back and i will get allie for you... she held her mums hand and they went out to the court yard and sat bea down on a chair

'i will send allie out

'thank you deb..... debbie went inside and to the bathroom 

'allie mum is here for you

'where at? allie puffed out

'the court yard, its loud inside for her

'alright well im gonna take her for lunch, you 2 want to join?

'no thanks were gonna get maccas from down the road

'okay and um all this awkward bullshit going on between you sort it out, its making me dizzy.....debbie and shane both blushed as allie walked out of the bathroom, allie had sensed something happen and both debbie and shane were being awkward as fuck,

'hey babe how are you? allie said smiling as she walked over to bea kissing her on the lips

'im good

'how did your session go?

'it was okay, i have another tomorrow

'thats good, you hungry?

'starving

'alright lets go beautiful..... they walked slowly down the street holding hands

'how about the hot dog place? im sweaty and stinky so we have limited places

'sounds good to me allie and your not stinky.... allie smiled, they arrived at the caravan where you get your food and can go wherever you like, they looked at the options and allie was happy when bea said she wanted a hot dog with the lot, she went to the counter to order

'hi miss what can i get you?

'give me 2 hot dogs with the lot and make them combos please

'sure what drinks?

'a coke and the raspberry one please

'wont be long.... once they received there order they went to the park and found a nice spot under a huge tree so they sat down to eat

'so do you want to talk about your session today? i dont want to push you but i want you to know im here to listen if you want

'we just talked about when i met him and how it all started

'how do you feel after it?

'okay from today's session but im scared of reliving everything that happened..... allie nodded

'i cant even imagine it babe, i guess the only thing i can say to you is do it at your pace, take it slow it doesnt need to be all at once

'thats what the therapist said, she said she wont push me and to do it at my own pace, oh um i wanted to ask you something

'you can ask me anything bea

'umm well, the therapist asked if at some time you would join us in a session with us, would you be okay with that?

'you just tell me when i will be there, no problems at all.... bea smiled and kissed allie

'thank you

'anything for you beautiful..... they finished lunch and took a stroll in the park stopping to feed the birds by the pond

'so i was thinking.... allie started

'oh dont hurt yourself....bea said and allie burst out laughing, bea smiled loving allie's laugh

'real funny babe

'alright what is it?

'i think we should get a pet..... bea quirked an eyebrow

'what kind of pet?

'a snake... bea's eyes went so wide and allie just laughed

'im kidding babe

'thank god for that because there is no way a snake is coming into our house

'alright fine, how about a dog?

'a dog? i think we can swing that but you have to clean up after it allie

'really? your really gonna let me get a dog? allie said excitedly and bea chuckled

'yes but not a huge dog and you need to keep it clean and make sure it doesnt shit everywhere

'okay so cute, small and trained. i could work with that, will you come to the rspca with me?

'sure, when do you want to go?

'i need to finish the bathroom and that will take another hour than im free, how about i buy you a coffee and cake at the cafe next door and you wait for me? we can go one im finished

'yea okay thats sounds good

'alright lets head back, by the way debbie and shane are acting totally weird

'what do you mean?

'well debbie gets quiet around shane, they both kinda look at each other than look away shyly

'do you think something happened between them?

'maybe, thats the only thing i can think of

'well they promised me if anything does happen they would talk to me first, so i hope they stick to that

'me too, you dont have any rules in the house except that one and they need to respect that, there having lunch together so maybe they will talk about whats going on than

'we will see..... they arrived at the coffee shop and allie ordered bea a coffee plus a donut and a piece of cheese cake and sat her in an area with a couple single couches 

'wait babe let me get something for you, i will be back in a minute.... allie ran to her shop and grabbed her laptop and earphones and went back to bea

'here you go i have internet access and lots of shows and movies, i shouldnt be more than an hour and a half at the most

'its fine allie im good here

'you will call me if you dont feel safe or okay? 

'i will

'promise?

'i promise baby, go on im good..... allie kissed bea's lips 3 times before she left the cafe ane went tot he shop just next door to finish the bathroom

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

'oh my god babe look how cute he is..... allie said as she crouched down next to another kennel with a brown dog, they had been there for an hour and allie had literally gushed over every dog she had seen

'allie you have liked every dog we have seen isnt there one you actually want

'i want them all.... allie said a big smile on her face as she stood to talk to bea

'babe you get one, not 50

'ugh i know but i hate leaving them here, they need homes

'i know they do and maybe we can spread the word to everyone we know and put it on facebook to tell people to get one

'thats a good idea, alright lets look around more, im sure we will find one soon, are you tired?

'no im okay right now.... holding bea's hand they looked at more dogs and bea saw this big fluffy one, he had black fur with a few spots of white, he was pretty big but so cute, she patted his head and he wagged his tail

'you will get a home soon buddy... the dog woofed in excitement and bea laughed, just than allie squealed and bea turned to see her crouched at a cage

'babe this is the one.... allie said as bea came over to her, he was small maybe 7 months, black and white and by reading the information on him he was toilet trained and wont grow much more than he was now

'this is the one you want baby?

'yep he is perfect

'alright let me talk to the lady, you hang out with your friend.... bea went to sort out the adoption and got the dog put in allie's name and all her details were attached to his tracker incase he got lost or something, as it was a new dog and he was cared for and had all his immunizations bea had to pay extra for it all but she didnt mind, it was for allie and she would do anything for the blonde, allie tried to pay for the dog but bea wouldnt let her

'but bea its too much, i want to pay

'allie just think of it as a thank you present

'for what?

'for looking after me, without you i wouldnt be where im at right now, i love you and i want to get this for you

'you dont have to thank me but thank you babe.......once all the paperwork was done allie happily carried the dog out to the car

'babe you have to hold him

'me? why?

'cause i have to drive silly, we just have to go to the pet store and get him some stuff and than home

'okay fine..... the dog settled in bea's lap and allie drove them to the pet store and they got everything they needed for the little dog

'babe your so soft, you literally bought him everything

'i bought it for you allie, i want you to be happy and if he makes you happy than so be it

'you make me happy as well babe, more than anything in the world..... once bea paid they headed home, when they went inside allie took the dog to the backyard and let him run around as they set up his house, bed, bowls and toilet litter, which he christened straight away, bea and allie sat on the chairs and watched him run around

'allie you need a name for him

'how about rolley?

'rolley?

'yea look at him.... they both turned to see the dog doing rolley polies on the grass

'rolley suits him, that must be his special talent, he loves it

'he is so cute babe, thank you so much for him

'your welcome allie, im going to put him some food and water

'i will do it, you cant bend properly just yet so you relax..... allie returned and put down the 2 bowls and joined bea again

'i wonder if he can swim? allie asked

'its a warm day so how about we get in and see if he follows?

'sure babe, let get changed....... they both decided to just wear a singlet and shorts so they got in and rolley came to the edge of the water and allie splashed water on his face causing him to bark at her

'rolley stop..... bea said and the dog stopped straight away

'wow he listens really well

'thats good, alright come here rolley.... he came to bea's fingers and she picked him up and slowly put his paws near the water, he was a bit scared to start with but in no times he was doing his little doggy paddle close to them, they stayed in the pool for an hour and than rolley went out and to his bed, he was clearly tired so he laid down to rest, bea and allie had a shower together and than laid in bed, bea hummed out a deep breath

'your tired?

'yes

'sorry babe, i dragged you around today

'dont be, it was fun and it made you happy

'you know what makes me more happy? allie said leaning on her elbow as her hand went under bea's shirt

'whats that?

'being here with you, having you close to me.... she leaned down kissing bea's lips 'being able to do that... bea smiled tiredly 

'i missed this

'me too babe, right now thou you need sleep

'will you lay with me?

'of course, im buggered from that stupid bathroom, we have about 3 hours till dinner and i recon take away is the best thing so lets nap and when we wake i will order something

'perfect..... bea turned her back to allie and scooted back a little, allie engulfed bea in her arms and they soon fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie had woken up to hear the dog scratching at the bedroom door, bea was still sleeping so she got out of bed and covered bea with the blanket and than left the room picking up rolley

'hey little man what are you doing? hungry? the dog whined and nipped at allie's fingers, allie went to the kitchen to put some food and water in his bowl and put him down to eat, she went to use the bathroom and freshened up and than went to the couch to watch tv and she would get bea up soon, rolley finished his meal so came running inside to allie to be picked up, she was laying down so she placed him on her stomach and rubbed him behind the ear, he was excited but eventually curled into a ball and laid down, they watched tv for about half an hour when bea came walking into the room smiling

'your up, you feeling rested?

'i am thanks, i see you and rolley are getting comfortable?

'he is so damn cute babe, come sit down.... allie went to get up but bea told her not too, she lifted allie's legs and placed them on her lap gently massaging them

'oh that feels so good, my feet are hurting from my sneakers, i need to get new ones but i havent had time

'allie you need to get them soon because you spend all day in them

'i know, the shops are open late tonight do you want to come with me to get some?

'sure but only if you buy me something

'i would buy you anything, what do you want? bea tapped her chin and allie laughed

'ice cream and cake

'a sweet tooth aye. i can work with that so its a deal

'good.... just than the front door opened and in walked debbie and shane

'hey mum how...... she stopped mid sentence when she saw the dog

'is that a dog? she said pointing at rolley

'it sure is, your mum bought him for me, this is rolley

'aww he is so cute.... debbie gushed as she sat beside the couch and patted the little puppy

'he is a cutie... shane said

'yea he is

'why is he called rolley?

'oh watch this guys.... allie put him down and she spoke to him

'come on rolley roll over..... she moved her hands round and round and than he went off, rolling a few times and barking happily when they clapped for him

'he is just too adorable

'he is, oh can you watch him tonight after dinner while your mum and i go shopping for a bit?

'sure no worries, whats for dinner?

'well we are going to get take-out because we just cant be bothered to cook, what do you 2 feel like?

'mexican.... they both replied and laughed

'okay than mexican it is, can you get my phone please shane its on the table..... once the food was ordered allie and debbie took rolley outside to go to the toilet while bea and shane set the table

'so shane how is everything? school, work?

'its all good bea, my marks are steady in the 90's and franky has taught me so much at work

'thats so great, she is a headache sometimes but she is good at what she does and very smart

'thats true, she drives me crazy at times.... bea chuckled

'same here but she is a good and loyal person.... shane nodded and stopped what he was doing to look at bea

'what? bea asked

'are you okay? i mean you kinda disappeared for a bit

'i know im sorry about that

'you dont need to be sorry, i get that you needed time to get your feeling in check but how are you doing now?

'better than i was, i guess with all that happened it bought up everything from years ago, im seeing a therapist now and although it will be hard to deal with it all in the long run its better for me as a person, a mother and a girlfriend..... shane nodded

'your strong bea, you will get through this but dont ever forget your not alone, i know you have debbie and allie plus not to forget everyone else but im here as well, i see you as a mother figure, you looked after me and steered me in the right direction when i needed it the most, i want to repay the favour for what ever you need.... bea stroked shane's cheek

'thank you shane, i really appreciate that, if you want to help me than keep yourself on track, work hard, indulge in the knowledge franky and the others show you and definitely keep your marks up

'i promise i will

'than thats all i need

'consider it done.... allie and debbie came in and washed there hands before sitting down, shane went to get the door as the food had arrived and than placed it in the middle of the table and they served themselves, shane and debbie looked nervous while they were eating and bea looked at allie and raised an eyebrow, allie cleared her throat 

'whats going on with you 2? she said looking at shane and debbie

'umm well i guess mum we have to talk to you.... bea nodded

'okay, what is it?

'so i guess over time shane and i have been getting closer the more time we spend together, a week ago shane asked me on a date and i turned him down because we needed to talk to you first but than you know all that happened and so we kept quiet, today we almost kissed at the shop

'i knew something happened, you 2 were so weird all day... allie said 

'yea well we didnt kiss but it showed us that there is something between us, so we had lunch together and decided it was time to talk to you about this as we did promise we would if anything happened or was going to happen so there it is, shane and i want to start something and i guess this is us asking what you think and if we have your blessing?

bea listened on and saw how nervous debbie was, to be honest this wasnt the best solution considering they all lived together but bea would never kick shane out because of it thats for sure

'mum are you going to say anything? debbie said as she saw her mum tuned out

'sorry deb i was just thinking, im worried about it getting awkward in the house and also with the sexual feelings... both debbie and shane blushed bright red

'muuum

'sorry deb but we need to talk about it

'look mum there is none of that going on, its just dating right now and we wanted you to know, mum i know your worried about us living in the same house but we are not children and we need you to trust us

'i do trust you, both of you but i can worry, shane is just 16 and your only 19, you live, work and hang out together all the time, in saying that though i appreciate you coming to us to tell us like you promised and i wont say anything about it, i wont stand in your way if it makes you happy but i have rules

'okay go on

'firstly your not to be in each others room at night time and when you are the door needs to stay open, that may sound childish but i dont care i need to be able to trust you 2 together

'okay mum, what else?

'be respectful to the house, i dont want to come home and find you 2 making out like teenagers, i know it sounds harsh because this is your house too but i just need to get used to this all

'its fine mum we understand but same for you

'what? bea asked confused

'well as much as i love you both i dont want to see you making out... allie giggled and bea's eyes went wide

'fine deal

'good now can we finish eating?

'yes... once they finished eating debbie and shane ushered them away to go shopping so they got changed and left the house, when they arrived it was pretty busy, they walked inside and allie could tell bea was a little uncomfortable so wrapped an arm around her waist

'are you okay? do you want to go? i dont mind

'no im fine just dont leave me

'i wont babe... they went to the sports store that sold good sneakers and looked around choosing a few pairs to try on even bea wanted to get some so they sat down and tried on a few pairs, they both decided to get a couple pairs each as well as allie got 2 pairs of trackies and bea got a jacket, once they paid they walked around the shops picking up a few other items they needed, they ended up at the supermarket and needed to get some food for the house as allie wanted to have a bbq thanking everyone for helping bea get through this tough time, they arrived home a couple hours later with a box full of cakes and all the shopping, shane and debbie came out to help them carry the bags inside, once everything was unpacked allie took rolley outside to do his business and than bought him inside to his bed in his little house

'good night little one and dont be noisy... allie went to the kitchen and put everyone some sweets and they sat down together to watch a movie, bea still has to take medication to prevent infection from the bullet wound and pain so she took that before they even started, they were strong and half way through the movie she fell asleep on allie's shoulder

'i better get her to bed can you 2 lock up?

'yea sure allie, do you need help?

'no i think i got her.... allie half carried a tired bea to the bedroom and laid her down tucking her in, allie used the bathroom than joined bea in bed wrapping her arms around her


	35. lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all, sorry about the long wait but i have been busy, this chapter is a little shorter but not by much, its a relaxed one for our beloved ballie couple, enjoy
> 
> ps, thank you all for your comments they are much appreciated

It was friday night and allie kept her promise to bea and they were getting ready for there date separately because debbie said 'its cuter' that was, bea just rolled her eyes but did as she was told so bea was in hers and allie's room and allie was in her old room getting ready, allie had moved most of her stuff over but they hadnt had a chance to set everything up as yet because they had both been so damn busy, bea's sessions were good but extremely hard emotionally, she had cried so much the day before that the therapist had a hard time trying to calm her down leaving her no choice but to call allie who was in there room doing some thing on the computer, she had run over to bea and crouched down in front of her gently stroking her legs, arms, shoulders, hair and anywhere else she could reach and along with talking to her softly bringing her back to herself, when bea realized allie was right there she threw herself into her and cried on her shoulder, allie was perfect in calming her down and rocking her till she was alright to talk, the doctor didnt want to push the redhead so ended the session early and would pick it up in a few days on monday to give bea some time for herself

 

so now yes allie wanted nothing more than to take bea out on a date and spoil her because she deserved that and so much more, allie had been out earlier to get a bunch of flowers for bea and a special present for her girl, putting it into her bag she checked herself in the mirror before making her way down the hallway and into the lounge room

 

'woah allie you look great

 

'thanks deb, your mum ready?

 

'she will be in a few minutes, you wont take her anywhere noisy will ya?

 

'of course not deb, i made sure to choose a place where i know she will be comfortable

 

'good, let me go check on her.... allie nodded, debbie walked down the hallway and knocked on her mums door

 

'its me mum can i come in?

 

'come in deb... she heard her mum say, debbie stepped in and smiled wide

 

'wow mum

 

'is it bad?  bea asked unsure

 

'you look beautiful, is that a new dress?

 

'yea, i bought it yesterday, you think its alright?   bea asked checking herself in the mirror, more like fidgeting

 

'mum you look great and allie is gonna love it... bea smiled and turned to face her daughter

 

'thanks deb, will you help me with my lipstick?

 

'sure, sit down..... once debbie applied bea's lipstick she kissed her cheek

 

'you look great, now come on allie is waiting for you, you guys deserve a night out

 

'its been so long since we have been out like this, if ever actually

 

'i know, so much has happened since you 2 got together but its in the past and this is your night together, you have come such a long way mum and im so proud of you

 

'deb... bea said chocked up 'dont make me cry deb.... debbie giggled and fanned her mums eyes

 

'i didnt mean to, i just want you to know how proud i am to not only have you in my life but to have you as my mum, and if i turn out even half of the woman you are than i would be a superwoman..... bea smiled and pulled debbie into a bone crushing hug

 

'i love you sweet heart

 

'i love you too mum... bea put some perfume on and left the room with debbie walking down the hallway

 

allie was chatting with shane about what he and debbie would be doing for the night when bea walked into the room, allie looked up and gasped, her mouth falling open and debbie giggled, allie stood up and stared at bea and how stunning she looked

 

'you look incredible babe... bea blushed a little

 

'so do you allie..... allie walked over to bea and pulled a bunch of purple lillies from behind her back

 

'for my girl

 

'thank you, there beautiful

 

'your beautiful... allie said and kissed bea softly on the lips

 

'here mum i will put them in water and you 2 head off

 

'thanks deb, are you 2 alright tonight?

 

'yes mum, we are going to kaz's place for the night

 

'your gonna sleep there?

 

'yes, will and boomer will be there as well

 

'okay behave and i love you

 

'love you too, both of you, now go on, get going..... they waved shane and debbie off and left the house, allie opened the door for bea and she slid into the passengers seat, once allie got into the drivers seat they buckled up and she turned the car on and began driving

 

'where are we going allie?

 

'its a surprise, dont worry your in safe hands

 

'i always feel safe with you..... bea said grabbing allie's free hand and entwining there fingers and kissing allie's wrist, they chatted and sang along with the music on the radio, bea laughing when allie began rapping to  **'ice ice baby'** and she was so into it when they got to a red light that when it turned green she didnt go and someone beeped at her

 

'ah babe there just jealous of me and my talent

 

'well obviously, your pretty good allie

 

'why thank you my darling... about ten minutes later allie parked in the carpark of an asian restaurant and bea looked worried, it was absolutely packed

 

'hey its okay babe im right here, dont be worried

 

'its just so busy

 

'dont worry about that babe, i got you.... they got out of the car and allie wrapped her arm around bea's waist as they walked towards the entrance but bea was surprised that allie went right and about ten feet down there was another door and allie knocked, it opened within a few seconds

 

'allie you made it

 

'hi maria its so good to see you..... allie hugged the asian woman 

 

'you too, who is this beautiful woman?

 

'this is my girlfriend bea, babe this is maria she is the owner of this place

 

'hi nice to meet you

 

'you too, alright come on in we have your area ready for you both.... allie smiled at a nervous bea but followed inside, they walked down a little hallway and maria stopped at one of the doors and opened it

 

'this is for you tonight.... they walked in and it had a small table in the corner and cushions all around on the floor and the wall, big massive ones for people to sit on, there were candles all around the room setting a soft mood, roses were thrown around and the table was set to eat

 

'you 2 get comfortable and i will bring some water and than take your order

 

'thank you maria.... when the door closed bea looked at allie

 

'thank you, this is beautiful

 

'well i know you dont like being around lots or people or noise, plus i want you all to myself... bea kissed allie

 

'your perfect

 

'you are babe, lets sit down.... they both took there shoes off and sat on the big cushions close to each other, allie handed the menu to bea and they scanned them

 

'what do you feel like?

 

'it all looks so good allie, i dont know

 

'how about we do the sampler?

 

'whats that?

 

'its ten dishes with small portions and we can taste them all, we get rice and noodles as well

 

'that sounds great.... maria entered and poured them water

 

'do you want anything else to drink?

 

'no thanks maria, we are both happy with water

 

'okay what can i get you to eat?

 

'we will have the sampler

 

'oh yes i love doing that, anything in particular?

 

'surprise us

 

'okay, we wont be too long and if you need just ring the bell

 

'we will thank you... maria left and bea and allie relaxed back against the wall which was padded

 

'so how do you know about this place?

 

'i used to work here, for about 6 months and maria helped me so much, it was after i got clean and i told her my story, she and her son kept me sane when i was trying to get my shit together, i used to come here all the time with aunty bridget, there like family but its been a while and i havent been in touch in about 6 months until a couple days ago

 

'since we got together?

 

'yea, i guess so much has happened and i have been busy

 

'im sorry.... bea said sadly

 

'no no babe, none of that, nothing is your fault and we talked about this yea?   she stroked bea's cheek  and bea nodded  'i wouldnt change being with you for anything

 

'me too, i love you allie, so much

 

'i love you too my sexy kitten.... bea giggled and they fell into a kiss, 'now i have something for you.... allie pulled out a rectangle box and bea opened it, it showed a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet 'wow allie its beautiful but its too much 'nothing is too much for you, a beautiful piece for a beautiful woman 'thanks you its amazing, can you put it on 'of course.... allie put on the bracelet and bea kissed the blonde before allie put her arm around bea and bea snuggled into her as they chatted away, this is it for them, this is what they needed to connect after everything that happened, they needed to talk, they needed to just be with each other without the demons hanging over them and they couldnt be happier about it, the door opened and in walked maria and a young man and allie jumped up

 

'jim ya little shit how are you?  she said hugging the young man

 

'im good allie, and you? behaving i hope?

 

'me, of course i am, dont i always

 

'yea right, as if... they laughed  'so who is this gorgeous woman with you?

 

'this is my girlfriend bea, babe this is jimmy, maria's son and the guy who literally kicked my ass everyday to get my shit together, if it wasnt for these 2 lord knows where i would be

 

'its nice to meet you jimmy, and thank you for looking after allie

 

'she is annoying but i love her like a sister

 

'gee thanks i think, so how have you been?

 

'really good, im engaged to a sexy man, i now run mums restaurant and my own italian restaurant  and i just bought my second house

 

'wait wait wait, your gay?  allie asked shocked

 

'i sure am.... he laughed at her face

 

'gee maria how did you cope with that?

 

'he is my son and he is happy so.... she shrugged as she laid out the food on the table

 

'good for you jim, listen take my new number down and call me, im starting a new business in cakes and sweets with debbie, bea's daughter, it opens in a month, i would love your input and for you to meet everyone else

 

'sounds good allie, let me set your food up here first and than i will get it from you..... once they exchanged numbers bea and allie were left to eat

 

'oh yum babe taste this... allie held her fork to bea's mouth and she tasted the honey chicken

 

'thats so good, its all so good

 

'yep, it has always been good food here, i gained like 10 kilos when i worked here, they made me take food almost every night

 

'they seem like good people allie

 

'oh they are amazing people, they treated me like part of the family and helped me so much

 

'im glad you had them

 

'me too.... they finished off dinner feeding each other and when done the table was cleared off and bea and allie relaxed back together just enjoying being in each others presence 

 

'i want deep fried ice cream for dessert... bea giggled at how excited was when allie said that

 

'i have never had it

 

'oh babe its so good, let me order it..... once they ordered it didnt take long for it to reach the table and bea had to admit it looked pretty good, there was a big coconut crusted deep fried ice cream in the middle, on one side there was freshly whipped cream and on the other was a little fruit salad and the whole plate had a chocolate drizzle with nuts on top, they had one each and allie couldnt wait to taste

 

'wow it looks great

 

'wait till you taste it... allie spooned a bit of everything on her spoon and held it out for bea to take which she did and hummed in delight

 

'yum, so yum

 

'i know right, dig in babe..... they thoroughly enjoyed it and had even decided to get 4 portions to take home for tomorrow, which they would take when they leave, maria came in with a tray and put it down in front of them

 

'this is a fruit drink and fortune cookies for you both, enjoy

 

'thank you....allie poured the juice and handed bea her cookie

 

'crack it open bea... bea opened hers and read it

 

**'A fresh start will put you on your way'**

 

'i think thats perfect for you bea

 

'hmm me too, what does yours say?   allie cracked hers open and read it

 

**'A light heart carries you through all the hard times'**

 

'i like that one, you have a beautiful heart allie and no matter what hard times we go through i know you will be there for me

 

'always bea, your my girl and i love you ever so much

 

'i love you too

 

'should we get out of here and lets go home and snuggle

 

'sounds perfect.... allie squared off the bill and after thanking jimmy and maria for everything they left with there deep fried ice cream and allie drove them home, arriving at home allie put the desserts in the freezer, as she was about to turn around she felt hands around her waist and bea's soft lips kissing her neck and she leaned back into bea's body

 

'you know what allie

 

'what babe?

 

'its been a long time since i have been able to touch you, feel you, taste you... she whispered and allie shivered in her arms

 

'baby... allie moaned out and turned around to face bea, she wrapped her arms around bea's neck and bought her into a kiss

 

'it has been a while but you were recovering

 

'well im all better now

 

'are you sure? how about your ribs?

 

' there fine babe, come with me.... bea closed the lights on her way to there room holding allie's hand the whole way, when she got there they closed the door, bea unzipped allie's dress and pulled it off her throwing it aside

 

'sit down... bea husked out and allie sat on the bed placing a kiss to her lips, bea turned around 'can you unzip please

 

'sure.... allie pulled the zipper down and bea turned to face allie again and shrugged off the dress letting it pool around her feet and she stepped out, allie bit her lip when she saw what bea was wearing, it was a red matching lacey bra and g-string and fuck allie felt herself get wet

 

'holy fuck you look sexy... bea smiled and stepped towards allie who instantly kissed bea's stomach

 

'fuck i missed you bea

 

'i missed you too, i have put you through so much allie and your still here, you put up with my shit and never shy away 

 

'i would go through it all again if it mean having you in my life, your more than just another woman, your my everything bea, your the sun in my dark days, your the comfort i long to feel, your the only one i have ever given my whole too and your the only one i trust to be with, i love you bea and everything we share

 

'i love you too allie..... bea straddled allie's legs and they looked into each others eyes

 

'show me

 

'what?  bea asked confused

 

'show me how much you love me bea

 

'with pleasure.....bea whispered,  they spent the night really connecting, feeling, tasting, loving on each other like never before, they could honestly say they had never had such a moment between them or with anyone else in there lives, it was as if they craved to touch, like it was there first and last time together, but in fact it was like a new chapter was starting and they reconnected on another level, it was about 3 in the morning when they finally fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms and tired after there strenuous activities 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

when bea woke up the next morning she alone in bed, the ensuite door was open so allie wasnt in there, bea thought maybe she went into work to check on things but bea missed her this morning, getting out of bed bea put her robe and undies on and than used the bathroom before patting down the hallway, as she was about to reach the kitchen allie rounded the corner with a tray and luckily bea stopped just in time

 

'shit you scared the crap out of me bea, i thought you were still sleeping, i wanted to bring you breakfast in bed... allie pouted

 

'sorry babe, you were gone and i thought you maybe went into work

 

'i wouldnt go anywhere without telling you or leaving a note, now get back in bed so we can have breakfast 

 

'yes boss... bea saluted and turned around going back to there room and into bed, allie lay the tray over bea's legs and got in next to her getting comfortable

 

'it smells so good allie, thankyou

 

'anytime babe.... they began eating and feeding each other

 

'is debbie and shane back?

 

'no, i called debbie and there all going to the beach today and wanted us to go as well

 

'who else is going?

 

'everyone, franky and bridget as well. what do you want to do?

 

'i dont mind going if your up for it

 

'how do you feel about going bea? i dont want you to do anything that makes you not feel safe

 

'i feel safe with you allie and i wouldnt mind a day out

 

'you will tell me if you dont feel alright?

 

'i will

 

'promise?

 

'i promise now lets finish and get ready, do we need to bring anything?

 

'we will make a quick stop to the shops and get some drinks and snacks

 

;okay.... half an hour later allie parked in the carpark at the shops and went inside quickly while bea stayed locked in the car with the air con on, allie came out ten minutes later with a trolley and dumped it all in the boot and than got in and drove towards the chosen beach, debbie had chosen a beach that bea had never been too, debbie had though and it was known for being a hideaway so not many people which bea needed, parking the car the whole gang was just pulling up as well and they all got out and greeted each other

 

'hey red you doing alright?

 

'yea i am franky, how are you?

 

'yea good, work is busy which is good... all together they grabbed the food and there stuff from allie and franky's car and went to find a spot, allie and debbie were talking secretly and bea wondered what they were talking about but would find out later, debbie went to the spot she always sits which is under a huge tree and just a few feet so you can lay in the sun and just before the sandbank, liz and maxine laid out 4 blankets and franky and bridget set up the food and snacks as everyone striped down to there swimmers and began putting on sun cream, bea was going to swim in shorts and a singlet being a little self conscious, allie rubbed the cream all over bea's body and tickled her sides gently making bea giggle

 

'babe it tickles.... allie pulled bea into a hug and kissed her

 

'i couldnt help it your so damn cute... bea laughed

 

'so are you.... bea said pinching allie's cheeks 

 

'i love love love you my sexy redhead

 

'i love you more my little blondie....... allie laughed

 

'mum, allie come and sit down and eat.... they sat down beside debbie and smiled when she handed them a can of drink each

 

'thanks deb

 

'no worries, here a plate for you eat up..... the spread was great, franky had gotten hot chickens and chips, a few salads and fresh bread, allie had bought chips, biscuits, chocolates, lollies and a bunch of fruit that liz and maxine had now cut it all up and it was set out beautifully and they all dug in, allie had a roll with chicken, chips, salad and dip for bea who happily ate it all, in fact bea ate 2 plates of food and than lay on her side eating fruit and allie ran her fingers through her red curls as she chatted to debbie and shane

 

'mum kaz's new place is so nice and there is so much room, she even changed one of them into a movie room and has recliner chairs and a projector

 

'thats cool, did you watch a movie last night?

 

'yea and we had popcorn, snacks and drinks, it was fun

 

'sounds good deb

 

'anyways we are going in... debbie said standing up and shane followed her, boomer, maxine, liz, kaz and will werent far behind leaving bea, allie, franky and bridget

 

'so bea how are your sessions going?

 

'there really hard bridget,  i was a complete mess on thursday, luckily i had allie there to calm me down.... she sighed out and looked down embarrassed, allie stroked her cheek and moved her chin for bea to look at her and smiled

 

'im the lucky one to have you, now matter what im there for you... bea nodded

 

'i know babe

 

'now totally kiss me.... allie said and bea smiled before leaning up to kiss those luscious lips of the blondes

 

'you 2 are so sappy, lets go swimming

 

'yep lets...... they covered the food so the flies dont get to it and they walked towards the water, bea and allie were holding hands and they went in slowly because it was a little cold to start with

 

'babe i know you were worried about debbie and shane but look at them.... they both looked to see debbie giggling as she was getting chased by shane and when he caught up to her and tickled debbie and they all laughed when she let out a loud pitch yell

 

'she looks happy

 

'she is bea, now come on lets get in.... they walked into the water till it was up to there waist and swam up to there group, allie swam under the water and between bea's legs and came up beside the redhead

 

'my favorite place.... she wriggled her eyebrows and bea laughed

 

'cheeky girl

 

'you love it babe

 

'i definitely do

 

'oh babe i bought us something, i gotta go get it will you be okay for a moment?

 

'i got her allie love dont worry

 

'thanks maxi..... allie swam back to shore and went up to there stuff and got her car keys going to the car, she had bought a blow up ball and a blow up floating lounger and a pump while she was getting snacks, she quickly pumped them up and than threw her keys back with there stuff and carried them to the water

 

'oh lord bea look at this girl... bea instantly started laughing which caused the others to see allie as she got on the floaty bed holding the ball on one hand and using the other to paddle over to bea

 

'allie what are you doing?   bea laughed

 

'its for us to relax, this is for the others... she threw the ball out  'come on babe.... maxine helped by lifting bea up onto the floating bed and bea lay on allie's chest

 

'you feeling alright bea?

 

'im great babe, thank you for caring for me

 

'always... they laid there for some time franky and bridget making sure they dont float to far out and they stayed close, after some time allie and bea got off and gave the others a turn, bea and allie swam together doing some laps just slowly and than got out of the water to get some ice cream for every one, the mr whippy truck had arrived so they got everyone an ice cream and they all got out of the water and sat down in the sun to enjoy there treat, they spent another 3 hours at the beach and when the sun began going down bea invited them all to there place for dinner which everyone was happy for, kaz took the leftover food to the shelter and everyone else went home to shower an get dressed than go over to bea's house

 

when bea got home they all had a shower and now they were trying to decide what to get for dinner

 

'pizza?

 

'no deb, we have it all the time

 

'okay well how about we try the new burger place around the corner?

 

'actually thats a good idea deb, allie what do you think?

 

'im easy babe whatever you want to order do it and i will pick it up

 

'no we will get it delivered

 

'alright well everyone will be here in a few minutes so bring up the menu on the laptop and i will take the order and place it, so what do you 3 want?   allie asked, when everyone arrived allie got the orders and placed it to the shop along with hot chips, salad and dipping sauces, while everyone was talking in the lounge room allie went and bought out the extra table and connected it to the dining table to make the extra space for them all to fit and than began setting up for dinner

 

'can i help?

 

'sure franky, you can get the cups... while they worked quietly franky needed to talk to allie and really know how bea was doing

 

'so how is red really doing?

 

'she is recovered from her injuries which is good

 

'how about emotionally?

 

'she is struggling a bit, she is talking but its hard talking about him and everything she went through

 

'i regret even letting her go with him again... franky sighed shaking her head

 

'you cant franky, im glad you knew about this and you were so involved because if you werent he would have probably killed her.... franky nodded

 

'i know, its just fuck, i hate how much he hurt her

 

'me too, more than anything

 

'the best thing to come out of it is debbie and he is finally gone so she doesnt have to worry about him anymore

 

'true, debbie is her whole life and she would do anything to protect her

 

'you are too allie, you and debbie are more important than anything else

 

'she is too me too, they both are

 

'i know, if i didnt think so i would never left you alone with her, your good for red and although we were together when i first met you i saw how you looked at her and i knew we were done right there, im happy you came into her life allie, she deserves to be treated right 

 

'i will treat her like a queen

 

'i know you will.... just than the doorbell went 

 

'i will get it... franky said and was met at the door  by her own beauty bridget to help. they bought the food to the table and everyone came into the dining room and sat down, when bea sat down to a standing allie who was handing out the food she put her hand on allie's lower back under her shirt and scratched her nails. she saw allie smile and bea loved how allie loved her touch, when allie finally sat down she looked into bea's loving eyes and winked before kissing her

 

'are you gonna stare all day?

 

'yep... bea said 'i only look at beauty babe.... at that allie blushed slightly

 

'im so lucky to have you bea

 

'im luckier.... bea whispered and kissed allie again because she just had too, they spent the night laughing and having fun with there family, bea and allie  had never felt so loved

 

 


	36. protein

3 weeks later allie had been working herself hard to get things finished for the opening, it was in a week and she had been at the shop everyday till late for the last 8 days, although bea didnt mind allie being so busy because allie and debbie were both working towards the dream but in saying that allie was looking a little worse for ware, she had bags under her eyes, she wasnt eating properly and definitely not getting enough sleep, bea was making dinner when allie walked into the house with debbie, allie had been there since 4am and debbie joined her at about 8.30 and they were both tired

 

'hey babe

 

'allie you look so tired baby, you need sleep

 

'im okay its just been a long day

 

'alright go and have a shower dinner is nearly ready.... allie lazily walked to there bedroom to get clothes and went for a shower, debbie doing the same in the main bathroom, shane was in his room and had come out to help bea set up the table and bring the food over, allie and debbie came out when they were finished and sat down to eat

 

'babe how was your session today?

 

'it was good, im feeling much better these days

 

'thats great babe

 

'you look it mum

 

'thanks deb, you guys want more pasta there is plenty?

 

'no thanks i think i will just head to bed im tired

 

'allie you dont look well, your face is red... bea said touching her cheeks and forehead 'you feel warm as well

 

'im fine just tired

 

'okay well you go to bed i will be there in a few minutes....allie left the table and went to the bedroom rolley following her like a little guard dog

 

'mum allie is working herself too hard

 

'i know deb

 

'i tried to get her to leave earlier today but she wants to get things finished, she is so stubborn

 

'understatement deb... just than rolley came out barking like crazy

 

'what is your problem rolley, relax....but he kept barking

 

''mum shane and i will clean up you go check on her and take this one with you

 

'thanks guys..... bea grabbed a bottle of cold water and headed down the hall following rolley and into her room but what she saw made her sick, allie was on the floor with vomit right beside her

 

'allie... bea said in panic and went to her side

 

''allie wake up, wake up... she tapped her cheeks trying to get her to open her eyes but she didnt

 

'DEBBIE, SHANE COME HERE.... she yelled out and they came running

 

'what the fuck happened?

 

'i dont know, call triple 0 quick..... while waiting for the ambulance bea tried to wake her, splash water on her face anything to get allie to wake up but she wasnt, she was breathing which was a good thing but what the hell was going on, the ambulance arrived within a few minutes and began taking vitals and pumping medication into allie

 

'do you guys know what happened? one of the officers asked

 

'no, she was tired from work so had a shower and than ate dinner, i came in here to check on her and found her like this, what wrong with her?

 

'were not sure, we are taking her to the hospital, who wants to ride with her?

 

'i will, deb you come in the car with shane and call franky and bridget

 

'okay mum, look after her please... debbie pleaded as tears rolled down her face

 

'i will baby, i promise.... bea followed the officers who were pushing the bed carrying allie down the hall and out to there ambulance and loaded allie in there, bea sat right beside allie and held her hand

 

'wake up baby, please wake up.... bea said wiping her eyes

 

'miss does she take drugs? drink? anything that you know of?

 

'she is an ex drug user but hasnt touched anything in years, she is clean

 

'okay, we will be at the hospital soon and they will run tests..... while they did an ecg on allie's heart allie stirred and groaned

 

'bea.... allie said half opening her eyes

 

''im right here baby, its okay

 

'i love you... allie said as her eyes closed again

 

'adrian step on it..... the officer told the driver who was her partner, they arrived at the hospital and there were doctors and nurses waiting for them, bea could here the officers giving all the information to the doctor and when she mentioned ex drug user the doctor said

 

'so a drug overdose? bea whipped her head around quickly

 

'no, she doesnt touch them anymore.... bea snapped

 

'and you are?

 

'her girlfriend, allie hasnt had drugs in years and she promised she wouldnt

 

'whats your name?

 

'its bea, bea smith

 

'alright bea come on with us and while we run tests i need some information from you.... they went through to an emergency private room and began running all these portable tests as well as blood tests

 

'bea she is breathing which is good but something is making her really sick, the blood test might show something but i need to know from you how she has been? has anything changed? eating? drinking?

 

'she has been working on opening up her new business with my daughter, so long hours, not eating much, not sleeping much either

 

'okay thank you bea, we will get her hooked to an iv and start putting fluids into her, her skin is pale and clammy which can mean not enough vitamins and water

 

'will she be okay?

 

'i think so but im not promising anything, im going to give her a concoction of vitamins and healthy stuff to get her levels right, i think this is the problem but i will find out as soon as the blood tests come back

 

'can i sit with her?

 

'yes bea, they will work around you just dont move around a lot, does she have an allergies?

 

'morphine

 

'oh yes its on her chart just wanted to double check, alright bea you sit here and as soon as i have results i will let you know....bea nodded and sat down taking allie's hand waiting to hear some news debbie had called bridget on the way to the hospital letting her know what had happened, bridget was very worried and upset her niece was hurt or sick so franky drove her to the hospital and got there as debbie and shane were parking the car

 

'any news deb?

 

'we just got here ourselves, come on lets go in.... they went to the emergency desk all puffed from running and took a deep breath

 

'hi my niece allie novak was bought in by ambulance, can you tell me what is happening with her?

 

'just a moment i will check.... the girl scanned through her computer and than looked up 'here she is, she is currently getting some tests done and is in emergency room one

 

'is she okay?

 

'im not sure

 

'can we see her?

 

'there is someone in there with her now so only one more person can go

 

'you go gidge

 

'yea go bridget and check on her

 

'i will sweety...... the receptionist took bridget to the room

 

'just go in

 

'thank you.... bridget walked in to see bea sitting by allie's bed and a couple nurses there

 

'bea... bea turned around and sighed

 

'bridget.... bea sighed out thankful to have her there and allie would want her there as well

 

'how is she doing? bridget said coming to hug bea

 

'they think it could be lack of vitamins and fluids

 

'exhaustion?

 

'yes, she has been working so hard on the shop that she doesnt look after herself, debbie and i tried to get her to relax but you know what she is like

 

'i sure do, hopefully its nothing serious... just than the doctor walked in with allie's chart

 

'doctor any news?

 

'yes but who is this?

 

'this is bridget, allie's aunty you can tell us both the results

 

'okay, well as i suspected she is lacking a lot of the good things from her body as well as fluids, we are rectifying that right now but im mostly concerned about the drugs a i found

 

'excuse me? bea said in disbelief

 

'we found cocaine in her system, not a tone of it but enough to make her sick

 

'there is no way allie took drugs

 

'can i ask how long was allie on drugs before she got clean?

 

'5 years roughly

 

'so she would know exactly how to take them and how they would effect her?

 

'of course, plus she had done ice not cocaine, why do you ask doctor?

 

'because it was injected it was in her stomach

 

'meaning? bridget asked

 

'meaning she swallowed it

 

'that doesnt make sense

 

'it does if someone put it in her drink.... bea and bridget looked at each other than back to the doctor

 

'you think she was drugged?

 

'yes i do, has she eaten anywhere new? gotten drinks anywhere new?

 

'well she would eat and drink around the same area where her shop is, but im sure debbie would have gotten sick as well

 

'not necessarily, some one did this on purpose and has targeted her...... bea shook her head

 

'how bad is it?

 

'we will flush it from her body, we will do it now so that she isnt awake when we do because you can get really bad stomach aches when its done

 

'fucking hell, who the fuck did this?

 

'i dont know bea but im getting franky onto this straight away, franky, debbie and shane are in the waiting room so i will tell them what has happened and call the police

 

'ask for detective mullins, he knows who we are

 

'okay

 

'actually bea you need to step out as well while we do this

 

'i dont want to leave her, she will be scared if she wakes and no one is here

 

'she wont wake for a few hours, we are keeping her under until we are done, we will call you back in once she is settled

 

'okay.... bea kissed allie on the cheek and left the room with bridget, they went to the waiting room and debbie went to her mum and hugged her

 

'mum how is allie?

 

'oh deb im so confused... debbie pulled back

 

'what do you mean? what did they say?

 

'they said she was lacking vitamins and fluids but they also said they found cocaine in her stomach

 

'what the fuck, no way, allie wouldnt touch drugs again

 

'i know deb and the doctor said the same thing, franky i need you to call the police and get detective mullins to come here

 

'yea sure, that shit is crazy

 

'yea it is, there is no way allie would have touched drugs again

 

'we know mum, come sit down

 

'where is shane?

 

'getting coffees, here he is coming back.... shane walked over handing them all a coffee and sat down

 

'thanks shane

 

'no sweat, any news?

 

'shane come for a walk and let mum, franky and bridget talk.... shane nodded and they got up and walked outside into the night and sat on the bench

 

'red i just got off the phone with the detective and he is on his way with his partner and 2 officers to guard allie's door

 

'thanks franky

 

'any idea how this happened? your sure she didnt do it herself?

 

'fuck sake franky.... bea snapped angrily 'she isnt a junkie

 

'woah red tone it down a second, i didnt mean it like that, i just mean maybe she was stressed out and needed something to help her, i swear i didnt mean it in a bad way.... bea breathed out and nodded

 

'i get it, im sorry franky but i cant stand when people assume just because of her history that she did it herself, its because of her history that i know she didnt 

 

'what do you mean?

 

'firstly her drug of choice is ice, second she hates cocaine and how sick it makes her feel, thirdly she knows to snort it not swallow.... franky nodded

 

'makes sense, so whats the plan now?

 

'they are flushing her system for the drugs, they are giving her some stuff for the dehydration and whatever she is missing from her body.... franky wrapped her arms around bridget and bea and kissed there heads

 

'she is a strong girl, she will be okay

 

'i hope so, allie is the only family i care to have in my life, her mum is a complete bitch

 

'shit gidge you never swear

 

'i just hate my sister, if it wasnt for her and her husband allie would never have been on the streets doing drugs and prostitution, there too blame for so much

 

'do you talk to them bridget?

 

'no way bea, they try and call me all the time but i dont answer, they try even on private number but as soon as i hear its them i hang up, allie in there is my family not them

 

'your a good woman gidge

 

'thanks baby.... they sat there for about an hour till the doctor came out

 

'how is she?

 

'we flushed her system and put in a catheter so she will basically urine a lot for the next couple hours, her stats are coming up as well which is good

 

'are there any side effects from everything that happened?

 

'she will probably have raging head ache if anything, we will give her something to help with that

 

'can we see her?

 

'yes, we are taking her to her own room on the ward so you could all follow me

 

'one second i need to get debbie and shane

 

'i will go red.... franky returned in a few seconds with debbie and shane and they followed the doctor to the emergency room where allie was

 

'we are just getting her prepared to move.... bea nodded, a few minutes later they began rolling allie's bed down the hall, bea holding onto allie's hand the whole way making sure she knows she is there, they finally reached a private room on a ward and allie was set up with a new drip, bea saw the catheter bag had a black liquid

 

'why is it black doctor?

 

'thats normal bea, its the medication we flushed through her body, it will show like that for an hour and once it starts to come out normal than we know it had cleared.... bea nodded

 

'how long till she wakes?

 

'a couple hours we will slowly bring her out of it

 

'okay, how long will she be in here for?

 

'were are not sure bea, we will run blood tests in a few hours again and see where she sits at

 

'alright thank you...... the doctor said and left after checking a few things, the others were now seated around the room

 

'deb, shane why dont you go on home, its the middle of the night and you both need to sleep

 

'but i want to stay for allie

 

'i know baby but she will be sleeping for a while, you and shane have been working all day and you need rest

 

'your mums right deb, go home and get some rest and come back at lunch time, in fact i will come with you and leave gidge here, i already know she aint going no where and i dont want to be home by myself

 

'baby go with franky and shane to our house and get some sleep

 

'are you sure mum?

 

'of course, come here.... bea stood up and pulled debbie into a hug kissing the side of her head

 

'tell allie i love her

 

'i will baby, go on with franky and shane

 

'okay

 

'franky, debbie has the keys, you might want to sleep in allie's old room because there is vomit in our room

 

'no sweat red, you just look after gidge for me

 

'i will dont worry.... after there good byes they left and bridget went and ordered the tv knowing they will be there for a while, when the tv was set up they both relaxed a little waiting for allie to wake up

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

franky, debbie and shane walked into bea's house about 4am and flicked a few lights on

 

'woah it looks like a dump in here... franky said looking at the kitchen

 

'we were is a hurry so the house is a mess, mums room must smell from vomit

 

'lets go check..... they got to bea's room and held there noses

 

'that stinks. deb where is your cleaning stuff?

 

'laundry in the cupboard, i will get hot water

 

'i will clean the kitchen and dining room while you 2 do this... shane said, franky and debbie cleaned for a good hour to make sure the carpet didnt stain and the smell was gone 

 

'thank god it didnt stain, allie would have felt so bad because its the new house

 

'yea i think that about does it, actually where is that vanilla carpet spray your mum loves?

 

'i will get it... debbie returned with the bottle and they doused the area and all the carpet in bea and allie's room with it

 

'alright done, lets pack this stuff away and get to bed

 

'im just gonna make sure shane doesnt need help

 

'you head to bed deb i will check...... franky went to the kitchen to see shane just finishing up with the dishes

 

'shane head to bed i will finish

 

'i still have to clean down the table and benches

 

'i know, its fine i got it, go to sleep i will get you both up at lunch time

 

'okay thank you, dont go to the hospital without us please

 

'i wont.... shane hugged franky taking her off guard

 

'thank you for being there for all of us, your a good person franky.... he pulled back and smiled before walking down the hall to his room stopping at debbie's room to say good night before he fell tired into his own bed, franky finished the kitchen and dining room and than went to allie's old room and fell into bed herself, she text bridget before going to sleep

 

 **'hey gidge just getting into bed now, tell bea the house has been cleaned up and the vomit as well,  let me know if anything happens my phone will be on loud.... good night beautiful and look after the girls**   **xxoo**

 

franky put her phone on charge and closed her eyes

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was about 9am when bea had her head laying down on the bed and she was asleep holding allie's hand, the poor woman was slouched over from her chair but she refused to lay on the foldout bed that the nurses organised for her and bridget as she wanted to be close to allie

 

Allie slowly opened her eyes but the light from the window hurt them so she shut them quickly, she felt someones hand in her own and gently squeezed it

 

'bea.... she groaned out knowing it was her, she could always tell bea's touch, she opened her eyes again moving her free hand over them to shield from the light

 

bea was jolted awake when she felt a light squeeze on her hand and lifted her head 

 

'allie, you awake?   allie nodded

 

'the window please..... bea jumped up and went and closed the blinds making the room dark

 

'i closed it, its okay... allie moved her hand and looked at bea

 

'what happened?

 

'you dont remember?

 

'not really, the last thing i remember was walking to our room with rolley and than, shit i dont know

 

'you collapsed, rolley came out to us barking like crazy so i came to check on you and you were on the floor covered in vomit

 

'fuck, what the hell?

 

'we called the ambulance and they bought you here, they ran tests and you were dehydrated and obviously hadnt been looking after yourself because you lacked a lot of the good things for your body, so they have been giving you drips to bring your levels back to normal, but allie there is one more thing.... bea said nervously not knowing how allie will react

 

'what is it?

 

'the blood test and ultrasound showed you have cocaine inside of you.... allie's eyes went so big bea thought she was a cartoon character

 

'bea i swear i would never.... bea cut allie off with her finger on her lips

 

'i know, i know.... bea nodded   'the doctor thinks that somehow you have been digesting it

 

'is it still in me? i want it out, now!!

 

'relax babe, they flushed your system and it has been cleared.... allie took a deep breath 

 

'i wouldnt touch it again, i promised you and debbie

 

'we both know that but someone has been giving it to you, have you been eating anywhere different? getting drinks anywhere different? 

 

'i dont really eat at work unless debbie makes me, i drink water mostly and sometimes iced chocolate from the place down the street but debbie drinks from there too, wait is she sick?

 

'no she is fine, anything else you can think of???   allie lay back thinking of what could have caused this and than she looked at bea

 

'what?

 

'i have been drinking this new protein shake

 

'where did you get it from?

 

'it was like a door to door sales person, it sounded good and because i dont have much time to eat i drink them as a substitute 

 

'how long ago was this?

 

'over a week ago

 

'is it a powder or a ready made shake?

 

'a powder, shit a white powder, i wanted chocolate but the guy said it ran out so i got that vanilla one

 

'where is it?

 

'its a big tub at the shop, in the cupboard in the kitchen, bea you have to check it in case someone else has some

 

'i offered it to all the workers, debbie, shane everyone to test it out.... allie said panicked

 

'okay i will ring franky soon and get her to go and get it and bring it here to be tested, do you know what the guy looked like?

 

'an old guy with silver hair, he was in a suit, bea if someone gets hurt i will never forgive myself

 

'it will be okay allie, i will call franky... allie squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead

 

'oh fuck my head is throbbing

 

'the doctor said it might happen, i will call them to get you something, hold tight babe.... bea pressed the button and the nurse came in a minute later

 

'miss novak your awake, how are you feeling?

 

'ahhh my head

 

'how bad is the pain out of ten?

 

'9, please i need something

 

'okay i will be back....the nurse took off and bea held allie's hand and rubbed her head, bridget had walked intot he room with 2 coffees

 

'sweetheart your awake?   seeing allie holding her head and in pain made her heart sore  'your head?

 

'yes, oh fuck where is the nurse

 

'she is coming babe, it will soothe soon, look here she is... the nurse came over quickly and injected something straight into her iv

 

'miss novak this will relax you and make you sleepy... allie nodded as she felt the medication take quick hold of her

 

'bea, call franky please

 

'i will allie, you relax and close your eyes

 

'dont leave me bea

 

'never

 

'promise?

 

'i promise baby

 

'im scared... allie said in a trembling voice

 

'dont be, doctor said you will be fine, i will make sure of it, close your eyes sweet girl and dream happy thoughts

 

'i will dream of you beautiful.... allie mumbled as she fell asleep

 

'wow i have never seen allie calmed down so easily bea

 

'as a nurse i have never seen anyone be able to calm a patient so well, you were relaxed and genle

 

'i know allie, i know what scares her, how she would react to things, how she would feel after what i told her happened

 

'did you get any information from her?

 

'yes actually... after telling the nurse and bridget what allie said the nurse went to fill in the doctor and write the notes up

 

'i will call franky to go to the shop, where abouts is it?

 

'in the kitchen cupboard

 

'alright, actually they all went to sleep so late so i will go to the shop

 

'the workers will be there so find out if anyone had any, they need to get checked out, when you find the tub bring it here

 

'i will, franky has the car but yours is here

 

'oh yea here the keys, its parked in the street in front

 

'alright im going now, here is your coffee before i go

 

'thanks bridget.... bridget left and bea held allie's hand trying to figure out what the hell was happening

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bridget returned an hour later with 2 guys bea recognizes as workers from allie's shop

 

'bea i bought the protein tub and these 2 guys have had 3 shakes from it and have felt quite sick

 

'alright lets call for the doctor.... bea pressed the buzzer and the nurse came in a couple minutes later

 

'hi bea is everything okay?

 

'allie is okay she is still sleeping, can you get me the doctor please

 

'sure i wont be long... the doctor came withing a few minutes

 

'hi doctor, this is the protein tub that allie has been drinking from

 

'okay we will get it tested

 

'and these 2 men have had 3 shakes each from it and have felt quite sick

 

'alright come with me boys and we will get the tests done for you

 

'im so sorry guys

 

'hey bea its not yours or allies fault, we are just glad allie is okay and im sure we will be fine as well, keep us updated please?

 

'i will micheal.... they left with the doctor and bridget joined bea sitting down beside allie's bed

 

'has she woken up at all?

 

'no out like a light, although i cant move my hand she has a tight grip on it.... bridget smiled

 

'she feels safe with you around, we both know what she has been through and up until i picked her up to live with me she had never felt safe and secure

 

'allie and i have stayed up till all hours of the morning talking about both of our pasts, its the first i have been so open to anyone not even franky or debbie

 

'im sure allie opened up about herself as well, i know she hasnt told me everything but i can guess the things she had to do to survive, i just hope her parents stay away from her because i will punch them in the tits..... bea burst out laughing

 

'you have been hanging out with boomer too much... bea smiled

 

'probably but i cant help it, she is just such a character and her heart is just pure gold, she is so good with franky

 

'there good for each other bridget, franky as you know has it hard as has boomer but they bounce off each other and boomer may not be so good with her words but just being in her company is more than anyone could ever want..... bridget nodded in agreement

 

'we really should call the family and tell them what has happened

 

'yea but my phone died

 

'oh here i have a charger, charge your phone and just relax with allie in case she wakes up, i will go sit in the visiting room just across allie's room and call everyone, its lunchtime as well so i will go get us some food

 

'thanks bridget i appreciate that

 

'i wont be long, i have my phone on me if you need anything..... bea nodded, bridget left the room to make the phone calls and get some food, bea put her phone on charge and once it started up she had a few messages and a missed phone call from detective mullins, she decided to call him first as he was supposed to come a while ago but hadnt turned up, hitting call on his number her answered it within 2 rings

 

'detective mullins speaking

 

'detective its bea

 

'oh bea im so sorry i havent come there yet, we had a case come up and it had to be attended, i will be there in about an hour

 

'thats fine detective, the doctor is testing this new protein shake that allie got last week so we will have some results soon

 

'ok great, well i wont be too far off and i have 2 officers coming with me to guard allie's room

 

'thats good, i will see you soon detective

 

'bye bea..... bea hung up and checked her messages, one from debbie and one from franky

 

**'hey mum any news on allie?**

 

 **'hey deb, allie woke up a couple hours ago and is feeling a bit sick with a bad headache, she seems to be doing better.....** she got a response quite quickly

 

**'thats great mum, shane, franky and i will be coming in soon do you need anything?**

 

**'can you pack a bag for allie and i to shower please?**

 

 **'sure thing mum, i will see you soon.......**   bea than checked franky's message

 

**'hey red how is allie doing?**

 

**'she woke up and talked for a bit before she got a massive headache which we expected, the nurse gave her something and she went back to sleep, she is doing better**

 

**'thats good to hear, we are just going to shower and we will be there soon, do you need anything?**

 

**'no thanks franky, debbie is bringing clothes so we can shower, oh actually can you bring my wallet and phone charger, both in my bedroom**

 

 **'no problems, see you soon.....** bea put her phone down and looked at allie who was beginning to stir

 

'hey beautiful girl, hows your head?

 

'a little sore but not too bad, have you been here the whole time?    allie asked unsure, bea ran her fingers through allie's hair

 

'of course i was, i promised you didnt i?   allie nodded

 

'you did, sorry i just get scared

 

'no need to be, i am here, holding your hand, here with you and for you because i love your cute ass so damn much... allie smiled

 

'i love you too babe, where is aunty bridget?

 

'gone to make a few phone calls and get some lunch, listen i should tell you that bridget went to your shop and got the protein shake and 2 of the guys that had a few each have been feeling sick so they are here getting checked out..... allie's eyes opened in shock and she tried to get up

 

'wait allie dont 

 

'bea i have to check on them

 

'you will later on, right now your too weak to move

 

'but bea

 

'no buts allie, i spoke to them and they said to tell you to get better and they will be fine

 

'are you sure?

 

'yes im sure babe, now lay back down and get some rest.... bea said pulling the blanket up 

 

'only if you lay with me

 

'okay move over a little.... allie moved over and bea got into bed, allie lay her head on bea's chest and breathed out in relief

 

'much better.... allie said kissing bea's chest

 

'close your eyes allie

 

'only if you do.... bea chuckled

 

'fine we will nap together

 

'good..... they both closed there eyes and fell asleep

 

 


	37. footage

 

 

 

 

It had been confirmed that the protein was laced with cocaine and there was now an open investigation,  the next day allie had gotten up early leaving bea to sleep in the hospital bed, bridget had gone home last night because allie basically forced her telling her she was fine so agreed to go on the basis that bea calls if anything happens, after covering the tired redhead with the blanket and putting on the robe debbie bought her last night along with her slippers she walked out of the room

 

'why are you out of bed?   a nurse said

 

'i need to see the guys that got sick, where are they?

 

'there just a few rooms down but allie you need to be sitting down, your body had gone through a lot in the last couple days

 

'well i need to see them

 

'fine than let me get a wheelchair at least?

 

'okay.... after allie was seated the nurse took her to the room that had the 2 guys there, they were both awake and looking pretty pale

 

'hey guys, how are you doing?

 

'were okay, doc says we didnt have much in our systems so they flushed it and we should be able to go home today

 

'im so sorry guys, you should not have gone through this

 

'its not your fault allie, you didnt put the drugs in the protein, how are you doing?

 

'i feel really crappy to be honest

 

'you dont look crash hot... allie smiled

 

'gee thanks, im just trying to get through this and get back home

 

'how long did the doc say you would have to be in here for?

 

'2-4 days depending on how my body goes, i just want to get back to work

 

'i get that allie but your health is more important, the renovations are still going ahead and debbie is overseeing it all, she is good and smart and kinda a hard ass.... allie giggled

 

'yea exactly like her mum.... hearing someone clear there throat behind her allie turned her head

 

'bea

 

'what are you doing out of bed?

 

'i had to see the guys to make sure they were okay.... bea nodded walking towards her and rubbing her shoulders

 

'i told allie that we are fine, she is the one that got the worst of it, she needs to be in bed resting

 

'dont i know it, stubborn little shit she is

 

'im right here you know

 

'we know baby but you are stubborn

 

'whatever.... allie said crossing her arms like a scorned child

 

'are you guys really alright?

 

'we are okay bea, a couple days of rest at home and we will be fine

 

'thats good, do you 2 need anything?   they both shook there heads no

 

'no we are fine thank you, what we need is for this one to get better so take her back to bed

 

'that i can do, come on baby

 

'yea okay but you both take the rest of the week off and i will check in on you in a few days

 

'okay allie thank you, now go and rest..... allie nodded and bea pushed allie out of the room and back to her own than helped her into bed

 

'ah ah fuck... allie groaned holding her tummy

 

'shit what happened? did i hurt you?

 

'no but my stomach is sore

 

'let me call the nurse... bea pressed the button and the nurse entered a minute later

 

'good to see you back in bed allie, are you okay?

 

'my stomach is very sore

 

'thats normal unfortunately, with all the medication going into your system and the drugs going out from your stomach there will be some pain

 

'how long will that last?

 

'probably until tomorrow, i can give you some medication to help with the pain?

 

'yes please

 

'i wont be long... the nurse left and bea stroked allie's cheek

 

'i hate that i cant take this away from you, i would rather me be hurt than you

 

'i wouldnt, i cant stand seeing you in pain bea

 

'what can i do to help?

 

'just be here with me, dont leave

 

'never, im here until you dont need me anymore

 

'i will need you forever and ever..... bea smiled and kissed allie

 

'i love you so much allie

 

'i love you too my beautiful bea..... the nurse came in with a tray and put it down

 

'this liquid will numb it as much as possible and these 2 tablets are for the pain, here is some water as well, its cold which is better to drink right now

 

'thank you..... allie took the medication and drank plenty of water

 

'okay if you need more just call out, although what i gave you will make you drowsy, its better to sleep through the next 24 hours so the pain isnt too bad

 

'i will try, thank you nurse..... once she left allie patted the bed and bea slipped in beside her and allie lay her head on her chest

 

'im over this already bea

 

'i know baby, try and get some sleep

 

'you wont go anywhere?

 

'no i wont, im tired as well

 

'i kept you up didnt i?

 

'its fine allie,  im just glad i was here to help you through your nightmare, lets hope for no more

 

'hmm yea... allie nodded her head, it didnt take long for the duo to fall asleep wrapped around each other, the nurse walked in and put another blanket over them as it was quite chilly in the hospital, she checked allie's vitals and than left the room switching all the lights off

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later bea was woken by someone shaking her, popping her eyes open she saw debbie and shane standing by the bed

 

'hey deb

 

'hey mum, sorry to wake you but we bought lunch

 

'what time is it?

 

'12.30

 

'shit already, well we should get up and allie needs to eat something, im just gonna pop to the bathroom and than i will wake her

 

'i will wake her mum

 

'okay but gently.... debbie nodded, bea got out of bed carefully and went to the bathroom, debbie got into bed and tunred to face a sleeping allie, she lifted her hand and poked allie on the nose gently, than she thought she would be cheeky so pinched her cheeks and than kissed her all over her face  giggling as allie groaned and scrunched up her face before opening her eyes

 

'hi  bestie....  debbie beamed

 

'deb, when did you get here?

 

'just now, we bought lunch

 

'where is bea?  allie said looking around only seeing shane there setting up the food, she sat up straight her eyes wide in panic

 

'hey allie relax mum is just in the bathroom

 

'are you sure?

 

''yes, look here she comes.... debbie said as the door opened and out came bea, bea saw the panicked look on allie's face and frowned

 

'whats wrong baby?

 

'you werent here, i thought you left

 

'allie i told i wouldnt leave, i just had to pee

 

'sorry, i just, sorry.... allie mumbled and lay back down embarrassed for over reacting

 

'allie dont be sorry, your senses are heightened right now and your emotions are all over the place, you just have to remember that mum never lies, if she says she wont leave it means she wont.... allie nodded

 

'i know im just being stupid

 

'no you cant do that, remember back at uni when you said 'your feelings could never be stupid' its the same for you, you have been through a lot and it will take some time to feel back to normal, if you ever were.... debbie shrugged and allie playfully pushed her

 

'thanks for that deb.... allie rolled her eyes

 

'you know what i mean

 

'i do, thanks butt head.... she kissed debbie on the head and than debbie jumped off the bed and began making them all plates of food

 

'how abotu we lift the bed so you can eat?

 

'yes please...... they enjoyed lunch together debbie and shane telling them about franky stacking it at home, she had fallen over rolley when he stepped in front of her

 

'oh you guys should have seen her face plant, we laughed so hard we were on the floor, she has a bruise on her face.... they all giggled

 

'i cant wait to tease her about that

 

'she will hate it, she actually tried to pay us to not tell anyone but we couldnt help ourselves

 

'of course not, so how is rolley?

 

'good, he sleeps in your room, i think he misses you allie

 

'my little cutie pie, i miss him too, i cant be home with you guys and my little puppy

 

'us too baby..... just than bea's phone rang, picking it up she saw it was the detective

 

'i will be back guys.... bea walked out of allie's room and into the waiting room which was empty

 

'helo

 

'hi bea its detective mullins

 

'hi detective, have you got any news?     he and 2 other officers had come to the hospital the night before and took statements from bea, allie, debbie, shane, franky, bridget, the 2 guys as well as allie's work crew

 

'i want to come past and show you girls some video footage my team have found, are you busy?

 

'no im at the hospital

 

'alright i will be there in 15 minutes.... hanging up bea went back into the room

 

'who was that babe?

 

'it was the detective, he wants to show us some video footage, are you okay with that?

 

'of course, im worried about what he found thou

 

'me too, hopefully its something useful.... not long later the detective arrived with a laptop in hand

 

'hey guys sorry to interrupt but i need you to show you something

 

'its fine, if it helps than we are all up for it

 

'alright well i have had someone go to the shops surrounding yours and gotten the video footage since the day before you got the protein, we had a team working the whole night so see what we could find, can you please tell me if this is the guy that gave it to you?   he said bringing up a video of some man

 

'yes he is the one that sold me the protein

 

'okay now after he sold it to you he is seen talking to someone, do you know them..... allie and bea watched the screen as this guy met up with a woman with a bun on her head

 

'i cant really tell who it is, do you have a photo or other videos?

 

'yes, here.... he bought up another angle and bea's blood ran cold, she knew exactly who that was

 

'FUCK!!!!!  bea yelled and turned around throwing the table over and kicking the wall, punching it again, she began pacing like a caged animal

 

'babe calm down

 

'calm down? how the fuck can i calm down, i thought she fucked off

 

'sorry can i ask who this is?

 

'its the fucking freak!!!!!!   bea said trying to calm down seeing the worried look on allie and debbie's face

 

'mum calm down your scaring allie.... bea took a deep breath in and looked into the bluest eyes ever

 

'im sorry allie

 

'come here babe.... bea went to allie and held her hand, allie stroked bea's cheek to calm her down 

 

'its okay babe just deep breath in and out.... allie turned to the detective 'this here is joan ferguson, we call her the freak because she is one

 

'i know that name, i think i saw it in bea's record 

 

'yes thats right, when bea's house caught on fire joan was one of the suspects but was ruled out because she was out of town and it ended up being harry

 

'where does joan come from?     allie with the help of debbie went on to tell him about kaz and joan, as well as bea and franky helping kaz get away from her

 

'wow okay, i need to go through your records bea, i also need to talk to bea

 

'the video shows joan giving this guy an envelope for something, she fucking paid him to drug allie

 

'thats not proven bea, we need to investigate this

 

'you better yet or i will go after this bitch myself, i will fuckin.... bea seethed, she really was trying not to lash out again

 

'babe you need to calm down

 

'i fucking cant, i want to ring her fucking neck.... debbie saw her mum was going to fly off the handle so stood up

 

'mum come on lets go for a walk

 

'no im fine, i need to stay with allie

 

'mum im not asking, lets go now

 

'babe its okay go with debbie.... kissing allie on the head she walked off with debbie, shane said he was staying so would look after allie

 

'sorry about bea she is just angry

 

'its fine allie, look im going to talk to kaz and go through the records, than i will go and talk to joan and i will be in contact soon

 

'okay thank you detective

 

'speak soon, get better.... with that he picked up his laptop and left the hospital

 

'are you okay allie?

 

'im just worried about bea, she is so angry

 

'i never seen her so angry

 

'me neither, debbie will calm her down, shit i cant believe joan is involved in this 

 

'me too, do you need anything?

 

'just some water would be good thanks shane..... he got her some iced water and moved his chair by her bed and held her hand, allie was laying there quietly for some time, they were watching tv and all of a sudden shane heard sniffling and turned to see allie tears streaming down her cheeks, she had tried to hold it in but she coudnt, it began with tears and than she broke down crying, shane was too his feet and pulled allie gently into a hug

 

'hey its okay allie...... he sat beside her on the bed and held her while she cried, she was upset because bea was so upset, because joan was trying to what? kill her? what the hell was going on?   allie was just to see bea so upset

 

 

debbie held her mums arm as they walked out of the hospital and towards a free bench sitting down

 

'mum you need to calm down.... she said as bea dropped her head in her arms

 

'i know, sorry i didnt mean to scare you all

 

'its fine we get why your angry

 

'yea but i shouldnt have lost it like that

 

'thats true but its done now, i just need you to calm down so you can go back up there

 

'i need to call franky and bridget to tell them what happened

 

'i will call them mum but you need to relax...... bea nodded, debbie called franky and filling her in on what happened, franky went off the handle herself and thank god bridget was with her to calm her down as angry as she was herself, taking the phone from franky she spoke to debbie

 

'hey debbie tell allie and bea we will be there soon, once i get this one to calm down

 

'yea mum went off as well, i will see you soon bridget

 

'bye sweet heart.... hanging up the phone debbie looked at her mum, her cheeks have gone back to normal color and she seemed more calmer

 

'you okay now?

 

'yes, i just need to be with allie

 

'alright lets go back up..... they entered the room not long later and bea saw allie half asleep on shane's shoulder, she could tell allie had been crying, allie popped her eyes open when she heard foot steps

 

'baby im so sorry i scared you, i didnt mean to make you cry

 

'i hate seeing you so upset bea, i hurt when you hurt

 

'me too baby, im sorry.... shane stood up and bea took his seat holding allie 

 

'its gonna be okay bea

 

'as long as i have you 3 here it will be.... bea said kissing allie on top of her head, allie ended up dozing off tired from the crying and medication the nurse gave her to help with the pain, debbie and shane decided to leave to give them some time together, debbie called franky and told them to come at night time so bea and allie could rest and they agreed

 

'mum franky and bridget are coming later on tonight, you 2 get some rest

 

'we will, thank you both for being here, are you both okay at home?

 

'we are fine, franky and bridget are staying with us so we are good

 

'alright, i love you both and i will call you later on

 

'we love you too mum, bye..... they left and bea snuggled up to allie and flicked the tv on trying to soothe her mind with some trashy tv

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Franky and bridget arrived later that night

 

'hey, red, blondie

 

'hey franky

 

'hi aunty bridget

 

'how are you feeling sweet heart?

 

'tired, my tummy and head hurts but it okay

 

'we bought you a tea and some dinner for us all

 

'thank you, what did you bring?

 

'franky made marinated chicken with fried rise and some salad

 

'smells yummy

 

'you girls hungry?

 

'yep

 

'let me put us plates and than we can talk...... allie nodded, bridget handed them all plates and they sat down to eat

 

'so the video showed joan paying off the guy that sold the protein to allie?

 

'yes it looks like it, i just dont know why?

 

'come on red of course you do... franky sighed when bea frowned

 

'okay where did kaz go to hide out?

 

'my house

 

'who lied to joan?

 

'i did

 

'who got kaz away from joan?

 

'me, fuck this is my fault. fuck this is all my fault.... she said putting her plate down   'im so sorry allie... bea said with tears in her eyes

 

'this is not your fault bea, stop that

 

'of course it is, its payback for taking kaz away from her.... bea dropped her head into her hands and sighed, allie slowly got out of bed and walked over to bea stroking her hair

 

'no its not.... bea looked up as tears rolled down her cheeks

 

'you should be in bed or sitting down.... allie moved closer to bea and sat on her lap

 

'happy, now none of this is your fault my beautiful bea, joan is crazy and she had kaz under her thumb and scared, you as the good person you are helped her get her life back, the only person at fault here is joan, now... allie said reaching for bea's plate and forking some food and putting it to bea's mouth

 

;now you eat before i force you too

 

'but... bea tried but allie shook her head

 

'eat.... bea opened her mouth and took the offered food

 

'good girl

 

'you have to eat too

 

'oh here allie.... bridget bought her plate over so bea took her own and allie took hers from bridget and they began eating again

 

'your bossy... bea said and allie smirked

 

'you love it

 

'maybe.... bea mumbled, franky chuckled

 

'alright you 2 now what are we going to do about joan?

 

'detective mullins is going to talk to her so im waiting for word back from him which will be tonight or tomorrow

 

'surely the footage will show her paying the guy off and she will be arrested

 

'hopefully but joan is smart and can say anything she wants to get out of it, maybe the guy might crack though

 

'maybe he needs a visit from me and boomer?

 

'franky no, your a lawyer and if you get caught threatening him than you could be arrested

 

'bridgets right franky you cant just go and threaten the guy, not yet anyways, wait till i hear from the police

 

'fine, well what can we do?

 

'talk to kaz, tell her what happened and how joan is involved, warn her and tell her to tell will everything so he can watch over her as well, also tell the other to be careful as who knows what she has planned

 

'yea alright i will call them after we leave here, im gonna fucking throw her off the building.....  franky seethed

 

'you and me both franky.... allie snuggled into bea on her lap as they continued talking long after they finished dinner and cleaned up, she was happy to lay her head on bea's shoulder and listen, she loved bea's voice, there was something about it that sent shivers down her spine, as bea was talking to franky and bridget  allie had laid small kisses to bea's neck a couple times causing bea to close her eyes, she smirked and than stopped for a couple minutes before doing it again but letting her lips linger against her skin to which bea stopped mid sentence and turn her head to see a little smile on allie's lips

 

'what are you doing? 

 

'nothing

 

'i cant concentrate when you do that

 

'sorry

 

'yea you look really sorry... allie shrugged and bea chuckled at her cheekiness, she kissed allie on the lips

 

'your cute

 

'your sexy..... bea blushed and franky smiled at there banter

 

'we are gonna get going red, you 2 need some private time by the looks of it

 

'okay, are you staying at our house?

 

'yes, debbie and shane are home and waiting for us to watch a movie

 

'im guessing you gotta get snacks?

 

'yep, were gonna do a run to the shops

 

'here some money

 

'i dont want your money red

 

'i cant let you pay for what those 2 children eat, they could eat a 5 course meal and than have room for dessert

 

'its fine red, dont worry about it, im happy to get them anything they want

 

'are you sure?

 

'absolutely, no sweat

 

'alright than, thanks for dinner

 

'anytime, we will be back tomorrow and if you need anything just call

 

'will do

 

'good night sweet heart.... bridget said kissing allie on the cheek

 

'good night aunty bridget, night franky

 

'night you 2...... with that they left and bea leaned back in her chair bringing allie with her

 

'how are you feeling?

 

'tired

 

'hows your head and stomach?

 

'stomach is getting a little better, my head hurts though

 

'how about a shower and than bed?

 

'only if you come with me, i need someone to wash my back... bea smiled

 

'sure baby... they had a shower and than got into the hospital bed, bea was massaging allie's head gently 

 

'hmm that feels good babe, i love your fingers on me

 

'i love touching you baby, i love you so so much beautiful girl

 

'i love you too.... allie said kissing bea's chest, the nurse came in not to long later and gave allie some pain meds and she was asleep in no time as was bea

 

 

Detective mullins was standing out the front of joans house, it was a nice house and very clean, he was with 3 officers and they walked up to the door knocking, the door opened a minute later showing a tall woman with long dak greyish hair

 

'can i help you?

 

'yes are you joan ferguson?

 

'yes why?

 

'i am detective mullins, i have a matter to discuss with you, may we come in please?

 

'show me your id's first..... after checking there id's they were allowed to enter and sat down in the lounge room 

 

'what is this about?

 

'do you know who allie novak is?

 

'yes i do

 

'do you know who karen proctor is?

 

'yes i do, what is this about detective?

 

'it is about allie novak being drugged

 

'i dont understand.... joan said

 

'well allie novak fell sick a couple days ago and was rushed to hospital

 

'im sorry to hear that but what has that got to do with me?

 

'after speaking with miss novak which she has informed that she has not willingly taken any drugs she gave us some information about someone selling her a protein shake a while back, we had that tested and it showed strong results of being laced with drugs

 

'well as you might also know is miss novak is a drug addict, so the consumption of drugs would most likely be herself

 

'miss novak is a drug addict? how do you know this?

 

'its common knowledge, everyone knows

 

'interesting miss ferguson

 

'may i ask detective what has this got to do with me?

 

'im glad you asked miss ferguson, i have retrieved video footage of the shops surrounding miss novak's premises around the time of the sale and it has shown that you were seen talking to the person that sold allie this laced protein powder

 

'in what way?

 

'you were seen handing this person an envelope and conversationing with them

 

'i can have a conversation with anyone i chose too, this means nothing

 

'so you didnt plan this?

 

'why would i?

 

'you tell me miss ferguson

 

'detective im done with your questioning. i have things to do

 

'of course miss ferguson, i will be in touch so please be available if needed..... with that he and his men left her house and got into the car and left, the detective had already been to talk to kaz and had shown her the video footage and kaz recognized the man talking to joan, he was joan's uncle but rarely talked to him because he was a disgrace to the family, an alcoholic that always wanted money and would do anything for his next drink, he went back tot he office to see what else he could dig up on joan and her family

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this was just a snipet, what do you all think


End file.
